


Настоящее Солнце

by Lena_Fekhner



Series: Та, в чьих глазах отражается луна... [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Elves, End of the World, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Prophecy, Quest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 96,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Fekhner/pseuds/Lena_Fekhner
Summary: Киарис - одна из аурелей, которые являются волшебной расой, связанной с силами небес.Одна из тех, на чьих волосах играют звёзды; в чьих глазах отражается луна; в чьём сердце пылает солнце.Она готовится стать архимагом, но из-за начала войны вынуждена расстаться с привычной жизнью и скитаться, в течение долгих лет накапливать силы и дожидаться осуществления Пророчества, согласно которому она одолеет завоевателя.
Series: Та, в чьих глазах отражается луна... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972603
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> 2020  
> Бета-читательница - Zelievarvar  
> Беты - .Lyra, Serpenta

\- Давай пойдём северным коридором? - с надеждой спросила Сабра.

Киарис нахмурилась. В отличие от бодрой подруги, она провела половину ночи за изучением схем и текстов, а количество оставшейся работы не предвещало возможности лечь пораньше и сегодня, поэтому предпочла бы обойтись хотя бы без излишних блужданий по коридорам Коэлума.

\- Это слишком большой круг, - строго ответила она.

Судя по тому, как Сабра надула пухлые губки, ответ прозвучал слишком резко.

\- Но зато там сегодня дежурит Дэйн, - обиженно возразила Сабра, и по её тону было понятно, что она намерена настаивать на своём. 

Киарис тяжело вздохнула. Как она и подозревала, ввязываться в спор было глупо с самого начала: легкомысленная и беспечная Сабра проявляла поразительную настойчивость, когда дело касалось очередного объекта её воздыханий. По мнению самой Киарис, направь её подруга хотя бы толику этого упорства на изучение магии, она уже давно сменила бы накидку ученика на платье младшего волшебника, пусть даже подняться выше ей всё равно не удастся.

\- Я даже не знаю, кто это, - раздражённо ответила Киарис, решив, что будущему архимагу не пристало сдаваться слишком легко.

\- Ты разбиваешь мне сердце! - укоризненно ответила Сабра. - Это тот стражник, которого недавно перевели в библиотечный корпус!

\- Он же человек! - пренебрежительно бросила Киарис, едва заметно поморщившись. - И магией даже не интересуется!

Сама она была аурелью и считала себя гораздо мягче большинства сородичей, потому что относилась к тем, кому не повезло родиться человеком или эльфом, скорее с жалостью, чем с презрением, но даже её великодушию был предел: простить такое преступление, как полное отсутствие интереса к магии, Киарис не могла.

\- Зато он красавчик! - только отмахнулась Сабра.

\- Думаю, тебе стоит немного повысить свои стандарты, - снова поморщилась Киарис.

\- Просто твои стандарты слишком высокие! - со смехом отозвалась подруга, хватая её под руку и увлекая за собой.

По большей части легкомысленность Сабры, которая была полуэльфийкой, скорее радовала Киарис, чем раздражала. Аурели были расой чрезвычайно магически одарённой и не менее гордой, и в окружении сородичей Киарис редко удавалось расслабиться. Зато под лёгкую болтовню Сабры не составляло труда уйти в свои мысли, не волнуясь о том, что подруга будет выглядеть умнее или значительнее её самой.

К тому же дружба с полуэльфом, которые, в отличие от аурелей, не были вечноживущими, всё же должна была продлиться дольше, чем с человеком. Так что своим нынешним выбором компаньонки, тщательно рассчитанным, Киарис была вполне довольна. Единственным, что по-настоящему выводило из себя, была привычка эльфийки без разрешения «одалживать» книги Киарис, по той причине, что они подходят под цвет её платья и украшения и  помогают Сабре выглядеть представительнее . Сердце аурели сжималось от подобного легкомыслия: многие из трудов, с которыми она работала, были ещё со времён, когда магия недостаточно укоренилась в быту, каждый том приходилось переписывать вручную. Киарис пыталась образумить подругу, втолковывая, что многие из этих книг или очень редкие, или очень опасные, или и то, и другое сразу, но Сабра оставалась глуха к этим доводам. Киарис даже начала подумывать о том, чтобы наложить на очередной фолиант заклинание, способное проучить воришку, но ей никак не удавалось предугадать, что именно будет похищено в следующий раз, и коварный план так и не был приведён в действие.

\- Не понять мне твоих вкусов, - сетовала Киарис, едва успевая за подругой.

Она была невысокой и хрупкой даже по меркам своего народа, поэтому Сабра, хоть и не выделялась ростом среди других эльфов, почти тащила её за собой. 

\- Да ладно тебе, Кельрис действительно был не очень симпатичным, да ещё и занудой, - без тени смущения говорила она, - но Дэйн ведь милашка!

\- Кельрис был аурельским магом, - возразила Киарис. - А ты бросила его, чтобы похлопать глазами человеку, который не то что не оценит красоту формулы заклинания Телиреса, но даже не сможет отличить круг призыва от круга изгнания!

\- Я тоже этого не могу, - отмахнулась Сабра. - А ты, если будешь такой дотошной, так одна навсегда и останешься!

\- Едва ли я смогу поладить с кем-то, чьи магические способности не соответствуют моим минимальным требованиям, - под недоверчивым взглядом подруги Киарис поспешно добавила: - Тебя одной в качестве исключения вполне достаточно! Все остальные мои друзья – аурели! Хоть и не такие талантливые маги, как я.

\- Вряд ли тебе стоит рассчитывать на встречу с кем-то, кто сможет составить тебе в этом конкуренцию, - со смешком ответила эльфийка и тут же переключилась на воспевание достоинств её нового избранника.

Это было правдой. Даже по меркам своего народа Киарис была очень талантливой и трудолюбивой, что позволило ей быстро подняться в обществе аурелей, ставивших изучение и развитие магического искусства выше всего остального. Поэтому никто не был удивлён, когда архимаг Веариса назвала своей преемницей именно Киарис. И совсем скоро, в День середины года, она станет первым архимагом, не достигшим пятидесятилетия. Уже одно это вписывало имя Киарис в историю, а ведь впереди ждут столетия упорного труда, за которые у неё есть все шансы стать величайшим правителем и учёным за всю историю Эльбы!

На этом острове тысячи лет находилась академия небесного волшебства, и именно Эльба была центром магии всех Пяти королевств. Аурелей здесь было меньше, чем в их городе-государстве Санарете, к тому же двери Коэлума – главного дворца, скорее походящего на маленький город, в котором сосредоточилась почти вся жизнь Эльбы, – были открыты не только для аурелей, но и для людей и даже для эльфов, способных сдать вступительный экзамен. И всё-таки даже в Санарете не было столь древних библиотек, не хранилось столько артефактов и не проводилось столько волшебных исследований, сколько на Эльбе. А потому архимаг Эльбы считался не только самым могущественным волшебником острова, но и всех Пяти королевств.

От этой мысли сердце Киарис колотилось быстрее. В такие минуты она действительно ощущала себя одной из тех, на чьих волосах играют звёзды, в чьих глазах отражается луна и в чьём сердце пылает Солнце. И пусть Сабра считает, что такие красивые слова об аурелях говорят только из-за их серебристых волос и лунно-жёлтых глаз, Киарис чувствовала в себе благословение небес и была уверена, что её солнце невозможно погасить. Ну, по крайней мере, что оно сильнее того, что носят в груди остальные аурели. 

Сабра неожиданно сменила тон и заговорила о магии, заставив подругу с удивлением прислушаться.

\- Кстати что ты думаешь о новом зелье, которое представил Эльдарет на последнем Совете? 

Киарис нахмурилась и недоверчиво покосилась на подругу, недоумевая, у кого из них от усталости путаются мысли.

\- О чём ты вообще? - спросила она, сбитая с толку вопросом эльфийки.

\- Ну, тот самый эликсир! Это удивительно, разве нет? То, как он подобрал ингредиенты! Кто бы мог подумать, что это сочетание даст такой мощный эффект!

\- Эльдарет занимается изучением движения звёзд, - раздражённо ответила аурель, окончательно потеряв надежду уловить хоть какой-то смысл. - Он уже лет десять ничего не показывал на Совете, и ты бы это знала, если бы учеников туда пускали. Или если бы наконец сдала экзамен на младшего волшебника.

Сабра как-то неловко рассмеялась, торопливо обернувшись и бросив быстрый взгляд через плечо. Проследив за её взглядом, Киарис нахмурилась ещё сильнее, осознав, для кого был весь этот концерт. Впрочем, судя по всему, Сабра старалась напрасно: лицо молодого стражника было настолько непробиваемо безразличным, что Киарис даже испытала мрачное удовлетворение.

\- Ты не могла мне подыграть? – зашипела на подругу Сабра, едва они завернули за угол. – Сама же говорила, он ничего не понимает в магии, я могла бы показаться умной!

\- В магии он, может, ничего и не понимает, но сомневаюсь, что его перевели бы на эти этажи, не знай он местных порядков. Так что уверена, он в курсе, как выглядит накидка ученика, как и в курсе того, что на Совет учеников не пускают.

Порядки на Эльбе были довольно строгими, и пусть библиотечные этажи были доступны всем сдавшим экзамен, людей для службы здесь выбирали гораздо строже, чем служащих на более низких этажах. Это относилось не только к смотрителям самих библиотек, но и к стражникам, которые не являлись волшебниками. Сама Киарис считала их совершенно бесполезными, хотя и понимала, что их присутствие на Эльбе носит лишь символических характер, что-то вроде выражения лояльности и доброжелательности Пяти королевствам. К тому же они не допускались в жилые апартаменты магистров и Купола, что несколько мирило Киарис с их присутствием. Как и то, что стражники обязывались к прохождению специального экзамена – в основном на знание порядков Эльбы, – чтобы как можно меньше мешать жизни острова, а потому даже в их глазах Сабре было бы тяжело показаться умнее, чем она была.

Доводы Киарис были встречены с абсолютным безразличием эльфийки, фантазия которой уже унесла её к историям о возвышенной образованной героине, которая влюбляется в простого стражника. И пусть они из разных миров, но их чувства чисты и прекрасны, и даже строгие правила волшебного города не могут их разлучить. Киарис не смогла вспомнить ни одного правила, ограничивающего отношения между жителями Эльбы, но предпочла не доказывать подруге, что её мечты не имеют ничего общего с реальностью. Через пару недель это всё равно закончится, и ум Сабры будет занят новой, не менее будоражащей душу историей вечной любви.

Но к этому моменту Киарис уже станет архимагом и едва ли у неё будет время на выслушивание подобных фантазий.

***

До церемонии оставалось всего несколько дней, и потому необходимо было тщательно проверить ещё раз, всё ли готово. Киарис всегда ответственно подходила ко всем своим обязанностям, но смена статуса её особенно волновала. Должность архимага во многом была символической, и к уже имеющейся работе в Магистрате добавится совсем немногое: формально архимаг имел почти неограниченную власть на Эльбе, но на деле мало кто действительно ею пользовался, предпочитая исследования волшебства управлению. И всё же Киарис твёрдо намеревалась войти в историю не только как самый молодой, но и как самый идеальный архимаг, и началом её идеального правления должна была стать идеальная церемония посвящения.

Комната, в которой она жила последние несколько лет, с тех пор, как стала магистром и вошла в Совет, сейчас казалась чужой и незнакомой – почти все вещи Киарис уже были упакованы и готовы к переносу в покои архимага. Нетронутыми остались лишь письменные принадлежности, бумаги, относящиеся к Церемонии, и несколько платьев, в том числе церемониальный наряд.

Киарис бросила взгляд на сложное платье, состоящее из множества деталей, белое с фиолетовым, отделанное золотом и расшитое мерцающими в свете настольного светоча муассанитами. Рядом висела тонкая кружевная мантия; она казалась невесомой, но Киарис уже знала, что это не так: в алые и золотые нити был вплетён гелиодор. Лишь аурели, рождённые в Санарете, имели право надевать эту драгоценную накидку. И несмотря на то, что уже много веков пост архимага не занимали ни люди, ни тем более эльфы, а сама Киарис уже давно оборвала почти все связи с Санаретом, она всё равно чувствовала свою исключительность, осознавая право на ношение алого цвета и гелиодора, священного аурельского камня, усиливающего магические способности.

Позволив лёгкой улыбке задержаться на губах на несколько секунд, она снова вернулась к делам. Почти всё уже было готово, но Киарис считала, что одна из причин её успеха в том, что она никогда не отказывалась от лишней проверки материала, и было бы глупо пренебречь ею сейчас. Она как раз просматривала списки приглашённых, когда вдруг ощутила невероятно сильный всплеск магии.

Настолько сильный, что у аурели перехватило дыхание, в глазах потемнело, и она рефлекторно схватилась за край стола, чтобы удержать равновесие. Прежде, чем она успела прийти в себя, в коридорах послышался шум. Хлопали двери, кто-то перекрикивался. 

«Кто мог настолько сильно ошибиться в заклинании?» - пронеслось у неё в голове. 

С усилием поднявшись со стула и слегка пошатываясь, аурель двинулась к двери. Голова кружилась, в ушах звенело. Хуже всего было то, что магическая вспышка была не единственной, а потоки волшебства, которые равномерно и спокойно пронизывали всю Эльбу, направляемые волей здешних магов, пришли в смятение, что ещё сильнее мешало сосредоточиться чувствительной к волшебным силам аурели. 

Несмотря на это она должна была как можно скорее узнать причину происходящего и устранить её. Пусть она ещё не архимаг, но на острове нет никого более умелого в искусстве магии. 

Прямо перед её носом дверь распахнулась, аурель едва успела отпрянуть и при этом чуть не потеряла равновесие. За дверью оказался смутно знакомый стражник, он и удержал её от падения, схватив за руку.

\- Надо бежать, - коротко бросил он и потащил Киарис в коридор. - И даже не вздумай применять магию!

Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя от такой вопиющей наглости. Она попыталась остановиться и выдернуть руку, чтобы потребовать объяснений, но у неё не хватило сил, и она споткнулась. Стражник бесцеремонно дёрнул её за руку не давая упасть, и продолжал тащить за собой спотыкающуюся аурель.

\- Как ты смеешь?! - крикнула на него Киарис, пытаясь сосредоточиться, чтобы применить против нахала какое-нибудь заклинание. - Ты не имеешь права находиться на этом этаже... не говоря уже о том, чтобы врываться в мои покои... Кем ты себя возомнил?!

Её голова гудела от вихрящейся по всему острову силы, а мысли путались от ощущения постоянных вспышек магии вокруг, и единственное, что она могла понять: тысячелетние защитные заклинания Эльбы пали, а Источник магии острова взбунтовался. 

\- Я спасаю тебе жизнь, - бросил её похититель, не оборачиваясь. - Просто беги, объясню всё, как только мы окажемся в безопасности.

Киарис хотела сказать ему, что нет места безопаснее Эльбы; что даже за пределами острова нет никого, кто мог бы представлять для неё опасность; что она хочет получить объяснения прямо здесь и сейчас; но она едва успевала дышать, а даже если бы ей удалось что-нибудь сказать, едва ли её голос звучал бы достаточно властно.

Маленькая и хрупкая, она совершенно выбилась из сил, пытаясь успеть за рослым стражником. Когда Киарис в очередной раз споткнулась, он, нисколько не смущаясь, подхватил её за талию и продолжил свой безумный бег по коридорам.

\- Я выполняю приказ Минары, - негромко сказал нахал, видимо посчитав, что это достаточно подробное объяснение.

Но количество вопросов у Киарис только увеличилось. Верховная жрица Жемчужного храма, провидица Минара, которая едва ли имела право заговаривать с истинными аурелями, не говоря уже о вмешательстве в дела Эльбы!

\- Это тем более возмутительно! - Киарис достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы колдовать, и была полна решимости обрушить всю свою мощь на наглеца, а потом разобраться и с происходящим на Эльбе, чем бы это ни было. 

Но едва она начала плести заклинание, как почувствовала удар по затылку, и последним, что она ощутила, проваливаясь во тьму, был холод каменных наручей, сковавших запястья. Прежде чем аурель успела возразить, что ни жемчуг, ни обсидиан не удержат её силу, сознание покинуло её.

***

Руки Киарис были крепко связаны за спиной. Каменные бусы, которые были использованы вместо верёвок, холодили кожу и, судя по тому, что аурель чувствовала себя обессиленной, были из обсидиана – не было камней, которые могли сковать небесную магию эффективнее. 

Открыв глаза, она поняла, что наглый стражник всё ещё тащит её куда-то. Стены коридоров были по-прежнему из знакомого белого камня, так что Киарис решила, что её похититель не успел покинуть Эльбу, но сказать, где именно они находятся, аурель не могла.

Её голова по-прежнему гудела, но Киарис с удивлением поняла, что в основном это последствия удара: обсидиан, не дающий ей колдовать, значительно уменьшил и восприимчивость к магическим потокам. Это позволило ей сосредоточиться, хоть и недостаточно, чтобы мыслить спокойно. Но она даже смогла вспомнить, почему этот человек показался ей знакомым: именно им была увлечена Сабра в последнее время. Это нисколько не уменьшило её гнева, даже напротив: теперь она не могла понять, что злит её больше – бесцеремонность стражника или вкусы подруги. 

\- Что ты творишь?! - на более красноречивое выражение своего возмущения у неё не хватило сил, да и голос звучал не так твёрдо, как ей хотелось бы.

\- Мне жаль, что пришлось тебя связать, но ты не оставила мне выбора. Я говорил, чтобы ты не пользовалась волшебством, - невозмутимо ответил он, сворачивая в очередной коридор, на этот раз ведущий куда-то вниз.

Киарис почувствовала ветер.

\- Когда я стану архимагом, тебе не жить, - в бессильной злобе прошипела она.

\- Ты им не станешь, если не будешь делать, как я скажу, - всё так же спокойно отозвался стражник.

За спиной послышались голоса. Киарис не могла повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, но их явно преследовали. Аурель уже приготовилась торжествовать: наверняка это маги Эльбы явились, чтобы спасти её. 

Но узнать это, ей не представилось возможным – похититель достиг конца коридора, распахнул дверь и выскочил на улицу.

И тут пленная аурель сделала сразу несколько открытий. Её поразило яркое зарево, и она вдруг со всей ясностью осознала, что до сих пор не думала ни о том, что случится с ней самой, ни о том, что на самом деле происходит. Только теперь, когда от вида красных бликов на водах озера, окружавшего Эльбу, у неё перехватило дыхание, Киарис поняла, что дело куда серьёзнее, чем ей казалось сначала, и впервые за чуть ли не всю свою жизнь она почувствовала страх. Аурель попыталась извернуться, чтобы увидеть Коэлум, но стражник тряхнул её и велел не дёргаться.

Насколько она могла судить, похититель принёс её на причал для слуг. Киарис пару раз видела его с балконов, но ни разу тут не бывала. Она уже давно не покидала остров, но даже когда ей доводилось встречать гостей или хотелось прогуляться у воды, она считала ниже своего достоинства появляться на западном или северном берегах.

Крики за спиной усиливались, а бесцеремонный стражник, всё ещё крепко держа Киарис и не оборачиваясь, бежал к концу пирса, где стоял невысокий лучник, натягивающий тетиву. Прежде чем аурель успела что-нибудь предпринять, мимо неё просвистела стрела, а лучник уже проворно приладил следующую. Где-то сзади послышался крик, и почти в тот же миг светлые волосы Киарис рассекла ещё одна стрела и снова нашла свою цель где-то у стен Эльбы.

Проскочив мимо стрелка, похититель швырнул пленницу на дно лодки, поспешно спрыгнул следом и принялся отвязывать верёвку, удерживающую судно у пристани. 

Краем глаза Киарис увидела, что на пристани появились ещё несколько человек, они что-то кричали, звенела тетива. Но внимание аурели занимало совсем другое. 

Ей удалось кое-как сесть и, подняв голову, она заворожено смотрела на зарево пожара, объявшего весь белый город. По всему острову полыхало пламя. Сияющая Эльба словно была огромным солнцем во тьме, и оцепеневшая Киарис не могла ни оценить страшную иронию, ни отвести взгляд от этого ужасного зрелища. 

\- Валь! - голос стражника заставил её вздрогнуть. 

Лучник проворно спрыгнул с пирса и снова натянул тетиву, намереваясь прикончить ещё одного врага, а стражник отпустил верёвку и налёг на вёсла. Тут Киарис перевела взгляд на преследователей, и сердце её на миг остановилось, когда она увидела алые с золотом мантии. 

«Санарет!» - пронеслась в её голове ужасная мысль, но тут она заметила, что у нескольких из них тёмные волосы, и ужас сменился гневом. Люди, посмевшие носить священные цвета Солнца, – уже одно это позволяло Киарис считать их врагами.

\- Развяжите меня, и я расправлюсь с ними одним махом! - злобно сказала она, не отрывая глаз от фигурок на пристани.

Похитивший её стражник даже не повернул головы, а лучник продолжал отстреливаться, словно не слышал слов Киарис. 

\- Развяжите меня! - снова потребовала она.

\- Я уже говорил, что тебе нельзя колдовать, - в голосе стражника послышалось лёгкое раздражение. - Ты оставишь слишком сильный волшебный след, а это приведёт к нам врагов.

В другое время Киарис удивилась бы тому, что простой человек, не владеющий магией, знает о таких вещах, как волшебный след, но гнев и горечь полностью захлестнули её. Что ж, пусть они не собираются её развязывать, обсидиан всё равно не смог полностью погасить её силы. 

Она начала читать заклинание. Всего лишь базовое заклинание воздуха; не будь она связана, ей не пришлось бы даже произносить его - такую простую магию она могла творить лишь усилием воли и, если бы не регулярное общение с Саброй, скорее всего аурель и не вспомнила бы устную формулу. 

Но не успела она произнести и нескольких слов, как получила звонкую пощёчину, от которой потеряла равновесие и снова упала.

\- Тебе же сказали не колдовать! - голос у лучника был высокий и очень недовольный. 

Аурель бросила на него гневный взгляд. Светлые волосы, доходившие до подбородка, перехвачены тесьмой, пересекающей лоб, тонкие черты лица и заострённые уши - значит он в лучшем случае полуэльф. Киарис набрала в грудь воздуха, чтобы направить всю бушевавшую в ней ярость на него.

\- Это было грубо, но Валь прав – это слишком опасно, - спокойно сказал стражник и с тревогой добавил: - Будем надеяться, что наши преследователи тебя не разглядели.

\- Эльба горит! – с жаром возразила Киарис. – Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным? И как что-то может быть ещё опаснее, чем это?!

\- Потерпи немного, мы отвезём тебя к Минаре, она всё объяснит, - всё так же спокойно ответил он. 

\- И почему я должна вам доверять?! - воскликнула Киарис, постаравшись вложить в голос всю свою злость.

\- Мы тебя не убили, - надменно ответил лучник. - А те ребята, - он махнул в сторону горящей Эльбы, - пришли убивать аурелей.

\- Что за бред! – пленница не смогла сдержать презрительного смешка. – Ты хоть представляешь, насколько мы могущественны!?

Но прежде, чем кто-то успел бы что-нибудь сказать, она с ужасом поняла, что это правда. Волшебство аурелей, сила её города, которые она всегда ощущала как лёгкий гул на границе сознания, стремительно стихал; постоянная пульсация магии её народа, которую она чувствовала с самого рождения, стремительно уступала место всепоглощающей пустоте. Киарис пыталась убедить себя, что дело в обсидиане, которым её связали или в том, что они удаляются от Источника, но сама не могла в это поверить. Магические следы аурелей, постоянно использующих магию, она могла ощущать с гораздо больших расстояний, некоторых из магов Эльбы можно было бы почувствовать даже в Санарете.

Похитители молчали, но взгляды их были мрачными, а их лица в отблесках удаляющегося пожара выглядели суровыми. Чем дальше становилась Эльба, тем плотнее окружала тьма маленькую лодку, и так же темно становилось в душе аурели.

Они вошли в исток одной из рек, и прибрежные деревья скоро заслонили пылающую Эльбу. Тогда Валь помог аурели сесть и развязал её. 

\- Надеюсь, ты не дашь повода снова ими воспользоваться, - равнодушно сказал он, тряхнув бусами перед лицом Киарис.

Аурель недовольно потёрла запястья, но не нашла в себе сил ответить лучнику. Она вдруг почувствовала себя маленькой, беспомощной и совсем одинокой в темноте. Пустота, образовавшаяся там, где прежде она ощущала силу своего народа и Эльбу, навалилась на неё, не оставляя места иллюзиям: не скованная обсидианом, она снова ощутила силу взбунтовавшегося Источника, но он казался чужим и далёким. Словно вместе с оплотом волшебства что-то сгорело и в самой Киарис.

Она сидела очень прямо и старалась не дрожать. Что бы ни случилось, она должна сохранять присутствие духа и уверенность в себе, ведь, судя по всему, только это у неё и осталось.

Иногда её мысли обращались к Сабре, архимагу Айрилис, к Магистрам и ученикам, и тогда Киарис чувствовала, что подвела их всех. Пусть она ещё не стала Архимагом, защитить их, помочь им, было её долгом. И не меньшим долгом и гордостью аурели было явить силу своей магии перед лицом неизвестного врага. 

Но даже эти мысли были какими-то вялыми, далёкими и как будто чужими. Словно Эльба и вся прошлая жизнь исчезли, как сон, а в реальности существовали лишь туман над рекой и странное оцепенение, овладевшее Киарис. 

***

Первые несколько дней не разводили огня, а стоянки устраивали недолгие и редкие. Невольные спутники аурели оказались на удивление хорошо подготовлены к бегству с Эльбы: в лодке были и одеяла, и достаточно припасов, что позволяло обходиться без долгих привалов. Большую часть дня проводили в лодке, а при малейшем шорохе Дэйн – так звали стражника – или Валь опрокидывали Киарис на дно, чтобы её нельзя было увидеть с берега.

Говорили мало. Судя по всему, спутники Киарис знали немногим больше, чем она сама, и ей удалось лишь выяснить, что Минара предвидела падение Эльбы, поэтому отправила Дэйна и Валя спасти Киарис. Слушая о предсказании жрицы, аурель с трудом удержалась от презрительной гримасы. До сих пор она мало интересовалась Жемчужным храмом, но разделяла бытующее на Эльбе мнение о бесполезности тамошних пророчеств, и теперь получила подтверждение того, что слухи эти не были безосновательными.

Падение Эльбы было единственным, о чём поведала своим помощникам Минара. Она не смогла предвидеть ни чего именно следует опасаться, ни когда это случится, из-за чего Дэйн успел почти год прослужить стражем, а Валь всё это время ходил в слугах. О том, почему надо было спасти только и именно Киарис, она тоже не рассказала.

В любое другое время сама Киарис восприняла бы это всё как полную нелепицу, не заслуживающую внимания: действовать на основании такого небольшого количества данных казалось смехотворной идеей. Но горящий Коэлум был ещё слишком свеж в памяти, чтобы вернуться на Эльбу, потребовав, чтобы Минара предоставила больше информации, прежде чем Киарис решит, следовать ли плану жрицы. 

Оставалось мучиться догадками, но аурель была слишком подавлена, чтобы обсуждать их со спутниками, да и едва ли они могли бы чем-то помочь: Дэйн едва ли понимал в магии больше абитуриента Эльбы, а Валь волшебством вообще не интересовался. Между собой они с преступным безразличием обсуждали только самые бытовые вопросы, вроде того, когда стоит останавливаться на привал и можно ли хотя бы днём разводить огонь. 

Их пленница в эти разговоры не вникала. Её не раздражало неудобное платье из грубого материала, которое ей предложили вместо её изысканного сиреневого с белым наряда Магистра Эльбы; не раздражали грязные волосы, которые с каждым днём приводить в порядок становилось всё сложнее; не раздражала необходимость есть всухомятку безвкусную еду. Ей было всё равно – все её силы были направлены на то, чтобы казаться спокойной и невозмутимой.

Час за часом она невидящим взглядом следила за проплывающими мимо лесами, обрамлявшими реку, или спала, мало и урывками, полностью потеряв счёт времени. Впрочем, даже если бы она считала дни, это мало могло ей помочь: с тех самых пор, как восьмилетняя аурель впервые ступила на набережную Сияющей Эльбы, у неё не было ни причин, ни желания покидать остров, и уж конечно она не интересовалась, сколько может занимать дорога от Эльбы до Жемчужного храма.

И о самом Храме, и о жрицах её познания едва ли были более полными и основывались по большей части на слухах и сплетнях. Если они всплывали в разговоре, Киарис могла бросить пару фраз на эту тему, но ничего, кроме жалости смешанной с презрением она к жрицам не испытывала. Да и как ещё относиться к этим несчастным аурелям, родившимся без пылающего в груди солнца, без способности к магии, чья жизнь проходит среди хаотичных предсказаний и в окружении всякого отребья. 

Киарис, для которой магия – изучение её, упоение ею – была смыслом жизни, такая судьба казалась ужасной. И вот теперь она направлялась к этим самым жалким созданиям в компании этого самого «отребья», а ей самой было запрещено колдовать, чтобы её силы не привлекли внимания. Уж за этим Валь и Дэйн следили неустанно. Валь даже настаивал, чтобы она продолжала носить обсидиан и оникс, хотя уже как ожерелья или браслеты. Дэйн осторожно пытался сказать, что Киарис заслуживает доверия, но она в ответ молча надела предложенные полуэльфом бусы. 

Ей хотелось высмеять заботу Дэйна, сказать что-нибудь колкое, проявить силу, но в голове было пусто. Какая разница: с бусами или без, она больше не чувствовала себя могущественной волшебницей - вид горящей Эльбы, звуки творившегося там хаоса, рухнувший в одну ночь мир сковали её магию прочнее любого камня.

Даже когда Дэйн посчитал, что можно устраивать более длинные привалы, лучше не стало. Киарис по-прежнему почти не спала – её мучили кошмары. Несколько раз она, вздрагивая, просыпалась и понимала, что голова её лежит на коленях у Дэйна, а он поглаживает её по волосам, пытаясь успокоить. Тогда аурель старалась притвориться спящей или же наоборот резко вскакивала, высокомерно встряхивая волосами и всем своим видом показывая, что ей неприятно это прикосновение. Она ни за что в жизни не признала бы, что это приносит облегчение. 

Ей было стыдно за свою слабость, за своё бездействие и за свой страх. В глубине души она была благодарна рассудительному и спокойному Дэйну и беспечно весёлому Валю: они не жалели её, не высказывали ни слова поддержки и обращались к ней с деловым безразличием. Благодаря этому ей было чуточку проще держать себя в руках.

На одном из первых привалов, пока Дэйн готовил еду, Валь высыпал на землю содержимое одного из небольших мешков. 

\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, посмотрим, что тут у нас, - он с интересом принялся разгребать какие-то мелочи.

\- И когда ты только успел, - пробормотал стражник, краем глаза взглянув на пожитки спутника.

Полуэльф не ответил, полностью поглощённый своими ценностями. Киарис бросила высокомерный взгляд на кучку сокровищ спутника и вдруг замерла, с удивлением осознав, что некоторые вещи ей знакомы. Её затрясло от негодования:

\- Это же имущество Эльбы! - гневно воскликнула она. - Как ты посмел ?!

Ошибки быть не могло. Камень Эптия, сильный артефакт, такие даже на Эльбе были наперечёт, о чём свидетельствовал ярлычок с номером; ритуальные золотые подсвечники; хрустальный шар с орнаментом, в который был вплетён герб Эльбы - все эти вещи не могли быть откуда-то ещё. От ярости ей даже не пришло в голову, что магистрат сейчас едва ли обеспокоится пропажей.

\- Будем считать, что Эльба так оплатила твоё спасение, - безразлично ответил Валь, вешая себе на шею амулет в виде трёх сцепленных звёзд. - Мне идёт?

\- Издеваешься?! - воскликнула Киарис, задыхаясь от ярости и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорвать ожерелье с шеи наглеца. - Один только этот амулет стоит больше, чем твоя жизнь!

\- Значит хорошо, что твоя жизнь подороже моей, - полуэльф весело подмигнул ей.

\- Разумеется, дороже! - возмутилась аурель. - Я войду в историю, как самый молодой архимаг Эльбы, моя жизнь бесценна!

Валь присвистнул:

\- Тогда, пожалуй, этой небольшой кучки ценностей недостаточно, чтобы оплатить мои старания. Жаль, я не захватил те симпатичные кольца... Хотя, погодите-ка... – он театральным жестом извлёк из кармана несколько волшебных колец. – Всё-таки захватил.

У Киарис перехватило дыхание от гнева на гнусного воришку, и только тут она заметила весёлые искорки в глазах спутников. 

\- Надеюсь, госпожа самый молодой архимаг в истории, ты не сочтёшь цену за своё спасение оскорбительной после того, как я поделюсь с Дэйном, - примирительно сказал Валь. - Он почему-то не успел сам об этом позаботиться.

\- Может быть потому, что он действительно был занят моим спасением? - ядовито заметила аурель. 

\- Как знать, может быть, дело и в этом, - невозмутимо ответил полуэльф.

Киарис бессильно выдохнула. Уже не первый раз Валь выводил её из себя своим беспринципным поведением, и до сих пор она считала, что показывать это – ниже её достоинства. Но обворовать магистрат... Аурель замерла. На несколько мгновений она забыла о том, что, скорее всего, уже нет ни магистрата, ни Эльбы, но теперь боль и страх накатили на неё с новой силой. 

\- Это я забираю себе, - она выхватила из горстки сокровищ Валя заколку в виде солнца.

Эта заколка не была ни волшебной, ни редкой - такие были почти у всех аурелей на Эльбе, чтобы волосы не мешали за работой. Киарис убрала волосы, как каждый раз, садясь за изучение свитков.

\- Лучше бы тебе не носить её сейчас, - осторожно заметил Дэйн.

Аурель сжала губы. Она знала, что он прав, но сейчас ей нужно было хоть что-то, напоминавшее о том, кто она такая.

\- Если кто-то увидит, скажу, что украла её, - сказала она, и голос её прозвучал гораздо более жалко, чем ей хотелось бы.

***

Киарис успела совершенно потерять счёт времени, прежде чем их лодка нырнула в маленький уютный залив, скрытый за низкими ветвями плакучих ив. Вереница дней слилась в один бесконечный кошмар с неизменными лесами по берегам реки, с регулярными перепалками с Валем, почти без сна и с растущим в душе страхом. В последнее время её одолевали мысли о том, что, быть может, Эльба выстояла, быть может, она зря бежит и должна вернуться. Её воспоминания и чувства говорили об обратном, но отогнать эти мысли, полные надежды, не удавалось. Поэтому она была рада, когда, наконец, увидела в сгущающихся сумерках небольшое здание Жемчужного храма просто потому что это положило конец тягостному ожиданию неизвестно чего.

После впечатляющей архитектуры Санарета, после Обители Солнца на Эльбе, он казался всего лишь скромным скоплением крошечных башенок, самая высокая из которых была всего пять этажей в высоту, и едва ли в ней могло поместиться больше двух комнат. Если бы не пояснения спутников, Киарис приняла бы это сооружение за особняк какого-нибудь дворянина-человека. 

У дверей путников встретила женщина в простом закрытом чёрном с синим платье, её волосы неопределённого цвета были аккуратно заколоты, а морщины на лице могли с одинаковым успехом служить признаком как чрезмерных тревог, так и возраста. Впрочем, о возрасте Киарис не торопилась делать выводов: даже лишённые магии «аурели» жили куда дольше эльфов. Единственным украшением, которое носила женщина, была пряжка в виде луны, выложенной жемчужинами, и которая говорила о том, что её владелица - старшая жрица Жемчужного храма, Минара.

\- Хвала Солнцу, ты цела! - воскликнула она, когда путники приблизились.

Киарис неприятно кольнуло упоминание Солнца из уст той, кто ничего не знал о том, каково это – носить солнце в своём сердце, но она подавила желание поморщиться и позволила обнять себя за плечи и поспешно увести в дом.

Минара деловито распорядилась подать ужин к себе в комнату и послать за кем-то. Поначалу Киарис подумала, что поручения были отданы служанке – уж очень скромно та была одета и причёсана – но пока она шла за Минарой по коридорам, они повсюду встречали девушек в таких же одеждах, из чего аурель заключила, что это жрицы рангом помладше. Почему-то от мысли, насколько невзрачен их быт, Киарис испытала странное удовлетворение.

Жемчужный храм изнутри производил то же впечатление, что и снаружи: маленький, чистый, аккуратный. Пол узкого коридора покрывал толстый и мягкий ковёр, а стены по большей части были отделаны светлым деревом и без всяких украшений.

Чередой одинаковых лестниц и коридоров Минара привела Киарис и её спутников в небольшую комнату, освещённую лишь большим жарким камином. Этот камин был первым, что действительно порадовало Киарис – ей не хватало живого огня, поэтому она, не медля, заняла предложенное ей кресло почти у самой решётки. Минара села напротив, Валь развалился на скамье рядом, а Дэйн остался стоять. Вошли две жрицы, одна из них несла на подносе плошки с чем-то горячим, а вторая принесла одеяла. Тихо звякнули приборы, когда поднос опустился на стол, но Киарис даже не повернула головы, она смотрела на Минару, ожидая, наконец, получить ответы на свои вопросы.

\- Галлорн будет через минуту, - сказала одна из девушек, прежде чем поклониться и выйти.

Когда за жрицами закрылась дверь, на несколько мгновений в комнате повисла тишина. Потом Минара встала.

\- Тебе надо поесть, - её голос показался каким-то хрупким и ненастоящим. 

Она взяла со скамьи один из пледов и сделала шаг к столу, но Киарис её остановила:

\- Я не голодна. Сначала расскажите мне всё, - её слова прозвучали очень уж резко, но она достаточно ждала.

Минара замерла, потом подошла к гостье и протянула ей плед. Вместо того, чтобы взять его, Киарис, нахмурившись, смотрела на жрицу. Снова повисло неловкое молчание, после чего Минара натянуто улыбнулась и, оставив одеяло на подлокотнике кресла Киарис, вернулась на своё место.

\- Расскажите мне всё, - повторила Киарис, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение.

Хозяйка Жемчужного храма слегка сжала губы и посмотрела на огонь, а потом заговорила. Негромко и медленно, как будто каждое слово давалось ей с трудом.

\- Я... Было несколько снов. В первом, около года назад, была ты, противостоящая неизвестной тьме. Этот сон я не могу расшифровать до сих пор, но после него я отправила Валя и Дэйна на Эльбу, чтобы приглядывать за тобой. В другом сне, всего несколько месяцев назад, я видела падение Эльбы.

Она замолчала, повернула голову и взглянула в глаза Киарис. Когда она снова заговорила, её голос звучал виновато и очень устало.

\- Я пыталась предупредить Айрилис и правителей Санарета, но все они лишь сослались на великую силу аурелей. Они была уверены, что Эльба не может пасть, и едва ли я могу их винить: я тоже не поверила бы в такое.

Киарис сжала губы. Сама она отказывалась верить в это до сих пор, и с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не поторопить жрицу.

\- А ещё я узнала тьму, которая накрыла Сияющую Эльбу. Ту тьму, которую тебе предстоит победить. 

\- Ты можешь рассказать что-нибудь более конкретное? - спокойно спросил Дэйн, и Киарис бросила на него благодарный взгляд.

Манера жрицы говорить придавала словам загадочности и размытости, и, наверное, это имело смысл в общении с людьми, но сейчас казалось аурели неуместным и начинало раздражать. 

\- Его зовут Аргарет, - Минара тяжело вздохнула, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от гостьи, – он аурель, и ещё до твоего рождения, полтора или два столетия назад, был очень видной фигурой на Эльбе. Умелый, могущественный и абсолютно лишенный присущих аурелям амбиций. Он вызывал беспокойство у Айрилис, которую мог бы легко сместить – настолько серьёзный у него был потенциал. Поэтому многие выдохнули с облегчением, когда он неожиданно покинул Эльбу и стал придворным магом Санарета, а потом и вовсе пропал. О нём не было никаких вестей всего сотню лет, а на Эльбе и в Санарете о нём уже забыли. Ровно до того момента, как неделю назад он не напал на оплоты аурелей. Не знаю, чем он занимался до сих пор, но он сумел собрать достаточно сил и людей... 

\- Но это невозможно! - не выдержала Киарис. - Даже если он и напал на Эльбу, остров не так-то легко захватить, к тому же Пять королевств...

\- Пяти королевств больше нет, - раздался глубокий голос.

Киарис повернулась и увидела высокого человека, осторожно закрывающего за собой дверь. Взгляд карих глаз казался слишком тяжёлым для мягких черт его лица, и он мог бы претендовать на то, чтобы называться привлекательным, если бы избавился от бороды.

\- Галлорн, - Минара явно почувствовала облегчение. - Он маг Жемчужного храма, - пояснила она, обращаясь к Киарис.

Но та с трудом уловила смысл её слов.

\- Что значит «больше нет»? - надломленным голосом спросила она, внимательно глядя на Галлорна.

\- Аргарет одновременно напал на Эльбу и Санарет и смог сломить их всего за несколько часов. Уже к утру друиды Тардарельнаса поставили на границе Завесу, неприступную для всех, кроме эльфов. Хотя, кажется, полукровкам, которые успели бежать с Эльбы, позволили остаться. Короли Кавэна и Зальдера присягнули Аргарету через несколько дней, как только он направил им свои требования. Король Альдеры, насколько мы знаем, ещё не дал точного ответа, но очевидно, что отсидеться, как эльфам, ему не удастся, и скорее всего он лишь обдумывает условия, на которых стоит заключить мир с новым правителем. 

У Киарис вырвался нервный смешок. Её взгляд бесцельно бродил по комнате, а в мыслях царил хаос. 

\- Это ведь невозможно, - сказала она, безуспешно пытаясь унять дрожь в голосе. - Какой в этом смысл, если он настолько силён, он мог бы запросто стать архимагом или королём Санарета! Его приняли бы, даже если раньше он отказался от этого!

Галлорн и Минара переглянулись. Они явно избегали смотреть в глаза Киарис. 

\- Мы не знаем, зачем он это сделал, - очень медленно сказала Минара, а между бровей у неё пролегли глубокие складки. - Но непохоже, что он хотел власти.

\- Конечно, хотел! Он же аурель! - воскликнула Киарис с отчаянием, словно пытаясь ухватиться за остатки прежнего мира.

\- Последний, не считая тебя, - тихо сказал Галлорн.

Она резко повернула голову и посмотрела на мага, но тот не решился ответить на её взгляд. 

\- Что это значит? - ледяным тоном спросила Киарис, и её вопрос прозвучал как приказ.

\- Насколько нам известно, его люди перебили всех аурелей Эльбы и Санарета, - эти слова были произнесены очень тихо, но Киарис содрогнулась от них, словно от громового раската. - Даже тех, кто пытался перейти на его сторону. Хотя таких было немного, большинство бросалось в атаку, стремясь продемонстрировать свою доблесть и силу. Если бы не видение Минары о тебе...

Она тоже была бы там. Внутри у Киарис всё похолодело. Она вспомнила, как рвалась наверх, настойчивость Дэйна и страх, уже тогда заставивший покориться необходимости бежать. Этот страх спас ей жизнь, но от этого почему-то сделалось ещё более мерзко. Её долг был быть там. Она не питала иллюзий, что её присутствие могло что-то изменить: если гений Аргарета нашёл способ сокрушить разом Эльбу и Санарет, то едва ли ей удалось бы ему противостоять. Но то, что она жива, что только она одна жива из-за какого-то глупого предсказания и собственного страха, вызывало у неё желание броситься бежать, неважно куда, лишь бы подальше от этой страшной правды.

\- Что теперь? - нарушил тишину Дэйн.

Его голос вырвал Киарис из оцепенения. Нет причин переживать об этом сейчас. 

В глубине души она уже давно чувствовала, что Эльбы нет, а сейчас с ужасом осознала, что так же давно она понимала, но боялась себе признаться, что нет и аурелей, на волосах которых играют звёзды, в глазах которых отражается луна, в сердце которых пылает солнце.

Теперь их только двое, и ей придётся с этим жить. Вечность, если потребуется. 

\- В моём сне, где Киарис сражается с Аргаретом, я видела на ней амулет, изображающий солнце, - сказала Минара. - Даже в видении я чувствовала невероятную силу, исходящую от него, и, думаю, единственный способ вернуть всё на свои места – найти для Киарис этот амулет.

Она говорила печально, но деловито, и её тон давал понять, что скорбь сейчас – непозволительная роскошь. 

\- Тебе придётся отправиться в изгнание, - обратилась она к Киарис. - Аргарет ни за что не должен узнать, что ты жива. Поэтому и колдовать тебе нельзя.

\- И как мне скрываться? - горько усмехнулась аурель, глядя на прядь своих серебристых, почти белых волос.

\- Когда твоя магия уснёт, твои волосы станут похожими на мои, - Минара коснулась своих тёмно-серых прядей. - Ты даже сможешь их покрасить. Глаза тоже потускнеют, станут серыми или карими. Даже если они не будут очень тёмными, ты сможешь сойти за человека. И, конечно, ты отправишься не одна. Тебе нужны будут спутники, которые смогут взаимодействовать с магией, раз тебе этого делать нельзя.

Киарис молчала и не моргая смотрела на Минару, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники кресла. Боль и ужас происходящего были слишком сильны, чтобы пытаться возражать или удивляться тому, когда жрица успела составить этот план.

\- Есть ещё кое-что, - продолжила так после недолгой паузы. - Ты не сможешь остаться здесь надолго.

\- Думаешь, Жемчужный храм в опасности? - нахмурился Дэйн.

\- Вряд ли, ведь у нас нет ни силы, ни магии, ни воинов, мы не представляем для него угрозы, с его точки зрения мы даже не аурели, - от этих слов жрицы Киарис вздрогнула.

В этом вопросе она разделяла точку зрения своего врага, и мысль о том, что ей придётся отказаться от магии и стать похожей на одну из этих жриц, была невыносимой. 

\- Но он наверняка придёт сюда в поисках выживших, - продолжала тем временем Минара. - Ведь если кому-то ещё из аурелей удалось бы спастись, скорее всего, они стали бы искать приют именно здесь. Думаю, у вас есть всего несколько дней на отдых, - закончила она, повернувшись к Киарис.

Та откинулась на спинку кресла и прикрыла глаза. Сил у неё больше не осталось. Кто бы ни были её спутники, они будут людьми или, ещё хуже, полуэльфами, совсем не ровня ей. В то время как сама она – могущественная аурель, Архимаг Сияющей Эльбы – должна скрываться, словно преступница.

Забыть о магии, об Эльбе, обо всём, что для неё было важно во имя призрачной и нелепой «судьбы», увиденной нелепыми жрицами Жемчужного храма.

Прятаться, пока на её волосах не перестанут играть звёзды, в её глазах не перестанет отражаться луна, в её сердце не уснёт солнце, и она не останется одна в темноте.


	2. Глава 1

**ЧАСТЬ 1**

Глава 1

Бальдера из Аквины распирало от гордости: именно ему предстояло стать следующим Странником. Когда накануне вечером старый Велеус сообщил ему эту новость, Бальдер не помнил себя от радости. Неважно, что ни он, ни его друзья, да и никто в лагере Истинного солнца не знал, в чём именно заключается роль Странника, каждый знал, что нет ничего почётнее; стоило ли беспокоиться об остальном.

Прежде Бальдера не слишком интересовали подробности. Последний Странник – Экхарт – сменил вернувшегося Гальдара всего пять лет назад, лишив Бальдера и его ровесников всякой надежды примерить на себя эту почётную роль, ведь путешествие длилось около двадцати лет, после чего Странник возвращался в Лагерь, чтобы учить молодое поколение. И Бальдер уже смирился со своей унылой судьбой, предполагающей лишь подготовку к восстанию и редкие диверсии у Золотых шпилей. Теперь же будущее предстало в новом свете.

Конечно, его немного огорчила новость о гибели Экхарта, но Бальдер плохо его знал, тот остался в его памяти задиристым и высокомерным, поэтому будущий Странник не позволил печальным мыслям надолго омрачать своё настроение, и скоро его уже занимали куда более приятные размышления.

Он по праву мог гордиться собой, ведь обычно Странника выбирали среди достигших двадцатипятилетия, Бальдеру же едва исполнился двадцать один год. Даже себе он никогда бы в этом не признался, но в глубине души он и сам не смог бы ответить на вопрос, чем заслужил такую честь. Сколько бы Бальдер ни мечтал о великих подвигах и героических приключениях, едва ли он мог похвастаться выдающимися успехами в фехтовании или науке. Пожалуй, магия давалась ему легче, чем многим сверстникам, но она как раз никогда не вызывала его интереса, стойко ассоциируясь с почтенным Велеусом. Конечно, Велеус, как бывший Странник, пользовался всеобщим уважением и, несмотря на преклонный возраст, считался лучшим магом Лагеря, но Бальдера нисколько не привлекала мысль походить на старого ворчуна. И теперь он впервые шёл к старому наставнику, полный воодушевления и уверенности, что уж по его вечным придиркам и замечаниям скучать точно не будет.

Начало Странствия Бальдер почувствовал, как только вышел за порог общего дома, где он жил с остальными учениками. По лагерю Истинного солнца уже разнеслась весть о смене Странника, внеся некоторое оживление в серую и однообразную жизнь изгнанников, скрывавшихся от Империи, что несколько смягчало боль от скромности принятия титула.

По мнению Бальдера, в Лагере всегда недоставало пышных обрядов, а их отсутствие при смене Странников было, пожалуй, самым большим упущением. Сам Бальдер обставил бы дело куда торжественнее, ведь это самое важное и самое загадочное событие в Лагере! Непременно следовало бы собрать всех на главной площади, а он, будущий Странник, шёл бы во главе длинной процессии, готовый принять свою судьбу из рук предшественника. И непременно посредством долгого и сложного ритуала.

Ему не приходило в голову, что далеко не все жители лагеря Истинного солнца разделили бы его взгляды. Слишком многие из живущих здесь людей бежали из-под власти Империи, унеся в своей груди стойкую ненависть к её порядкам, включающим самые разнообразные обряды. Даже те, кто, как и Бальдер, родился и жил в изгнании, хотя бы пару раз бывали на праздниках в Аквине, и крепко связывали пышность и сложность церемоний с Империей Аргарета.

Бальдера же заворожило и очаровало увиденное, и он был совершенно уверен, что эта традиция, пожалуй, единственное, что стоит сохранить, когда Аргарет будет свергнут. А ещё лучше следовать ей в Лагере уже сейчас, не дожидаясь, пока этот светлый день настанет. Будущий Странник улыбнулся мысли, что когда он вернётся из Путешествия, то займёт высокий пост, а однажды станет, как и Велеус, главой всего Лагеря. И вот тогда-то он вдохнёт новую жизнь в застоявшиеся порядки!

Пока же, несмотря на волнение, он искренне наслаждался новым статусом и ощущением возросшей важности собственной персоны. Бальдер с удовольствием кивал людям, которые останавливались, чтобы посмотреть на него. В чьих-то глазах он видел тревогу, в чьих-то – зависть, в чьих-то – надежду. И каждого одарял улыбкой.

Спустя несколько минут, показавшихся часами, Бальдер подошёл к двухэтажному зданию, стоящему у самого подножия гор и единственному в лагере построенному из камня. Здесь ему предстояло получить последние наставления от старого Велеуса. Привычные тёмные коридоры, обычно нагонявшие на него скуку, ничуть не убавили боевого настроя юного Странника, но стоило ему открыть дверь в кабинет наставника, как пыла у него поубавилось.

Велеус склонился над свитком, напряжённо вчитываясь в мелкий текст. Именно таким его обычно заставали ученики, когда им требовалось что-то во внеучебное время, но Бальдер вдруг подумал, что это, вероятно, их последняя встреча. Странно было думать, что и этот пыльный кабинет, заставленный шкафами, в которых хранилось множество книг, свитков и волшебных артефактов древних лет, и этот большой стол, почти полностью скрытый под всякой всячиной, Бальдер теперь долго не увидит снова. Как никогда прежде ему захотелось стряхнуть с себя пыль этой комнаты и нравоучений и отправиться в Империю!

\- А вот и ты, - старик отвлёкся от свитка и указал на кресло перед своим массивным столом: – Присядь.

С трудом сдерживая нетерпение, Бальдер подчинился и неохотно опустился в кресло.

\- Как ты уже мог догадаться, я должен открыть тебе суть путешествия Странника, прежде чем ты уйдёшь. Слушай меня внимательно, - его серые глаза строго смотрели на будущего Странника из-под кустистых бровей. - Внимательно, Бальдер, - повторил он, и тот изо всех сил попытался выглядеть сосредоточенно и серьёзно, в чём не очень-то преуспел – слишком уж он был взбудоражен.

Велеус недовольно поморщился и хмыкнул. Во время занятий это всегда означало, что он не вполне удовлетворён, но не питает надежды получить от ученика лучший результат. Видимо, и сейчас старик не ожидал, что сможет добиться большего внимания к своим словам, а потому продолжил:

\- Я познакомлю тебя кое с кем... На самом деле, задача Странника именно в том, чтобы защищать эту девушку, - чуть помедлив, он добавил: - Даже ценой своей жизни.

Велеус глубоко вздохнул, а Бальдер подавил в себе желание спросить, красивая ли это девушка – ведь, как истинный рыцарь, он хотел сопровождать только настоящих красавиц.

\- Тебе может показаться, что она не нуждается в защите, но это не так, - всё так же серьёзно продолжал Велеус. - Запомни хорошенько, Бальдер, эта девушка – единственный ключ к победе над Аргаретом, поэтому делай всё, что потребуется для её защиты. Даже если она сама будет сопротивляться, - последние слова он произнёс особенно строго. – Потому что, скорее всего, будет.

Бальдер судорожно сглотнул и кивнул, возможно, несколько поспешно.

Старый наставник снова устало вздохнул, как и сотни раз до этого, когда на уроках ему не удавалось заставить учеников сосредоточиться на очередном скучном заклинании, и пробормотал что-то про отсутствие выбора.

\- Что ж, теперь пойдём, - кивнул он Бальдеру, поднимаясь из-за стола, и будущий, нет, уже настоящий Странник вскочил со своего места, подхватывая заплечный мешок.

К его удивлению, Велеус не направился к двери, а скрылся среди стеллажей. Бальдер помедлил мгновение, и последовал за ним.

В глубине кабинета, у самого пыльного шкафа Велеус остановился. Он распахнул дверцы и начал выгребать из шкафа бумаги, свитки и перья. Нисколько не заботясь о порядке или сохранности, учитель просто выкидывал их на пол. Бальдер даже подумал, что тот на старости лет повредился рассудком: освободив шкаф от содержимого, Велеус проворно влез внутрь, постучал и надавил в нескольких местах, и задняя стенка шкафа мягко отъехала в сторону, обнажая каменную стену.

Недоумение Бальдера было развеяно, когда Велеус провёл по нескольким камням, которые вспыхнули магическими письменами, и вот уже перед взором Странника предстал магический круг. Велеус ловко активировал его, руны вспыхнули и камни разошлись, открывая тайный проход.

\- Идём, - сказал Велеус ученику, и направился вперёд, разгоняя царивший в проходе сумрак светом заклинания.

Коридор лишь на несколько шагов вперёд был выложен камнями, дальше его стены и пол представляли собой грубо обтёсанную скалу. Некоторое время они шли молча, и Бальдер недоумевал, почему нельзя покинуть лагерь открыто, попрощавшись с друзьями, и почему последние напутствия Велеуса оказались поразительно скудными. Наконец, он решился нарушить тишину:

\- Мастер… - негромко начал он.

\- Мы уже почти пришли, - не оборачиваясь, ответил тот.

\- Я хотел спросить о другом, - сейчас от бравого настроя Бальдера почти ничего не осталось, голос его звучал гулко и робко. - Разве вы не должны были рассказать мне больше о Путешествии?

\- Самое главное я рассказал, - отозвался Велеус, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. - Остальное узнаешь сам, если хватит терпения и сообразительности.

Его тон ясно давал понять, что дальнейшие расспросы будут бессмысленными, но тут по счастью впереди забрезжил свет и принёс облегчение Бальдеру, которому было бы неловко и дальше идти в тишине, нарушаемой лишь звуком шагов.

Проход закончился, выпуская Странника и его наставника на небольшую прогалину явно за пределами лагеря. Её плотным строем окружали деревья, уже украшенные молодой листвой. Прислонившись спиной к одному из них, стояла будущая спутница Бальдера, при виде которой тот едва сдержал разочарованный вздох.

Красавицей она совсем не была. Чересчур широкая переносица, из-за которой глаза и брови казались слишком широко расставленными, а треугольный подбородок – ещё острее, бледная кожа нездорового оттенка. Около рта пролегли недовольные складки, а под неестественно большими глазами грязного, то ли серого, то ли карего, цвета красовались тёмные круги. Чёрные же волосы, доходившие девушке до плеч, выглядели совершенно неухоженными. Маленькая и хрупкая, словно ребёнок, она действительно могла бы показаться беззащитной, как утверждал Велеус, если бы не угрюмое выражение лица и взгляд, ясно говоривший, что она вполне в состоянии воспользоваться висевшим на поясе мечом или кинжалом, рукоять которого виднелась из-за её спины.

Казалось, ясный весенний день посерел вокруг этой особы, но Велеуса похоже нисколько не смутил её недружелюбный вид.

\- Кроция, это Бальдер из Аквины, - Велеус слегка склонил седую голову перед девушкой. – Он новый Странник.

Кроция скользнула оценивающим взглядом по Бальдеру, который неловко поклонился, после чего пристально посмотрела на Велеуса. Судя по обозначившейся складке между бровей и тонким сжатым губам, она осталась довольна новым спутником ничуть не больше, чем он ею.

Это задело его. Большинство девушек находило Бальдера по крайней мере симпатичным. Не очень высокий, но статный, с тонкими чертами лица, дружелюбными серыми глазами и мягкими светлыми волосами, он бы мог сойти за эльфа или, по крайней мере, полуэльфа, какими он себе их представлял, и столь пренебрежительное отношение к нему новой знакомой, которая выглядела несравнимо хуже, усилило раздражение.

Бальдер начал думать, что, возможно, быть Странником не так уж почётно, если на протяжении ближайших лет двадцати ему придётся сопровождать такую неприятную личность. Впрочем, отныне это был его долг, который он намеревался исполнить, даже если эта дамочка ещё и обладает отвратительными манерами!

\- Куда вы отправитесь? - невозмутимо спросил Велеус, обращаясь к Кроции.

Он словно не замечал возникшего напряжения.

\- На север, - коротко бросила она.

\- Моё почтение Мелнерасу, - Велеус весело улыбнулся и подмигнул ей.

\- Не настолько на север, - резко ответила Кроция, плохо скрывая раздражение.

\- Жаль, я надеялся, ты передашь благодарность за его подарки: мазь для глаз до сих пор творит чудеса!

\- Может, в другой раз, - теперь её голос прозвучал едва заметно печальнее и теплее, но лицо оставалось по-прежнему хмурым. - Я всё ещё зла на тебя, Велеус, - холодно добавила она.

\- Но я всё равно надеюсь увидеть тебя ещё раз, - мягко, но серьёзно сказал Велеус, и девушка замерла.

\- Я тоже, - негромко ответила она, не оборачиваясь. - Но, надеюсь, это будет при других обстоятельствах.

\- Пусть сопутствует тебе удача, юный Бальдер, - Велеус тепло улыбнулся, в его глазах Бальдер увидел искреннее беспокойство. - Береги себя. И её береги.

Он горячо поблагодарил наставника и направился к Кроции, которая ничем не показывала, что вообще замечала его. Неловко обернувшись, надеясь получить от Велеуса поддержку, Бальдер увидел, что тот уже скрылся в проходе, на месте которого теперь была лишь скала, отделяющая их от лагеря.

Кроция бросила на спутника короткий взгляд и кивком указала в сторону леса, куда и направилась, подхватив внушительный походный мешок. Растеряв почти всё былое воодушевление и гордость, торопливо и чувствуя неловкость, Бальдер из Аквины, юный Странник, последовал за ней.

***

Когда первые эмоции утихли, Бальдер принялся размышлять о том, кто же такая эта девушка, и почему Велеус так настаивал на том, что она нуждается в защите. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что почти пятьдесят лет назад Велеус и сам был Странником, но едва ли он мог сопровождать Кроцию: её возраст было сложно определить, но она, пусть и казалась старше Бальдера, никак не могла быть ровесницей Велеуса. Возможно, в ней текла эльфийская кровь, но в таком случае внешне это никак не проявлялось.

Сам Бальдер видел лишь несколько полуэльфов – даже они в лагере были редкими гостями – но по рассказам старших товарищей, не раз бывавших на севере Империи, и по многочисленным книгам, которые читал будущий Странник, выходило, что эльфы были изящными, утончёнными и красивыми. Кроция же, хоть и могла претендовать на некую грациозность, ни изяществом, ни красотой совсем не обладала. А то, что Велеус вёл себя с ней, как со старой знакомой, могло объясняться тем, что она и раньше тайно бывала в Лагере. Возможно, он знал её с детства, ещё в те времена, когда сам был Странником.

Оставив на время вопросы о происхождении и возрасте спутницы, Бальдер попробовал представить молодого Велеуса, странствующего с ней, но у него это плохо получилось: даже воображения Бальдера не хватало, чтобы представить добродушного старца молодым человеком.

После Велеуса Странником был Гальдар. Он вернулся всего пять лет назад, когда его место занял Экхарт, и стал помощником своего предшественника. За это время Бальдер узнал его как жёсткого, раздражительного и требовательного, а потому вечно недовольного человека. Юный Странник не сдержал улыбку, прикидывая, как непросто должно было странствовать вместе Кроции и Гальдару. Бальдеру сложно было представить, чтобы Гальдар спокойно подчинялся чужой воле, но представить, чтобы он срывался на этой девушке так, как на своих учениках, оказалось ещё сложнее.

Воображение Бальдера рисовало перед ним картины, как суровый маг молча выполнял все капризы спутницы – капризов у неё наверняка было предостаточно, – награждая взамен злобным взглядом. А уж если кто, по мнению Бальдера, и заслуживал злобного взгляда Гальдара, то это Кроция.

За несколько часов пути она не произнесла ни слова. Поначалу Бальдер был слишком смущён, а после решил, что слишком оскорблён её пренебрежительным отношением, чтобы попытаться завязать разговор. Так что он продолжал упрямо следовать за девушкой, решив для себя, что ни за что не станет спрашивать об их целях. Ему совсем не хотелось показывать, как мало Велеус ему рассказал, отправляя в Странствие, пусть лучше она думает, что он уже всё знает.

Спустя три или четыре часа с момента их встречи, Кроция впервые к нему обратилась, чтобы объявить небольшой привал. Сама она устроилась на большом сухом пне, а Бальдер сел на поваленное дерево рядом. Пока они перекусывали хлебом и вяленым мясом, девушка сухо и коротко спросила, что взял с собой в путешествие Бальдер, и лишь пару раз кивнула, слегка хмурясь, поэтому Странник так и не смог понять, осталась ли она удовлетворена его ответом.

Тишина, сопровождавшая их в пути после недолгой передышки, раздражала ещё больше, чем прежде. Чтобы отвлечься, Бальдер вернулся к размышлениям об их Путешествии и о том, какое отношение Кроция может иметь к победе над Аргаретом.

Лагерь Истинного солнца, повстанцев, рискнувших противостоять правителю Единых земель, находился на юго-западе, закрытый с востока горами от центральной части Небесной империи, и почти не взаимодействовал с окружающим миром. Он давал прибежище всем несогласным с происходящим на Землях людям и возможность готовиться к свержению Аргарета, бессмертного императора, поэтому об истинном положении дел в Империи Бальдер знал мало, а о правителе-тиране – ещё меньше.

Многие верили, что Аргарет действительно является воплощением бога Солнца на земле, как это утверждала официальная религия; многие верили и в то, что его невозможно убить - об этом официальная религия умалчивала, считалось лишь, что он не стареет. Но было много и тех, кто считал, что за золотой императорской маской прячется обычный человек, который сменяется после смерти предшественника или раз в несколько десятилетий – ведь с момента его восхождения на трон четыреста лет назад никто не видел лица императора.

Бальдер и сам думал так же, пока пять лет назад его вместе с несколькими другими учениками не взяли на праздник в Аквину, отделённую от Лагеря лишь цепочкой гор. На праздник съехалось множество народу: это был день начала года – летнее солнцестояние, которое, как говорили, отмечается по всей Империи особенно пышно. И правитель Единых земель приехал, чтобы в этот день осмотреть достроенный незадолго до этого Золотой шпиль – магическую башню, возводившуюся долгие годы. Говорили, что по всем Единым землям таких башен несколько, но Бальдеру было сложно представить, чтобы столь величественное строение можно было повторить. Именно у подножия резной башни из белого камня с золотой отделкой он в первый и единственный раз увидел императора.

На нём был ярко-алый наряд с длинным плащом, лицо пряталось за золотой маской с выгравированными на щеках звёздами, а поверх маски как корону правитель носил золотой обруч, украшенный символом солнца с вписанным в него полумесяцем. Так император являл собой все три небесные силы, но гораздо большая сила была заключена не в этих символах власти, а в нём самом.

Пусть Бальдер и не увлекался магией, он всё же мог почувствовать её сильное воздействие, и Аргарет поразил его. От него волнами расходилась такая сила, которую невозможно было представить у человека. Знакомому с теорией волшебства Бальдеру казалось, что оно настолько переполняет правителя, что выплёскивается из него вовне, давая возможность людям на площади ощутить её воздействие. Ни один смертный не мог обладать таким могуществом, даже воспоминание об этом вызывало мурашки.

И противостоять этой невероятной силе, по словам Велеуса, должна была хрупкая угрюмая девушка, от которой не исходило ни малейшего волшебного колебания.

***

Первые несколько дней пути прошли в редком лесу, который раскинулся к северу от лагеря Истинного солнца. Идти было непросто, поэтому передвигались они медленно, почти не удаляясь от восточных гор. Иногда им попадались загадочные тропы, но Кроция редко придерживалась их, предпочитая двигаться прямо через лес.

За всё это время она почти не разговаривала с Бальдером, только по необходимости, например, просила передать что-нибудь для приготовления еды, по возможности предпочитая изъясняться жестами. Это тягостное молчание грозило сломить дух юного Странника, который всегда любил проводить время в компании друзей и до сих пор не испытывал в этом недостатка.

Как-то раз, когда проникающие сквозь ветви деревьев яркие солнечные лучи и свежий весенний воздух придали Бальдеру сил, он попробовал начать разговор, задав вопрос о цели их путешествия.

\- А Велеус что тебе говорил? - вместо ответа спросила Кроция.

\- Ничего, только велел защищать вас, - честно ответил Бальдер, несколько раздосадованный резкостью её тона.

\- Тогда предлагаю тебе этим и заниматься, вместо того, чтобы задавать неуместные вопросы, - сложно было определить, чего в её голосе было больше: угрозы или раздражения, но нарушать молчание Бальдер больше не решался.

Реакция спутницы его задела: в конце концов, он не просто так был выбран Странником! Пусть он сам не понимал, за какие заслуги, но их не могло не быть! В его представлении едва ли какой-то иной статус мог быть более лестным и почётным, разве что титул императора. И кем бы ни была эта девушка, она должна была это понимать, раз уж имела дела в Лагере, а потому он по определению заслуживал её уважения. Эта мысль возмущала его гораздо больше того факта, что Бальдеру ничего не известно ни о самой Кроции, ни о том, какая опасность им может грозить. Но пока видимой угрозы не было, окружающий лес казался тихим и мирным, поэтому Бальдер мог спокойно предаться возмущению на тему уязвлённой гордости. Ничего другого ему не оставалось делать: тон и вид Кроции явно говорили о том, что дальнейшие попытки её разговорить только ухудшат ситуацию.

Каким бы грозным и благородным рыцарем Бальдер ни был в своих фантазиях, как бы ни пытался он игнорировать этот факт, но своей хрупкой спутницы он откровенно побаивался, хотя и сам не мог объяснить, чем именно это вызвано. Она не выглядела сильной и, к некоторому удовлетворению Странника, оказалась гораздо менее выносливой, чем ему показалось сначала, да и в целом вид у неё был далеко не цветущим. Но было в ней что-то пугающее.

Быть может, дело было во враждебном взгляде, или в резких отрывистых движениях, или в упорном нежелании разговаривать. Даже когда наступало время привала – которых обычно было три за день до ночлега – Кроция просто останавливалась и начинала разбирать вещи.

А как-то раз, спустя пару дней с момента их знакомства, когда Кроция умывалась в ручье и расстегнула высокий ворот, Бальдер заметил у неё ожерелье из небольших чёрных пластинок, плотным ошейником обхватывающее шею; на запястьях у неё красовались такие же браслеты, обычно спрятанные под перчатками. Заметив, что Странник наблюдает за ней, Кроция бросила на него пугающий своим безразличием взгляд и вернулась к сборам, чтобы продолжить путь, и Бальдер с трудом удержался от вопросов.

Он не был знатоком камней, но в книгах видел подобные украшения из оникса, яшмы или даже обсидиана, лишающие возможностей колдовать небесных магов и усиливающие возможности друидов. Но сложно было предположить, чтобы чёрные пластинки, которые носила Кроция, были обсидиановыми: в Лагере говорили, что на территории Империи обсидиан есть только у стражей Аргарета, однако, других объяснений Бальдер не находил. Это открытие лишь сильнее разожгло его любопытство, но спросить хмурую спутницу он не отважился, предпочитая этому безопасность собственных фантазий.

На удивление быстро подобное вошло у него в привычку; неопределённость будущего и неприветливость Кроции угнетали его не так сильно, как он предполагал поначалу, а недостаток знаний успешно компенсировало его бурное воображение, но по-настоящему насладиться путешествием ему так и не удавалось.

Несмотря на то, что двигались они медленно, за пять дней путники отошли на значительное расстояние от Лагеря, насколько мог судить об этом Бальдер. От этого ему становилось всё больше не по себе: за всю жизнь он не уходил от дома так далеко. Его частенько брали в охотничий домик, но тот был всего в двух днях пути, к тому же на западе от Лагеря – те места зачастую даже не включались в карты Единых земель, и всегда с ним был кто-то старше и опытнее.

Конечно, он и сейчас не был один, но Кроция оставалась для него всего лишь загадочной незнакомкой, и её присутствие не успокаивало, а только усиливало напряжение. Приближаясь к центральной части Империи, Бальдер испытывал смешанные чувства: он предвкушал знакомство с новым, неизвестным пока ему миром, полным чудес, но находившимся под гнётом безжалостного тирана; и в то же время не мог побороть не свойственные ему робость и неловкость, почти что страх. Словно мечты его сбывались, но совсем не так, как ему бы того хотелось.

Молчание Кроции теперь ощущалось острее, хотя сама она, казалось, становилась спокойнее, удаляясь от Истинного солнца, в то время как Бальдера охватила тревога, что скоро они могут столкнуться с патрулями имперских магов. Тревога эта была столь сильна, что он даже рискнул поделиться этой мыслью со спутницей. Сначала её брови удивлённо взлетели вверх, а потом она чуть нахмурилась:

\- Патрули следят только за главными дорогами, и большинству из них наплевать на то, что происходит за пределами значимых для Империи городов, - спокойно ответила она. - Мы можем устроить резню в нескольких метрах от тракта на Вартану, но большинство магов даже не обратит на это внимания, если это не повлияет – прямо или косвенно – на работу Золотых шпилей. Разумеется, испытывать судьбу мы не будем.

Её слова звучали довольно нелепо и не очень-то убедили Бальдера. Он слышал, что Аргарет правит железной рукой, и в его представлении чуть ли не каждый метр Единых земель находился под пристальным вниманием правителя. И всё же ответ Кроции смог немного успокоить его: несмотря на сдвинутые брови, недовольное выражение лица и ровный, равнодушный голос, он чуть разрядил обстановку и в некоторой степени развеял сомнения Бальдера о том, что спутница его ненавидит.

На следующий день странные перемены в её поведении продолжились. Она вдруг остановилась на широкой поляне, хотя Бальдер предполагал, что пройдёт ещё час до следующего привала. Но она спокойно положила свои вещи на краю поляны и повернулась к удивлённому Бальдеру.

\- Итак, если ты стал Странником, ты должен быть неплохим магом.

Так как девушка замолчала, внимательно глядя на него, он не нашёл ничего лучше, как неуверенно кивнуть. Спокойным, но не терпящим ни вопросов, ни возражений тоном она велела ему оставить свой заплечный мешок и вышла на центр поляны.

\- Что у тебя получается лучше всего? Исцеляющая магия? Боевые заклинания? Иллюзии? Распознающее волшебство?

Странник застыл в нерешительности. Магия была настолько ему безразлична, что он даже не мог точно сказать, насколько в ней хорош. До сих пор он без особых усилий сдавал все экзамены по волшебству, и этого ему вполне хватало, чтобы не думать о большем.

\- Думаю, я во всём достиг одинаковых успехов, - осторожно ответил он и, заметив, что лицо спутницы приобрело недовольное выражение, добавил: - Но, наверное, боевая магия мне нравилась больше остальной, мэм.

\- Тебе не обязательно обращаться ко мне так официально, - резко бросила Кроция, и тон её совсем не вызывал желания следовать этим словам.

И всё-таки Бальдеру показалось, что его хотя бы посчитали за человека.

\- Итак, боевая магия, - задумчиво произнесла Кроция. - Возможно, позже, - добавила она, словно разговаривая сама с собой, и снова обратилась к Бальдеру: - Заклинание свечи. Создай его.

Бальдер немного оскорбился: заклинание свечи создавало маленький шарик света, это было первое заклинание, которое изучали дети, отданные обучаться волшебству. Это требование не соотносилось ни со словами Кроции о том, что Странник должен хорошо владеть магией, ни с его ответом на её вопрос. И всё же, Бальдер послушно соединил ладони перед собой, а потом раскрыл как книжку, одновременно с этим прочитав заклинание. Над ладонями возник шарик света, почти незаметный в лучах полуденного солнца. Глядя на недовольное лицо спутницы, он едва удержался от того, чтобы пожать плечами. А чего ещё она ожидала, давая такое унылое задание?

\- Было очень самонадеянно говорить, что ты неплох, если даже такая мелочь требует от тебя полного прочтения и движения, - в её голосе звучали нотки презрения.

Странник опешил. Большинство известных ему заклинаний предполагали комбинацию движений рук и чтения волшебной формулы. Ходили слухи, что умелые маги могут обходиться лишь одной составляющей, но никогда такого не видел. Даже Велеус колдовал движением и словом, хоть и обходился одной рукой и читал сокращённую формулу заклинания, а никого более сведущего в колдовстве Бальдер не встречал.

\- Теперь иллюзии, - недовольно сказала Кроция. - Пусть будет камень.

Бальдер послушался.

Кроция потребовала продемонстрировать ещё несколько заклинаний, и каждый раз лишь разочарованно качала головой, и просила новое волшебство. Время давно перевалило за полдень, когда с демонстрацией магии было покончено.

\- Всем вам лишь бы творить огненные шары, - с досадой сказала Кроция, когда под конец этого допроса Бальдер удовлетворил её просьбу поджечь хворост, собранный ранее, также с помощью магии. – Что ж, нам предстоит много работы.

\- Может, мне показать более сложное заклинание? – осмелился спросить Странник.

\- Не стоит, я к такому ещё не готова, - Кроция поморщилась и отправилась распаковывать сумки, чтобы согреть воды для умывания перед обедом.

Ещё одна странность, которую Бальдер заметил за спутницей: на каждом привале она обязательно тщательно мыла руки и лицо, тщательно расчёсывала волосы и следила за тем, чтобы одежда и обувь оставались чистыми, насколько это было возможно. Это заставляло задуматься о том, что её нездоровый вид не являлся следствием небрежности и невнимания к себе.

Странник украдкой бросил взгляд на браслеты, выглядывавшие из-под длинных рукавов. Он знал, что спрашивать бесполезно. Но вдруг его озарила неожиданная мысль:

\- Скажи, всё моё путешествие Странника сводится к тому, чтобы сопровождать тебя?

Кроция подняла на него глаза, устало вздохнула, и словно нехотя ответила:

\- Да. К сожалению.

Его совсем не привлекала эта перспектива, однако ему пришло в голову, что, по крайней мере, у него наверняка будет время, чтобы выяснить побольше о спутнице, и это немного подняло настроение Бальдеру.

За едой она снова заговорила:

\- Тебе следует упражняться в магии. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не подойдём к тракту на Вартану.

\- Так мы идём в Вартану? - тут же подхватил Бальдер, надеясь разговорить спутницу.

Но его трюк не удался.

\- Тебе также следует научиться обращать внимание на действительно важные вещи, - нахмурившись, сказала она. - Совершенно не важно, куда мы отправимся, если ты не будешь внимателен и исполнителен.

Странник обиженно уткнулся взглядом в тарелку.

\- Было бы неплохо, если бы вы с Велеусом хотя бы сказали, зачем мне эта магия, - пробурчал он.

\- Ради твоей же безопасности, - равнодушно ответила Кроция.

Она вдруг внимательно посмотрела на него и очень серьёзно сказала:

\- Если у нас будут неприятности, я хочу, чтобы ты любой ценой постарался выжить.

Бальдер застыл, не донеся ложку до рта. Он вспомнил, слова Велеуса о том, что должен защищать спутницу, даже если она будет сопротивляться, и вдруг понял, почему наставник это упомянул. Бальдер выпрямился и гордо вскинул голову:

\- Я – Странник! - с достоинством произнёс он. - И любой ценой я буду выполнять свой долг!

\- Что ж, тогда будем надеяться, что до этого не дойдёт, - пробурчала Кроция, и голос её звучал устало и встревожено.

***

Прошло чуть больше недели с начала путешествия, когда они забрели в небольшую деревню. Даже по меркам Бальдера эта деревенька была совсем крошечной: едва ли тут было больше десятка грубо сработанных домов. По словам Кроции, до тракта, связывающего Вартану, самый западный город Единых земель, с остальной Империей, было ещё несколько дней пути на север. Можно было лишь догадываться, по какой причине однажды люди решили поселиться в глухом лесу по эту сторону западных гор.

Но для Бальдера это был первый шаг в большие и неизвестные Единые земли. Давнее путешествие в Аквину, уже изрядно стёршееся из памяти, сейчас казалось далёким и незначительным. Конечно, он до сих пор находился под впечатлением от кипучего бурления этого города, от величия Золотого шпиля, от силы императора, но до Аквины от лагеря было совсем недалеко – всего лишь обогнуть на лодке скалистый мыс под покровом сумерек – и с ним были его друзья и наставники. А потому сейчас, следуя за спутницей по единственной улице деревни, у которой едва ли было название, он гораздо острее ощущал каждый шаг во внешний мир.

Кроция торжественного воодушевления спутника явно не разделяла и казалась ещё более равнодушной, чем обычно. Ещё до того, как они вошли в посёлок, едва только за деревьями показались дома, она запретила Бальдеру использовать магию до тех пор, пока они не отойдут от селения подальше. И хотя Кроция сказала, что задерживаться они не станут и продолжат путь следующим же утром, Странник был рад этому запрету.

Последние пару дней начинались с утреннего ритуала, который Кроция именовала «магической тренировкой», что, по мнению Бальдера, было серьёзным преувеличением. На самом деле спутница заставляла его следить за дыханием и распределением веса, пока он просто стоял и пытался понять, чего она от него хочет, но даже в этом он не преуспел. Ничего полезного или интересного в этом занятии не было, и Странник с куда большим удовольствием проверил бы, насколько хорошо она владеет мечом, с которым никогда не расставалась, однако возражать пока не осмеливался. Благо остановка в деревне сулила ему как минимум одно утро без этого занудства, а если повезёт, то ещё и тёплую постель, и нормальную еду.

Пребывая в самом радужном настроении, он следовал за Кроцией, которая решительно шла к самому большому дому, расположенному в середине единственной прямой улицы. Она велела Бальдеру остаться снаружи, а сама попыталась с прежней же решимостью распахнуть дверь, но та оказалась слишком тяжела и поддалась только после некоторых усилий со стороны девушки.

Бальдер не успел даже заглянуть в маленькое мутное окошко, когда мимо него в дверь выскользнула явно встревоженная девочка и отправилась куда-то за дом. Следом вышла Кроция. Дверь за ней с грохотом захлопнулась, нарушая безмятежный покой весеннего дня и заставив Бальдера вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Его спутница не обратила на это никакого внимания и с прежним безразличием грациозно прислонилась спиной к стене, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Я сказала, что мы заблудившиеся наёмники, - тихо сказала она, глядя куда-то вперёд, и в голосе её, несмотря на по-прежнему невозмутимое выражение лица, звучала тревога. - Надеюсь, нам позволят здесь остаться до утра.

\- Разве ты не была уверена в этом? - удивился Бальдер.

Она неопределённо пожала плечами.

\- В таких местах не очень любят посторонних. Будем вести себя тихо, и всё будет хорошо, - она перевела взгляд на спутника и поморщилась. - Насколько это возможно.

Её чувство тревоги передалось и Страннику. Он беспокойно огляделся. После слов Кроции мирная деревенька, залитая солнечным светом и казавшаяся до сих пор такой безобидной, вдруг превратилась в зловещее место, а за каждым углом теперь мерещились мрачные тени. Вернулась девочка с невысоким крепким мужчиной средних лет, видимо, её отцом. Он выглядел ещё более напряжённым, чем дочь, разговаривал негромко и неприветливо, заставив Бальдера невольно восхититься спокойствием своей спутницы.

Кроция была ниже незнакомца на голову, на его фоне она казалась ещё более хрупкой, словно стоит ему дунуть на неё, и она рассыплется. Но на его резкие вопросы она отвечала ровным уверенным голосом, и глядя на то, как она держала голову, чтобы видеть лицо собеседника, Бальдер поймал себя на мысли, что это она смотрит на него сверху вниз, а не наоборот. Кроция казалась единственной, кто был не подвластен общему беспокойному настроению.

Переговоры были недолгими, и путникам удалось договориться с хозяином дома, которого звали Марис, что он предоставит им возможность переночевать и продаст немного хлеба, но на рассвете они уйдут.

\- Нам тут лишние люди ни к чему, - пробурчал он и проводил их в дом, куда ранее заходила Кроция.

\- Можете расположиться здесь, - по-прежнему неприветливо сказал он. - Рина позже принесёт вам поесть.

Почему-то Бальдер ожидал оказаться в каморке, однако, к его удивлению, за тяжёлой дверью находилась довольно большая, насколько можно было судить, комната, почти полностью погружённая во мрак: не было ни лампы, ни свечи, небольших окон явно не хватало, а прямоугольник света из открытой двери казался слишком ярким и неестественным. Бальдер разглядел два довольно длинных стола, вдоль которых тянулись грубо сработанные скамьи.

\- Мы очень признательны, - бросила Кроция, направляясь вдоль стены с окнами вглубь комнаты.

Когда за хозяином закрылась дверь, Бальдер присоединился к спутнице. Она сидела на скамье у дальнего окна, разбирая вещи, и выглядела не слишком довольной.

Странник огляделся. Обстановка действительно не впечатляла, но даже земляной пол в полутёмном грубом доме был благом в сравнении с условиями, которые предлагал лес. Впрочем, по лицу Кроции не было ясно, насколько она с этим согласна.

\- Тут не так уж и плохо, - жизнерадостно сказал Бальдер, сам не веря своим словам. - Хотя я мог бы призвать свет...

Кроция бросила на него резкий взгляд.

\- Кажется, я говорила тебе не колдовать, - ледяным тоном прошипела она. - Даже не упоминай об этом.

\- Но почему? - рискнул спросить Странник.

Она долго внимательно смотрела на него, потом выпрямилась и слегка облокотилась на стоявший рядом стол. Когда они только вошли, Бальдер подумал, что у его спутницы есть что-то общее с этой пыльной, душной и тёмной комнатой. Но сейчас, глядя на её прямую спину и гордо вздёрнутый подбородок, он вдруг с удивлением обнаружил, в ней не замеченную прежде царственность и грацию. В лесу она не производила такого впечатления, однако в этом жалком жилище Кроция выглядела на удивление чужой, несмотря на пыль на подоле плаща и грязь на сапогах, которые она ещё не успела привести в порядок после перехода.

\- Не знаю, чему вас вообще учат в Лагере. Сделаю скидку, что никто не думал... - тихо начала она снисходительным тоном, неожиданно сбилась и продолжила чуть медленнее: - Я уже говорила, что не стоит привлекать к себе внимание.

\- Это глупо, - возразил Бальдер. - Мы же чужаки здесь, конечно, мы привлекли к себе внимание!

\- Не об этом речь, - резко оборвала его Кроция. Выражение её лица ясно свидетельствовало о том, что она очень серьёзна. - Даже в «магической», - это слово она произнесла с явной издёвкой, - Империи Аргарета магов не так уж много в сравнении с остальными людьми. И большинство из них состоят в Кайлестильском ордене на службе императора. Не все, но большинство, поэтому колдовство среди тех, кто не носит его цепочек, слишком хорошо запоминается.

Бальдер смутно вспомнил, что статус магов определяется тонкими драгоценными цепочками, которые они носят на манер перевязи наискось через грудь, а Кроция продолжала:

\- Кроме того, я думаю, что здесь есть волшебник.

\- Что ему здесь делать? - удивился Странник.

Всю жизнь он слышал о том, как развит в Единых землях институт магии, каких высот могут достигать выдающиеся волшебники, как они одержимы своими амбициями и желанием выслужиться перед императором. Сложно было представить, чтобы эта деревенька была нанесена хоть на одну карту, не говоря уже о том, чтобы у правителя или кого-то из наместников здесь были какие-то интересы. Отправить сюда волшебника можно было разве что в ссылку.

\- Ты удивишься, узнав, насколько это частая история для маленьких поселений, - Кроция задумчиво взглянула в окно. - Кто-то не разделяет стремлений Аргарета и бежит в поисках спокойной жизни; кто-то недостаточно талантлив и стремится удовлетворить амбиции, устроив в таком месте своё собственное маленькое королевство; иногда даже встречаются те, кто, отучившись на мага, просто возвращается домой.

Она на миг замолчала, перевела внимательный взгляд на спутника и добавила:

\- Даже если здесь нет мага, не стоит искушать судьбу.

Ненадолго воцарилась тишина, после чего Кроция вернулась к вещам.

\- В любом случае, было очень наивно ожидать, что здесь будет возможность принять ванну, - недовольно, но на удивление бодро, сказала она. - Будем надеяться, с едой нам повезёт больше.

Это её бытовое замечание заставило Бальдера встрепенуться:

\- Я хотел немного прогуляться, - признался он.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - Кроция нахмурилась. - Лучше бы нам не высовываться.

\- Думаешь, тут небезопасно? - Странника вдруг снова обуяла отступившая было тревога, к которой примешалось новое странное чувство.

Рассказ Кроции о магах Империи и обстановка в деревне пробудили в нём утихшую за последние дни жажду приключений. Путешествие Странника, которое поначалу казалось скучным и бесполезным, становилось пленительно загадочным. Воображение рисовало тайные организации магов-отступников, скрывающихся по затерянным в лесах деревушкам и имеющих целую сеть агентов. Быть может это и есть задача Странника – найти их и склонить на сторону повстанцев.

Теперь каждая деталь простой обстановки казалась ему значимой, даже тени по углам словно скрывали невероятные тайны, с которыми они не собирались расставаться. И Бальдеру не терпелось изучить деревеньку, которая уже дважды так резко менялась в его глазах.

Кроция с тревогой взглянула на него.

\- Не делай глупостей, не болтай лишнего, не лезь в чужие дела и не задерживайся, - холодно сказала она.

***

Вопреки предположениям Бальдера, делать здесь было решительно нечего. Местные, занятые рутинными делами, поглядывали на него с явным неодобрением. В таком тесном месте, окружённом со всех сторон лесом, негде было скрыться от их взглядов, а это очень смущало Странника, поэтому он довольно скоро вернулся к спутнице, которая уже всё разложила для ночлега.

На столе стояла плошка с жидким супом, ещё тёплым, но всё равно недостаточно соответствовавшем представлениям Бальдера о горячей еде. Кроция явно не была настроена на разговор: она лишь сказала, что завтра они уйдут рано утром и, завернувшись в плащ, легла лицом к стене. А потому после еды Страннику оставалось лишь лежать в полутьме комнаты, глядя на тусклый свет, падающий в окно и ждать, когда сон примет его в свои объятья.

А едва взошло солнце, путники уже снова были на ногах, готовые покинуть это мрачноватое место, и Бальдер с грустью думал, как безрадостно и скучно прошла его первая встреча с Империей.

Из деревни они направились не прямо на север, а чуть западнее. Кроция уверенно выбирала направление, но, когда в сумерках путники устраивались на ночлег спустя всего день пути и за деревьями показались тусклые огни, она выглядела обескураженной и недовольной, даже велела не разводить огня.

\- Там ещё одна деревня? - спросил Бальдер с надеждой.

Ему было неприятно снова спать без крыши над головой, к тому же, какой скучной ни была предыдущая их деревенька, в лесу было ещё скучнее, да и от горячей еды, какой бы скудной она ни была, отказываться не хотелось.

\- Мы туда не пойдём, - хмуро ответила Кроция. - Я заходила туда по пути в Лагерь.

\- Думаешь, они тебя запомнили? - сообразил Странник.

\- А ты как считаешь? - огрызнулась она. - Разве по этим местам ходит так много народу?

Бальдер недовольно поёрзал, плотнее кутаясь в плащ, но более открыто высказывать несогласие не рискнул. Ему казалось, что Кроция слишком осторожничает. Какое значение имеют жители здешних лесов? Едва ли они вообще имеют какое-то отношение к Империи, хоть и являются формально её частью, не говоря уже о том, чтобы представлять какую-то опасность. Конечно, маги могут быть проблемой, но сам Бальдер мог колдовать, да и Кроция, если судить по браслетам, наверняка владеет друидизмом.

В Лагере ему тоже постоянно твердили, что нужно избегать встреч с жителями Империи, уметь смешиваться с толпой, хотя, конечно, самому ему не приходилось делать ни одного, ни второго. Эта мысль вызвала раздражение. В конце концов, Странник он или нет! Его ни за что не выбрали бы, не будь он готов к Странствию, так к чему теперь такая осторожность! Какими бы ни были потенциальные опасности, он справится! Бальдера охватило чувство протеста, которое привело его к мысли о том, что он мог бы и сам пробраться в деревню и хотя бы раздобыть еды. В конце концов, он-то там ещё не бывал!

Теперь у него не оставалось ни малейшего желания спать. Главное, чтобы Кроция его не поймала: уж она ни за что не одобрила бы эту авантюру. Он бросил взгляд на спутницу. В темноте он с трудом мог различить её силуэт, и уж тем более не мог понять, спит ли она. Кроция пошевелилась, и Бальдер невольно замер, хотя не успел ещё даже подняться.

Некоторое время он следил за спутницей. Если она и спала, то очень беспокойно, постоянно ворочаясь, и стоило Бальдеру пошевелиться, как ему казалось, что она проснулась и наблюдает за ним. Он ждал, чтобы она наверняка успокоилась, пока за этим занятием бесславно не поддался сну.


	3. Глава 2

Следующие несколько дней слились в один. Кроция по-прежнему настаивала на утренних «тренировках», и Бальдера это начинало раздражать. Он жаждал приключений, но день за днём не происходило ничего хоть сколько-нибудь интересного, а его спутница оставалась всё такой же требовательной и неразговорчивой.

Поэтому когда они подошли к очередной безымянной деревушке и Кроция выразила намерение остановиться в ней, Бальдер воодушевился. Впечатления были уже не те, что в первый раз, да и местные жители не лучились гостеприимством, но было приятно просто вспомнить о том, что однообразный лес не бесконечен, а где-то в нём и за его пределами живут люди, и даже их встревоженные лица казались жизнерадостными в сравнении с вечно хмурым выражением Кроции.

Эта деревушка была побольше предыдущих. По словам Кроции, всего день пути отделял это место от тракта на Вартану, и Бальдер видел близость настоящей Империи во всём: здесь было целых две улицы, помимо небольшого ручья ещё и скромный колодец, и даже обнаружилась маленькая таверна, которая, как думал Бальдер, в основном служила местом отдыха жителей самой деревни. Но в ней был деревянный пол, и даже обнаружилась отдельная комната для постояльцев, которую хозяин с готовностью предложил путникам, заверив их, что кровати там две, а где-нибудь непременно найдётся ширма.

После пары недель в лесу, уже одна мыcль о кровати привела Бальдера в неописуемый восторг, а комната к тому же оказалась на удивление чистой и светлой, хоть и маленькой. Кроме двух кроватей здесь были только несколько полок, но после некоторых ухищрений, удалось пристроить не только ширму, но и бадью для купания, на которой настояла Кроция.

Проворно распаковав вещи, она отправилась за ширму купаться, предоставив Бальдера самому себе и даже разрешив ему прогуляться, хотя требования были прежними: не привлекать к себе внимания, не лезть в чужие дела, не ввязываться в неприятности и ни в коем случае не колдовать.

Сам Странник с трудом представлял, какие неприятности могут его ждать в таком мирном и маленьком месте. Всю жизнь он слушал об опасностях больших городов, в которых бесчинствовали маги Кайлестийского ордена, а в каждой тени действовали орды преступников и контрабандистов, но ничего зловещего – о затерянных в лесах безымянных деревушках, поэтому навязчивая осторожность спутницы и то, что она общалась с ним, словно с учеником, а не Странником, раздражала едва ли не сильнее, чем «тренировки».

Выходя из таверны, Бальдер был настроен решительно. Правда, он сам не мог бы сказать, на что именно он настроен и для чего ему решительность, но душа его изнывала от безделья, поэтому он собирался найти что-то хоть сколько-нибудь интересное. Может, призрака колодца или заговор, или хотя бы мало-мальски приличного эльфийского шпиона – Странник был согласен на всё.

Увы, его надеждам не суждено было оправдаться. Местные жители были заняты своими делами, которых всегда много весной, и то ли были привычны к чужакам, то ли именно Бальдер их не впечатлял, но они не обращали на него никакого внимания, разве что изредка удостаивали безразличным взглядом и тут же возвращались к своим делам, явно интересовавшим их куда сильнее. Поэтому Странник ограничил своё «приключение» тем, что пару раз прошёлся по двум улочкам и бесцельно помаялся возле колодца. Правда, он различил за деревней крышу какой-то башни, немного возвышающейся над деревьями. Воображение тотчас нарисовало ему проклятые руины, в которых заклинание пленит какое-нибудь сказочное чудовище или же скрыты волшебные сокровища. Воодушевлённый представленными картинами, Бальдер вышел на окраину деревни, где обнаружил тропинку, уходящую вглубь леса, но на этом вылазку пришлось закончить: все вещи, включая меч, остались в комнате, поэтому ему пришлось оставить любопытство не удовлетворённым и направиться обратно на постоялый двор.

Уже подойдя к таверне, он услышал голоса из открытой двери. Бальдер замер, прислушиваясь.

\- ... намерены получить с тебя должок, - голос был незнакомым и очень мерзким. - Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твою прелестную дочурку забрали к мастеру Лерсу.

Послышался гогот, видимо, там было несколько человек. Сквозь смех послышался едва разбираемый лепет хозяина, и в душе Бальдера загорелся праведный гнев. Пусть защита трактирщика в маленькой деревеньке не походила на великий подвиг из тех, о которых он всегда мечтал, пройти мимо он не мог! Он уже намеревался войти и разделаться с грубиянами, но тут кто-то коснулся его плеча, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности и быстро развернуться.

Это была всего лишь Кроция, которая сердито хмурилась и, взглянув на Бальдера, покачала головой. Её равнодушие к происходящему лишь сильнее разожгло в нём желание восстановить справедливость.

\- Послушайте... Мастер Лит, я верну всё, клянусь! - голос хозяина звучал ещё более отчаянно. - Как раз сегодня у меня остановились случайные путники...

\- Неужто ночлег у тебя такой дорогой, что он покроет твой долг? - и снова взрыв смеха. - Или ты собираешься грабануть своих постояльцев, добрый мастер Ирвинг? Или предлагаешь сделать это нам?

\- Я... я... - запинался хозяин.

Хохот не умолкал, заставив Бальдера в очередной раз пожалеть, что не взял с собой меч, но тут Кроция вышла вперёд и встала в дверном проёме. Все голоса разом смолкли.

Встав за ней, Бальдер увидел мастера Ирвинга, прижатого к одному из столов шайкой из пяти человек, одетых в охотничьи куртки и простые штаны, заправленные в высокие сапоги. Но даже эти далеко не впечатляющие наряды выглядели лучше, чем у увиденных Бальдером жителей деревни, и, судя по лицам бандитов, они не были обременены ни заботами, ни умом.

Взгляды всех шестерых находящихся в комнате были прикованы к внезапно появившимся путникам. Бальдер с трудом сдерживал гнев, и ледяное безразличие, которое демонстрировала его спутница, раздражало только сильнее. Кроция абсолютно невозмутимо прошла мимо всей шайки, лишь обронив на ходу, что ужин просит подать в комнату, и, мельком обернувшись, бросила на Бальдера красноречивый взгляд.

Теперь, когда он смог оценить свои шансы на победу, пыла у Странника поубавилось, и, сжав кулаки и стиснув зубы в бессильной злобе, он направился вслед за Кроцией.

\- Опачки, вот и почтенные господа путники объявились, - гоготнул самый рослый из бандитов, чей голос Бальдер слышал с улицы.

\- Как-то не выглядят они богатеями, - пренебрежительно бросил он. - Может, прям щас и проверим, могут они оплатить твой долг, а, Ирвинг?

Хозяин побледнел, а Кроция, которая была уже почти у двери в их комнату, лишь бросила на бандита взгляд, полный безжалостного презрения. От этого взгляда даже Бальдеру стало не по себе, а наглый бандит как будто растерялся. Словно чувствуя, что он теряет контроль над ситуацией, он прикрикнул ещё более нагло:

\- А что, может, натурой прихватим? Девица так себе, а мальчишка будет отличным прислужником, - не встретив сопротивления, бандит криво ухмыльнулся. - И дочурку Ирвинга заодно захватим. Мастер Лерс только рад будет, а?

Видя отчаяние хозяина, Бальдер не сдержался.

\- Эй вы! Думаете, что можете творить всё, что пожелаете?!

Бальдер старался, чтобы его голос звучал угрожающе, хоть и понимал, что далёк от этой цели. Главарь шайки двинулся на Бальдера, явно довольный.

\- Смотрите-ка, экий господин тут у нас нарисовался, - усмехнулся бандит, оборачиваясь на друзей. - Ну да мы завсегда готовы преподать высоким господам урок хороших манер.

Краем глаза Бальдер заметил, как Кроция, нахмурившись, потянулась к кинжалу, который носила за спиной и с которым - в отличие от меча - никогда не расставалась. Это придало ему решимости. Он расставил ноги, чуть отклонился назад и вскинул руки по направлению к злодеям. Заклинание ветра было одним из немногих, которые ему действительно нравились: коротким и действенным.

Всего несколько слов, и сильный ветер заметался по комнате, опрокидывая мебель, поднимая в воздух посуду со стойки, сбивая с ног. Мимо Бальдера пролетела тарелка и ударилась в грудь бандита. Бальдер усилил напор, хоть беснующийся в помещении ветер становилось сложно контролировать. Странник направил весь поток на негодяев, выдворяя их за пределы таверны. К счастью, как только он начал колдовать, как бандиты оставили мастера Ирвинга и бросились на Бальдера. Не задеть хозяина было непросто, и швырнуть из комнаты лишь нападавших стоило Страннику существенных усилий, но результат их полностью оправдал: не ожидавшие такого отпора, негодяи не стали настаивать на своём и скрылись, едва Бальдер унял ветер, а они вновь обрели способность стоять.

Довольный собой Странник повернулся к спутнице, которая вставала на ноги, цепляясь за стену, и всё его приятное настроение тут же испарилось. Её взгляд красноречиво говорил о том, что главная битва дня ему ещё предстоит и из неё ему не суждено выйти победителем. Впрочем, вдохновлённый успехом, он не собирался отступать и готов был встретить её недовольство с гордо поднятой головой. Разве что после уборки – стоило оглядеть поле боя, как гордости у Бальдера поубавилось: столы перевёрнуты, несколько стульев разбито, а из посуды уцелела лишь та, что пряталась за стойкой. Да и трактирщик не выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь благодарным, скорее напуганным и возмущённым.

\- Стоимость мебели и посуды... – начала Кроция, нетвёрдо, но договорить не успела.

\- Что вы наделали?! – недовольно воскликнул мастер Ирвинг.

\- Кажется, мы только что избавили вас от местных бандитов, - сказал Бальдер, но под строгим взглядом Кроции несколько смешался, и голос его звучал неуверенно.

\- Вы совсем ума лишились?! – трактирщик уже встал, тяжело отдуваясь и цепляясь за стол, и теперь был готов выражать своё негодование. – Это же были люди мастера Лерса!

\- При всём уважении, - осторожно начал Бальдер. - Выглядели они всего лишь негодяями, которые...

\- Бальдер! - резко оборвала его Кроция, и знаком велела идти в комнату.

Пока он шёл, она строго посмотрела на Ирвинга и, уже достаточно владея собой, холодно сказала:

\- Ущерб мы оплатим.

С этими словами она захлопнула дверь в комнату и набросилась на Бальдера.

\- О чём ты только думал?! – прошипела она.

\- Я хотел помочь... – начал он.

\- Разве ты, будучи Странником, не должен помогать мне? – несмотря на то, что она смотрела на Бальдера снизу вверх, эта миниатюрная девушка пугала его сейчас куда сильнее, чем незадолго до этого шайка из пяти рослых мужчин. – Разве не ты сам мне это говорил? Или, возможно, Велеус велел помогать мне, а ещё влезать в местные дела ближайших деревень?!

Бальдер вдруг пожалел, что в его арсенале нет заклинания, позволяющего стать невидимым.

\- Я из лагеря Истинного солнца, – пробурчал он, чтобы справиться с неловкостью. – Мы против тирании и беззакония.

\- Да что ты знаешь об Истинном Солнце, глупый мальчишка! – воскликнула она со злостью. – Или о тирании и беззаконии! Ты хоть подумал о том, какие последствия будет иметь твоё безрассудство? Конечно же, нет! Ты же Странник из Истинного Солнца! И наверняка воображаешь, что только поэтому твои действия не могут быть неправильными!

На взгляд Бальдера, Кроция слишком уж разбушевалась. Обычно холодная, сдержанная и безразличная, сейчас она походила на огненную бурю, по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств запертую в теле хрупкой девушки. Она шумно выдохнула и продолжила уже чуть спокойнее, но с не меньшей яростью:

\- Лерс – местный маг, самопровозглашённый наместник Аргарета! Очень посредственный, но очень высокомерный. И стоит ему узнать, что в деревне не просто отказались платить за «покровительство», так ещё и побили его людей, он в порошок сотрёт это место! Так что даже не думай упиваться своей «победой».

Кроция ходила из угла в угол, лицо её было мрачным, но на Бальдера она уже не смотрела, и это принесло ему облегчение.

\- Тогда мы можем просто прогнать отсюда этого Лерса, - рискнул подать голос он. - Если он посредственный маг, я смогу с ним справиться!

Кроция подняла глаза на спутника, и лицо её стало ещё более мрачным.

\- Ты ещё хуже, - коротко бросила она и вернулась к хождению, и не успел Бальдер набрать в грудь воздуха, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, как она замерла и указала пальцем на Бальдера.

\- Ты! - серёзно сказала она. - Даже не думай пробраться к Лерсу в одиночку!

С большим трудом Страннику удалось скрыть смущение и не выдать себя. Он не хотел давать слово, которое не собирался сдерживать, но и высказывать открытое несогласие не решился.

\- Мы уйдём завтра же на рассвете, - строго сказала Кроция. - Оставим хозяину побольше денег и будем надеяться, что на этом всё закончится. Наверняка он сможет оправдаться перед Лерсом, свалив всю вину на нас. И если повезёт, то Лерс не станет интересоваться нами.

\- А если они вернутся ночью? - спросил Бальдер.

\- Это вряд ли, - к Кроции уже в полной мере вернулось самообладание, и говорила она спокойно, быстро, деловито. - Наверняка этот Лерс придёт средь бела дня, чтобы демонстрацией силы лишний раз напомнить людям, почему они должны платить.

В дверь постучали, и Бальдер напрягся. Ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что решившие отомстить бандиты едва ли стали бы стучать. К этому моменту его спутница уже открыла дверь, впуская встревоженную девушку с подносом. Видимо, это была дочь хозяина, и она действительно была прелестной. Ни страх, ни волнение, которые она явно испытывала, её не портили. Не поднимая глаз, она отдала поднос Кроции и быстро выскользнула обратно за дверь.

Кроция, устало вздохнув, села на один из нескольких стульев и взяла с подноса плошку с чем-то горячим.

\- Советую тебе поесть, пока не остыло, - она кивнула Бальдеру на оставшуюся на подносе плошку.

\- Что бы это ни было, - она чуть заметно поморщилась, вдохнув запах пищи, - едва ли ближайшие несколько дней нас ждёт что-нибудь более существенное.

Есть, сидя на кроватях, было неудобно и горячо, но выбора не было – в зал возвращаться не хотелось. Обед протекал в молчании, и Бальдер всё думал о том, что говорила Кроция. Видимо, Лерс и был одним из тех пугающих её магов, о которых она рассказывала: не найдя места в Империи, он решил создать собственное маленькое королевство.

Эта деревушка находилась слишком далеко и была слишком мала, чтобы интересовать кого-то кроме тех, кто имел несчастье жить здесь, а потому жителям неоткуда ждать помощи. И чем больше Бальдер об этом думал, тем больше приходил к мысли, что его задача - освободить это место от гнёта безжалостного чародея.

Кто бы ни был этот Лерс, едва ли он поселился бы здесь, если бы у него доставало таланта и мастерства для высокой должности в крупном городе, даже Кроция назвала его посредственным магом, а ведь она даже не владеет магией.

Конечно, о Бальдере её мнение было не лучше, и можно было лишь гадать, какое наказание он понесёт, если она узнает о его желании ввязаться в переделку, особенно после того, как он уже нарушил её указ не колдовать. Но сам Странник не сомневался, что справится. Он ведь так ловко разделался с прихвостнями негодяя! Он успеет вернуться до утра, и, когда на рассвете они покинут деревню, Кроция даже не будет знать, что крестьяне в безопасности.

Вещи уже были собраны, за окном сгущались сумерки, и оставалось только дождаться, когда Кроция уснёт, а звуки в таверне стихнут. Видимо, слух о произошедшем днём разлетелся по всей деревне: когда хозяин уже сам пришёл за посудой и справиться у Кроции, не надо ли им ещё чего-нибудь, и Бальдер воспользовался случаем, чтобы посмотреть в зал, там было темно и пусто. Он разглядел только пару человек в углу, на столе у которых дрожала маленькая свеча. Заметив Бальдера, посетители начали перешёптываться. Но тут хозяин вышел, дверь за ним закрылась, и Бальдеру ничего не оставалось, как снова сидеть, глядя в окно пока не придёт время ложиться.

Постель была жёсткой и неровной. Конечно, лучше, чем груда веток, которая была единственной периной в последнее время, но не настолько хорошо, чтобы Бальдер мог пожалеть о том, что в постели этой проведёт совсем немного времени. Пока он лежал, глядя в пустую темноту перед собой, и размышлял о том, где искать этого Лерса. Во время прогулки он не заметил ни одного дома, который бы хоть как-то выделялся среди прочих: все они были одинаково грубые, маленькие и неизменно с огородом. Поэтому единственное, что ему приходило в голову – тропинка к загадочной башне, которую он заметил днём. Конечно, самодовольный волшебник средней руки был менее интересным, чем загадочные чудовища, но он был лучше, чем ничего. А даже если Бальдер ошибся и тропинка не приведёт к Лерсу, всё равно его наверняка будет ждать что-то интересное!

Только бы удалось тихонько выбраться из таверны: спала Кроция беспокойно, постоянно ворочаясь, и Бальдер боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить её. Но он не мог позволить себе отступить.

Выждав, пока за стеной затихли все звуки, он, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, осторожно сел на кровати и замер в ожидании. Никакой реакции на это не последовало, поэтому он не торопясь взял меч, прислонённый к стене у изголовья кровати, и на цыпочках направился к двери. Он не стал раздеваться перед сном, снял только кольчугу, но брать её не стал - едва ли она поможет ему в поединке с волшебником.

Тихонько приоткрыв дверь, он выскользнул в тёмный пустой зал, и не прошло и минуты, как оказался на свободе. Здесь уже можно было не беспокоиться о каждом движении, а ночной воздух приятно бодрил, и Бальдер наконец почувствовал, что его Странствие по-настоящему началось.

Воодушевлённый, он пробирался среди домов, пока не вышел к кромке леса, во тьму которого вела тропинка. За деревьями он заметил свет окон – Лерс явно не беспокоился о скрытности. Башня оказалась гораздо ближе, чем думал Бальдер и, несмотря на то, что он каждую минуту ждал опасности, до деревянной двери, служившей входом в жилище колдуна, Странник добрался без происшествий. Даже охраны у двери он не заметил. Конечно, можно было предположить, что дверь защищена волшебством, но Бальдер понадеялся на свою интуицию – на уроках ему неплохо удавалось чувствовать магические ловушки, а сейчас он ничего не ощущал.

Да и кого бояться единственному на многие километры магу, который ещё и держит у себя ручную шайку разбойников. На его месте Бальдер и сам не стал бы тратить время и силы на устройство хитроумной западни. Поэтому он бесстрашно распахнул дверь, готовый встретить любую опасность лицом к лицу. На всякий случай он даже начал читать заклинание ветра, если вдруг на него накинутся негодяи, устроившие переполох днём.

Но за дверью никого не было. Только небольшой коридор, с тремя дверьми, заканчивающийся большим проёмом, через который виднелась часть ярко освещённой комнаты. Оттуда доносились звуки застолья и уже знакомый Бальдеру гогот. Странник поморщился: он не горел жаждой повторной встречи, и решил сперва обследовать двери.

Крадучись он вошёл в коридор и, почти бесшумно двигаясь вдоль стены, распахнул первую дверь. К его разочарованию, за ней обнаружилась всего лишь подсобка, в которой хранились мётлы, вёдра и целый ворох других полезных вещей, хотя Бальдер сомневался, чтобы кому-нибудь из обитателей башни приходилось этим пользоваться. За следующей дверью была кладовая, на удивление скромная. Страннику всегда казалось, что злые маги непременно обладают утончённым вкусом и страстью к изысканным блюдам, но он не увидел ни связок колбас, ни бутылок дорогих вин, ни свежих разнообразных фруктов.

Уже готовый к тому, что придётся продираться к Лерсу через его шайку, что, несомненно, лишит его визит неожиданности, Бальдер осторожно пересёк коридор по направлению к последней двери и был вознаграждён, обнаружив за ней крутую лестницу.

Поднявшись на этаж, он обнаружил пустую спальню, но на этот раз уже не был удивлён: после множества прочитанных рыцарских саг, для него было очевидно, что главный злодей ждал на вершине башни. Даже если эта вершина была не так уж высока – в башне было всего три этажа. И, преодолев последний пролёт, Бальдер попал в скудно обставленную, но ярко освещённую комнату.

Совсем не так обитель чародея рисовало его воображение, вдохновляясь кабинетом Велеуса и описаниями из приключенческих историй. Здесь не было ни свисающих с потолка пучков загадочных трав, ни таинственных сундуков, ни драгоценных артефактов на стенах и полках, ни сложных инструментов, даже книжный шкаф справа от двери был всего один, и тот заставлен лишь наполовину, да скромный сундучок около него. Напротив был хлипкий на вид столик, который с большой натяжкой можно было назвать алхимическим, уж больно разнородные плошки на нём стояли, а несколько жалких пучков трав, торчащих из ящика внизу, выглядели самыми обычными. За грубым и массивным письменным столом в самом центре комнаты сидел чародей, которого Бальдер тоже себе представлял иначе.

Лерс оказался мужчиной средних лет, не отличающимся красотой и тонкостью черт, но явно следящим за своей внешностью – единственное, что хоть как-то соответствовало представлениям Бальдера об имперских магах. Его тёмные прилизанные волосы блестели от количества мази, которое он на них нанёс, чтобы причесать волосок к волоску, кожа была ровной, а острая бородка ухоженной. Тонкие руки никогда не знали тяжёлой работы, а мантия тёмного-красного цвета с серебряной отделкой не выглядела очень дорогой, но всё же придавала магу значительности. На правом плече была закреплена скромная брошь, от которой через грудь к поясу шла тонкая серебряная цепочка - отличительный знак полноправного волшебника.

Маг был поглощён свитком, в котором сосредоточенно что-то писал, и Бальдер застыл в нерешительности. До сих пор он думал только о том, как незамеченным пробраться в башню, теперь же, достигнув этой цели, он несколько растерялся. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Лерс поднял глаза от свитка и его брови взлетели, выражая удивление:

\- Полагаю, вы тот молодой человек, который вызвал у нас сегодня затруднения? – спокойно спросил он.

Его голос звучал уверенно и самодовольно, словно он ожидал Бальдера и не сомневался, что тот оправдает это ожидание. Ленивым движением маг откинулся на спинку кресла и, уперев локти в стол, сцепил руки перед собой. Страннику вдруг стало смешно: он уже замечал подобный высокомерный взгляд у Кроции, но в нём было гораздо больше достоинства и где-то глубоко внутри Бальдер чувствовал, что она гораздо больше прав имеет на такой взгляд. В сравнении с ней Лерс выглядел нелепо.

\- И зачем же ты пожаловал? – вальяжно спросил он, явно желая звучать властно, вот только на Бальдера это не произвело никакого впечатления.

Он вдруг подумал, что понимает, почему Лерс сидит в этой башне: едва ли напускная важность обладателя всего одной серебряной цепочки, которая не поражает даже неискушённого Странника, могла бы подействовать на кого-то в Империи. Это придало ему смелости, чтобы стиснуть кулаки и с жаром ответить:

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы оставили деревню в покое! Не трогайте этих людей!

\- Как грубо, - Лерс поморщился. – Это мой дом, и с «этими людьми» мы живём бок о бок уже много лет.

\- Вы не живёте с ними бок о бок, вы их нагло используете и запугиваете! – расслабленный тон волшебника не на шутку разозлил Бальдера.

\- Это кто-то из них так сказал? - всё так же спокойно поинтересовался Лерс.

\- Нет, - Странник растерялся. - Но...

Его прервал смех волшебника.

\- Что за нелепость! - он продолжил уже спокойнее и в более насмешливой манере. - Ты прокрался сюда один в ночи, как вор, чтобы обвинить меня в грехах, которые сам же придумал. Не кажется ли тебе, что это невежливо?

Он резко встал.

\- И это избавляет меня от необходимости и дальше проявлять гостеприимство.

И с этими словами маг резко выбросил вперёд руку и прочитал короткое заклинание.

Бальдер не успел ничего сделать, его ударило об стену, но, к счастью, это было всего лишь простое толкающее заклинание. Лерс рассчитывал на эффект внезапности и, возможно, на то, что Бальдер сильно ударится. К счастью, волшебству не хватило силы, а в Страннике кипел гнев, поэтому ему не понадобилось и секунды, чтобы встать, и вот уже он сам призывал волшебный ветер.

Он и не думал, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы разом расправиться с Лерсом, но свою задачу ветер выполнил – волшебник, уже читавший следующее заклинание, явно более существенное, чем первое, сбился и потерял равновесие. К сожалению, и Бальдер переусердствовал и теперь с трудом понимал, что делать с ветром, беснующимся в небольшой комнате.

Вокруг носились книги, сухие листья и колбы, письменный стол с грохотом ударился в стену, а Лерс лишь ценой больших усилий смог избежать столкновения с ним. Он снова пытался читать заклинание, Бальдер даже не мог понять, какое, но, видимо, его старания увенчались на сей раз успехом, потому что Странник почувствовал, что ему стало труднее дышать, а помимо ветра в комнате завихрились ещё и волшебные потоки.

Лицо Лерса недовольно искривилось и казалось, что ему тоже приходится нелегко. Видимо, он рассчитывал, что его заклинание остановит ветер, но вместо этого ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля. Бальдер не был уверен, что сможет усмирить собственное заклинание, как и в желании это делать – его пугало волшебство противника. Но надо было что-то делать, и делать быстро.

Вдруг Бальдер заметил в дверях Кроцию. Сложно было сказать, что он испытал в тот момент: облегчение или ужас. С явным усилием она вползла в комнату и прижалась к стене, едва ли способная противостоять потокам магии, которые ни Бальдер, ни Лерс не могли уже сдерживать.

\- Выпрямись и вытяни правую руку! - Бальдер с трудом расслышал её слова, хотя, судя по всему, она кричала.

Даже это простое действие стоило ему усилий, но последовав этому совету, Странник почувствовал, что напряжение волшебного потока в его теле ослабло и, хоть контролировать его всё ещё было сложно, теперь это стало возможным. Лерс явно не мог похвастаться тем же: его лицо было напряжено, а кожа блестела от пота. Бальдер беспокоился, что волшебник тоже расслышит совет Кроции, и вновь станет опасным противником, но то ли он не услышал девушку, то ли не посчитал её слова стоящими, то ли сил у него уже не осталось.

Сама Кроция замерла, прижимаясь к стене, и даже не пыталась приблизиться к Бальдеру или добраться до Лерса, лишь продолжала орать:

\- Левую ногу вперёд и собирай!

Бальдеру понадобились все силы, чтобы выполнить эти указания. Он не до конца понял, о чём говорила Кроция, но стоило ему встать так, как она велела, как магия в его руках стала послушнее. С трудом осознавая, что он делает, Странник собрал воздушный поток в тугой хлыст, краем глаза к своему удовлетворению заметив удивление на лице соперника.

Его ветер ударил волшебника в грудь, отбросив в шкаф с такой силой, что Лерс обмяк и рухнул на пол. И тут же вражеское заклинание лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь, и теперь только ветер Бальдера метался по руинам кабинета.

\- Глуши! – заорала Кроция, и Бальдер тут же погасил своё заклинание, и, обессиленный, рухнул на колени.

Он поспешно обернулся к спутнице, которой тоже не удалось сохранить вертикальное положение: она стояла на четвереньках, тяжело дыша. Но прежде чем Бальдер успел прийти в себя, ей удалось взять себя в руки и встать, опираясь на стену. На трясущихся ногах медленно обойдя остатки мебели, она наклонилась к Лерсу.

\- Жив, - коротко бросила она, не глядя на спутника, и стала оглядываться по сторонам в поисках чего-то.

Судя по всему, её поиски увенчались успехом: взгляд вдруг просветлел, и она направилась к лужице туши у перевёрнутого стола.

\- Найди перо и клочок бумаги, - скомандовала она.

Борясь с головокружением, но не желая показывать слабость, Бальдер встал и взялся за изучение раскиданного вокруг. Кроция тем временем аккуратно опустила какую-то палочку в тушь и поставила по чёрной точке на тыльной стороне каждой ладони Ленса.

\- Нашёл?

\- Подойдёт? - хрипло спросил Бальдер, неловко сжимая помятое перо и первую попавшуюся под руку книгу.

\- Да, давай сюда, - Кроция протянула руку и, всё ещё не обращая особого внимания на спутника, воспользовалась той же разлитой тушью, чтобы что-то накарябать на выдранной из книги странице.

\- Накрой его ладони своими, и читай, - скомандовала она спутнику. - Только осторожно, не смажь тушь.

Странник бросил на неё недоуменный взгляд, но Кроция явно не была настроена отвечать на вопросы, поэтому он сосредоточился на том, чтобы правильно прочитать длинное и сложное заклинание, которое она ему написала. Стоило ему закончить, как под ладонями вспыхнул и погас голубой свет, но когда Бальдер отнял руки, он не заметил, чтобы что-то изменилось, разве что точки тушью выглядели ярче и плотнее.

Кроция удовлетворенно кивнула.

\- Это должно отбить у него желание преследовать нас, - вставая, сказала она. - А теперь поднимайся, пора уходить. До рассвета надо уйти как можно дальше.

\- Но... мы же победили! - возразил Бальдер, хотя в голосе его не было уверенности.

\- Негодный мальчишка, - недовольно пробормотала она себе под нос, как обычно хмурясь. - У меня нет сил с тобой спорить, просто вставай, и пошли.

Голос её звучал очень устало и сердито, поэтому Странник не решился продолжать спор. Мысль о том, что его задачей было защищать Кроцию, а в результате это она спасла его из авантюры, в которую он влез против её воли, угнетала едва ли не сильнее, чем её гнев. «Велеус был бы недоволен, если бы я погиб таким образом», - подумал незадачливый Странник.

По пути вниз они не встретили никакого сопротивления, а входная дверь была распахнута настежь. Словно отвечая на немой вопрос Бальдера, Кроция негромко сказала:

\- Эти недоумки сбежали, как только вы начали колдовать. Промчались так быстро, что даже меня не заметили.

На улице она направилась к кустам, из которых достала их вещевые мешки, сняла что-то лежащее наверху и бросила в сторону Бальдера.

\- Идём, - коротко сказала Кроция, подхватив свои пожитки, и направилась по тёмной тропинке в сторону деревни.

Опустив глаза, Бальдер увидел свою кольчугу. Похоже, его спутница действительно не намеревалась возвращаться в таверну.

Разочарованно вздохнув, он быстро накинул на себя кольчугу, подхватил свой мешок и направился вслед за спутницей. Ему будет снова не хватать крыши над головой, горячей еды, да и приключение оказалось не слишком удачным. Но всё-таки это было приключение, ночной лес манил своей загадочностью, а свежий прохладный воздух быстро избавил его от чувства вины, освободив место для некого подобия удовлетворения, и, пожалуй, впервые с момента как лагерь Истинного солнца остался позади, Бальдер ощущал себя настоящим Странником.


	4. Глава 3

Спустя три дня с момента их позорного бегства Кроция решилась выйти на тракт, ведущий в Вартану. Последние пару дней они шли вдоль него, держась достаточно близко, чтобы видеть в сумерках огни постоялых дворов, но не приближаясь вплотную к дороге и не разжигая огня.

С того единственного приключения Бальдера его жизнь превратилась в сущий кошмар: Кроция почти не разговаривала с ним, как и в первое время их знакомства. Она только спросила, кто первым начал колдовать в башне и, услышав, что это был Лерс, коротко кивнула, с таким видом, словно уже это знала, но хотела убедиться. После этого их общение ограничивалось «тренировками». Бальдер старался вести себя как можно тише и смиреннее, однако всё равно постоянно чувствовал, что Кроция всё ещё крепко зла на него.

Кроме того, его тревожили мысли о деревне. Его спутница ничем не показывала подобного беспокойства, казалось, что её волнует лишь преследование со стороны Лерса, но Странник не мог не думать о том, не навлёк ли он ещё большую беду на тех, кого хотел защитить. Когда он шёл к Лерсу, он и не думал о поражении, он был уверен, что одержит блестящую победу и больше не о чем будет беспокоиться. Теперь же его одолели сомнения, лишь подкрепляемые явным неодобрением со стороны Кроции.

В довершение всего ещё и погода испортилась. По правде, до сих пор им очень везло, Бальдер даже подумывал, что Кроция, которую он подозревал в друидизме, имеет непосредственное отношение к череде погожих солнечных дней. И предпочёл бы оставаться в плену этих заблуждений, лишь бы ясная погода задержалась, но вместо этого приходилось медленно топать по лесной тропе под ледяными каплями, от которых плащ, по мнению Странника, мог бы защищать и лучше. Уныние настолько завладело им, что не было даже желания надоедать Кроции с расспросами.

Но теперь, когда они вышли на дорогу, настроение у него чуть улучшилось. К пущей его радости, в сумерках путники увидели вдалеке огни. Без лишних слов было решено отложить привал в надежде, что источником света является постоялый двор, в котором им предложат камин, ванну, горячую еду или хотя бы крышу над головой, позволяющую укрыться от дождя, который за три дня не оставил, казалось, сухого места в поклаже. Даже Кроция, которая обычно быстро уставала, была готова бросить последние силы на то, чтобы добраться до огня, и решительно шла вперёд. Упрямо топая под дождём, Бальдер старался не думать о том, что их нынешние злоключения отчасти и его вина.

Дорога в Вартану была настоящей имперской дорогой, какими представлял себе их Бальдер: её регулярно патрулировали и поддерживали в порядке, а расстояние между постоялыми дворами едва ли превышало два дня пути. И, если бы не его противостояние с Лерсом, не было бы причин скрываться в мокром лесу без огня, а последние две ночи путники могли бы провести в тёпле и уюте.

Но эта печальная мысль скоро уступила место новым тревогам: Бальдер вдруг понял, что вот теперь он действительно в Империи. Пусть формально он находился в ней с того момента, как покинул Лагерь, да и эти места были далеки от центра Единых земель, но теперь он по-настоящему оказался там, где действует власть Аргарета, а потому и риск столкнуться с магами у него на службе сильно возрос.

Впрочем, и эти размышления не заняли Странника надолго, отступив перед светом фонаря, висевшего над дверью большого здания с ярко горящими окнами, которые выглядели столь притягательно сквозь завесу дождя. У Кроции уже не было сил, чтобы открыть тяжёлую дверь, и это сделал за неё Бальдер. 

Поначалу яркий свет его ослепил. Он уже и забыл, насколько чистой и светлой может выглядеть в ночи комната, освещённая волшебными кристаллами. К путникам сразу подскочил слуга и, обменявшись с Кроцией парой фраз, повёл их через шумный зал, где за многочисленными столами собралось внушительное количество народу. Будь у Странника больше сил, он с удовольствием бы остался тут, чтобы поглазеть на жителей Империи. Наверняка многие из них были торговцами, или наёмниками, или магами, а разнообразие их одежд ослепляло едва ли не сильнее света кристаллов. Но это может подождать, первым делом следовало поесть и обсохнуть.

Было видно, что хозяин не бедствовал. Комната, которую сняла Кроция, была большой, с двумя кроватями и внушительных размеров камином, у которого стояли два кресла, в углу обнаружился небольшой шкаф, а у окна расположились крепкий стол и несколько стульев. Тут был всего один волшебный кристалл, но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы комната выглядела светлой и уютной, а из того, что доводилось видеть Бальдеру, богатством обстановки с ней мог сравниться разве что зал собраний в Лагере, и Странник с наслаждением скинул с себя мешки, предвкушая приятный вечер.

Кроция повесила свой плащ сушиться у камина, а теперь взялась за остальные вещи. Из всех их пожитков не так-то много удалось спасти от дождя. Не пострадали только мыло, свёрнутый в трубку пергамент и пара среднего размера загадочных свёртков, которые Кроция носила тщательно упакованными. Прочие пожитки были разложено по всей комнате, после чего девушка заявила, что отправляется в баню.

Бальдер к этому моменту чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, чтобы беспокоиться о таких мелочах, поэтому он предпочёл сидеть у огня, обтирая кольчугу, которая намокла, несмотря на то, что была убрана в мешок, и злиться, что Кроция распорядилась подать ужин только по её возвращении.

К счастью, долго ждать её не пришлось, и спустя всего полчаса усталые путники, наконец, смогли насладиться по-настоящему вкусной и горячей едой. Острее чем прежде почувствовал Бальдер разницу между незначительными деревушками и кусочком Империи: в сравнении с жидким супом, больше напоминающим воду, и неопределённого содержания рагу сейчас им подали просто королевские яства. Жареное мясо, печёные овощи и несколько ломтиков сыра – а ведь на дворе была весна!

Странник жадно набросился на еду, поражаясь, как Кроции удаётся держать себя в руках, есть спокойно и неторопливо, тщательно разрезая еду ножом. Даже притом, что она, должно быть, не ела нормально гораздо дольше, чем он, ведь ей требовалось время, чтобы добраться до Лагеря.

И всё же она оставалась невозмутимой и лишь поморщилась, глядя на спутника:

\- Надо будет поработать над твоими манерами, иначе будешь привлекать слишком много внимания.

Бальдер только пожал плечами. Сейчас он был слишком доволен, чтобы подобные замечания могли его смутить.

Когда с едой было покончено, он блаженно вытянул ноги, потягивая горячее вино и прикидывая, стоит ли уже идти спать или можно ещё немного погреться у камина. Тут Кроция заговорила, негромко и неторопливо:

\- Тебе надо всерьёз тренироваться.

\- О чём ты? – насторожился Странник.

\- Ты слишком мало умеешь, - она произнесла эти слова просто и безразлично, в её голосе не было ни насмешки, ни высокомерия.

Бальдер не нашёлся, что возразить, слишком нелепо это звучало. Такие слова могли бы быть адресованы ученику, но никак не Страннику. Кроция смотрела на огонь и тоже молчала, то ли считая, что говорить больше не о чем, то ли ожидая ответа от спутника.

\- В Лагере я был одним из лучших, - осторожно заметил он.

Её губы изогнулись в едва заметной грустной улыбке.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что так и было, - всё так же просто, безо всякой издёвки сказала она. - Иначе Велеус не предложил бы тебя. Но, как оказалось, этого недостаточно.

\- Я не очень понимаю...

Она резко перевела взгляд на него.

\- Ты столкнулся со всего лишь посредственным обладателем одной серебряной цепочки, и вы уже чуть не убили друг друга, - в её голосе по-прежнему не было угрозы, но под её пристальным взглядом Странник смешался. - У тебя нет опыта боевых дуэлей; у тебя недостаточно мастерства, чтобы колдовать тихо и незаметно, и уж точно нет склонности к аккуратности и изяществу в обращении с магией. Не думаю, что тебе хватит ума не втягивать меня в дальнейшем в неприятности, так что мне будет куда безопаснее, если ты научишься магии как следует.

Пока Бальдер пытался понять, есть ли ему что на это возразить, Кроция так же безразлично добавила:

\- Если тебя это не устраивает, я освобождаю тебя от твоего долга Странника. Хочешь – возвращайся в Лагерь, хочешь – иди своей дорогой, мне всё равно.

Если предыдущие её слова сбили его с толку, то эти возмутили до глубины души. Ну уж нет! Он – Странник, и он был полон решимости исполнить свой долг. Пусть сейчас это значило терпеть пренебрежение со стороны этой высокомерной Кроции, но он ни за что не отступит и уж точно не даст ей повода усомниться в его преданности.

\- Я не говорил, что меня что-то не устраивает, - сказал он, дерзко вскинув голову.

Кроция, казалось, слегка удивилась, но в ответ лишь кивнула. Она откинулась на спинку стула и снова устремила взгляд на огонь в камине.

\- Да и мне не помешает потренироваться с мечом, - задумчиво сказала она и тут же встрепенулась. – Ну, всё, а теперь спать! Бальдер, будь добр, погаси кристалл.

***

Ночь прошла незаметно. Казалось, Бальдер только сомкнул глаза, радуясь настоящей подушке и прекрасному матрасу, а Кроция уже поднимала его в предрассветных сумерках, и спустя всего час они снова отправились в путь.

Дождь перестал, по ровной дороге идти было несравнимо проще и, воспрявшие духом путники шагали вперёд довольно бодро, несмотря на ранний час. Хороший отдых и ровная дорога даже Кроции придали сил, и до первого привала они шли дольше обычного. Но для самого привала, по настоянию Кроции, зачем-то оставили тракт и углубились в лес, пока не вышли на небольшую прогалину. Дорогу отсюда было едва видно.

Отдохнув несколько минут, Кроция достала меч. Бальдер воодушевился: он рад был возможности размяться. Фехтование всегда приносило ему удовольствие, к тому же, когда Кроция упомянула, что хочет потренироваться с мечом, его стало одолевать любопытство, и он был рад возможности удовлетворить его так скоро. С готовностью он взялся за оружие и занял позицию, Кроция встала напротив, с мечом наизготовку.

Её клинок был тоньше и короче его собственного, что было совсем неудивительно, учитывая её рост и вес, к тому же Бальдер пользовался двуручным мечом, а у Кроции был одноручный, что давало ей возможность при необходимости легко воспользоваться ещё и кинжалом, который она носила за спиной.

Он не мог сдержать улыбку, чувствуя, что настало время его триумфа, его мести за все обиды и пренебрежение с её стороны, однако, обменявшись несколькими ударами, Бальдер понял, что недооценил соперницу. Едва ли она могла претендовать на звание лучшего фехтовальщика, которого ему доводилось видеть, её удары были не очень мощными, но она не носила кольчугу и использовала эльфийский стиль фехтования, который предполагал восполнение недостатка силы ловкостью и скоростью.

С удивлением Бальдер обнаружил, что больше защищается, чем нападает: Кроция очень умело использовала его паузы и слабые места, постоянно сокращая дистанцию настолько, что его длинный меч терял преимущество. У него было смутное ощущение, что что-то не так, но что именно, понять он не мог. Странник лишь убедился в своей мысли, что доля эльфийской крови наверняка в девушке есть.

В конце концов, Бальдеру пришлось признать поражение, хоть и не такое сокрушительное, как он боялся в начале боя: несмотря на всё мастерство, долго выдерживать темп Кроция не смогла. Ей явно недоставало выносливости, но в случае стремительной и внезапной атаки Бальдер не хотел бы оказаться её врагом.

Кроция выпила воды, убрала меч и вопросительно посмотрела на Бальдера, который принялся распаковывать припасы, чтобы перекусить.

\- Ты разве не будешь тренироваться колдовать? - Из-за её тона это не очень походило на вопрос, скорее на плохо скрытый приказ. – Начни с дыхания.

С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы закатить глаза, Бальдер встал в уже привычную позу и сосредоточился на дыхании. Каждый раз ему казалось, что проходит слишком много времени, прежде чем Кроция позволяет ему перейти к следующему, не менее унылому заданию.

На этот раз, когда с занудными упражнениями было покончено, она протянула ему браслет, представляющий собой три крупные жемчужины на прочном шнурке.

\- Надевай во время тренировок.

\- Но разве жемчуг не ограничивает магию? - нахмурился в недоумении Странник.

\- Да, но не так эффективно, как обсидиан или оникс, поэтому жемчуг можно использовать, чтобы немного приглушить магический след и стабилизировать волшебство.

Бальдер исподлобья посмотрел на спутницу и нехотя взял браслет. Не то чтобы ему эта идея казалась удачной, но с другой стороны это означало, что наконец-то тренировка станет разнообразнее.

Как только жемчуг коснулся его запястья, он сразу почувствовал, как успокаиваются внутри него волшебные силы. Он всё ещё мог к ним прибегнуть, но если раньше они казались безудержным потоком, то теперь это была спокойная и неторопливая река. Странник не смог сдержаться и бросил удивленный взгляд на спутницу, а она едва заметно усмехнулась в ответ.

Прежде ему не приходилось работать с камнями, ограничивающими волшебство. В Лагере пару раз ученикам позволяли попробовать колдовство с усилителями магии, но никому и в голову не приходило, что можно намеренно использовать жемчуг. Это казалось нелепым – кто в здравом уме сам станет ограничивать своё волшебство.

Теперь же Бальдер с удивлением обнаружил, что испытывает смешанные чувства. В некотором роде колдовать стало сложнее, как будто его внутренняя магия спит, и разбудить её можно лишь с усилием, но зато подчиняется его воле она куда охотнее. Благодаря этому он смог уделить больше внимания точности, и почти все небольшие шары воды, которыми он обстреливал ближайшие деревья, попали в цель.

Эти новые ощущения взбодрили его и даже позволили ему получить некоторое удовольствие от этого занудного занятия. Но когда он бросил взгляд на Кроцию, понял, что она не разделяет его энтузиазма.

\- Ты не чувствуешь потоков магии, - и снова это был не вопрос.

Всё настроение Бальдера тут же испарилось. Он вспомнил многочисленные унылые и очень долгие лекции Велеуса о потоках волшебства, но даже те немногие ученики, которые умудрились не заснуть на этих занятиях, так и не поняли, что же это такое. Бальдер, сдававший все экзамены без особых усилий, даже начинал думать, что эти потоки – выдумка старого учителя, чтобы сделать свой предмет более значительным и загадочным. Но судя по серьёзному лицу Кроции, потоки волшебства действительно существовали.

\- Тебе надо научиться чувствовать, как магия течёт по твоему телу, - уверенно сказала она.

Странник нахмурился. Ему представлялось, что волшебство рождается где-то внутри него, а потом сразу оказывается на кончиках пальцев, где творилось заклинание. Что там ещё можно научиться чувствовать, он не понимал, да и не очень-то хотел – к тому немногому, что было в магии весёлого, это явно не имело никакого отношения.

\- Я попробую тебя научить, - сказала Кроция, вставая рядом с ним. - Магия не берётся у тебя сама по себе, небесные маги черпают её от Солнца, и правильное положение тела во многом способствует этому.

Её голос звучал уверенно и твёрдо, в нём не было ни прежней враждебности, ни холодности, ни недовольства, которые прежде замечал Бальдер в свой адрес. Она говорила гораздо лаконичнее, чем Велеус и, казалось, гораздо лучше понимала, о чём говорит.

\- Не знал, что ты колдуешь, - удивлённо заметил Странник и тут же пожалел о своих словах: его спутница нахмурилась.

\- Я не колдую, - коротко ответила она, слегка скривив лицо, словно эти слова были ей неприятны и она не желала говорить об этом. – Но много читала об этом.

\- Так значит, мне нужно правильно стоять? – поспешил сменить тему Бальдер.

\- Не только стоять, - голос Кроции снова стал спокойным. – Положение рук, головы, наклон тела – всё это влияет на эффективность твоего заклинания.

Бальдер нахмурился. Он знал всего пару десятков заклинаний, что было не так уж много в сравнении с арсеналом образованных магов, и боялся представить, что для каждого из них ему придётся в деталях запоминать такие тонкости, как наклон головы. Но воспоминание о недавнем поединке останавливало его от возражений: он не забыл, насколько легче ему стало колдовать благодаря советам Кроции.

Словно прочитав его мысли, она продолжила:

\- Суть не в том, чтобы заучить идеальную позу для каждого заклинания. Суть в том, чтобы чувствовать магию внутри себя, тогда ты интуитивно будешь понимать, как двигаться. Ты же чувствуешь, удобно ли тебе сидеть или лежать, тут всё примерно так же.

Странник удивлённо смотрел на неё, не до конца понимая, что она имеет в виду, но воодушевлённый мыслью, что заучивать ничего не придётся, взбодрился настолько, что даже решился воспользоваться расположением спутницы, чтобы узнать больше о ней самой:

\- А Велеуса ты тоже этому учила? - он надеялся, что голос не выдал его любопытства.

\- Немного, но... - она запнулась и чуть нахмурилась, словно поняла, что сболтнула лишнего.

Под её пристальным взглядом Бальдер немного смутился, испугавшись, что опять рассердил её, но по крайней мере, цели своей он достиг – теперь он знал, что Велеус тоже путешествовал с ней!

\- Но с ним было меньше проблем, чем с тобой, - закончила она, видимо, решив, что отступать нет смысла. – Он был гораздо лучше подготовлен.

Несмотря на то, что её слова совсем не льстили Бальдеру, он с трудом сдержал улыбку. Он давно понял, что бессмысленно пытаться спрашивать у Кроции что-то напрямую, но это не означало, что у него нет шансов узнать о ней больше. Начало было положено, а отсутствие какой-либо информации, которое поначалу раздражало Странника, теперь придавало его Путешествию оттенок загадочности. Пусть Кроция хранит свои секреты, но постепенно шаг за шагом он подберётся к ним!

Захваченный этими мыслями, он не сразу понял, что Кроция продолжала говорить, и осознал свою ошибку только когда она, скрестив руки на груди, смерила его недовольным взглядом. Странник смущённо отвёл глаза, а потом был вынужден прослушать её наставления ещё раз, прежде чем они перешли к практической части.

И тут Бальдер понял, что рано обрадовался: попытки нащупать течение магии внутри себя очень напоминали уже успевшие надоесть тренировки дыхания. Он не очень-то понимал, что значили слова «загляни в себя» и «ощути, как магия собирается на кончиках пальцев». Кроция велела ему закрыть глаза и глубоко дышать. Раз за разом он вызывал заклинание света и выглядел, как ему представлялось, совершенно по-дурацки. Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем спутница сказала, что на сегодня достаточно, и после всего этого Бальдер не ощущал ровным счётом никаких изменений в себе, кроме неимоверной усталости от напряжённых и безуспешных попыток выполнить поставленную задачу. Его уроки в Лагере не в шли ни в какое сравнение с требованиями Кроции.

Он побаивался признаваться в своей неудаче, но, казалось, Кроция и так это понимала. За едой она даже попыталась его подбодрить. По крайней мере он надеялся, что она имела в виду именно это.

\- Не волнуйся, если не получится сразу, - спокойно сказала она. - Поначалу это не так-то просто, но если раз нащупаешь в себе это чувство, то дальше дело пойдёт легче и быстрее.

Бальдер не нашёлся что ответить и только кивнул, без особого энтузиазма предвкушая многие дни, полные унылых попыток добиться успеха в поисках внутренней силы.

Пообедав, путники вернулись на тракт и продолжили путь на запад. Облака, которые так и не разошлись, теперь снова сгущались, и надежды Бальдера на восстановление хорошей погоды снова не оправдались: не прошло и часа, как опять зарядил дождь. Это был мелкий раздражающий дождик, недостаточно сильный, чтобы беспокоиться за поклажу или промокнуть до нитки, но достаточно, чтобы его нельзя было игнорировать и спокойно переночевать.

К ещё большему разочарованию Странника за весь день они почти никого не встретили. Увидев накануне в таверне почти забитый зал, он надеялся, что дорога будет оживлённой, а ему будет, на что посмотреть и, возможно, даже с кем поговорить. Но его надежды не оправдались – лишь пара всадников промчалась мимо них и скоро исчезла за поворотом, да одна неторопливая повозка проехала навстречу. И даже в ней не было ровным счётом никого интересного – всего лишь крестьяне, каких он уже успел повидать по пути из Лагеря.

Очередной привал прошёл в унылом молчании, а когда вечером Бальдер не увидел впереди желанных огней, он совсем пал духом и за всю ночь почти не сомкнул глаз.

Дождь не прекращался почти неделю, за всё это время переночевать в тепле и уюте им удалось всего дважды: один раз в постоялом дворе на самом тракте, а ещё разок в близлежащей деревне, куда их привела изрытая колдобинами дорога, на которую свернула Кроция, уставшая от дождя не меньше своего спутника.

Несмотря на погоду, она настаивала на ежедневных тренировках, что тоже не улучшало настроение Странника. Единственной отдушиной были редкие встречи на дороге, но лишь поначалу: никого по-настоящему интересного им так и не попалось, и Бальдер довольно скоро перестал обращать внимание на лениво тянущиеся неопрятные караваны торговцев и вечно спешивших всадников. Казалось, что даже природные впечатлительность и любопытство Странника спрятались от дождя где-то в глубине его души.

Ситуация чуть улучшилась лишь спустя неделю после их выхода на тракт: дождь перестал, и хотя небо ещё оставалось скрыто облаками, чуть посветлело, а главное – они впервые встретили патруль. Настоящий патруль Кайлестийского ордена!

С большим трудом Бальдеру удалось заставить себя продолжать идти, хотя ему очень хотелось остановиться, чтобы вдоволь поглазеть на статных всадников, неторопливо скачущих по самому центру дороги.

Их было семеро: первой ехала женщина в тёмно-сиреневом костюме простого кроя, но через грудь у неё шли крест-накрест две серебряные цепочки, крепившиеся к наплечникам и поясу. За ней скакали два мага в таких же костюмах, каждый из которых носил лишь по одной цепочке, а замыкали строй два ряда по два человека в тёмно-синих костюмах и без цепочек, зато у каждого на поясе с одной стороны висел меч, а с другой – свёрнутая кольцами тугая верёвка, усыпанная бусинами агата и яшмы, не самыми сильными, но гораздо более распространёнными усмирителями магии, чем жемчуг и тем более обсидиан.

Всадники почти не обращали внимания на путников – кроме Бальдера и Кроции на дороге был ещё небольшой отряд из двух телег в сопровождении трёх всадников – и казались гораздо более заинтересованными в том, чтобы продемонстрировать свою гордость принадлежностью к Кайлестийскому ордену, чем наблюдением за дорогой.

По мнению Бальдера, они вполне могли себе это позволить. Вопреки распространённым в Лагере мнениям о том, что всё, связанное с императором – абсолютное зло, его всегда привлекали рассказы о роскоши и красоте жизни в Единых землях. И теперь, глядя на этих строгих представителей Ордена, Бальдер был очарован. Он представил, каково это, скакать мимо простых людей, осознавая своё превосходство над ними, выраженное во всём, начиная с хорошей и красивой, несмотря на свою простоту, одежды. На таком фоне даже его статус Странника уже не казался таким значимым.

Кроция удостоила их только одним взглядом, полным пренебрежения, в котором явно читалось, что едва ли кто-то из них заслуживает больше внимания или уважения, чем Бальдер, Лерс или дорожная пыль. В некотором роде это даже восхищало Бальдера в спутнице: кто бы ни стоял перед ней - будь то здоровенный крестьянин наголову выше неё самой или волшебник Ордена - она казалась преисполненной чувством собственного достоинства и превосходства.

Были ли у неё действительные причины смотреть на всех свысока, или же дело было в опыте гораздо более богатом, чем его собственный, но Страннику тоже немного хотелось быть таким же искушённым путником, который видел уже так много, что его нечем удивить. Хотя быть членом Кайлестийского ордена ему хотелось сильнее. С грустью глядя на уже удаляющийся отряд, Бальдер старался утешиться мыслью, что скоро власть Аргарета падёт, а вместе с нею и Орден, а он, Странник, будет стоять у истоков новой жизни. Но даже ему самому верилось в это с трудом.

Объятый грустными мыслями, он поспешил за спутницей, которая уже ушла вперёд. На миг ему пришло в голову, что он мог бы сбежать от неё, попытаться поступить в Академию – он слышал, что туда принимают независимо от возраста – и получить желанные цепочки, но горячо возмутился этой мысли. Он был Странником. И что бы ни случилось, он останется им.

***

Бальдер начинал привыкать к размеренному путешествию. Постоялые дворы, которые попадались им раз в несколько дней, с каждым разом впечатляли всё меньше, тренировки с Кроцией уже не так удручали, даже к пасмурной погоде с изредка моросящим дождиком он привык. Он всё ещё надеялся встретить на дороге хоть кого-то интересного и с нетерпением ждал очередного патруля, но за следующие пару недель ему начало казаться, что эта дорога тянется вечность, а всё, что было до их выхода на тракт, было сном или другой жизнью.

К его собственному удивлению, он даже начал получать некоторое удовольствие от занятий магией. Было ли дело в том, что он начинал делать успехи и уже почти понимал, что значит «течение волшебства», в природном любопытстве и тяге к знаниям, особенно к тем, что были недоступны в Лагере, или же в том, что Кроция стала чуть охотнее этими самыми знаниями делиться, он не знал. Но с каждым днём всё упорнее занимался и всё внимательнее слушал спутницу.

Спустя ещё неделю или две Странник, потерявший счёт времени, заметил, что патрули стали встречаться чаще, а тренировки прекратились. Кроция ничего об этом не сказала, просто однажды они шли весь день, не сходя с тракта даже на время коротких привалов. Людей вокруг тоже как будто стало больше: теперь они встречали кого-нибудь каждый день. Вероятно, до Вартаны было уже недалеко – это было единственным объяснением, которое приходило в голову Бальдера, но спрашивать у Кроции он почему-то побаивался.

Она до сих пор не говорила о цели их путешествия, то ли недостаточно доверяя спутнику, то ли считая, что он и так должен был обо всём знать. Сам же Странник, снедаемый любопытством, изредка пытался поспрашивать её о чем-то, но она отвечала лишь на вопросы, которые касались нынешнего положения дел в Империи. Всё прочее по-прежнему оставалось для Бальдера загадкой.

В конце концов он решил молча и безоговорочно довериться спутнице. Однако чем дальше, тем сложнее было это сделать: с каждым днём без тренировок росло ощущение неясной угрозы. Бальдер сам не мог бы сказать, что именно его тревожит. То ли неизвестность впереди, то ли всё более хмурые лица людей на тракте, то ли дело было в погоде, которая больше не донимала дождём, но и налаживаться не торопилась, то ли в участившихся патрулях, но вечера в постоялых домах стали гораздо более угрюмыми, хотя путников по-прежнему встречали горячий огонь и вкусная еда.

В Кроции он никаких перемен не замечал; впрочем, она с самого их знакомства почти всё время была напряжённой и угрюмой, сложно было представить, чтобы она стала ещё хуже. Скорее наоборот - она на удивление гармонировала с этой гнетущей атмосферой.

Обычно не подверженный унынию, Бальдер стал подозрительным, в каждом встречном видел врага, хотя он сам не смог бы сформулировать, чьего именно. Насколько он знал, в Империи о Лагере не имели представления, и только это повстанцев и спасало. Но, как он уже убедился, и не единожды, его познания были полны пробелов, и однажды он рискнул спросить у Кроции, знает ли кто-то об Истинном солнце за его пределами. К его удивлению, она лишь равнодушно пожала плечами.

\- Не знаю, - ответила она. – У Ордена повсюду глаза и уши, а среди его участников множество амбициозных магов, которых нельзя назвать ни глупыми, ни невнимательными. Возможно, о Лагере им действительно ничего не известно, а может о нём знают многие, но каждый бережёт эту информацию, прикидывая, как бы получше её использовать. Самому Аргарету, думаю, Лагерь попросту безразличен, пока не мешает работе Шпилей.

\- Непохоже, чтобы тебя это беспокоило, - обиженно заметил Бальдер.

\- Меня с Лагерем мало что связывает, - она едва заметно поморщилась. - Наверное, можно сказать, что не только подчинённые Аргарета стараются максимально эффективно использовать окружающих.

Она замолчала, но прежде чем Бальдер успел понять смысл её последних слов, вдруг внимательно посмотрела на него и продолжила:

\- Но о Страннике в Ордене не знают ничего. И обо мне тоже.

От её взгляда и неожиданной серьёзности её голоса у Бальдера побежали мурашки. Казалось, в её глазах вспыхнул свет, далёкий и очень древний, а сама она показалась...  _ значительной _ и тяжёлой, словно сама земля. У него было ощущение, что он прикоснулся к чему-то очень важному, чего ему ни за что не понять, и почему-то даже обрадовался, что и сам ничего не знает. Но это загадочное ощущение быстро исчезло, и Кроция снова стала самой собой, уставшей и раздражительной.

***

Скоро пейзаж изменился. Зелёные леса сменились тянущимися вдоль дороги полями и огородами, на которых кипела жизнь. То тут, то там были разбросаны дома и деревеньки, а на самом тракте Кроция и Бальдер теперь редко оставались в одиночестве.

Очередной трактир был забит, как видно, не только путешественниками, но и местными, желающими узнать последние новости. К удивлению Бальдера, его спутница не стала отговаривать его от посещения общего зала.

\- Старайся не болтать, - отдала она свой обычный приказ. - Новым друзьям должно хватить слов о том, что мы наёмники, брат и сестра из Аквины, и направляемся в Вартану в поисках работы.

Бальдеру это понравилось. Не сама легенда, а то, что она была необходима: это придавало их путешествию значительности и загадочности. Он понимающе кивнул спутнице и заговорщическим тоном спросил:

\- Может, нам стоит изменить имена? Как насчёт кличек?

Вместо ответа Кроция лишь тяжело вздохнула, а её красноречивый взгляд говорил о том, что Бальдеру должно хватить того, что она сказала раньше. Странник решил, что не стоит искушать судьбу, и, спустившись вниз вместе с Кроцией, был рад общению с упитанным и разговорчивым торговцем, который обычно вёл дела на севере, но в последнее время там было неспокойно, поэтому он решил попытать счастья южнее.

\- Эльфы, - доверительным шёпотом сообщил он Бальдеру, и тот понимающе кивнул. - От них добра не жди, что-то неспокойно на границах с Тардарельнасом.

Странник кивнул со знанием дела, хотя едва ли понимал, о чём идёт речь. Об эльфах он знал только то, что они отгородились от Империи волшебной стеной или что-то в этом роде, но слова торговца были зловещими, а главное загадочными, потому произвели на Бальдера сильное впечатление.

А вот Кроция не торопилась влиться в компанию. Она пристроилась ужинать за длинный стол, где уже сидела разношёрстная публика, обсуждающая что-то с живым интересом и не обращающая ни малейшего внимания на занятую ужином Кроцию. Она платила им тем же безразличием.

Поднимаясь вечером в комнаты, Бальдер был чрезвычайно горд собой: сегодня Кроции не в чем было его упрекнуть, но и похвалы он от неё не дождался, она выглядела отрешённой и погружённой в свои мысли.

Следующее утро не сделало её настроенной на беседу. Пока Странник расправлялся с завтраком, поданным в комнаты, она была занята внимательным изучением потрёпанного дневника, с которым никогда не расставалась, а потом долго смотрела в зеркало и вдруг спросила:

\- На сколько лет я, по-твоему, выгляжу? Только честно.

Бальдер чуть не поперхнулся. До сих пор он считал себя успешным в общении девушками и уверенным, что знает, каких тем касаться не стоит. Конечно, Кроция не походила ни на одну из его прежних знакомых, но едва ли он мог быть готов к подобному вопросу и уж точно не хотел на него отвечать.

\- Ну так что? – она же явно была намерена добиться от него ответа.

\- Нуууу... – замялся Странник.

Кроция нетерпеливо выдохнула и отвлеклась от своего отражения, переводя взгляд на Бальдера.

\- Надеюсь, ты не думаешь всерьёз о том, что можешь меня обидеть.

От этих слов он почувствовал себя совсем глупо и смог лишь пробурчать что-то невразумительное, хоть и побаивался испытывать терпение спутницы, которое явно подходило к концу. Ещё один глубокий вздох не сулил ничего хорошего, но на этот раз вопрос был куда очевиднее, хоть и не менее опасным:

\- Спрошу иначе: можно ли мне дать лет сорок?

\- Наверное... – мрачно ответил Бальдер.

\- Хорошо, - со странным удовлетворением Кроция отошла от зеркала и принялась собирать вещи.

Уже без аппетита Странник вернулся к завтраку, когда внезапная мысль заставила его прерваться и внимательно посмотреть на невозмутимую спутницу. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что если она и правда путешествовала ещё с Велеусом полвека назад, то для своих лет она действительно выглядела куда лучше, чем можно было бы ожидать.

***

Весна уже передавала бразды правления лету, когда Бальдер разглядел вдалеке выглядывающие из-за холмов башенки. Они были не такими впечатляющими, как Золотой шпиль, но не меньше взволновали Странника. Из своей поездки в Акивну он помнил разве что Шпиль и императора, и теперь готовился как следует рассмотреть свой первый большой город.

Ему так и не удалось узнать ничего нового ни о конечной цели путешествия, ни даже о ближайших планах, но Странник очень надеялся, что они задержатся в Вартане хотя бы на какое-то время: уж очень ему хотелось оценить жизнь в большом городе. Воображение рисовало ему шумные рынки, на которых днём царили суматоха и оживление, а ночами совершались тёмные сделки, скрытые от глаз Ордена. Что это за сделки, Бальдер не мог предположить, но живо представлял крадущиеся среди теней зловещие силуэты.

Он думал о властных аристократах в дорогих нарядах, высокомерно шествующих по улицам города, и стражниках, разгоняющих нищих бродяг с пути господ. О безнаказанных магах Ордена, творящих самосуд вдали от всевидящих глаз императора, и об эльфийских шпионах, собирающих информацию для друидов Тардарельнаса.

Жаль, Вартана не была портом, что давало бы ещё больше возможностей для приключений, зато совсем близко проходила западная граница Империи, за которой раскинулись неизведанные земли, и живая фантазия Странника тут же нарисовала набеги загадочных существ, которым вынуждены противостоять защитники города.

Мысль его не останавливалась, и вот он уже представлял, что они с Кроцией должны отправиться в сердце этих страшных земель, чтобы найти там оружие против Аргарета. Да, там у него будет достаточно поводов доказать свою доблесть, своё право быть Странником!

\- Ты будешь есть?

\- Но чудища уже ря... – воскликнул было он, но осёкся, глядя на недоуменные взгляды Кроции и нескольких путешественников, устроившихся неподалёку от них.

Виновато улыбнувшись незнакомцам, Бальдер взял у спутницы свою порцию сушёного мяса и хлеба и принялся за еду, крайне смущённый. Не стоило позволять фантазиям уводить себя так далеко и давать Кроции ещё один повод для недовольства.

\- Возможно, нам нужна другая легенда, - тихо и невозмутимо сказала она. - В которой ты будешь моим умалишённым братцем, с которым мы путешествуем по Империи в надежде найти исцеление.

Бальдер не нашёлся, что ответить, чувствуя себя виноватым и обиженным одновременно.

\- Извини, если разочарую, но мы не пойдём западнее Вартаны, - так же спокойно продолжала Кроция, словно прочитав его мысли.

Он не стал спрашивать, как она догадалась, боясь почувствовать себя ещё глупее, а она повернула голову в сторону города, но казалось, что видит она не цветущий майский день, стены и башенки города вдали и оживлённую дорогу, а что-то совсем другое.

\- Там нет чудовищ, - сказала она, спустя несколько мгновений переводя безразличный взгляд на спутника. - Там вообще ничего нет. Ни чудовищ, ни людей, ни воды, ничего интересного, только голая каменистая пустыня. 

Её слова не убедили Бальдера, но теперь его воображение было направлено на поиск причин, заставивших Кроцию побывать за границами Единых земель.

В подобных размышлениях, по большей части увлекательных и волнующих, незаметно прошёл день, под конец которого они достигли массивных городских стен. На воротных башнях горели волшебные огни, освещающие толпу крестьян и торговцев, спешащих покинуть город, и нескольких путников, которые, подобно Бальдеру и Кроции надеялись попасть в него. Последний час Кроция подгоняла спутника, чтобы успеть до закрытия ворот, и у того не было ни бодрости, ни особого времени рассматривать место, куда ещё утром он так желал попасть. Последние силы ушли, чтобы с трудом протиснуться сквозь толпу, подгоняемую уже начавшими закрываться массивными створками.

С гулким ударом захлопнулись ворота почти за самой спиной Бальдера, ударил колокол, отмечая конец дня. Странник глубоко вздохнул, словно сбрасывая с плеч тяжёлый груз.

Он был в Вартане. И уж теперь-то должно было начать происходить что-то интересное!


	5. Глава 4

Большинство жителей Единых земель считали Вартану если не совсем уж захолустьем, то по крайней мере городом довольно скромным: ни размерами, ни богатством она не могла соперничать ни с одним из девяти городов Золотых шпилей. Но Бальдер был впечатлён.

Сразу за воротами открылась большая мощёная площадь, окружённая двух- и трёхэтажными кирпичными домами с маленькими окнами и залитая золотистым светом нескольких установленных на столбах крупных волшебных фиалов. Вся площадь была усыпана прилавками разного размера и степени пышности, многие из них занимали галереи в первых этажах домов вокруг, но не меньше расположилось и под открытым небом.

Даже в такой поздний час тут кипела жизнь: опоздавшие покупатели надеялись ухватить хотя бы что-то, купцы торопливо складывали товары, а краем глаза Бальдер заметил патруль магов, внимательно следящих за происходящим.

На них с Кроцией никто не обратил внимания, что тоже было для Странника в диковинку: он уже привык к постоянным взглядам – любопытным или настороженным – которые встречали их в попутных деревеньках и на постоялых дворах. Даже в Лагере, где жило достаточно много людей, чтобы иметь возможность затеряться среди них, всё же было слишком много знакомых, чтобы можно было ощутить себя никому не нужным. Хотя, казалось бы, за время путешествия с Кроцией он должен был привыкнуть к безразличию в свой адрес.

Вот и сейчас она решительно двинулась через площадь и нырнула в узкий проулок на другом её конце, лишь пару раз мельком обернувшись, чтобы убедиться, что её спутник не отстал. А это потребовало от Бальдера, зачарованного новыми впечатлениями, определённых усилий.

Ему казалось, что он очутился в другом мире: всё, что он видел в свете окон и фиалов на фасадах домов, выстроившихся вдоль широких улиц, которые изредка пересекали путники, чтобы вновь нырнуть в паутину переулков – почти всё было из камня, начиная от массивных крепостных стен и заканчивая мостовыми улиц. Так сразу не видно было ни дерева, ни травинки, даже небо над головой казалось тесным и ненастоящим.

Кроция ориентировалась тут не хуже, чем в лесу и, к разочарованию Бальдера, шла достаточно быстро, так что ему пришлось отказаться от попыток высмотреть в закоулках тень эльфийского контрабандиста или вход в убежище местных воров, иначе он рисковал потерять спутницу в сумерках постоянных поворотов. Даже если бы Кроция специально вела его в тайное убежище и стремилась запутать как можно сильнее – на что Бальдер в глубине души очень надеялся – она едва ли нашла бы путь более извилистый.

Наконец, когда Странник окончательно перестал понимать, в каком направлении они движутся и как далеко от ворот ушли, Кроция остановилась у дома, фасадом выходящего на неширокую улицу, освещённую всего парой волшебных фиалов. Свет из окон показался Бальдеру зловещим, однако когда дверь открылась, впуская спутников, внутри оказалась небольшая, но вполне дружелюбная комната.

Зал мало чем отличался от уже виденных Бальдером на постоялых дворах на тракте, разве что размером поменьше, да и народу тут почти не было. Больше ничего заметить он не успел: слишком уж быстро и решительно Кроция распорядилась о комнатах и ужине. Впрочем, на один вечер впечатлений ему уже хватило, и не было причин протестовать против нормальной кровати и горячей еды.

***

За завтраком, который Кроция тоже распорядилась подать в свою комнату, она выглядела на удивление бодрой. Бальдер же был несколько разочарован тем, что ему не удалось посмотреть на город хотя бы из окон.

В этот раз они расположились в двух крошечных комнатках, окна которых выходили в маленький двор, и увидеть из них можно было разве что кирпичную стену дома напротив. Даже по дороге в Вартану им удавалось ночевать с большим комфортом, и объяснить подобный выбор спутницы Страннику было сложно. Насколько он мог судить, Кроция отнюдь не бедствовала и наверняка могла бы позволить себе жилище получше.

\- Мы надолго здесь? - робко спросил он, ковыряя ложкой пресную кашу.

\- Да, - коротко ответила спутница.

Не то чтобы Бальдера полностью удовлетворил подобный ответ и, словно прочитав его мысли, она добавила:

\- Успеешь и на город посмотреть, и Лабораторию увидеть, и полюбоваться магами.

Странник немного смутился – ему было немного неловко от того, что Кроция так точно угадала его мысли, и особенно то, что заметила его восхищение магами Кайлестийского ордена. Но всё же не мог не радоваться: из слов его спутницы ясно следовало, что она не собирается держать его запертым в гостинице, а это уже было неплохим началом.

К ещё большему восторгу она даже предоставила его самому себе, велев, как обычно, «не колдовать и не болтать».

\- До обеда я буду занята, - деловито сказала Кроция. - Придётся тебе самому себя развлекать. Если заблудишься, спроси дорогу к Солнечному лику, я тебя там найду, когда освобожусь. И, Бальдер, - она серьёзно посмотрела ему в глаза. - Если ты вдруг заметишь беззаконие и несправедливость, сообщи ближайшему стражнику, а не пытайся решить вопрос сам.

Даже последнее замечание девушки, ясно дававшее понять, что встречу с Лерсом она не забыла, не смогло умалить восторга Странника.

Кроция провела его до рыночной площади у ворот и быстро растворилась в толпе. У Бальдера мелькнула мысль о том, чтобы проследить за ней и разузнать, что за дела требуют такой таинственности, но даже решись он на это, она исчезла с такой скоростью, что у её покинутого спутника не было ни шанса последовать за ней.

Впрочем, это не слишком сильно его расстроило. Он вполне мог с удовольствием провести денёк, праздно шатаясь по городу и рассматривая, как тут всё устроено, и начал он с рыночной площади, где находился. Жизнь здесь била ключом и нельзя сказать, чтобы ему удалось спокойно рассмотреть прилавки; впрочем, он довольно быстро понял, что ничего интересного здесь не найти. Должно быть, все редкие, по-настоящему редкие, штучки продавались где-то ещё, потому что тут Страннику удалось обнаружить только продукты, по всей видимости, привезённые из окрестных деревень.

Бальдер выбрался из толпы с некоторым разочарованием, но с не меньшим облегчением: народу было достаточно, чтобы изрядно помять бедолагу, исколоть его локтями, оттоптать ему все ноги. Он даже успел пожалеть, что поддался уговорам Кроции отказаться от кольчуги на время прогулки, хотя предпочёл бы, чтобы ему понадобилась защита от кинжала загадочного убийцы, а не локтей решительных кухарок.

Унылое настроение испарилось, стоило Бальдеру свернуть на широкую оживлённую улицу. Туда-сюда спешили люди, повозки, маги, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на глазеющего по сторонам Странника, которого захватило увиденное.

Вартана была гораздо более жизнерадостным местом, чем деревни, в которых путники успели побывать, и всё же даже здесь не было ощущения свободы и радости, которыми был пропитан Лагерь. И глядя на суматоху этого места, подчиняющуюся каким-то своим строгим законам, было очень нелепо вспоминать, каким «имперским» ещё недавно казался ему первый трактир на тракте. Он вдруг осознал со всей ясностью, что детство, вместе с шутками над учителями и грёзами о великих свершениях, ушло, оставив его один на один с огромными и беспощадными Едиными землями, работающим по правилам, совсем ему незнакомым.

Услышав, что он выбран следующим Странником, Бальдер вообразил, что мир только и ждёт его могучей поступи, но в Вартане, как никогда раньше, он ощутил крошечность и незначительность собственной персоны. А ведь это всего лишь провинциальный город, не последнего значения, но всё же находящийся в глуши. Бальдер неуютно поёжился, представив, каким должен быть Гелиодор, столица Империи.

Но несвойственное его природе ощущение неловкости быстро прошло, и скоро Бальдер снова наслаждался ощущением новизны. Ему нравилось смотреть на людей вокруг, нравилась их спешка и безразличие, нравилось чувствовать себя частью огромного потока. Поначалу лица и одежды ничем его не удивляли и мало отличались от уже виденных им на тракте и в деревнях, но когда он забрёл в чуть более богатый район, новых впечатлений ему хватило.

Здесь его окружали не крестьяне и странствующие торговцы, это были настоящие горожане. Бальдер невольно улыбнулся значительности этого слова. «Горожане», - мысленно повторил он. Особое удовольствие доставляло то, что выглядели они именно так, как он рисовал в своём воображении: сосредоточенные, аккуратные, сдержанные, хорошо одетые по большей части в одежды темно-красного цвета.

Кроме необычного цвета одежды Бальдер с удивлением отметил, что здесь множество магов. То тут, то там он замечал серебряные цепи поверх красно-коричневых платьев, туник и дублетов, а уж подмастерьев с латунными цепочками было и вовсе не сосчитать. До сих пор ему не приходилось видеть магов, не состоящих в Кайлестийском ордене, кроме Лерса, который уже не был частью имперского общества.

Скоро Странник обратил внимание, что маги стараются держаться особняком, а остальные люди стараются их игнорировать. Любой горожанин был спокоен и вежлив с магами, но ни излишней любезности, ни страха не выказывал и не заводил разговора, пока волшебник не обращался к нему напрямую. Это относилось в равной степени ко всем, даже к торговцам.

Снова вспомнился Лагерь, где к волшебникам относились с почтительным уважением, и Лерс, который заставил себя бояться и превозносить. Всю жизнь будущий Странник считал, что в Империи быть волшебником значит принадлежать к самому элитному кругу, вызывать уважение и зависть, но Вартана сбила бы спесь с любого самоуверенного волшебника. А ведь именно они были источником благосостояния города!

Теперь, когда за несколько часов первые восторги немного растеряли свой пыл, Бальдеру остро захотелось увидеть знаменитую Лабораторию, где маги сплетали заклинания, чтобы превратить горы красно-коричневого порошка, которым красили все местные одежды, в щепотку ярко красного красителя, который стоил больших денег в центральной Империи. Он попытался поспрашивать местных, где она находится, но очень скоро был разочарован, узнав, что Лаборатория стоит за городскими стенами и чужаков там не любят.

Одни говорили, что маги не хотят делиться дорогостоящими секретами, другие – что процесс создания красителя очень опасен, но никому, из тех, кого расспрашивал Бальдер, по-настоящему не было дела до происходящего за загадочными стенами. Вартанцам хватало и того, что благодаря магам, сами они могли себе позволить достаточно комфортное существование.

Солнце уже проделало больше половины пути по небосклону, когда Странник почувствовал голод. Денег Кроция ему не оставила, и хотелось верить, что она надеялась освободиться достаточно скоро, чтобы накормить спутника, а не просто забыла о нём. К этому моменту Бальдер потерял всякое представление, где находится и куда ему надо попасть. Так как названия постоялого двора, где они остановились, он не знал, оставалось следовать указаниям спутницы. К счастью, дорогу к Лику, чем бы тот ни был, знал первый же прохожий, к которому Бальдер обратился за помощью.

Указанный путь вывел его к небольшой чистой площади перед ратушей. В центре площади на мощном постаменте стояла высокая, в несколько раз выше человеческого роста, статуя из того же красно-коричневого камня, которым были облицованы дома, но её лицо скрывала золотая маска. Несмотря на то, что это изображение Аргарета было далеко не таким впечатляющим, как сам правитель, у Бальдера перехватило дух.

Император был обращён на восток, устремляя взгляд над длинной прямой улицей, которая вела с площади. Скульптор отказался от вычурных поз и жестов, Аргарет просто стоял, источая спокойствие и силу, а его взгляд казался задумчивым и в то же время способным пронзить расстояние, стены и мысли людей. Наверняка тут не обошлось без магии. Бальдер вздрогнул, вдруг подумав, что с помощью загадочных заклинаний правитель прямо сейчас может наблюдать за ним и понадеялся, что у того есть более важные дела.

Впечатлённый увиденным, он не сразу заметил стоящую у постамента Кроцию. Невысокая даже в сравнении с самим Бальдером, у ног гиганта она казалась совсем крошечной и незначительной. Но её это, похоже, нисколько не смущало – она была настолько поглощена чтением книги, что обратила внимание на Бальдера, только когда он подошёл вплотную.

\- Идём, я проголодалась, - только и сказала она, направляясь прочь от статуи и широкой улицы к путанице переулков.

И снова Странник поразился тому, как уверенно его спутница выбирает дорогу. Ему казалось, что не хватит и жизни, чтобы суметь запомнить одинаковые повороты и перекрёстки. В этот раз путь не занял много времени, и скоро уже голодные путники сидели в таверне, ожидая еду.

\- Как тебе Вартана? - спросила Кроция.

Бальдер не сразу нашёлся, что ответить. Мысли и эмоции переполняли его, поэтому он смог сказать только одно:

\- Впечатляет!

\- Я рада, - по её тону невозможно было понять, шутит она или говорит серьёзно, а Странник решил не уточнять.

Перебирая в уме события дня, он вдруг вспомнил о Лаборатории и чуть не спросил, почему бы магам из Гелиодора или Санарета просто не зачаровать свою одежду, но вовремя вспомнил, что заклинания иллюзии требуют постоянного поддержания, а это неоправданный расход энергии.

\- Можно ведь перекрасить одежду с помощью магии? Неужели эти заклинания трансмутации такие сложные? - спросил вместо этого Странник, когда официантка средних лет, одетая в тёмно-красное платье, поставила перед ним дымящиеся горшочки и отошла.

Кроция как-то загадочно улыбнулась, едва ли не впервые с момента их знакомства, и ответила не сразу, глядя куда-то мимо собеседника.

\- По нынешним меркам, пожалуй, сложные. Думаю, ты не знаешь ни одного, - на этот снисходительный вопрос Бальдер смущённо покачал головой, чуть не пожалев, что завёл эту тему. - Впрочем, сейчас любое заклинание излишне усложнено. Когда-то весь Санарет носил алое, фиолетовые мантии Эльбы изготавливали почти без красителей, и Вартана куда больше славилась волшебными свойствами здешних минералов, чем их цветом.

Позабыв смущение, Странник удивлённо смотрел на Кроцию. Снова ему показалось, что она как-то преобразилась, стала выглядеть очень уставшей, очень грустной и очень хрупкой. И абсолютно чужой. Словно из другого мира и другого времени, того, о котором Бальдер слышал лишь в отрывочных сказках в детстве и на уроках Велеуса о мире до воцарения Аргарета.

В Лагере мало что знали, только то, что тогда не было единой Империи, а магия была привилегией, полностью сосредоточенной в нескольких городах. Бальдер и рад был бы узнать больше, но некому было об этом рассказать, поэтому теперь он жадно ловил каждое слово спутницы, надеясь, что она продолжит. Но надеждам этим было не суждено оправдаться.

\- Это было давно, - она тряхнула головой, но, заметив разочарованный взгляд Странника, добавила: - Возможно, когда-нибудь я расскажу больше.

\- Ты говорила, что и Лабораторию я увижу, - пробурчал Бальдер.

\- Ты в Вартане всего полдня, а уже недоволен, - её голос снова стал холодным и надменным. - Полагаю, даже попади ты внутрь Лаборатории, и то не был бы удовлетворён, пока маги не выложили бы тебе все свои секреты.

Он ответил хмурым взглядом, но спутница не унималась. Она перегнулась через стол и продолжила:

\- Я бы предложила тебе отправиться прямиком к Аргарету и потребовать его рассказать всё о своей жизни и планах, да только даже если бы это могло сработать, ты же и половины не поймёшь из того, что он скажет!

Обиженный Странник уткнулся носом в тарелку и больше не отваживался поднимать голову почти на протяжении всего обеда, пока не заметил краем глаза ухмылку на лице Кроции. Шутку её он так и не оценил, но чуточку расслабился. И почему-то мысль о том, что его спутнице не чуждо чувство юмора, пусть и такое неприятное, взбодрила его даже больше, чем рассказы о былом.

***

После обеда Бальдера опять отправили бродить в одиночестве, и за этим приятным занятием его застали незаметно подкравшиеся сумерки. Снова он встретился с Кроцией у Лика, освещённого со всех сторон множеством волшебных фиалов. Кроция, по всей видимости, была в хорошем расположении духа, и вечер обещал быть приятным.

\- Завтра я буду занята весь день, - сказала она, пока они ждали жаркое в той же таверне, где днём обедали. - Надеюсь, мне не придётся пожалеть о предоставленной тебе самостоятельности.

Чтобы скрыть смущение подобным – хоть и небезосновательным – недоверием, Бальдер решил немного сменить направление темы:

\- Может, посоветуешь, что в Вартане есть интересного? Не очень-то хочется бесцельно слоняться по городу.

\- Библиотека находится в западном квартале, - ответила Кроция, не раздумывая. - На мой взгляд, она весьма посредственная, но, думаю, всё равно лучше того, что ты мог видеть в Лагере, - она пренебрежительно поморщилась.

Бальдеру нечего было возразить, да и не хотелось – мысль о том, что его невежество не полностью его вина была, пожалуй, единственным утешением. Но всё же ответ спутницы его разочаровал.

\- Я имел в виду что-то более... весёлое, - неуверенно начал он. - Может гладиаторские бои, или выступления волшебников, или какие-нибудь игры...

Кроция смотрела на него с, казалось, искренним удивлением.

\- Нет, боюсь, что с этим я тебе помочь не могу. Да и я была в Вартане последний раз лет двадцать назад, многое могло измениться. В любом случае советую тебе не заходить в южную часть города, где живёт знать. Там ты рискуешь привлечь слишком много внимания.

Теперь настал черёд Бальдера удивляться. В очередной раз он отметил то, насколько обеспокоена Кроция их незаметностью, но ему казалось, что уж в Вартане подобные тревоги не оправданы: за весь день на него обращали внимания лишь те, к кому он обращался напрямую, да и то лишь на мгновения разговора. Но его спутница, кажется, была ещё более сосредоточена, чем до входа в город.

Вкусная еда и хорошее настроение позволили Страннику достаточно расслабиться, чтобы мысль его отправилась за пределы трактира, рисуя неведомые силы, которых опасается Кроция. Ярче чем прежде он представлял эльфийских наёмников и шпионов Аргарета, рыскающих по тёмным уголках в поисках предателей.

Но долго фантазировать ему не пришлось: в таверну вдруг вошёл отряд из четырёх волшебников Кайлестийского ордена под предводительством невысокой коренастой женщины средних лет. Посетители таверны и сам хозяин напряжённо замерли под её взглядом, а Бальдер, глядя на золотую перевязь, перехватывающую грудь женщины, отвёл глаза и невольно поёжился. Золотой маг даже первого уровня производил впечатление, ведь золотые цепи раздавал сам Аргарет, и люди, заслужившие их, часто занимали важные посты. 

Женщина медленно обвела комнату строгим взглядом, и у Бальдера перехватило дыхание. Кажется, Кроция была единственным человеком в таверне, на кого вновь прибывшие не произвели особого впечатления - она удостоила их лишь быстрым безразличным взглядом и тут же вернулась к жаркому, хотя Бальдер не сомневался, что от её внимания ничто не ускользнёт.

Взгляд незнакомки не задержался на Бальдере и его спутнице, зато остановился на сидящей в углу компании волшебников. Женщина обернулась и поманила кого-то. Из-за спин магов Ордена в комнату протиснулся испуганный человек – опрятный и хорошо одетый, но очень нервный. Бальдер решил, что он похож на торговца.

Он теребил в руках платок, пытаясь скрыть дрожь, а когда женщина указала на волшебников, сидящих в углу, лишь нервно кивнул. На их лицах отобразился ужас, золотая волшебница властно взглянула на них и, чуть отойдя в сторону и освобождая проход к двери, указала на выход рукой. По-прежнему в молчании, вся компания с выражением обречённой покорности на лицах поднялась со своих мест и направилась к двери. Маги Ордена последовали за ними, а их пугающая предводительница перед тем, как покинуть заведение, положила несколько монет на стойку.

\- Что это было? - шёпотом спросил Бальдер.

Хоть он и сомневался, что реальная угроза существовала, золотая волшебница внушила ему такой ужас, что он не решался говорить в полную силу. Кроция одарила его взглядом полным пренебрежения, отпила эля и только после этого совершенно невозмутимо ответила:

\- Обычный арест.

\- Арест?

\- Кто-то из магов нарушил закон по отношению к тому торговцу, - она пожала плечами в своей обычной манере. - Должно быть, волшебник решил подзаработать или же угрожал гильдии, в любом случае, это было глупо. В Вартане за этим слишком пристально следят.

\- Я думал, маги вне закона, - задумался Бальдер, вспоминая Лерса.

Пусть в сообществе магов действовала жёсткая иерархия, но ему казалось, что любой маг по определению ценнее обычного человека.

\- Только один, - неожиданно серьёзно сказала Кроция. - Но он по тавернам не ходит, а вместо этого утверждает законы, которые не позволяют магам нарушить хрупкую стабильность Империи.

\- Всё это сложнее, чем я думал сначала, - пробормотал Странник.

У него голова шла кругом: безнаказанный Лерс, Кайлестийский орден и жёсткие законы в городах...

\- На самом деле всё довольно просто: управление в городах очень централизованно, иерархия что магов, что правителей выстроена очень чётко, и во главе всего стоит Аргарет. Конечно, у магов невероятные привилегии, но и закон к ним беспощаден. Если их действия хотя бы немного подвергнут опасности беспрерывную работу городов, расправа не заставит себя долго ждать, - сказала Кроция, сделавшись вдруг неожиданно разговорчивой. - Конечно, это касается прежде всего Шпилей и других крупных городов. На маленькие деревушки, о которых не знает никто, кроме их обитателей и которые не важны для работы Империи, это не распространяется, и там как повезёт: можешь жить сносно, а можешь оказаться под властью какого-нибудь самодура вроде Лерса. Но в той части Единых земель, которая хоть сколько-то интересна императору, не особенно разгуляешься, ведь если привлечёшь внимание Совета или Аргарета, последствия будут ужасными. Разумеется, если мы спровоцируем мага на спорные действия, мы тоже понесём наказание, - добавила она и очень строго посмотрела на своего спутника.

Воображение уже вовсю рисовало Бальдеру самые чудовищные варианты того, что бы могла сотворить с ним та ужасная предводительница отряда волшебников, и он невольно поёжился.

\- А часто кого-то арестовывают? - полушёпотом спросил Странник, в душе которого боролись страх и любопытство. - И что теперь будет с арестованными?

\- Зависит от того, что они сделали. Могут просто понизить в должности, а могут запечатать магию обсидиановыми метками, по которым каждый узнает в них изгоев, – голос Кроции по-прежнему был безразличен. - Они выглядят так же, как те, что ты поставил Лерсу.

Бальдер в изумлении распахнул глаза и посмотрел сначала на спутницу, а потом на свои руки.

\- Не льсти себе, мы оставили подделку. Она способна ограничить его волшебство и сбить с толку, но это всего лишь простой фокус. Настоящие метки – это расплавленный обсидиан и формулы друидов. Опасный и сложный ритуал, наказание для тех, для кого, по мнению Аргарета или Советников, унижение и позор будут худшим наказанием в сравнении со смертью.

\- И мне тоже могут такие поставить? - в ужасе вдруг представил Бальдер.

\- Думаю, случись что, тебя просто казнят. Разумеется, сначала будут пытать.

Странник надеялся обнаружить на лице спутницы улыбку или хоть что-то, говорящее, что она шутит, но и голос, и её лицо оставались серьёзными, и ему стало неуютно.

\- Не хотел бы я встретиться с золотой волшебницей снова, - пробурчал он, бросив взгляд на дверь.

Кроция едва заметно усмехнулась:

\- Она всего лишь инспектор, тут таких три или четыре. А наказаниями обычно занимается помощник городничего. Кажется, её зовут Альтра, и она бы понравилась тебе ещё меньше. Хотя бы потому, что носит две золотые цепочки.

***

Следующий день Бальдер снова провёл почти в одиночестве, так и не найдя себе какого-то определённого занятия, но на всякий случай избегая магов и тёмных переулков. На него по-прежнему никто не обращал внимания, но после ареста накануне Страннику всюду мерещились враги.

Уставший от мнительности и безделья, к ужину, когда они встретились с Кроцией, он не имел ни малейшего желания разговаривать. На вопрос о том, как прошёл день, лишь пробурчал что-то невразумительное и даже не заметил её встревоженного взгляда. Теперь, когда его изматывала тревога, время, проведённое в лесу, казалось весёлым и беспечным и даже магические тренировки казались привлекательной альтернативой безделью.

Когда Кроция сказала, что на ближайшее время у неё нет дел и она готова показать спутнику город, он поначалу обрадовался, что наконец избавился от скуки, но уже на следующий день понял, насколько сильно ошибался. Страх в её компании отступил, но веселее Страннику не стало.

Было непохоже, чтобы у Кроции была какая-то цель: целыми днями она либо бродила по Вартане, либо читала в «весьма посредственной» библиотеке. Во время прогулок она рассказывала Бальдеру какие-то занудные истории о том, к какому архитектурному стилю относится то или иное здание и в каком году оно было построено, но ничего стоящего так и не поведала. Пару раз он пытался вызнать у неё хоть что-то интересное: быть может, она знает дома, где проводились тёмные ритуалы, водились призраки или хотя бы зрели бунты, но по её непонимающему взгляду скоро понял бесполезность подобных вопросов.

За несколько дней жизнерадостность Странника несколько угасла. Безразличие окружающих нагоняло уныние, а изображения Аргарета то тут, то там, вызывали опасения, и ничего интересного по-прежнему не происходило. Городская жизнь, поначалу показавшаяся такой увлекательной, кипела вокруг него и в то же время казалась недоступной: он по-прежнему чувствовал себя чужим и по-прежнему не понимал ни как работает эта самая городская жизнь, ни как в неё влиться.

С Кроцией было скучно, одному – ещё скучнее. Кроме того, некомфортно. Казалось, что за ним постоянно следят: маги Кайлестийского ордена, изображения Аргарета – везде чудились шпионы. Поэтому, оправдываясь долгом Странника, он почти не отлучался от спутницы.

Даже фантазия покинула его. За несколько дней, сколько бы Бальдер ни пытался придумать объяснение безделью своей спутницы, ничего интересного в голову так и не пришло.

Погода испортилась, и Бальдеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть невидящим взглядом в мутное окно библиотеки, пока Кроция погружена в чтение. В таком тягостном состоянии прошла неделя, прежде чем унылые мысли начали отступать под натиском пришедшего в город оживления.

Близилось летнее солнцестояние, день, когда в Единых землях отмечалось наступление нового года. В Лагере говорили, что это важнейший праздник, пышно справляемый по всей Империи, и теперь Бальдер мог увидеть этому подтверждение.

Улицы были богато украшены целыми гирляндами волшебных фиалов, источающих золотистый свет с наступлением сумерек, и изображениями солнца; повсюду царили суета и суматоха. Казалось, лишь Кроция во всей Вартане сохраняет безразличие к происходящему. Ни в её поведении, ни в её настроении ничего не менялось, но Бальдер не позволил её апатии подействовать на себя и с воодушевлением смотрел на украшения в витринах магазинов и на площадях.

\- Мы попадём на праздник? - спросил он у Кроции как-то за ужином, вдруг испугавшись, что им придётся срочно покинуть Вартану, и он лишится возможность увидеть что-то интересное.

\- Можем сходить, если хочешь. Хотя едва ли здесь будет что-то впечатляющее, - по всей видимости, она заметила его заинтересованный взгляд, а может просто была в хорошем настроении, потому продолжила: - Накануне все огни в городе погасят, и к рассвету люди соберутся за восточными воротами, чтобы встретить первый луч солнца, который ознаменует приход самого длинного дня и нового года, вот и всё. Разве что в полдень устроят какое-нибудь представления, но не жди многого. Это не Эль... Нигрум и не Гелиодор, вот там-то празднуют с размахом!

По словам Кроции выходило, что в этом нет ничего особенного, но Бальдер с нетерпением ждал праздника. И, судя по всему, не он один: со всех окрестностей в город стекались люди. Если прежде Бальдер и Кроция частенько ужинали в одиночестве, то теперь в тавернах с трудом можно было найти местечко. Даже их постоялый двор заполнился самыми разными людьми.

За несколько дней до праздника ужинать приходилось в такой тесноте, что Бальдер почти касался спиной мага за соседним столом, где разместилась довольно внушительная компания, увлечённая разговором.

Странник не особенно прислушивался к их беседе, Кроция казалась погружённой в свои мысли, но вдруг нахмурилась и явно напряглась. По её быстрому взгляду мимо Бальдера на сидевших за ним, он понял, что они чем-то привлекли её внимание, и прислушался, надеясь узнать что-то интересное. 

\- Говорю вам, это действительно артефакт аурелей! - настаивал один маг. - Уверен, что в Нигруме за него дадут отличную цену!

Слово «аурели» казалось Бальдеру смутно знакомым, но он никак не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме того, что, кажется, это имеет какое-то отношение к древним временам.

\- С чего бы в шахтах лежать могущественному артефакту? - недоверчиво спросил мага друг. - Наверняка ты купил эту безделушку у ближайшего торговца, и наложил на неё кое-какие чары, да и пытаешься нас теперь надуть.

Послышались согласные возгласы. Первый маг явно обиделся:

\- Если бы я и думал, что могу вас обдурить, неужели вы считаете, что я мог бы обмануть нашего правителя?

\- Думаю, что если бы ты действительно нашёл что-то столь важное, ты бы не стал трепаться об этом в людных местах, - резонно заметил кто-то. - Едва ли Ордену понравятся беседы об аурелях.

Видимо, это было правдой, потому что после этого разговор как-то быстро затих, а когда возобновился, то его предметом стали самые бытовые вещи. Что такое «аурели» Бальдер так и не вспомнил, но в нём проснулись жажда приключений и любопытство. Он был почти готов спросить у Кроции, о чём шла речь, но, заметив её выражение лица – серьёзное, сосредоточенное и не слишком дружелюбное, - решил подождать с вопросами.

Когда они поднялись в комнаты, Кроция всё ещё напряжённо хмурилась. Потом внимательно посмотрела на Бальдера.

\- Мне надо взглянуть на этот артефакт, - её голос звучал пугающе уверенно.

\- Не думаю, чтобы этот маг нам позволил, - осторожно сказал Странник.

\- Мне, не нам, - резко ответила она. - Ты будешь здесь. Ждать, пока я не вернусь. Готовый сорваться в любую минуту, если вдруг почувствуешь опасность.

Он не смог скрыть своего разочарования, но спорить явно было бесполезно. Кроция решительно достала из походных мешков тёмный плащ, после чего повернулась к спутнику и повторила:

\- Я серьёзно, Бальдер. Ты должен ждать здесь.

\- Да, да, я понял, - раздражённо ответил он, после чего, дверь за ней закрылась, и Странник остался один.

***

Разумеется, следовать этому указанию он не собирался. Ему порядком надоела таинственность спутницы, ещё больше ему надоело безделье, которое очень отличалось от того, чем должен заниматься Странник. Поэтому теперь, когда начало происходить хоть что-то, он не намеревался отсиживаться в таверне.

Он был Странником, следовать за Кроцией – его долг. И если это значит, что придётся идти в ночь навстречу опасности – тем лучше. Он защитит её любой ценой и заставит перестать относиться к нему как к глупому ребёнку!

Погружённый в эти мечтания, он чуть не потерял из виду Кроцию, которая почти растворилась в сумерках. Она не могла полностью исчезнуть из-за золотистого света праздничных фиалов, но Бальдер всё равно едва поспевал за ней.

К счастью, идти оказалось недалеко. Прежде чем Странник был готов бросить свою затею, Кроция нырнула в тень проулка между двумя большими домами и замерла, прислушиваясь. Один из домов тянулся вдоль улицы, другой же был куда меньше, огороженный невысокими металлическими прутьями. Окна были темны.

\- Кажется, мы поменялись местами, - прошептал Бальдер, подойдя к крадущейся вдоль ограды Кроции.

Она резко обернулась, одновременно выхватывая из-за спины кинжал, который тотчас оказался у горла Бальдера. Недовольство на её лице было заметно даже в полутьме, и кинжал убирать она не спешила. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - злобно прошипела она. - Я же велела оставаться в гостинице!

\- Пришёл помогать тебе выкрасть артефакт, - невозмутимо ответил Бальдер.

Отступать было некуда, и он чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно, несмотря на ярость спутницы. 

\- Я не собираюсь его красть, только посмотреть, - прошептала она. - Но даже это слишком опасно!

\- Но я же твой защитник! - возразил Странник. - Именно для этого Велеус отправил меня с тобой!

Она ничего не ответила. Несколько мгновений показались Бальдеру бесконечными, но, наконец, она убрала кинжал и тяжело вздохнула.

\- Я бы сейчас же отправила тебя к Велеусу, если бы было время, - холодно сказала она. - Не заставляй меня пожалеть о том, что я этого не сделала.

Бальдер воодушевился. Это можно было считать его первой победой. Вполне возможно, что после их вылазки его ждёт расплата, но по крайней мере на какое-то время ему удалось добиться своего.

\- Итак, какой план? - спросил он, стараясь не выдать нетерпение.

\- Быть как можно тише, - ответила Кроция, с удивительной лёгкостью перелезая через ограду. - И бежать, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Странник торопливо последовал за спутницей, та уже кралась вдоль стены, пока, наконец, не остановилась у одного из окон. Она попробовала его толкнуть, но деревянная рама не поддалась. Тогда она достала откуда-то короткий ножик и аккуратно приставила его к стеклу. На лезвии вспыхнули и погасли зеленоватые руны, незнакомые Бальдеру, но прежде чем он успел поинтересоваться ими, Кроция – к ещё большему удивлению Странника – осторожно вырезала в стекле небольшое отверстие, достаточное для того, чтобы в него пролезла рука и открыла защёлку окна. Скорость и точность, с которыми она работала, наводили на мысль, что ей явно не впервые приходится это делать.

Прежде чем проникнуть в комнату через уже открытое окно, Кроция положила на подоконник с каждой стороны по небольшой ягоде, источающей едва заметное свечение. Бесшумно, словно тень, Кроция перепрыгнула через подоконник, и Бальдер поспешил за ней, а она уже успела достать из сумки на поясе несколько кристаллов и начала расставлять их по углам комнаты.

Бальдер осмотрелся. Когда его глаза привыкли к темноте, он различил большой письменный стол в центре комнаты и стеллажи книг. Видимо, Кроция знала, куда идти. Она закончила с кристаллами, и Бальдер почувствовал лёгкую пульсацию магии.

\- Друидские кристаллы, - ответила она на немой вопрос Странника, деловито открывая один за другим ящики стола. - Сильные заклинания ими не нейтрализовать, но тут должно сработать.

\- Что мы ищем? - спросил Бальдер, решив, что про друидов успеет расспросить попозже.

\- Не знаю толком, - призналась Кроция, ковыряясь ножом в замке очередного ящика. - Но если ты увидишь, то поймёшь. Вернее, почувствуешь сильную магию. И, вероятно, на артефакте будут изображения солнца, луны или звёзд. И постарайся поаккуратнее, - добавила она, заметив, с каким энтузиазмом Бальдер бросился на поиски.

Так как столом занималась Кроция, ему оставалось обшаривать стеллажи. Но прежде, чем он успел бы обнаружить секретный ход, открываемый нажатием на определённую книгу, услышал негромкий возглас спутницы:

\- Нашла!

Бальдер резко обернулся к Кроции, стоявшей над небольшой шкатулкой на боковом столике. Ликование на её лице уже сменилось разочарованием, но прежде чем Странник успел что-то сказать, раздался высокомерный голос:

\- Поздравляю, ты умрёшь счастливой.

В дверном проёме, скрестив руки на груди, стоял маг, которого они видели в таверне.

\- Бежим! - крикнула Кроция, молнией бросившись к окну, но маг уже вскинул руки, читая заклинание. Проигнорировав крик Кроции, Бальдер последовал его примеру, намереваясь в полной мере продемонстрировать спутнице, чему он успел научиться.

\- Не вздумай колдовать! - она подскочила к нему, схватила за руку и потащила к окну.

Этих нескольких секунд их врагу хватило, чтобы дочитать заклинание огненного шара, но вызвать ветер Бальдер не успел: Кроция сбила его с ритма. Странник увидел приближающийся к нему шар огня, и вдруг почувствовал сильную магическую энергию, пульсирующую вокруг, воздух как будто дрожал. Потом кто-то вскрикнул, раздался звон разбившегося стекла, мир поплыл, и погрузился в темноту.

***

Бальдер метался в бреду. Перед его взором проплывали образы из детства, он вспоминал уходящего Экхарта, иногда эти в этих образах он видел лицо Кроции, застывшее, безучастное и бледное, как у статуи. Как и остальные картины, Кроция быстро терялась и растворялась в темноте, которая занимала сейчас большую часть сознания Странника. 

Так шли минуты, часы или даже целая вечность – он не мог точно сказать, потерявшись в калейдоскопе собственных воспоминаний. Пока, наконец, одно из них – сияющий огненный шар, летящий прямо в него – не прорвало тьму, заставив открыть глаза, и тотчас зажмуриться от слепящего света.

Бальдер запаниковал, решив поначалу, что это тот же огонь, оглушивший его, но спустя несколько секунд глаза его привыкли, и он понял, что это всего лишь маленькая лампа на тумбе у кровати, на которой он лежал. Мир был ещё расплывчатым, но Странник смог понять, что тёмная комната, освещённая лишь ослепившей его поначалу лампой, ему незнакома.

Ещё он увидел Кроцию, сидящую у его кровати. Лицо её было встревожено, но чуть оживилось, когда она заметила, что он пришёл в себя.

\- Я жив? - спросил он плохо слушающимся пересохшим языком. - Можно мне воды?

Кроция потянулась к тумбочке и осторожно поднесла к губам Странника плошку с холодной чистой водой. Сделав несколько глотков, Бальдер почувствовал облегчение, и его опять потянуло в сон.

\- С тобой всё будет хорошо, - он с трудом узнал её голос, звучавший непривычно мягко и заботливо.

Бальдеру показалось, что у неё покраснели глаза и нос – совсем не как у маски-статуи из его видений – как будто она плакала, но эта мысль была настолько нелепой, что губы Странника сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Даже это простое движение вызвало болезненные ощущения, напомнив о случившемся.

\- Артефакт? Маг? - он почувствовал, как сон снова овладевает его сознанием.

\- Всё хорошо. Отдыхай, - уже из темноты донёсся нежный голос Кроции.

***

Когда Бальдер проснулся, маленькая комната была залита светом. Всё тело Странника болело, но он посчитал это добрым знаком: по крайней мере, теперь он мог с уверенностью сказать, что скорее жив, чем мёртв.

Он огляделся, насколько позволяло его положение, пытаясь понять, были ли правдой ночные события, или ему это приснилось. Стены комнаты были выкрашены светлой краской, над тумбочкой у кровати оказалось окно, через которое теперь лились солнечные лучи. Кроме кровати, на которой лежал Странник, и тумбочки из мебели тут был только стул у кровати, да большой шкаф.

Мебель была простой, но хорошо сделанной и довольно изящной, на окнах висели длинные занавески с причудливым узором, а пол покрывал серебристый ковёр. Где бы ни был Бальдер, хозяин этого места явно не бедствовал.

Из-за стены доносились голоса. Прислушавшись, Бальдер даже смог разобрать слова.

\- Лорна, это ведь не шутки! Слышала бы ты, что наговорили соседи Зальна в Совете! Да ещё и в канун Солнцестояния!

\- Наверняка то, что это были эльфы, которых в Вартане почти нет, - Бальдер узнал голос Кроции, несмотря на то, что он был искажён и необычайно эмоционален. - Эмерик, я не стану подвергать тебя опасности дольше, чем нужно, дай мне хотя бы ещё пару дней…

Бальдер решил подойти к двери, расположенной напротив окна, чтобы лучше слышать, но попытка встать закончилась тем, что он просто свалился с кровати. Он не успел даже попытаться встать, как дверь распахнулась, и в неё вошёл пожилой человек в хорошем костюме. За ним Бальдер разглядел Кроцию и незнакомого мужчину в сиреневых одеждах, который выглядел очень недовольным.

\- Посмотрите, до чего вы докричались, - с упрёком сказал старик. - Эмерик, помоги ему.

Тот приблизился к Бальдеру, а за ним вошла и Кроция. С ужасом и изумлением Странник увидел, что фиолетовые одежды Эмерика – форма Кайлестийского ордена, а грудь его перехватывает золотая цепочка. Он рефлекторно отпрянул, но это привело лишь к очередному падению.

\- Не дёргайся, Бальдер, это друзья, - раздражённо сказала Кроция.

Лицо её выражало недовольство и беспокойство, но взгляд был отрешённым, и Странник решил, что причина её дурного настроения не в нём. Это успокаивало едва ли не больше, чем её слова. Он смиренно позволил Эмерику помочь снова лечь на кровать. Старик сел на стул у кровати и подал Страннику плошку воды, и тот осушил её одним глотком.

\- У меня много работы, - коротко бросил Эмерик, выглядевший ничуть не довольнее Кроции, развернулся и вышел.

\- Это Ларет, - представила Кроция пожилого человека. - Мы у него в доме.

\- Сильно же вам досталось, юноша, - покачал головой Ларет, в его глазах читалась тревога.

\- Да уж, не от большого ума, - проворчала Кроция, закатывая глаза и нервно переступая с ноги на ногу.

\- Что случилось? - устало спросил Странник.

Ему было слишком плохо, чтобы обижаться или чувствовать себя виноватым: всё тело болело, голова кружилась, жажда не проходила, хотя Ларет снова наполнил плошку водой из кувшина на тумбе, и помог Бальдеру выпить.

\- Вы с Лор... Кроцией влезли в дом Зальна, одного из городских магов. Несомненно, по каким-то очень важным причинам, - Ларет многозначительно посмотрел на Кроцию, всё ещё не находившую себе места, она же в ответ шумно вздохнула.

\- Ларет, я потом ему сама объясню... - раздражённо начала она, но тот снова очень серьёзно посмотрел на неё и, как ни в чём не бывало, сказал:

\- Так же, как и нам с Эмериком, - после чего снова повернулся с Бальдеру и продолжил: - Ну и перепугались же мы, когда она среди ночи ворвалась к нам в дом израненная и в слезах. Признаться, я даже не понял, что произошло, а она уже утащила Эмерика, моего сына, куда-то, и через час они вернулись с тобой. О случившемся мы узнали только к утру, когда пришли новости из города, и теперь вся Вартана стоит на ушах.

Он хихикнул, вызывая очередной недовольный взгляд Кроции.

\- Рад, что хоть кому-то весело, - раздался голос вернувшегося вдруг Эмерика.

Бальдер теперь мог рассмотреть его получше. Высокий, с грубоватыми, но приятными чертами лица, он наверняка легко располагал к себе, но сейчас его серые глаза метали молнии.

\- Отец, Ильтар вернулся, он хотел поговорить с тобой, - обменявшись с Кроцией недовольными взглядами, Эмерик вышел так же стремительно, как и появился.

\- Прошу меня простить, - сказал Ларет, со скрипом поднимаясь. - Ильтар маг, которого мы послали лечить Зальна, того тоже сильно приложило.

Тут Бальдер понял, что он окончательно запутался в происходящем. У него по-прежнему не было ни малейшего представления, где он находится; кто эти люди, а уж слова о «заплаканной» Кроции и вовсе звучали несусветной чушью.

Он посмотрел на спутницу, которая устало опустилась на стул, и заметил на её лице ещё не зажившие царапины, под глазами пролегли тёмные круги, выглядела она гораздо старше прежнего.

\- Не стоило брать тебя с собой, - в сердцах сказала она, откинувшись на спинку стула. - С самого начала.

В её голосе не было недовольства, только боль и усталость, и Бальдеру стало очень стыдно. Раньше подобные слова его скорее задевали, сейчас же он впервые подумал о том, сколько проблем доставил спутнице.

\- Где мы сейчас? - спросил он, надеясь немного сменить тему.

\- Там, где ты мечтал оказаться – у Лаборатории, - безразлично ответила Кроция. - Я давно дружу с Ларетом, а Эмерика знаю с детства, хоть мы давно не виделись. Ларет в прошлом был главой Лаборатории, теперь его место занимает Эмерик, - она взглянула на Бальдера и, видимо, прочитала на его лице изумление, потому что чуть усмехнулась и продолжила:

\- Не все маги так уж преданы лично Аргарету. Они могут быть законопослушными гражданами или казаться такими, но у многих есть свои желания и амбиции. И некоторые из них мои друзья. Не строй иллюзий, они не повстанцы и вряд ли хотят изменить систему, просто собственные интересы и собственное мнение для них чуть важнее.

Странник откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза. На него снова накатила казалось отступившая дурнота. Мысли всё ещё немного путались, а задавать больше вопросов он боялся.

\- Огнём тебя почти не задело, но сильно приложило искажением магии, - донёсся до него голос Кроции. - Заклинания были не очень сильные, но небесное волшебство в поле, созданном друидскими кристаллами – большая глупость. Мог бы отделаться гораздо легче, если бы не пытался бы читать заклинание.

\- Я теперь умру? - слабо спросил Бальдер, чувствуя, как сознание покидает его.

Словно издалека до него донёсся смешок спутницы, скорее нервный, чем презрительный, и её голос:

\- Нет, но мог бы. К счастью, в Лаборатории умеют справляться с разными волшебными недугами, да и я кое-что знаю. Придётся помучиться, но всё будет хорошо. А пока отдыхай.

***

Когда Бальдер снова пришёл в себя, уже стемнело. В соседней комнате опять ругались, а у его кровати сидел Ларет. Заметив, что пациент пришёл в себя, он бросил многозначительный взгляд на дверь и тихонько заметил:

\- Всё ругаются... Лорна очень уж сильно за тебя переживает.

\- Лорна? - переспросил Бальдер и поморщился – во рту опять пересохло.

\- Ты зовёшь её Кроцией, - мягко ответил Ларет, протягивая Бальдеру воду и, стоило ему осушить плошку, старик подал ему тарелку с жидкой кашей, от которой пахло травами.

\- Поешь немного, - голос Ларета был мягкий и тёплый. - Надо сказать, ты оказался крепким малым, Зальн, насколько мне известно, ещё не пришёл в себя. Конечно, мы с Лорной хорошо потрудились, да и досталось тебе меньше, но, думаю, завтра ты уже сможешь вставать.

\- Кроция... Лорна, - Странник невольно нахмурился. - Она не пострадала как мы?

\- Она же не колдует, - усмехнулся Ларет. - К тому же наверняка по-прежнему носит обсидиан. Не думаю, что она перенесла это совсем уж безболезненно, но гораздо легче, чем вы, два дуралея. Ладно Зальн, он не знал про кристаллы, но ты-то должен был понимать.

Бальдер уткнулся в тарелку, решив промолчать. Чем дальше, тем менее значительным он себя чувствовал. Сейчас он сам казался себе просто глупым мальчишкой, которой вдруг оказался в большом мире, где творятся большие вещи, где все всё понимают, и только он один делает глупости. Наверняка Кроция его таковым и считала. Голоса за стеной затихли, Ларет прислушался.

\- Надеюсь, на сегодня концерт окончен, - покачал головой он. - Для того, кто попал в такую переделку, а потом обходился почти без сна и еды несколько дней, Лорна поразительно энергична. Она всё отказывалась уходить, пока тебе не станет лучше, - ответил на вопросительный взгляд Странника Ларет. - А как только стало – они с Эмериком начали ругаться относительно вашего ухода.

Бальдер замер, снова задумавшись о своём положении, но старик не дал ему пасть в пучину печальных мыслей:

\- Не думай об этом, всё равно Лорну не передумаешь. Лучшее, что ты сейчас можешь сделать – беречь силы, чтобы поправиться как можно скорее! – с улыбкой сказал он, забирая опустевшую тарелку. - Так что спи, пока есть возможность.

***

Как и предсказывал Ларет, уже на следующее утро Бальдер смог встать. Он всё ещё чувствовал слабость, с некоторым трудом держал равновесие, но изо всех сил старался показаться здоровым. Его мучило чувство вины перед Кроцией за все беспокойства, пугали возможные последствия его глупости и злоупотребления гостеприимством магов.

Днём стало известно, что Зальн пришёл в себя. Ему явно повезло меньше, чем Бальдеру. Судя по всему, Кроция не желала ему зла, но известие о том, что он идёт на поправку взволновало и её, и Эмерика, дав повод для новых споров. До Бальдера доносились обрывки их криков, и он нередко поражался тому, насколько жалобно звучит голос Кроции, которая при нём продолжала сохранять серьёзное спокойствие. Правда удавалось ей это плохо: девушка явно нервничала, и нервничала сильно.

Она стала дёрганной, отвечала невпопад, и мысли её были где-то далеко. Наконец, вечером, она объявила, что назавтра они должны выйти.

\- Завтра канун Нового года, последний шанс уйти незамеченными, - сказала она, но ответ Странника едва ли слышала, снова погрузившись в свои мысли.

Бальдер к этому моменту почувствовал себя хуже, поэтому сил ни на возражения, ни на вопросы у него не было, их хватило только на короткое выражение согласия.

Последнее, о чём он подумал, проваливаясь в сон – как же они вернутся на постоялый двор за вещами. Однако к утру оказалось, что в этом не было необходимости. Самое важное Эмерик принёс ещё в ту ночь, когда пострадал Бальдер, но большая часть немногочисленных пожитков была новой. Едва ли сейчас была возможность вернуться в гостиницу, не вызывая подозрений. По словам Эмерика, весь район уже отцепили, и маги начали проверять всех живущих неподалёку.

С собой взяли только самое необходимое. Бальдер был почти без сил, Кроция выносливостью никогда не отличалась, и без лошади им придётся непросто. Но выбора не было. На вопрос Странника о том, почему они не могут просто вернуться в город, придумав для хозяина какую-то легенду о своём отсутствии, та многозначительно посмотрела на него и ответила не сразу.

\- Я уже говорила, любая магия вне ордена вызывает подозрения. Если бы тебе хватило ума не колдовать, то всё можно было бы списать на эльфов, но Зальн наверняка запомнил, что ты пытался использовать волшебство. В гостинице нас, как и всех живущих в том районе, допросили бы. И уж поверь, Орден бы выяснил, что ты умеешь колдовать. Да и ко мне возникло бы слишком много вопросов, - она легонько стукнула по обсидиановому браслету на запястье. - Нет, Бальдер, мы наделали глупостей, и теперь придётся разгребать их последствия.

Казалось, она не злилась, скорее была расстроена и встревожена, и это пугало Странника даже сильнее её гнева.

\- Надо идти, - почти виновато сказала она. - Эмерик прав, нельзя дольше подвергать его семью опасности. Вряд ли на него падёт подозрение в первую очередь, но рисковать не стоит.

И вот в канун Солнцестояния Бальдер и Кроция простились с гостеприимными хозяевами. Провожал их только Ларет, Эмерик раньше отправился в город, пожелав удачного пути. Он не был особенно дружелюбен, но можно было догадаться, что ему эти несколько дней дались непросто.

Расставаясь с Ларетом у задней двери, Странник окинул взором большой трёхэтажный особняк, и ему показалось, что в одном из окон он заметил девочку, с любопытством смотрящую на него. Но разглядеть её не удалось, Кроция потянула его вперёд.

\- Там... - начал он.

\- У Эмерика жена и трое детей, двое сейчас учатся в Гелиодоре, - Кроция вдруг остановилась, резко повернулась и посмотрела в глаза спутнику.

Лицо её на мгновение искривилось, словно от боли:

\- И они подверглись смертельной опасности из-за нашей с тобой ошибки. Надеюсь, ты хорошенько запомнишь это, потому что вот что значит быть Странником, - серьёзно сказала она и тут же продолжила путь, спрятав от Бальдера своё лицо.

Но её слова и выражение глаз произвели на него сильное впечатление. До сих пор путешествие казалось ему чем-то по определению увлекательным, а цель свергнуть Аргарета – героической. И впервые он подумал, что в этом всём есть что-то большее, чем просто мечты о подвигах и приключениях, а цена может оказаться слишком высокой.


	6. Глава 5

Дом Эмерика стоял на некотором расстоянии от города, среди густых деревьев и, по словам Кроции, совсем близко к Лаборатории. Но ни домов других магов, ни саму Лабораторию Бальдеру увидеть так и не удалось, впрочем, он покидал гостеприимный дом в таком подавленном состоянии, что это обстоятельство, как и невозможность принять участие в праздновании Солнцестояния, не могло расстроить его ещё сильнее.

К счастью, самочувствие Странника было ещё слишком плохим, чтобы тратить силы на чувство вины или сокрушаться из-за упущенных возможностей. К ещё большему счастью, Кроция больше не заговаривала ни об инциденте с Зальном, ни о Ларете и Эмерике. Как и в первые дни знакомства, она вообще почти не разговаривала, но Бальдер и сам не чувствовал достаточно сил – ни моральных, ни физических – чтобы допекать спутницу беседой.

Следующий после бегства месяц показался Бальдеру одним днём: они не заходили ни в города, ни в таверны, не выходили на тракт и передвигались лишь в сумерках в лесу и между холмов. Его недуг проходил очень медленно, и хотя с каждым следующим днём Странник чувствовал себя чуточку лучше, чем в предыдущий, прошло немало времени, прежде чем он смог сравниться выносливостью хотя бы с Кроцией.

Днём, бывало, спутница оставляла его, чтобы пополнить запасы, но рацион оставался скудным. Иногда она приносила новости, и, судя по её словам, их поиски не прекращались. Она сомневалась, что новости пойдут дальше провинции: едва ли кому-то из руководителей города хотелось бы давать соседям лишнюю тему для беседы Совета с Аргаретом, но оставалась встревоженной, даже когда они оставили границу вартанских земель за спиной и приблизились Аруму, не самому большому городу Единых земель, но значимому, потому что здесь находился один из Золотых шпилей.

Кроция почти весь день провела на разведке в окрестных деревнях и к вечеру, наконец, сказала о своём намерении передохнуть в Аруме.

\- Будем надеяться, что всё уже улеглось... – нахмурившись, сказала она.

Казалось, она не расслаблялась даже на привале. Неразговорчивая, недовольная, напряжённая, она пугала Странника даже сильнее, чем в минуты пренебрежительного безразличия, вместе с тем непрерывно напоминая ему всем своим видом о причинах своего беспокойства, равно как и том, кто в них виновен.

\- Думаешь, у Эмерика и Ларета всё хорошо? - спросил он, надеясь, что его голос звучит не слишком жалобно.

\- Надеюсь, - вздохнула она. - Эмерик находится почти на самом верху вартанской иерархии, и велика вероятность, что всё замнут гораздо раньше, чем это дойдёт до него. Едва ли кому-то захочется подставляться ради Зальна. Но в системе магов так много людей, у каждого из которых свои цели и амбиции, что сложно быть в чём-то уверенным.

Она тряхнула головой и попыталась улыбнуться, но получилось у неё скверно:

\- Сделать с этим мы всё равно ничего не можем, так что не стоит думать об этом.

Было очевидно, что сама она следовать этому совету не собирается, а натянутая улыбка в отблесках костерка, который они рискнули развести, выглядела скорее пугающей, чем ободряющей, но Бальдер оценил её старания и слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Ему сложно было объяснить её заботу о нём, пока, перебирая воспоминания о случившемся, он вдруг не понял, что она не считает его единственно виноватым. Казалось, гораздо сильнее она винит себя, как в его болезни, так и в риске для Эмерика.

Глядя, как она укладывается спать, он вспомнил её лицо, когда она говорила о том, что значит быть Странником. Он до сих пор не до конца понимал, что она имела в виду, но теперь невольно вспомнил об Экхарте. Быть может, в результате какой-то подобной вылазки он и погиб, быть может, и в его смерти Кроция винит себя.

Но тут же эти мысли показались ему настолько нелепыми, что он с трудом подавил желание рассмеяться. Конечно же, это было невозможно: самого его выбрали совершенно неожиданно, никто не думал, что ему придётся стать Странником, вот он и творит всякие глупости от недостатка знаний. Экхарта же готовили с детства, да и за несколько лет путешествий он наверняка многому научился, чтобы не совершать таких же ошибок. Что бы с ним ни случилось, это должно было быть чем-то серьёзным, сложным и героическим, а уж никак не глупостью и тем более не случайной ошибкой. А потому Бальдер подумал, что ему будет очень неловко, закончи он свою жизнь иным образом.

С этими мыслями и полный решимости как можно скорее стать достойным своего статуса, а до тех пор не подвергать опасности ни свою жизнь, ни жизнь Кроции, ни чью бы то ни было ещё, он заснул.

***

Увидев утром Кроцию, Странник сначала решил, что не до конца проснулся. Её кожа стала гораздо светлее, чем накануне, складки у губ и тени под глазами были почти незаметны. Болезненная бледность никуда не ушла, но лицо её выглядело гораздо моложе. Волосы она убрала от лица и завязала в тугой узел на затылке. Не то чтобы её вовсе невозможно было узнать, но преобразилась она довольно сильно.

Сама она, судя по всему, не была довольна изменениями в полной мере, объяснив его тем, что на полноценную маскировку сейчас нет ни времени, ни средств, и приходится обходиться малыми средствами.

Прежде Бальдер посчитал бы, что она слишком преувеличивает опасность и излишне осторожна, но к этому моменту он, пусть и не разделял мнительности спутницы, понимал, что она не безосновательна, и даже задумался о том, не стоит ли ему что-то сделать со своим лицом.

На этот вопрос Кроция лишь ответила, что «быть может, в другой раз» и равнодушно двинулась по направлению к тракту, ведущему в Арум. Странник почти с радостью заметил, что за ночь изменения произошли не только в её внешности, но и поведении: она снова стала безразличной и невозмутимой, или, по крайней мере, казалась таковой.

В городе, правда, он снова почувствовал её напряжение. Внешне это никак не проявлялось, но порой от её взгляда ему становилось не по себе. Казалось, она видит какую-то незримую угрозу и всё время настороже. Это ощущение сохранялось и в гостинице; и на рынке, где они делали покупки; и в беседе и с торговцами, у которых Кроция узнавала о наличии работы для наёмников. Бальдер не мог сказать, в какой момент он обратил на это внимание, но скоро её ощущение опасности передалось и ему.

Судя по всему, Арум Кроция знала ничуть не хуже, чем Вартану. И хоть улочки здесь были не такими запутанными и неприметными, она постоянно выбирала наиболее сложный путь. Когда под конец дня уставшему Бальдеру, у которого голова шла от всех этих манёвров, уже начало казаться, что в этом нет никакого смысла, случилось кое-что, в равной степени стряхнувшее с него сонливость и подтвердившее необходимость усилий его спутницы.

Они уже возвращались в гостиницу очередным безлюдным проулком, когда Кроция вдруг скинула свою часть пакетов и, выхватив кинжал, метнулась в тень чуть позади. Раздался звон металла, и через секунду на глазах изумлённого Странника завязалась жаркая схватка. Чуть замешкавшись, он выхватил меч, намереваясь помочь спутнице, но быстро понял бесполезность подобного решения: и Кроция, и её враг, закутанный с головой в тёмно-зелёные одежды, двигались слишком быстро.

Бой продолжался недолго: не прошло и нескольких минут, как неизвестный противник, оказавшийся слишком ловким и проворным даже для Кроции, повалил девушку на землю и приставил кинжал к её горлу. Охваченный ужасом Бальдер бросился к нему, но тот уже отступил, и Странник едва успел остановиться перед поднимающейся с земли спутницей.

\- Ты напугала меня, Эриса, - спокойно произнёс незнакомец.

Тяжело дыша и хмурясь, Кроция смотрела в лицо нападавшему, скрытое от Бальдера, и убирать кинжал не торопилась.

\- Вы можете не помнить меня, я помогал мастеру Мелнерасу, - продолжал незнакомец так же спокойно.

\- Креллос, не так ли? - Кроция всё ещё хмурилась. - Зачем ты здесь?

\- По просьбе Мелнераса мы искали вас несколько месяцев, - он скользнул взглядом по Бальдеру.

Тот вздрогнул от этого взгляда слегка раскосых льдисто-голубых глаз, но Креллос снова повернулся к Кроции, поэтому Бальдер не успел внимательнее его рассмотреть. Кроция слабо кивнула, и Креллос негромко продолжил:

\- Мастер просит вас о встрече в вашем обычном месте.

По его тону даже Бальдер, хоть и не понимая, о чём речь, почувствовал, что дело крайне серьёзное. Кроция, видимо, считала так же, потому что плотно сжала губы, и прошло некоторое время, прежде чем она нарушила молчание:

\- Когда?

\- Он просил дать ответ как можно скорее.

Кроция снова замолчала, на лице её пролегла тень тревоги:

\- Я отправлюсь завтра же и постараюсь не заставлять Мелнераса ждать, - она бросила быстрый взгляд на спутника, и этот взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего.

\- Тогда я прощаюсь с вами, - Креллос снова поклонился. - Я должен немедленно сообщить о вашем ответе.

С этими словами он отступил в тень, и Бальдер готов был поклясться, что уже спустя мгновение там никого не было. Кроция тяжело вздохнула и принялась собирать разбросанные покупки. Она была погружена в свои мысли, и Странник не решался нарушить тишину до самого момента, когда они вернулись в таверну.

\- Эриса, Лорна, сколько же у тебя имён, - он надеялся, что его голос не выдал неловкости и любопытства.

\- Эриса – не имя, это уважительное обращение к женщине на эльфийском, - машинально ответила Кроция, казалось, даже не до конца понимая, о чём он говорит.

Короткая встреча сильно взволновала её, никогда ещё она не выглядела настолько нерешительной и сбитой с толку. Решив, что в таком состоянии у него больше шансов выведать у неё что-то, Бальдер решил предпринять ещё одну попытку разговорить её:

\- Ты так здорово двигалась, я бы подумал, что ты эльф! - осторожно сказал он.

\- Во мне нет эльфийской крови, если ты об этом, - равнодушно сказала она. - Просто у меня был хороший учитель.

Распирающее Странника любопытство ничуть не уменьшилось, зато придало ему смелости:

\- Не знаешь, стоит ли идти? - осторожно спросил он.

\- Не знаю, стоит ли брать тебя с собой, - просто и честно ответила она, переводя на него внимательный взгляд, и впервые с начала этого разговора Бальдер был уверен, что она действительно его видит.

\- Конечно же я пойду с тобой! - не менее искренне воскликнул он. - Я же должен тебя защищать!

\- До сих пор ты не очень в этом преуспел, - заметила Кроция, заставив Странника залиться краской, но нисколько не пошатнув его уверенность.

Спрятать смущение он решил за ещё большей бравадой:

\- В любом случае, уверен, что вдвоём мы одолеем этого Мелнераса!

\- Мелнерас мой старый друг, он не представляет угрозы, - спокойно сказала она, лишь усугубляя неловкость собеседника.

\- Тогда почему ты так сомневаешься?

Она не ответила, вновь погрузившись в раздумья. Бальдер уж подумал, что снова ему не удастся вытащить из неё ничего нового, и собрался пойти спать, когда Кроция заговорила. Но он не мог понять, отвечает ли она ему, или просто размышляет вслух:

\- Мелнерас не послал бы за мной без веской причины... Да и едва ли у него есть столько власти... Значит, Круг наверняка имеет к этому отношение.

Бальдер замер, затаив дыхание. Всё это звучало страсть как интересно: эльфийские слова, необычные имена, Круг, который мог быть только Кругом Друидов. А стоит добавить к этому ещё и долголетие Кроции, и ловкость Креллоса, как становилось очевидно, что всё это имеет самое прямое отношение к загадочному королевству, много лет назад прервавшему всякие отношения с людьми.

Но, конечно же, Бальдер был полон решимости оставаться с Кроцией только потому, что таков был долг Странника, а вовсе не из-за увлекательности приключений, которые сулят встречи с эльфами. Во всяком случае, он решил настаивать именно на этом, если вдруг спутница его спросит.

К сожалению, она не только не спросила, но и, по всей видимости, преисполнилась решимости, сравнимой с той, что двигала Странником.

\- Сегодня ты отправляешься обратно в Лагерь, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказала она за завтраком на следующее утро.

От столь неожиданного выпада Бальдер поперхнулся, а откашлявшись не смог вымолвить ни слова, удивлённо воззрившись на спутницу, которая выглядела пугающе серьёзной. От всех стройных речей, которые он придумывал перед сном на случай, если Кроция не захочет брать его с собой, не осталось и следа, в голове была ревущая пустота.

\- Но... Я Странник, я не могу вернуться! - робко возразил он, когда вновь обрёл способность говорить.

\- Я освобождаю тебя от службы, к Мелнерасу я отправлюсь одна, - твёрдо сказала девушка.

Её тон и взгляд явно говорили, что решение она не изменит. Но тут Бальдер почувствовал, что первый шок отступил, и он начинал злиться. Мерзкий голосок в его голове шептал, что всё это время он только мешал Кроции и у него нет ни малейшего права настаивать на своём, ведь, отправившись с ней, он может подвергнуть её ещё большей опасности. Но он был Странником, и теперь, когда он, наконец, осознал свои ошибки и собирался показать, насколько же он готов меняться, Бальдер не намеревался отступать. То, что своим упрямством он может создать впечатление прямо противоположное желаемому, ему в голову не приходило, а потому не могло поколебать уверенности в выбранном пути.

\- Ты не можешь мне приказать, - пылко ответил он. - Попробуешь уйти – я последую за тобой. Даже если тебе удастся скрыться, я потрачу жизнь, пытаясь тебя найти.

Голос его дрожал, самого его трясло от ощущения, что слова его здорово походят на недостойный героя банальный шантаж, но он утешался словами Велеуса, который велел быть с Кроцией, даже если она будет против.

Однако её лицо, не выражавшее в этот момент никаких эмоций, несколько поколебало уверенность Бальдера. Он ожидал, что она будет злиться, ответит едким контраргументом или хотя бы наградит его злобным взглядом, но вместо этого она преспокойно продолжала завтрак, словно не слышала его слов.

\- Я сказал... - уже менее уверенно начал он, но она его перебила:

\- Я слышала. Передай масло, пожалуйста.

Странник выполнил её просьбу, окончательно сбитый с толку и близкий к отчаянию. Его пыл и уверенность стремительно таяли.

\- Будем считать, что ты согласна, - снова сказал он, надеясь вызвать у неё хотя бы какую-то реакцию.

\- Поспешный вывод. Ты действительно считаешь, что можешь повлиять на меня подобным образом? - ледяным тоном и абсолютно невозмутимо сказала она. - Я могла бы сдать тебя под замок кому-то из своих друзей. Не льсти себе, тебе не хватит способностей сбежать из темницы умелого мага. А уж я бы позаботилась, чтобы заклинания были крепкими. Или ещё лучше – отправить тебя к Кайлестийскому ордену. Полагаю, твою тягу к бессмысленному геройству вполне удовлетворит осознание того, как стойко ты скрываешь информацию обо мне и Лагере даже под пытками.

Странник нервно сглотнул. Казалось, он всё-таки зашёл слишком далеко, пытаясь настоять на своём. Спокойствие и равнодушие Кроции легко позволяли ему забыть, насколько он беспомощен в сравнении с ней в мире, где она провела несколько человеческих жизней, а сам он не знал почти ничего.

\- Или же я могу пожертвовать некоторым количеством драгоценного времени, чтобы отвести тебя к Велеусу, чтобы ты, даже если сбежишь потом, вошёл в историю Лагеря, как Странник, потерпевший неудачу? - продолжала она.

Бальдер окончательно растерялся и не был уверен, что у него есть желание и дальше слушать, какие ещё ужасные способы она может придумать, чтобы от него избавиться.

\- Ладно, ладно, я понял, - поспешно сказал расстроенный Странник. - Сделаю, как ты скажешь.

Она недоверчиво посмотрела на него, напоминая о том, сколько раз уже он нарушал это обещание, и Бальдер окончательно смешался. К счастью, ей это, по всей видимости, надоело, и она снова погрузилась в раздумья, предоставив Странника размышлять о своём бесславном поражении.

\- У меня нет на это времени, - наконец, нахмурившись, сказала она и перевела на Бальдера настолько тяжёлый взгляд, что он не знал, куда себя деть.

\- Дай мне клятву Странника, что не предпримешь ничего без моего ведома и согласия. И в случае, если ты эту клятву нарушишь и... выживешь, - она едва заметно запнулась, но тут же продолжила, - то добровольно вернёшься в Лагерь.

Едва понимая до конца, к чему это, но не смея ни возразить, ни задавать вопросы, он торжественно произнёс, как было заведено в Лагере:

\- Я, Бальдер из Аквины, Странник лагеря Истинного солнца, клянусь сиянием солнца, отражением луны и мерцанием звёзд, что не буду принимать решений без ведома и согласия Кроции…

Он запнулся, вдруг осознав, что он даже не знает полного имени своей спутницы, но похоже, что этого было достаточно.

\- Хорошо, - холодно, но удовлетворённо сказала она и веско продолжила: - Не пытайся больше мной манипулировать. Никогда.

Прошла ещё одна минута в неловком молчании, Бальдер боялся спросить, что дальше, но наконец Кроция нарушила тишину:

\- Ты отправишься со мной в Винвар на встречу с Мелнерасом. И что бы ни случилось, будь осторожен и выживи, - добавила она серьёзно.

Бальдер вновь почувствовал, что щёки его заливает краска, как и много раз до этого. Кроция не издевалась над ним, не попрекала его и не презирала за слабость – не более, чем при их знакомстве. Он верил, что она действительно беспокоится о его жизни, и от этого становилось ещё более неловко вспоминать обо всех неудачах. И даже если бы она не связала его клятвой, он не забыл своей решимости доказать ей, что способен поступать разумно, прислушиваясь к её решениям.

***

Вышли сразу после завтрака. Кроция очень торопилась, поэтому не утруждала тренировками ни себя, ни спутника, а переходы были настолько длинными, насколько у неё хватало сил переставлять ноги. Бальдер, уже почти совсем оправившийся от схватки с Зальном, помогал ей, насколько мог. От идеи купить лошадей она отказалась: мало того, что летом найти свободных лошадей – большая удача, так ещё и до Винвара путь пролегал преимущественно по лесам, и серьёзных дорог туда не вело.

Эта часть путешествия мало чем запомнилась Страннику кроме скорости спутницы. Те же леса, те же маленькие деревеньки по дороге, единственным существенным отличием от пути в Вартану была жара. Бальдер теперь почти всё время убирал кольчугу в сумку и радовался, что путь их пролегает в тени деревьев.

Когда спустя две недели в канун середины лета они прибыли в Винвар, Странник убедился, что городок вполне соответствует описаниям Кроции: маленький, затерянный среди деревьев и внешне спокойный, если не сказать сонный. Он был немногим больше некоторых встреченных ими деревень, и главное от них отличие заключалось в окружавшем поселении частоколе с несколькими башенками и площади с невысокой ратушей.

Пройдя через почти весь город, они остановились в небольшом домике на окраине. Их новое пристанище представляло собой две маленькие комнаты. С единственным окошком, откуда открывался вид на городскую стену, и большим камином в жилой комнате, вторая же была совсем крошечной кладовкой, в которой, однако, обнаружились дрова и немного свежей провизии. Вся меблировка состояла из кровати, стола с тремя стульями, нескольких полок с утварью и большого сундука в углу. Вид у дома был нежилой, и если бы не еда в кладовке, то Бальдер с уверенностью заявил бы, что дом заброшен.

В пользу этого говорило и то, что Кроция не стала ни с кем договариваться о ночлеге и уверенно заняла этот домик. Впрочем, ни о ширме, ни о бадье для купания она пока тоже не говорила. Бальдер рассеянным взглядом окинул скудную обстановку и с грустью подумал о том, что за две недели он уже успел соскучиться по нормальной кровати.

\- Не думаю, что мы здесь задержимся, - сказала Кроция, словно прочитав его мысли, и тут же продолжила: - Я хочу осмотреться. Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться.

Она скинула заплечный мешок и направилась к выходу. Несмотря на усталость, Бальдер не собирался пренебрегать её приглашением и с готовностью последовал за спутницей.

Недалеко от их жилища была одна из башенок, возвышавшихся над частоколом. Именно туда Кроция и направилась. Там не было никакого патруля, да и, окинув взглядом весь город, Бальдер не заметил стражи, хотя, по словам его спутницы, в Винваре был небольшой гарнизон.

Сама она никакого внимания на город не обратила, её напряжённый взгляд был устремлён на север. Сам Странник, сколько ни вглядывался, не смог заметить среди деревьев ничего необычного. Разве что в чаще зелень деревьев казалась чуточку ярче.

\- Это Тардарельнас, - спокойно сказала Кроция. - Полагаю, ты ничего не чувствуешь.

Бальдер смущённо покачал головой. Хотя при названии эльфийского государства он невольно преисполнился трепетом перед таинственной страной, едва ли Кроция имела в виду это.

\- Будь ты более чувствителен к волшебству, чтобы ощущать его разлитым в мире вокруг, ты бы почувствовал, что на севере ничего нет, - задумчиво сказала она.

\- Иллюзии, - догадался Бальдер, но тут же пожалел о высказанном предположении, настолько разочарованным взглядом одарила его Кроция.

\- Разве ты не слышал о Завесе? О том, что царство эльфов закрыто для всех, кроме них самих?

\- Да, Велеус упоминал об этом, - замялся Странник, внимательно вглядываясь вдаль. - Но лес выглядит обычным, и никакой стены я вроде не вижу.

\- Разумеется, не видишь, ты же не друид, - к его удивлению, Кроция не рассердилась.

Она по-прежнему выглядела задумчивой, немного печальной и немного сердитой, но мысли её, казалось, блуждали где-то настолько далеко, что недовольство её не было вызвано словами спутника. Наконец она глубоко вздохнула и отвернулась, направляясь к лестнице.

\- Завеса невидима, но реальна. И лишь чистокровные эльфы могут беспрепятственно проходить через неё, - сказала она негромко и добавила чуть мягче: - Поэтому если ты рассчитывал улизнуть и отправиться туда на поиски приключений, ничего у тебя не выйдет.

Несмотря на то, что с момента их знакомства прошло уже больше трёх месяцев, Бальдер всё ещё не привык к изменениям в настроении спутницы, и не всегда угадывал её шутки. Но, кажется, сейчас он не сделал ничего, чтобы вызвать её неодобрение, а значит вполне мог быть доволен собой.

Остаток дня они провели в домике. Бальдеру было очень любопытно, что это за дом, но Кроция была погружена в свой дневник, и он не решался её беспокоить. Единственное, чего ему удалось добиться – разрешения подкрепиться сыром и фруктами из кладовки, поэтому только фантазия Странника спасала его от скуки.

На закате дверь негромко скрипнула, и Бальдер тотчас встревожено вскочил, и, положив руку на рукоять меча, внимательно смотрел на вошедшего незнакомца. Тот был высоким, немногим выше самого Бальдера, стройным и, судя по острым кончикам ушей, эльфом. По его лицу с тонкими чертами было невозможно определить точный возраст, а в больших слегка раскосых зелёных глазах играли озорные огоньки. Прямые светлые волосы, доходили ему почти до пояса, а одет эльф был очень легко: в рубаху без рукавов и простые чуть мешковатые брюки.

\- Дорогая моя... Как ты сейчас себя называешь? - он улыбнулся, глядя на Кроцию, которая казалась напряжённой, но подошла к эльфу и с чувством пожала ему руку.

\- Кроция, - ответила она, и Бальдеру показалось, что её голос едва заметно дрожит, а на лице девушки застыло странное выражение.

\- Как скажешь, - беспечно ответил эльф, широко улыбаясь. - Рад тебя видеть.

Она ответила ему улыбкой гораздо более сдержанной, но не менее искренней.

\- Нынешний Странник, я полагаю? - незнакомец кивнул в сторону Бальдера, и тому стало неловко.

\- Да, это Бальдер из Аквины, - Кроция чуть отступила, давая гостю рассмотреть Странника, от чего ему стало ещё более неуютно.

Он уже отпустил меч, но не понимал, куда деть руки. Кроция впервые с кем-то его знакомила, к тому же его не покидало ощущение, что с эльфом её связывает гораздо больше, чем со всеми, кого он уже видел, отчего это знакомство казалось ещё более значительным и пугающим.

\- Бальдер, это мой старинный друг Мелнерас Трестрель, - продолжала она, словно не замечая его смятения. - И я умоляю тебя не доставлять ему неудобств.

Странник почувствовал, что его щёки вспыхнули, но он лишь сдержанно кивнул, а Мелнерас рассмеялся серебристым звонким смехом.

\- Не принимай на свой счёт, парень, - он подошёл и по-свойски похлопал Бальдера по плечу. - У неё очень высокие стандарты к окружающим, а ещё она слишком переживает за своих друзей, всюду ей видится, что кто-нибудь только и замышляет, как доставить кому-нибудь из них неудобства.

Кроция наградила эльфа притворно злым взглядом, но и она, и Бальдер заметно расслабились благодаря непосредственности Мелнераса. Впрочем, позволить воцариться непринуждённой атмосфере Кроция не могла, поэтому тут же её лицо приобрело серьёзное выражение.

\- Поговорим о деле, - сказала она, возвращаясь на свой стул и жестом приглашая эльфа на соседний.

Всю его легкомысленность и весёлость сразу как рукой сняло, а лицо стало серьёзным. Бальдер сел на третий стул и изо всех сил старался быть таким же серьёзным и сосредоточенным, как его спутница, но очень быстро у него возникло ощущение, что о нём забыли.

\- С тобой хочет встретиться Теантерия, - сдержанно сказал Мелнерас, и брови Кроции взлетели от изумления. Несколько секунд она просто смотрела на эльфа, а потом придала лицу высокомерное выражение, которое Бальдер не раз видел прежде.

\- И почему же я должна удовлетворить её желание? - резко спросила она. - Кажется, прежде она не жаждала общения.

Эльф встревожено нахмурился, а выражение его глаз выдавало разочарование. Видно, он действительно очень давно знал Кроцию, потому что Бальдеру было сложно представить, чтобы кто-то мог позволить себе смотреть на неё со столь явным неодобрением. Даже Эмерик не выражал столько пренебрежения. Несмотря на это, голос Мелнераса оставался ровным:

\- Как бы ты ни хотела, нельзя отрицать влияние Аргарета на мир, даже если ты права и он не достигнет своей цели...

\- А я права, - недовольно перебила его Кроция, но и это его не смутило:

\- Вот только даже до Тардарельнаса дошло Увядание.

Казалось, эти слова потрясли её до глубины души. Её лицо выражало неожиданную внутреннюю борьбу, и на несколько секунд снова воцарилась тишина.

\- Я думала, Завеса... - наконец произнесла она не своим голосом.

\- Круг тоже так думал, - горько ответил Мелнерас.

Бальдер задумался. Он слышал про Увядание – учителя говорили, что когда-то мир был лучше, а теперь «увядает» под властью Аргарета, но всегда считал, что это ворчание стариков, скучавших по молодости. Это был уже не первый раз, когда то, что в Лагере он считал не заслуживающими внимания сказками, имело гораздо больше смысла. Во всяком случае, об этом явно говорили лица Кроции и Мелнераса. Видно, не зря она отчитывала Странника за то, что в Лагере он ничему не научился...

\- Я не знаю, о чём конкретно хочет поговорить Теантерия, но как старый друг прошу тебя принять её, - мягко сказал Мелнерас, и Кроция молча кивнула. - Она покинула Нэльдарельнас, когда Креллос сообщил, что нашёл тебя, и скоро должна быть на границе.

Он вдруг оживился и уже гораздо веселее сказал:

\- Ну, раз дела мы обсудили, теперь можно и праздновать!

Подмигнув Бальдеру, эльф порывисто обнял Кроцию – которая жеста не оценила, но и не сопротивлялась – и вытащил откуда-то из карманов большую флягу:

\- Ну-ка, глядите, что я принёс! Уверен, что-то из моих запасов здесь ещё осталось, так что нас ждёт замечательный ужин!

Мелнерас оказался прав. Его весёлость и полное игнорирование недовольства Кроции сразу расположили к себе Бальдера, да и сама Кроция скоро сбросила мрачное оцепенение, которое нагнали на неё слова об Увядании.

Разговаривать с эльфом было очень легко, он живо интересовался происходившим в Империи, деталями путешествия и делами в Лагере. Оказалось, что он неплохо знал обо всём, даже расспрашивал о Велеусе и Гальдаре. А рассказ о том, как Бальдер отправился наводить порядок у Лерса, вызвал у него целую бурю смеха.

\- Представляю, как ты была недовольна, - хохотал он в ответ на суровый взгляд подруги, и тут же обратился к Бальдеру: - Она жутко сердится, если кто-то её не слушается, и терпеть не может, когда что-то идёт не по плану.

\- Слишком часто мне приходилось за это расплачиваться, - резко ответила она.

Было видно, что слова Мелнераса её задели, но его это мало трогало.

\- Прости, ты же знаешь, что я любя, - он примирительно похлопал её по плечу, и выражение её лица смягчилось. - И искренне сочувствую тому, что тебе достался настолько неподходящий спутник.

Он снова подмигнул Страннику. Чуть позже оказалось, что эльф и сам может порассказать о забавных случаях, которые когда-то приключались с ним, – оказалось, что некоторое время ему довелось жить среди людей.

\- Будь уверен, у нашей подруги тоже в достатке смешных историй, - сказал он в какой-то момент. - Правда, по большей части недоступных для нашего понимания. Например, про какого-нибудь волшебника, который вместо руны призыва использовал круг призыва или наоборот.

\- Речь шла о руне Эксельта и круге Эксельра! - поправила она, и по её тону было понятно, что сама она считает это ужасно смешным.

\- До чего же не повезло тебе с такими невежественными собеседниками, как мы, - с напускной серьёзностью и сочувствием сказал Мелнерас.

\- Словами не передать, насколько, - в тон ему ответила Кроция.

Сильнее беспечных манер эльфа Бальдера сбивало с толку только преображение спутницы, которая словно впервые за время их знакомства позволила себе расслабиться, но всё равно Странник изрядно повеселился этим вечером. Расставаться с Мелнерасом ему было очень грустно – привыкший к вечному неодобрению Кроции, вечному чувству вины за своё поведение и незнание, Бальдер уже забыл, когда в последний раз от души смеялся. Но расставание неизбежно наступило, хотя Мелнерас обещал заглянуть к ним на днях, если будет время.

С удивлением Бальдер понял, что впервые разговаривал с настоящим эльфом. Он слышал прежде о том, что это весёлый народ, но не представлял, что настолько. Кроме того, из-за скрытности их королевства, эльфы всегда казались Страннику таинственными и, как и всё таинственное, зловещими. Мелнерас нисколько не соответствовал такому представлению, но Бальдер был расстроен лишь самую малость, слишком уж понравилось ему это знакомство.

Кроция его хорошего настроения не разделяла. Когда эльф ушёл, она погрузилась в собственные мысли. В полутёмной комнате, освещённой лишь светом свечи, повисла тягостная атмосфера, возвращая Бальдера к мыслям о цели их прибытия.

\- Что такое Увядание? – рискнул спросить он, и собственный голос показался ему хриплым и ненастоящим в пугающей тишине.

Пришлось повторить вопрос, так как Кроция была слишком погружена в свои размышления и не сразу расслышала, что Бальдер к ней обращается. Как и всегда, он боялся, что она разозлится, но этого не произошло, а сама она выглядела гораздо более усталой, чем обычно. Тени под её глазами словно стали темнее, а лицо осунулось.

\- Тебе разве не говорили, что когда-то не было засух? Что земля не переставала плодоносить без причины, а солнце было ярким? – безо всяких эмоций спросила она.

\- Я не особенно об этом задумывался, - честно признался он.

\- Да... - невпопад протянула она задумчиво. - Я не хотела тебя в это втягивать, - её голос вдруг прозвучал виновато. - Возможно, если бы у Велеуса было больше времени... Но что теперь об этом думать.

Она вдруг показалась ему совсем разбитой и очень хрупкой. Словно вещь, настолько потрёпанная временем, что рассыплется от любого неосторожного движения. Бальдер пожалел, что Мелнерас ушёл, а сам он не настолько хорошо знает спутницу, чтобы запросто обнять её, подшутить или сказать что-то ободряющее, поэтому он просто сидел, не решаясь нарушить тишину. Пока Кроция не подняла резко голову, стряхивая оцепенение.

\- Надо отдохнуть. Скоро нам понадобится много сил.

***

Теантерия Завальрас была высокой и лишённой всякого изящества женщиной. По книжкам у Бальдера сложилось впечатление об эльфах как о прекрасных созданиях, поэтому он с нетерпением ждал встречи с одной из друидов Круга, о которой последние несколько дней он тщетно пытался что-то узнать у Кроции или заходившего к ним Мелнераса. Но когда она наконец вошла в крохотный домишко, Странник был разочарован. Он не нашёл в ней ничего прекрасного, кроме пышной гривы светлых волос. Вся она словно состояла из одних только углов, была худощавой и казалась слишком высокой. Тонкие губы были плотно сжаты, небольшие глаза смотрели крайне недовольно, острые скулы резко выделялись на вытянутом треугольном лице, а тонкие брови, сдвинутые к переносице, выдавали крайнее недовольство. И, судя по направлению взгляда, причиной этого недовольства была исключительно Кроция.

Хоть эльфийка была выше неё на добрых две головы, последняя смотрела прямо в глаза Теантерии, выражая ничуть не больше удовольствия, чем сама друидка. Мелнерас, сопровождавший её, незаметно сел на табурет и взглядом посоветовал Бальдеру последовать его примеру. Женщины остались стоять, прямые, натянутые словно струны, готовые оборваться.

\- Чем обязана? - холодно, но с плохо скрытым вызовом спросила Кроция.

\- Круг приглашает тебя в Тардарельнас, - ничуть не более дружелюбно ответила Теантерия.

Кроция не смогла сдержать удивлённого смешка.

\- Вот это да! - насмешливо сказала она. - И почему же мне оказана такая высокая честь, позволь спросить?

Бальдер поёжился. За время их путешествия он не раз видел Кроцию в самом разном дурном расположении духа. Он знал, когда она была угрюмой, усталой, раздражённой, возмущённой, даже видел её крепко злой, но сейчас она была другой. В каждом её взгляде, в каждом слове сквозила неприкрытая ненависть. Сильная и пугающая, но на Теантерию это не только не производило впечатления, напротив, она была готова отплатить Кроции тем же.

\- Не задавай неуместных вопросов, - резко ответила эльфийка. - Ты отлично понимаешь, что одной магией друидов аурель не одолеть. И что Увядание надо остановить, на что бы ты ни решила потом тратить свою жизнь, - она поморщилась, как будто речь шла о чём-то мерзком.

\- Какая неожиданность, Круг наконец-то заинтересовался Аргаретом, - зло ответила Кроция. - Не когда пали Эльба и Санарет, не когда сдались Пять королевств, и даже не тогда, когда я просила о помощи.

\- Я надеюсь, что тебе полегчало и ты способна к спокойной и рациональной беседе, - по-прежнему жёстко и безо всяких эмоций сказала Теантерия.

\- Не вижу причин, почему я вообще должна беседовать с Кругом! - Кроции всё хуже удавалось скрывать свои эмоции. - Прошло четыре столетия, прежде чем вы поняли, что Аргарет опасен. Что ж, я рада, что вы наконец-то прозрели, но меня это мало трогает.

\- Едва ли ты в том положении, чтобы быть разборчивой в союзниках, - при этих словах Теантерия бросила быстрый взгляд на Мелнераса и Бальдера.

Последний почувствовал, как краснеет. Он не вполне понимал, о чём шёл разговор, но уловил пренебрежение в свой адрес. Не будь ему настолько интересно, чем же всё это закончится, он бы мысленно пожалел, что именно ему довелось стать Странником и отправиться в мир, в котором есть по крайней мере две настолько высокомерные и пугающие женщины. Сложно представить, каким должен был быть в таком случае Аргарет.

\- Так мы уже союзники! - не унималась Кроция. - Напомни, когда это случилось? Быть может, когда вы отказались дать мне убежище? Или когда погиб Валь? Или...

\- Киарис! - неожиданно резкий оклик Мелнераса оборвал её.

Лицо Кроции исказилось, она посмотрела на друга, который побледнел и выглядел не менее печальным.

\- Прости, - тихо сказала она и тяжело вздохнула.

Теантерия даже не повернула головы, по-прежнему глядя прямо на собеседницу, которой потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы взять себя в руки. Повисла напряжённая тишина.

\- Я приду, - уже спокойно и твёрдо, с холодной ненавистью в глазах, ответила Кроция, глядя на эльфийку.

\- Есть ещё кое-что. Круг приглашает не неизвестную скиталицу, - равнодушно ответила Теантерия. - В Круг войдёт только Киарис с Сияющей Эльбы.

На секунду Кроция задержалась с ответом, а потом сказала:

\- Думается мне, Круг достаточно самоуверен, если считает, что среди эльфов нет шпионов.

Её голос звучал скорее удивлённо, чем раздражённо, и к ней вернулось прежнее высокомерие.

\- Думается мне, что слишком мало из них могут предположить, кто ты, - Теантерия по-прежнему оставалась невозмутимой. - Впрочем, до аудиенции в Круге можешь называть себя Киарис из Санарета или Нигрума или откуда угодно, если тебя это утешит. А после аудиенции снова покрасить волосы, если посчитаешь нужным.

Кроция задумалась. Она явно колебалась.

Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем она нарушила молчание:

\- Хорошо. В Тардарельнас войдёт Киарис с Сияющей Эльбы в сопровождении Бальдера из Аквины.

Теперь настало время для раздумий и колебаний Теантерии. Она недовольно поджала губы, бросила быстрый взгляд на поражённого Бальдера и наконец медленно кивнула.

\- Завтра на рассвете у большого вяза. Мелнерас знает, где это, - сказала эльфийка и, развернувшись, вышла не прощаясь.

Мелнерас последовал за ней, на прощанье лишь ободряюще улыбнувшись. Стоило двери закрыться, как Кроция рухнула на стул. Она выглядела совершенно обессиленной. Бальдер посмотрел на дверь, всё ещё не до конца осознавая произошедшее.

\- Так вот какие друиды Круга, - задумчиво произнёс он.

\- Только одна, насколько я знаю, - устало сказала Кроция. - Но скоро тебе представится возможность самому в этом убедиться.

Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него. От этого прямого и печального взгляда ему стало не по себе.

\- Мы идём в закрытое для людей королевство эльфов, - она говорила негромко, но в звенящей тишине эти слова прозвучали громом.

***

Той ночью Бальдер так и не смог уснуть. Он всё думал о разговоре Кроции и Теантерии, его не покидало чувство, что дело было не только в Увядании, но до конца разгадать эту загадку ему так и не удалось. То он вдруг возвращался к личности его спутницы, которая становилась для него всё загадочнее. Когда они ложились – Кроция занимала единственную кровать, а Бальдеру досталась импровизированная лежанка у камина, – он попытался завести разговор:

\- Кроция ведь не настоящее твоё имя?

Вопреки его ожиданиям, что она снова попытается сменить тему или пресечь вопросы с его стороны, Кроция не стала этого делать.

\- Когда живёшь дольше людей, приходится менять имена каждые лет десять, - равнодушно сказала она и замолчала.

Прежде чем Странник смог решить, стоит ли продолжать попытки, она вдруг нарушила тишину:

\- Киарис с Сияющей Эльбы, - сказала она. - Это тайна, как и само моё существование.

Тон её ясно говорил о том, что поддерживать дальнейший разговор она не намерена, и, посоветовав Бальдеру выспаться, едва ли этому посодействовала, вызвав в его голове ещё больше вопросов, потому как он никак не мог вспомнить, где находится Сияющая Эльба. Он вообще не был уверен, что слышал это название прежде, жалея о своей беспечности на уроках Велеуса.

От этих мыслей порой его отвлекало и вовсе невероятное осознание, что он отправится в Тардарельнас. В загадочное королевство эльфов, куда, насколько он знал, не входил ни один человек с момента воцарения Аргарета. Несмотря на то, что он сам слышал, как об этом говорила его спутница, несмотря на согласие Теантерии, несмотря даже на то, что после её ухода Кроция... нет, Киарис, не заявила, что не возьмёт его с собой – ему всё ещё не верилось, что это действительно произойдёт. Уж теперь-то он точно мог считать себя равным Странникам прошлого! Пусть даже его личной заслуги в этом было немного.

Под утро он, наконец, ненадолго задремал, но из неверного полусна Кроция выдернула его в предрассветных сумерках. Взглянув на неё, Бальдер с трудом поверил своим глазам и сначала подумал, что всё ещё спит, но довольно быстро убедился в обратном. Чёрные волосы и брови девушки посерели, словно за ночь она полностью поседела.

\- Ты покрасилась? - едва ли Бальдер считал, что сейчас подходящее время для перевоплощений, но тут его осенило. - Это тоже маскировка? Как и имя?

\- Наоборот, - коротко бросила она, собираясь. - Ты же слышал Теантерию, никакой маскировки, никакой фальши. Только настоящая Киарис с Сияющей Эльбы.

Ненадолго воцарилась тишина, а потом она снова заговорила, глядя невидящим взглядом в окно:

\- Не считая Аргарета, я последняя из всего народа аурелей, великого некогда народа. И так уж вышло, что только я стою между этим миром и желанием императора ввергнуть его в хаос.

Её голос звучал печально, словно эти слова причиняли ей боль, но, как и прежде, Бальдер вдруг ощутил её значительность, хоть и не до конца осознал смысл сказанного ею. Он видел перед собой хрупкую, уставшую и седую женщину болезненного вида, глядя на которую с трудом верилось в слова о величии. Но одновременно с этим чувствовал, что она – гораздо больше, чем он может увидеть или осознать.

Она поторопила его, развеяв наваждение, и Странник поспешил завтракать, бросив на спутницу лишь ещё один недоверчивый взгляд. На этот раз он решил ничего не спрашивать. Вполне возможно, что за время её странствий, было от чего поседеть. Кроме того, он надеялся, что путешествие в Тардарельнас позволит ему узнать больше.

Началось оно сразу, как Бальдер покончил с едой. К этому времени его спутница уже собрала всё, что считала необходимым взять с собой, и, что было гораздо приятнее, за ними пришёл Мелнерас. Убедившись, что всё готово, эльф повёл их на место встречи. Они выскользнули из города через небольшую брешь в частоколе, которую Бальдер не замечал, гуляя по Винвару, но это не заставило его ни задуматься, ни удивиться: слишком много других мыслей занимало голову.

Мелнерас вёл их быстро и уверенно. И у Бальдера появилась возможность убедиться, что Киарис недоставало ловкости и изящества, свойственной эльфам, даже Теантерия была по-своему грациозна.

Этим утром она ждала их на небольшой прогалине в компании двух эльфов, имена которых Бальдер тут же позабыл: он был слишком возбуждён мыслями о предстоящем путешествии. Поприветствовав путников едва заметным кивком, Теантерия повернулась на север, к Завесе. Всматриваясь в воздух перед собой, Бальдер заметил только едва уловимое мерцание. Любопытство заставило его протянуть руку, которая тотчас упёрлась в невидимую стену. Странника несколько разочаровало то, что знаменитая Завеса, скрывающая царство эльфов, оказалась настолько лишённой всякой эффектности. Даже удивлённые взгляды на него эльфов не смогли отвлечь его от разочарования.

Он надеялся, что это лишь иллюзия, и сам Тардарельнас выглядит гораздо интереснее обычного леса, но и тут его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Кончиком длинного резного посоха, навершие которого изображало переплетённые утыканные шипами лозы, Теантерия коснулась земли и, словно подцепив невидимую материю, подняла её на высоту роста Бальдера. Мерцание усилилось, образуя небольшой проход за которым был тот же лес, что и вокруг. Красноречивый взгляд эльфийки говорил о том, что больше ждать нечего.

Полностью проигнорировав разочарование спутника, Киарис кивком приказала Бальдеру следовать за ней и прошла под посохом, удерживающим Завесу. Стоило Страннику войти, как Теантерия опустила Завесу, и его сердце наполнило приятное воодушевление. Несмотря на то, что внешне лес не выглядел как-то иначе, само осознание того, что это Тардарельнас, делало его в представлении Бальдера удивительным, загадочным и интересным. Равнодушие всех его спутников казалось почти оскорбительным, несмотря даже на то, что для большинства из них Тардарельнас был домом, а не таинственным закрытым королевством.

Теантерия и двое её сопровождающих просто молча двинулись вперёд. Без торжественных речей или церемоний, которые Страннику показались бы весьма уместными в данной ситуации. Даже Мелнерас всего лишь ободряюще подмигнул Киарис и Бальдеру, и они отправились следом за провожатыми.

К сердцу эльфийской страны, на встречу с могущественными друидами Круга.


	7. Интерлюдия 1

Сквозь брешь в стене падали косые лучи солнца, освещая остатки каменных плит, которые Киарис использовала в качестве стола. Здешняя библиотека не поражала воображение, но всё же аурель находила немало удовольствия в изучении древних книг, лишь каким-то чудом доживших до этого дня. Под предлогом поиска упоминаний могущественного амулета она целые дни проводила за чтением старинных текстов.

За несколько лет, прошедших с падения Эльбы, они с Валем и Дэйном не нашли ничего. Посещение городских библиотек, поиски в волшебных лавках, постоянная связь с Галлорном – нигде не было ни зацепки, пока вдруг, по чистой случайности, путники не обнаружили древние аурельские руины недалеко от Залрана. Первое предположение, что здесь их будет ждать ответ на все вопросы, не оправдалось, но следы относительно недавних исследований пробудили у Киарис жаркий интерес, усиленный подозрениями, что здесь был именно Аргарет.

С тех пор их путешествие постепенно сменило свою цель и теперь было направлено скорее на поиск следов узурпатора, нежели оружия против него. Едва ли Киарис признавалась в этом самой себе, а спутников уверяла, что ищет ключи к победе над врагом. На самом же деле её слишком увлекал процесс исследования. Воспоминания о горящей Эльбе, бойня в Санарете и, в довершение всего, новости о нападении на Жемчужный храм около года назад – всё это вызывало страх. Стоило задуматься о той силе, которая смогла сокрушить весь её мир, как сердце сковывал ужас. И в то же время как аурель, как маг, Киарис не могла не восхищаться гением Аргарета. Мысль о том, чтобы пройти его путём, понять, что им движет, как и зачем он обрёл такое могущество, захватывала сердце не меньше, чем страх перед ним, а возможность укрыться от ужасающей реальности в любимом занятии была слишком привлекательной. Тем более что у неё не было идей, где ещё можно было найти сведения о столь нужном им артефакте. Кроме, разве что, Санарета и Нигрума – так Аргарет назвал то, что осталось от Эльбы, – но слишком много там было врагов, и Киарис было слишком страшно туда отправляться.

Развалины, в которых путники расположились теперь, были уже третьими по счёту. Киарис не помнила, чтобы на Эльбе слышала что-то о древних аурельских поселениях, которые существовали, возможно, ещё до поселения первых людей. Это было неудивительно: аурели не интересовались ни своей историей, ни уж тем более прошлым других народов, их увлекали только мысли о будущем, о высотах, которые может достичь магия. Но её знания об Источниках силы и некоторая логика расположения уже найденных руин позволили предположить места и других заброшенных городов.

Она не пыталась выяснить, почему они были оставлены, а большинство найденных здесь сведений были устаревшими и ошибочными с точки зрения современной магической мысли. Но несколько любопытных открытий она всё же сделала – они касались связи аурелей с Солнечным божеством. Пока Киарис не пришла к конкретным и окончательным выводам, слишком уж мало сведений осталось, но у неё сложилось впечатление, что именно эта тема и заинтересовала Аргарета.

Снаружи послышались шаги, и Киарис замерла. Эти развалины были спрятаны в глухом лесу неподалёку от места, где ещё недавно был Жемчужный храм. С тех пор как Аргарет уничтожил обитель провидиц, мало кто мог забрести сюда, но следовало оставаться настороже.

\- У тебя тут всё в порядке? - в бреши в стене на месте, где когда-то было окно, показалась голова Валя, его голос заставил Киарис вздрогнуть. – А ты всё такая же пугливая!

Она наградила его недовольным взглядом, но полуэльф в ответ лишь усмехнулся.

\- Прервись ненадолго, поедим, - за ним показался Дэйн.

Киарис коротко кивнула и аккуратно сложила записи, прежде чем направиться к выходу из полуразрушенного зала. За время, проведённое с Валем и Дэйном, она уже почти смирилась с особенностями своих спутников. И, несмотря на то, что с рассудительным Дэйном ей было спокойнее, а Валь по-прежнему нередко выводил её из себя и не проявлял участия к её переживаниям, она знала, что и он по-своему заботится о ней. Именно полуэльф настоял на том, чтобы научить её фехтовать. Правда, прошло немало времени, прежде чем ему удалось убедить Киарис, что предложил он это ради её собственной безопасности, а не ради возможности подшучивать над её неудачами. Впрочем, аурель не была уверена, что одно исключает другое. 

Вот и сейчас, после возвращения из глухой деревеньки неподалёку, где они пополняли припасы, Валь первым делом решил подколоть спутницу:

\- Как насчёт размяться перед обедом? – весело спросил он.

\- Нет уж, спасибо, - мрачно ответила Киарис. – Разве что с Дэйном.

\- И почему же ты вечно предпочитаешь его, - с деланным разочарованием вздохнул полуэльф. – Я же гораздо красивее!

\- Не льсти себе, вы оба едва ли можете на это претендовать, - в тон ему отозвалась Киарис, которой сложно было увидеть красоту в ком-то, чья магия не наполняет волосы серебром, а глаза лунным сиянием.

\- Боюсь, госпожа архимаг, вам придётся довольствоваться теми, кто остался, - криво усмехнулся Валь. - Разве что Аргарет окажется писаным красавцем.

Киарис закусила губу. Полуэльф не отличался тактом, неважно, с кем он говорил. Он не смущался отвешивать неуместные шуточки о падении Жемчужного храма при Галлорне, который бежал в Аквину, не скрывал свою неприязнь к отцу, с которым они встретились один раз за время странствий, и чувства Киарис тоже не щадил.

Но хоть почти каждый раз это причиняло ей боль, она почти научилась не обижаться и не злиться на его слова – всё, что он говорил, было правдой, и не его вина в том, что она до сих пор не могла эту правду принять. Конечно, она делала в этом некоторые успехи, но то, как неумело и неэффективно Валь использует камень Эптия, до сих пор задевало её. Несколько раз она пыталась ему объяснить, что этот артефакт является важной частью могущественных чар, но полуэльф со свойственной ему невозмутимостью продолжал лишь подогревать с его помощью еду. Вот и сейчас он намеревался сделать то же самое.

\- Если Аргарет окажется красавцем, может, и я перейду на его сторону! Стану правительницей половины мира, и ты пожалеешь, что обижал меня, - высокомерно вздёрнув подбородок, ответила Киарис.

На этот раз она не собиралась показывать, что её уязвили его слова.

\- Не сердись, госпожа, - рассмеялся Валь. - Смотри лучше, что мы с Дэйном для тебя нашли!

Он достал из кармана небольшой ромб на грубой верёвке, на котором, не очень умело, было вырезано изображение солнца, покрытое тонким слоем дешёвой краски. Полуэльф вложил деревяшку в руки растерянной Киарис.

\- Пока мы не нашли настоящий амулет солнца, пусть у тебя будет хотя бы такой, - примирительно сказал он. - Кто знает, вдруг он тоже обладает силой!

\- Ясно же, что это не так, - сказала аурель нарочито грубо, чтобы скрыть то, как её взволновал подарок.

Она так и не научилась говорить слова благодарности своим спутникам. Ни Валю, за своеобразную манеру её подбодрить; ни Дэйну, который всё ещё успокаивал аурель, когда она просыпалась от кошмаров или делал вид, что не замечает, когда на глаза у неё наворачиваются слёзы. За то, что они просто следовали за ней, не упрекая в том, что она недостаточно упорно ищет способ борьбы с Аргаретом, хотя сама она нередко обвиняла себя в этом.

\- У тебя ещё много дел тут осталось? - спросил Дэйн, раскладывая овощное рагу по плошкам.

\- Я бы хотела как можно тщательнее всё изучить, но это требует осторожности, книги тут сохранились хуже, чем в предыдущих развалинах, - Киарис нахмурилась. - А мы разве торопимся? Я думала, нам нет нужды возвращаться в города до самых холодов.

В городах она чувствовала себя очень неуютно. Несмотря на то, что её глаза, как и обещала Минара, потемнели, а волосы стали тусклыми и больше не отталкивали краску, и теперь Киарис придавала им пшеничный оттенок, ей всё равно казалось, что каждый крестьянин мог её разоблачить.

\- Дело не в этом, - Дэйн явно был встревожен. - В деревне, где мы были, ходят слухи, что Аргарет намерен проложить сюда дорогу.

\- Дорогу? - глаза Киарис расширились от удивления. - Зачем ему здесь дорога?

\- Вроде как он собирается построить магическую башню неподалёку. Говорят даже, что он намерен приехать лично, чтобы определить, где именно закладывать эту самую башню. Но даже если его не будет, было бы спокойнее уйти отсюда до того, как он начнёт реализовывать свои планы.

Аурель нахмурилась. Первые годы после падения Эльбы и Санарета Аргарет был занят объединением бывших трёх королевств людей в единую Империю и подавлением сопротивления. Но вскоре после падения Жемчужного храма всё успокоилось, недовольные ушли в подполье, и теперь Аргарет мог заняться другими вещами. Например, строительством башен.

Киарис не знала, зачем ему это, но подозревала, что сейчас его цель – местный Источник силы, не такой мощный, как на Эльбе или в Санарете, не очень заметный, но достаточно сильный, чтобы обратить на него внимание.

\- Тогда тем более надо задержаться, - встревожено сказала она. - Если здесь развернут бурную деятельность, то у нас не будет возможности вернуться. К тому же многие ценные сведения могут исчезнуть.

\- Мы можем взять с собой свитки, разве нет? - беспечно спросил Валь.

Она наградила его презрительным взглядом, едва удерживаясь от лекции на тему надлежащего содержания старинных текстов. Несмотря на долгое время, проведённое с Валем и Дэйном, ей всё ещё было почти физически больно от их невежества и приземленности. Их самих недостаток образования не смущал, что раздражало аурель ещё больше. В результате она перестала метать бисер перед свиньями, пытаясь объяснить им тонкости магического искусства, и полностью сосредоточилась на исследованиях, а желание научить их чему-то всяческие подавляла.

\- Я постараюсь закончить в течение месяца, - только сказала она. - Быстрее никак не получится.

Дэйн внимательно посмотрел на неё, и она смогла выдержать этот взгляд с немалым трудом. Пусть она уже не походила на ту, в чьих глазах отражается луна, а охота на аурелей сходила на нет, группа путников, ошивающихся в этих местах на протяжении месяцев, привлечёт внимание и с большой вероятностью приведёт людей Аргарета к этим руинам. Особенно если он сам уже бывал здесь.

\- Если что-то пойдёт не так, отправляйся в Аквину к Галлорну, - спокойно сказал Дэйн и перевёл свой по-прежнему невозмутимый взгляд в тарелку, словно овощи заслуживали того же серьёзного внимания, что и противостояние Аргарету.

Глупый совет: Киарис была уверена, что Галлорну и самому приходится нелегко. Пусть он и сбежал из Жемчужного храма, наверняка его допрашивали, кроме того он и так пошёл на большой риск, пытаясь собрать вокруг себя несогласных с воцарением Аргарета. Но что ещё мог предложить ей Дэйн, если вдруг с ним или с Валем что-то случится. Несмотря на то, что этот воин был младше её почти на десять лет и совсем не владел магией, порой он заставлял её чувствовать себя совершенно беспомощной.

\- Я успею закончить, - негромко ответила Киарис, стараясь, чтобы её голос звучал уверенно.

\- Тогда сосредоточься на свитках, - просто сказал Дэйн. - Фехтование и отдых пока отложим.

Она кивнула, не глядя на спутников.

***

Киарис не успевала. Это становилось очевидным, и теперь она стремительно просматривала свитки, стараясь отделить те, которые стоит взять с собой, от тех, которыми она готова была пожертвовать. Её сердце учёного сжималось от мысли, что возможность изучить старинные тексты ускользает из её рук. Она жалела о том, что аурели прежде не стремились сохранить свою историю: ведь если Аргарет сумел найти новое знание в старых записях, сколько ещё потенциальных знаний исчезло!

К счастью, у неё недоставало времени, чтобы беспокоиться об этом всерьёз. Она почти не спала в последние несколько дней, сидя в самой укромной комнате из тех, что были доступны, где мерцание свечи точно невозможно было заметить снаружи, а Дэйн и Валь беспрерывно дежурили, не злоупотребляя отдыхом. Когда они оба бодрствовали, то один из них обходил окрестности, а другой оставался на страже в руинах.

Тревожное ожидание момента, когда люди Аргарета подойдут ближе, с каждым днём угнетало всё сильнее. Валь изредка старался пробраться к лагерю отряда воинов Нигрума, чтобы подслушать новости, но почти ничего нового он не мог рассказать: Аргарет хочет построить волшебную башню на месте здешнего Источника.

\- Уходим, как только прибудут маги, - серьёзно сказал Дэйн. - Боюсь, если нас найдут здесь, даже наш остроумный друг, - он бросил взгляд в сторону Валя, - не сможет дать ответы на все вопросы.

\- Боюсь, они не станут задавать вопросов, отправят прямиком в Нигрум, - криво усмехнулся полуэльф.

А спустя несколько дней он принёс новость о том, что маги уже должны быть совсем рядом.

\- Есть ещё кое-что, - серьёзно сказал полуэльф. - Говорят, эта башня не единственная. Аргарет собирается развернуть строительство башен по всей Империи.

Киарис встревожено нахмурилась. Видимо, он интересовался даже слабыми Источниками. Что бы он ни замышлял, он явно готовился к чему-то масштабному, раз ему потребовались все силы аурелей, сосредоточенные лишь в нём одном и вся свободная магия Источников до последней капли.

\- Думаю, я догадываюсь, где именно, - напряжённо сказала она.

\- Только не говори, что ты планируешь и туда отправиться, - сказал Валь.

\- У нас нет выбора! - возразила Киарис. - Я должна узнать, зачем Аргарету всё это, пока есть такая возможность.

Повисло напряжённое молчание.

\- Нам надо успеть на встречу с Мелнерасом, - вдруг сказал Дэйн. - Возможно, в Тардарельнасе приняли решение. Тогда мы сможем поручить Галлорну руины и башни. У него уже достаточно людей, и риски гораздо меньше.

\- Согласен, - на удивление серьёзно сказал Валь. - Похоже, в Империи сейчас станет слишком неспокойно для всех магов.

Аурель закусила губу, чтобы не высказать всё, что она думает о способностях Галлорна и уж тем более «его людей» обращаться с наследием аурелей.

\- Хорошо, - наконец, с трудом, сказала Киарис. - Если в Тардарельнасе согласятся предоставить нам убежище или помочь против Аргарета, я отправлюсь к эльфам, пока всё не утихнет. Но если Круг Друидов откажет, то мы продолжим путешествия по руинам.


	8. Глава 6

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

Глава 6

Несмотря на то, что Мелнерас Трестрель часто бывал Нэльдарельнасе, столице эльфийского государства, и именно он на протяжении многих лет служил связным своего народа с внешним миром, в самом Круге друидов он не был ни разу. И теперь он волновался не меньше чем Киарис и Бальдер, хотя самому эльфу, разумеется, ничего не грозило.

Несколько столетий он старался устроить встречу последней аурели и правителей Тардарельнаса, и только теперь ему это удалось, хотя едва ли это была полностью его заслуга. Отчасти Мелнерас сам до сих пор удивлялся, что эта за эту идею ухватилась именно Теантерия: она ненавидела аурелей ещё до захвата Аргаретом четырёх из Пяти королевств. И всё-таки именно она, друидка, жарче всех заявлявшая, что аурели несут в мир только разрушение, попросила Мелнераса разыскать Киарис и, насколько он знал, именно она вынесла в Круг предложение о союзе с последней аурелью.

В некотором смысле Теантерия восхищала Мелнераса с момента, как он впервые о ней услышал: каковы бы ни были её личные взгляды, она всегда была готова задвинуть их ради того, что, по её мнению, служило на благо эльфов. Сам Мелнерас мнений Теантерии по большей части не разделял – он-то всегда относился к аурелям лояльно, ещё до того, как его сын стал спутником последней из них, но это не мешало эльфу быть одним из тех, кто думал о Теантерии не только со страхом, хотя и он её побаивался.

Остальных друидов Круга Мелнерас только видел, но знаком с ними не был, и хоть по слухам никто из них не мог сравниться с Теантерией в суровости, это ничуть не уменьшало тревогу Трестреля. И правители эльфов не очень-то пытались эту тревогу уменьшить: с момента, как небольшой отряд достиг столицы, прошло уже несколько дней, а никаких приглашений от Круга до сих пор не поступило.

Нэльдарельнас, где собирался Круг, представлял собой внушительное поселение даже по меркам людей, правда, внешне от человеческих городов он довольно сильно отличался, ведь лишь частично располагался на земле, между стволами огромных деревьев. Вместо того, чтобы освобождать себе место под строительство, эльфы предпочитали использовать деревья как естественную часть своих поселений: многие постройки возводились среди ветвей или вокруг стволов. Оценить точные размеры столицы было довольно затруднительно, а путнику, попавшему сюда впервые, ничего не стоило заблудиться в лабиринте лесенок, пандусов, переходов и мостиков, перекинутых с ветви на ветвь.

Почётным гостям предоставили светлый уютный древесный домик, состоявший из нескольких небольших комнат, неподалёку от Круга. Мелнерас предпочёл остаться с ними. Киарис тут же заподозрила, что эльфу велели за ней приглядывать, но сам он подобных указаний не получал, а просто был рад возможности немного побыть с друзьями. Кроме того, он подозревал, что без него им придётся несладко.

За время путешествия по Тардарельнасу они с Бальдером отлично поладили, и эльф искренне считал, что неунывающий юный Странник – отличная компания для вечно угрюмой и погружённой в свои мысли Киарис, но даже его несгибаемого оптимизма и восторга от приключения едва ли хватит, чтобы побороть уныние спутницы, перед которой он сильно робел. Мелнерас же догадывался о том, что надуманное чувство вины и ненадуманные болезненные воспоминания вкупе с ожиданием столь важной встречи не поспособствуют хорошему настроению Киарис.

К этим выводам было нетрудно прийти, ведь даже совместных усилий Мелнераса и юного Странника не хватало, чтобы разрядить атмосферу, которая на протяжении всего путешествия в Нэльдарельнас была крайне гнетущей и напряжённой. Киарис и Теантерия едва ли хоть раз сказали друг другу больше десяти слов подряд, и мрачное молчание каждой из них портило настроение всем спутникам.

И в столице не было и намёка на возможность немного расслабиться. Бальдер был слишком взбудоражен происходящим: он не уставал удивляться и восхищаться эльфами, а особенно тем, что он первый человек за последние века, которому довелось проникнуть в эльфийские земли. Киарис замкнулась в себе больше обычного. Она мало разговаривала даже с Мелнерасом, а на восторги Бальдера отвечала обычно лишь сдержанным кивком. Да и сам Мелнерас с трудом справлялся с волнением.

С каждым днём ему всё труднее было казаться беспечным, хотя и сам он не мог сказать, что его тревожит: то ли осознание, что вот-вот должно было свершиться то, ради чего несколько столетий назад сын познакомил его с последней аурелью; то ли он тревожился, что Круг предложит какой-то безумный план; то ли просто беспокоился за старую подругу. Иногда им овладевало беспокойство другого рода: он полагал, что у Аргарета могли быть шпионы в Тардарельнасе, и хоть едва ли они могли бы догадаться об истинной природе Киарис, но путешествие двух людей в компании представителя Круга определённо было событием необычным и могло вызвать вопросы. Оставалось надеяться, что за месяц пути они не успели привлечь к себе достаточного внимания.

По природе своей эльфы были народом весёлым и безразличным к окружающему миру, Мелнерас даже слышал, что их считают легкомысленными и беспечными, и по большей части он был с этим согласен. И до появления Завесы четыре королевства не особенно интересовали жителей Тардарельнаса, многие из них даже не сразу узнали о падении Эльбы и появлении Империи. Равнодушные к сплетням и лишённые амбиций, эльфы оставляли надежду на то, что появление в Тардарельнасе людей не станет шокирующей новостью, распространяющейся со скоростью лесного пожара.

Виновников же этих новостей, похоже, не слишком беспокоило, узнают ли о них в Империи. Бальдер, судя по всему, просто не осознавал опасности, захваченный новыми впечатлениями; Мелнерас даже не был уверен, насколько юный Странник понимает происходящее. Насколько эльф знал, Киарис рассказала спутнику о том, что является аурелью, но складывалось впечатление, что тот не до конца осознаёт важность этого откровения. Единственное, что на него произвело впечатление – открытие, что и Аргарет является аурелью. Когда Мелнерас упомянул об этом, Бальдер был очень удивлён и даже не смог удержаться от замечания, что, насколько он мог судить, с Киарис они совсем не похожи.

Было ясно, что Киарис не жаждет делиться своей историей со Странником, и Мелнерас отчасти её понимал: едва ли его беспечному нраву пошло бы на пользу осознание всей серьёзности ситуации. Но эльф не мог не думать о том, что и по-настоящему полезен в их борьбе он вряд ли будет.

С Киарис об этом говорить было бесполезно. Она никогда не славилась лёгкостью характера, а путешествие по Тардарельнасу только обострило её переживания, сделав ещё более раздражительной. За все годы их знакомства, Мелнераса не раз выручало то, что сам он относился ко всему гораздо проще, но порой упрямство последней аурели почти выводило из себя даже его. Порой казалось, что Киарис слишком уж большое значение придаёт прошлому, и это мешает ей объективно оценивать происходящее в настоящем.

Эльфу хотелось верить, что её согласие встретиться с Кругом можно считать добрым знаком, свидетельствовавшим о готовности двигаться вперёд, но особых надежд не питал.

***

Киарис стояла на балконе, глядя на город, в котором уже начали загораться огоньки. Мелнерас понимал, что за три дня бездействия напряжённость её ничуть не уменьшилась. Она не только не интересовалась городом, в отличие от Бальдера, который с готовностью принял приглашение осмотреть эльфийскую столицу, но даже отказалась посетить местную библиотеку, что вызвало у Мелнераса серьёзное беспокойство, но помочь ей он был не в силах: они могли только ждать.

\- Я хотел сказать тебе, в Тардарельнасе есть ещё кое-кто, кто может быть тебе полезен, - осторожно начал Мелнерас, вставая рядом с подругой.

Она как будто слегка оживилась и перевела на него вопросительный взгляд.

\- Сабра живёт в Нэльдарельнасе, - спокойно сказал Трестрель.

По нахмурившимся бровям спутницы он уже предвидел её ответ, но всё-таки решил высказать свою мысль:

\- Она полуэльф, но обучалась на Эльбе и знает тебя...

\- Нет, - твёрдо ответила Киарис.

\- Прошло много лет, не пора ли отпустить былые обиды? - примирительно заметил Мелнерас, но переубедить аурель было не так-то просто.

\- Вижу, ты забыл, из-за чего оказался втянут во всё это! - вспыхнула она. - И я не стала бы на неё полагаться!

Эльф устало вздохнул. Сложно было спорить с Киарис: когда после падения Эльбы она обратилась за помощью к бежавшей в Тардарельнас Сабре, та испугалась и отказалась быть посредником между последней аурелью и Кругом. Единственное, что она сделала – устроила встречу с Мелнерасом по просьбе Валя.

Мелнерас с грустью подумал о сыне и о том, что их отношения тогда были тоже далеки от совершенства. Только объединённые стремлением помочь Киарис они смогли хоть как-то приблизиться к примирению.

\- Я не жалею о том, что втянут во всё это, - серьёзно ответил Трестрель. - И мне жаль, что ты настолько узко мыслишь, что позволяешь обидам многовековой давности мешать тебе сейчас.

Киарис поджала губы. Было видно, что слова Мелнераса её задели, но менять своё решение она явно не собиралась. Эльф разочарованно вздохнул, и оставил её одну.

***

Прошло ещё два дня, прежде чем правители Тардарельнаса наконец были готовы к встрече, о чём накануне сообщил Киарис равнодушный посланник.

Утром знаменательного дня Мелнерас не видел аурель, и подумал, не улизнула ли она на встречу с друидами в одиночку. Но по крайней мере эти опасения оказались напрасными: у подножия их жилища Мелнераса и Бальдера встретили то ли слуги, то ли стражи и очень вежливо сообщили, что им дозволено быть гостями на собрании Круга. Вопрос о Киарис сопровождающие проигнорировали, без ответа остались и многочисленные расспросы Бальдера о Круге. Атмосфера воцарилась на удивление тяжёлая, и, пока их вели по улицам столицы к небольшой роще на окраине города, почти у самого подножия гор, Мелнерас думал о том, что они с Бальдером больше походят на пленников, чем на гостей.

У входа в широкий коридор, образованный рядами деревьев, ветви которых переплетались над головой, стражники оставили их, предоставив проделать остаток пути в одиночестве. Гнетущее напряжение сменилось торжественным волнением, они шли в полной тишине, и даже Мелнерасу было не по себе, а Бальдер и вовсе выглядел сильно напуганным. Будь обстановка чуть менее гнетущей, эльфу стоило бы больших усилий сдержать улыбку при взгляде на Странника, на лице которого отразилась борьба страха и любопытства. Трестрель живо представил, каково было Киарис путешествовать с Бальдером, и немного пожалел, что ему не довелось наблюдать этого самому.

Коридор закончился, приведя гостей на просторную поляну, окружённую густым лесом. Нигде не видно было ни стражей, ни перегородок, но в воздухе звенела сила друидов, и Мелнерас был уверен, что ни один нежеланный посетитель не смог бы сюда попасть.

Круг собрался в полном составе: все шестнадцать кресел, расставленных по кругу и обращённых в центр, были заняты. Высокие и пышные троны чередовались с более скромными, и Мелнерас догадался, что они принадлежат членам Старшего и Младшего кругов, но каждое было создано сплетёнными ветвями одного из священных деревьев-покровителей эльфов. Приглядевшись, Трестрель заметил, что те растут прямо из земли, но размеры и причудливая форма ветвей явно говорили о том, что без магии тут не обошлось. За этим кругом оставалось достаточно места, чтобы могли расположиться посетители, которых нередко пускали на собрания друидов, но сейчас Бальдер и Мелнерас были единственными гостями.

Среди всех правителей Тардарельнаса наибольшим весом обладало слово Дуба, поэтому именно напротив него, за спинами Берёзы, Орешника и Рябины, и расположились Мелнерас и Бальдер, усевшись прямо на траве. Теантерия сидела в Старшем круге по правую руку от Дуба и отделённая от него креслом Вереска. Казалось, что острые ветви тёрна, из которого был сделан трон друидки, не причиняют ей никакого неудобства, а в её взгляде было не больше дружелюбия, чем прежде. Впрочем, ни один из правителей не выглядел ни расслабленным, ни спокойным, кроме разве что Дуба, пожилого уже эльфа, в сравнении с которым даже Теантерия, которая была старше Мелнераса, казалась девочкой.

Трестрелю вдруг пришло в голову, что не последнюю роль в активных действиях Тардарельнаса сыграл возраст старшего Друида: возможно, он готовился уйти на покой и хотел сделать что-то значительное не только для своего народа, но и для всех Пяти королевств, прежде чем покинет своё место, а может боялся, что без его предводительства Круг наломает дров.

Друиды негромко переговаривались между собой, не обращая внимания на гостей, пока Дуб не дал знак начинать собрание кивком головы и многозначительным взглядом. Теперь уже говорили в голос, но предметом обсуждения стали совершенно обыденные вопросы. На недоуменный взгляд Бальдера, Мелнерас смог только пожать плечами: он не сомневался, что каждый друид в курсе визита Киарис, и если бы в другое время кто-то сказал им, что потребуется собрать весь Круг для обсуждения способа возведения моста через реку Аскельтеран, то это предположение было бы воспринято как глупая шутка. Но сейчас все делали вид, что нет ничего более серьёзного и ничто не занимает их умы сильнее.

Мелнерас бросил беспокойный взгляд на Бальдера: достаточно знакомый с пылким нравом Странника, он боялся, что тот в порыве праведного гнева сделает что-нибудь необдуманное, но опасения эльфа были напрасными: юный Бальдер из Аквины выглядел полностью захваченным происходящим. Едва ли он мог оценить незначительность вопросов, поднимаемых Друидами, а потому смотрел во все глаза и казался очень сосредоточенным. Если бы не тревога вызванная поведением Круга и отсутствием Киарис, Мелнерас обязательно нашёл бы повод подшутить над неискушённым спутником, но сейчас его куда больше интересовало, к чему приведёт всё это представление.

\- И последнее на сегодня, - наконец глубоким голосом сказал Дуб, когда поводов оттягивать неизбежное уже не осталось. - Визит Киарис с Сияющей Эльбы.

Повисла тишина, и несколько мгновений ничего не происходило. Мелнерас оглядывался по сторонам, но не сразу заметил её.

Она выступила из тени деревьев и уверенно и неторопливо прошла в центр круга, не глядя на друзей. Маленькая, хрупкая и очень злая. Сквозь века она пронесла обиду на Тардарельнас и относилась к большинству эльфов с пренебрежением, а Круг ненавидела едва ли не сильнее, чем Аргарета. И Мелнерас понимал, чем вызваны эти чувства, хоть ему было сложно их оправдать.

Всем своим видом она подчёркивала своё отношение к происходящему, а её платье – простое, но сиреневого и белого цветов, которых не носили уже много лет – не оставляло сомнений о том, кто она такая. Раздобыть такой наряд и в Империи могли разве что маги Ордена, а уж в Тардарельнасе это и вовсе было задачей почти невыполнимой, и Трестрель терялся в догадках, как Киарис это удалось с её мнительностью, но на душе его стало только тревожнее. Он ещё помнил аурелей времён их расцвета и успел познакомиться с Киарис с Сияющей Эльбы, пусть уже после падения острова, когда она переживала не лучшие для неё времена, и теперь эльф боялся, что приглашение Круга слишком уж походило на вызов, который последняя аурель приняла.

\- Добро пожаловать в Круг, - звучный голос Дуба нарушил безжалостную тишину.

Ни один эльф не склонил голову в знак приветствия, она тоже не выказала почтения. Аурель смотрела прямо и холодно, переводя взгляд с одного друида на другого, словно пытаясь понять, кто из них уже был здесь, когда ей отказали в помощи сотни лет назад.

\- Благодарю за оказанную честь, - наконец безо всяких эмоций сказала она, повернувшись к Дубу, и эти слова звучали скорее насмешкой, чем благодарностью.

Но сказать наверняка, о чём думает аурель, было невозможно. Она явно не собиралась обнаруживать свои намерения прежде, чем это сделают Друиды.

\- Спасибо, что проделали столь долгий путь для обсуждения союза против Аргарета, - начал Друид. - Мы убедились в том, что его Золотые шпили влияют на природу, и Увядание с каждым годом становится всё очевиднее, поэтому будет мудро покончить с ним сейчас, пока последствия ещё не стали необратимыми. Мы уверены, что объединённые силы небесных магов и друидов смогут достичь этой цели. И, насколько нам известно, Истинное солнце собрало достаточно внушительные силы. Если их будет направлять аурель, то у нас есть шанс на победу…

Киарис слушала молча и ответила не сразу после того, как друид закончил говорить. Она вскинула голову и внимательно посмотрела на него снизу вверх:

\- Это всё, что вы хотите мне сказать? - наконец спросила она. - Что ж, в таком случае, мне придётся вас разочаровать.

Её голос по-прежнему оставался безразличным, но напряжение росло с каждым её словом. Теантерия сжала губы, а остальные эльфы выглядели смущёнными и обеспокоенными.

\- Я здесь, чтобы взглянуть на тех, кто не пришёл на помощь моему народу, несмотря на предупреждение Минары из Жемчужного храма; на тех, кто отказал мне в просьбе всего лишь укрыться в вашей стране, чтобы попытаться найти оружие против захватчика; на тех, кто после этого осмелился вызвать меня, последнюю аурель, наследницу Санарета по этому праву, и архимага Эльбы, словно слугу, и ждать, что я соглашусь с каждым вашим словом, - она поворачивалась, стараясь одарить ледяным взглядом каждого друида. - И вместо извинений я слышу предложение стать пешкой в войне, которая затронет все Пять королевств, но которая не имеет ко мне никакого отношения!

Мелнерас чувствовал, как внутри у него всё холодеет. Он не боялся, что друиды не простят его подруге такую дерзость. Тот факт, что она вообще оказалась здесь, говорил о том, что Круг в отчаянии. Но его пугало, что из-за давних обид она отвергнет союз, который мог бы положить конец царствованию Аргарета.

Она говорила на удивление ровно и спокойно, а от неё самой исходила поразительная сила, живо напомнившая Мелнерасу обо всех аурелях, что он знал когда-то; сила, которая ощущалась даже в сердце эльфийских земель, где сплетались силы шестнадцати могущественных друидов.

\- Даже сейчас я стою перед вами, словно осуждённый на суде, а не равная. И вы, видимо, ожидаете, что я буду счастлива и благодарна за ваше мнимое стремление помочь? Подумать только, аурель упрекает эльфов в высокомерии! - она снова обвела взглядом друидов, некоторые из которых выглядели напуганными, другие казались взбешёнными, но ни один из них не смел её перебить. - Даже не знаю, что смешит меня больше: весь этот цирк, или ваше предположение, что друиды и горстка человеческих магов способны противостоять тому, кто оказался способным в одночасье уничтожить Эльбу!

Лицо Теантерии превратилось в маску, белую от гнева, но она явно не решалась подавать голос первой, а друид, сидевший в дубовом кресле, молчал. Его проницательные глаза внимательно следили за аурелью и, в отличие от большинства эльфов, он не выглядел оскорблённым, только очень серьёзным.

\- Вы правы. Полагаю, ситуация нелепая, - сказал он совершенно спокойно, когда Киарис замолчала. - Нам жаль, что мы задели ваши чувства, боюсь, что прежде мы не способны были здраво оценить угрозу Аргарета миру. Но если вы желаете говорить на равных, то позвольте услышать, чего же вы хотите от тех, о чьих способностях столь невысокого мнения?

Аурель посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Было заметно, что его слова нисколько её не тронули, и её голос звучал особенно ясно и звонко:

\- Того же, чего и прежде. Разрешение оставаться в Тардарельнасе столько, сколько мне будет необходимо, и заняться поисками артефакта, который поможет мне одолеть Аргарета.

\- Если бы у эльфов были артефакты небесной магии, мы бы с радостью их отдали, уж поверьте, нам они ни к чему! - воскликнул друид, сидевший в кресле Ясеня.

Его слова звучали нервно и насмешливо, но от Киарис он получил лишь взгляд полный пренебрежения. Послышались новые возгласы от других друидов:

\- Это просто отговорка, чтобы тянуть время!

\- Да может и нет никакого артефакта!

\- Поиски могут занять десятки лет! А за это время Увядание охватит весь Тардарельнас!

Прежде чем Киарис снова повернулась к Дубу, Мелнерас заметил, что её губы тронула едва заметная улыбка, словно она добилась желаемого.

\- Полагаю, вам требуется время, чтобы обсудить мои слова, и едва ли вы захотите утомлять этим обсуждением меня и моих друзей, - резко сказала она, прерывая друидов.

\- Сегодня было произнесено немало слов, которые требуют обсуждения, - серьёзно ответил Дуб. - И необходимы решения, которые не стоит принимать необдуманно. Поэтому на этом собрание окончено!

На секунду воцарилась тишина. Друид пристально смотрел на Киарис. Мелнерас не мог видеть лицо стоявшей к нему спиной подруги, но он был уверен, что она выдержала этот взгляд.

\- Мы надеемся, что ваше пребывание в Тардарельнасе будет приятным, сколько бы оно ни продлилось. На сегодня это всё, - закончил Дуб.

\- Кальдерас, стоит ли... - обратилась к нему Теантерия.

\- Я благодарю всех за проделанную работу и объявляю собрание закрытым, - ответил он тоном, не терпящим возражений, глядя прямо в глаза возмущённой друидке.

Она поджала губы, но не решилась возразить. Авторитет Кальдераса не подвергался сомнению. Друид едва заметно кивнул Киарис, и, к облегчению Мелнераса, она ответила ему тем же, после чего развернулась и решительным шагом покинула Круг тем же путём, которым проводили сюда её друзей. Мелнерас многозначительно посмотрел на Бальдера, который выглядел очень взволнованным, хотя едва ли осознавал всю серьёзность ситуации, и оба они, молча и тихо, отправились вслед за спутницей.

***

К возвращению в апартаменты Мелнерас понял, что крепко зол на подругу.

\- О чём ты только думала! - набросился он на неё, как только закрыл за собой дверь.

Аурель, успевшая уже расположиться в одном из кресел, подняла на него удивлённый взгляд. Она выглядела совершенно спокойной.

\- Будь добр, поясни, что вызвало у тебя столь яростное негодование? - невозмутимо спросила Киарис.

\- Тебе снова наплевать на то, что Аргарет делает с миром? - резко спросил эльф.

\- Я уже говорила, что мне достаточно просто оставаться в живых, чтобы он не достиг своей цели. Мне снова объяснить тебе теорию о его стремлениях и все тонкости небесной магии в контексте работы мироздания?

\- А как же Увядание? - не успокаивался Трестрель.

Слишком долго и хорошо он её знал, чтобы позволить сбить себя с толку магическими тонкостями и попытками перевести тему.

\- Мелнерас, сядь и успокойся, пожалуйста, - устало попросила она, и он заметил, что выражение лица у неё очень серьёзное.

Он подчинился, наградив подругу недовольным взглядом, и сел на длинную скамью, рядом с до смерти перепуганным Бальдером.

\- Надеюсь, что Друиды слушали меня внимательнее, чем ты, - укоризненно сказала Киарис.

Мелнерас, как не раз прежде, ощутил её тоску по тем временам, когда её окружение имело достаточно образования и внимания, чтобы ей не приходилось объяснять почти каждое своё слово и каждую вещь, которая ей самой казалась очевидной. Но его это давно уже не трогало, поэтому смотрел он по-прежнему недовольно.

\- Та причина, по которой я отказалась от их плана, - пояснила она. - Это ведь действительно абсолютная глупость!

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Мелнерас, друиды бесполезны против небесных магов, ты и сам знаешь! - с лёгким раздражением сказала она. - И ты видел тренировки Бальдера. Вот он уровень магов Истинного солнца! Невысокий даже по меркам Империи, далёкий от совершенства даже по меркам людей. Ты ведь так давно меня знаешь, ты ведь помнишь аурелей, неужели ты хотя бы на миг мог предположить, что с такими силами можно противостоять Аргарету, у которого сила всех аурелей и Золотых шпилей?

\- Но нельзя всё оставлять, как есть! - не сдавался эльф, хотя голос его звучал уже менее уверенно.

Увлёкшись переживаниями, что его подруга слишком подвержена влиянию эмоций, он забыл о том, что в знаниях магии и понимании Аргарета никто не мог с ней сравниться. Киарис откинулась в кресле, прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула.

\- Я сделаю то, о чём говорила: буду искать артефакт из пророчества Минары, - медленно сказала она. - Но, как я и сказала, становиться марионеткой Круга, чтобы развязать войну, которая не будет иметь отношения ни ко мне, ни к Аргарету, я не собираюсь.

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что после того представления тебе позволят? - удивился Мелнерас. - Теантерия и так едва тебя терпела.

\- У вас нет выбора, - легко и немного грустно ответила аурель, слабо улыбнувшись. - Если бы был, меня бы здесь вообще не было. Уверена, Увядание – не единственная проблема, которую заметил Круг из-за нестабильности, вызванной действиями Аргарета, просто мне не сказали, чтобы не выдавать уязвимость эльфов.

\- И ты думаешь, что теперь они выдадут её, позволив тебе свободно путешествовать по Тардарельнасу? - продолжал возмущаться эльф.

\- Я же сказала, у вас нет выбора, - она открыла глаза и уставилась невидящим взглядом в потолок.

Она выглядела совершенно измотанной.

\- Круг в ужасе. По крайней мере, те, кто хоть что-то понимает в происходящем вокруг. Как бы они ни пытались унизить меня, они уже поняли, что моя жизнь – единственный шанс этого мира. Поэтому и Теантерия, и все они позволят мне делать всё, чего я захочу.

Казалось, эти слова нисколько её не радуют, даже наоборот.

Она задумалась, а Мелнерас не нашёлся, что ей возразить. Он сам не был обучен друидизму, но даже он заметил, что что-то происходит. В последние годы в эльфийских городах стало куда меньше музыки и смеха, чувствовалась какая-то незримая угроза, как воздух, сгустившийся перед грозой. А Киарис и Круг, владеющие магией, хоть и разной, должны были реагировать на изменения куда острее.

\- Может, просто сдаться, умереть и позволить Аргарету создать мир истинного волшебства... - негромкий голос Киарис прозвучал устало и грустно, удивив эльфа куда сильнее, чем слова, а на губах играла печальная улыбка. 

Мелнерас и Бальдер обменялись встревоженными взглядами.

\- Я до сих пор не знаю, что делать с Аргаретом, - просто сказала она тихо-тихо, почти шёпотом. - Я ведь постоянно чувствую его, и не могу даже представить, какой должна быть сила, способная его сокрушить!

Повисла тишина.

\- Но пророчество, про которое ты рассказывала? - вдруг робко спросил Бальдер.

\- В нём у меня есть могущественный артефакт, - горько ответила Киарис.

Она посмотрела ему в глаза и усмехнулась:

\- А задача Странника помочь мне найти его. Поэтому ты здесь.

***

Мелнерас не мог сказать, что произвело на него более печальное впечатление: встреча с Кругом или разговор с Киарис. Понять каждую из сторон было несложно, куда сложнее было отнестись к их поведению с одобрением, и эльфа тяготила эта мысль.

Ожидая решения Круга, последняя аурель и её спутники были предоставлены сами себе и разбрелись кто куда, погружённые каждый в свои мысли. Почти всё время, что Мелнерас знал Киарис, в его душе боролись сочувствие к ней и неодобрение её решений. Даже сейчас его сердце болезненно сжималось от мысли, сколько ей довелось пережить, но это не умаляло злости на её поведение в Круге.

Прошло несколько часов бесцельной прогулки по Нэльдарельнасу, прежде чем эльф смог достаточно успокоиться, чтобы почувствовать себя в состоянии видеть её без раздражения и досады. Вернувшись в апартаменты, он нашёл спутницу на балконе, задумчиво глядящую на город.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что ты найдёшь в Тардарельнасе артефакт? - тихо спросил он. - И после стольких лет поиски закончатся?

\- Я надеюсь, что он здесь, - ответила она, не поворачивая головы. - Потому что это будет значить, что моя обида на твой народ была не напрасна.

\- Она напрасна в любом случае, - невозмутимо ответил Мелнерас.

Аурель грустно улыбнулась, словно соглашаясь с ним.

\- На самом деле я почти не верю в это, - её лицо снова стало напряжённым. - Скорее всего, он в Нигруме или Санарете. Но раз уж я здесь, то глупо упускать эту возможность. Да и Бальдер от меня не отвяжется, а в Тардарельнасе пока ещё безопасно.

\- Ты слишком его опекаешь, - возразил Мелнерас. - Это его работа.

\- Как и Экхарта? - резко спросила Киарис.

\- Как и Валя, - горько подтвердил эльф. - Как и Минары, и Галлорна, и всех остальных, кого ты потеряла. Вот только они сами на это согласились.

\- В результате, я единственная, кто не выбирал свой путь, - она рассмеялась, и от этого смеха у Мелнераса внутри всё сжалось. 

***

Уже на следующее утро тягостное ожидание закончилось: Киарис и её спутники едва успели закончить завтрак, как к ним пожаловал важный гость.

Кальдерас пришёл в сопровождении молоденькой друидки. Мелнерас с трудом вспомнил, что кажется видел её накануне в Младшем круге в яблоневом кресле. Но, насколько можно было судить, сейчас она пришла не как одна из правителей, а лишь для того, чтобы позаботиться о пожилом Дубе.

Сейчас он выглядел не статным и гордым правителем Тардарельнаса, а очень уставшим и разбитым стариком.

\- Мне искренне жаль, что наша прошлая беседа закончилась недопониманием, - обратился он к Киарис, когда все пятеро расселись в гостиной. - Надеюсь, что сейчас нам удастся избежать этого.

Киарис молчала, глядя на друида прямо, но без вызова и ненависти, что несколько успокоило Мелнераса.

\- Позвольте спросить, что же вы собираетесь предпринять для поисков артефакта, которых так отчаянно добивались? - в голосе друида слышалось лёгкое беспокойство.

\- Я намерена начать с ваших библиотек. Кроме того всегда есть легенды, слухи, необъяснимые происшествия – за всё это можно зацепиться, - голос аурели звучал холодно, но без излишней враждебности.

\- Кажется, в Империи вам это не очень помогло, - заметил Кальдерас.

\- И всё же это принесло достаточно пользы. По крайней мере, понимание, чего добивается Аргарет. От Круга мне ничего не нужно, кроме разрешения посещать библиотеки и свободно перемещаться по стране.

\- И что же вы намерены делать, если найдёте этот загадочный артефакт? - Дуб не сводил с аурели пристального взгляда.

\- То, что предсказано пророчеством: выступить против Аргарета, - спокойно ответила Киарис, не отводя глаз.

\- В одиночку?

\- Разумеется. Если Тардарельнас планирует объединяться с Истинным солнцем или воевать против всех людей – меня это не касается.

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина, которую нарушил Кальдерас, всё ещё не сводя испытующего взгляда с Киарис:

\- И вы уверены, что сможете противостоять ему одна?

\- Я аурель, - она вскинула голову. - Как и Аргарет. Даже если все Пять королевств придут мне на помощь, едва ли мои шансы от этого вырастут.

Друид мягко улыбнулся.

\- Полагаю, вы одна из немногих, кто ещё зовёт Империю и Тардарельнас Пятью королевствами.

Киарис сжала губы, но ничего не ответила.

\- Что ж, Круг намерен удовлетворить вашу просьбу, - сказал наконец Кальдерас. - При условии, что вы не нанесёте вреда нашему народу. Вы также можете взять с собой Бальдера из Аквины.

Напряжение в комнате заметно ослабло, Мелнерас выдохнул с облегчением, а Бальдер выглядел почти счастливым. Но Киарис и Кальдерас оставались серьёзными. Друид снова внимательно посмотрел в глаза собеседнице.

\- Прошу вас воспринять это как проявление дружбы и желания достигнуть понимания, - его слова звучали искренне.

\- Я постараюсь, - голос аурели едва заметно дрогнул.

\- Хочется надеяться, что все мы способны учиться на своих ошибках, - снова улыбнулся друид, и, попрощавшись, они с Яблоней направились к выходу. - Мелнерас, ты не проводишь нас? - попросил Дуб уже у двери.

В молчании они спустились вниз, и только расставаясь у подножия дерева Кальдерас удовлетворил любопытство Мелнераса:

\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что однажды тебе придётся сделать выбор между ней и своим народом? - негромко спросил друид.

\- Я всё ещё верю в то, что она повзрослеет и избавит меня от такой необходимости. - Мелнерас позволил себе беспечно улыбнуться, несмотря на внутреннюю тревогу.

***

Следующие дни Мелнерас был полон решимости поговорить с Киарис о предстоящем путешествии, но ему это никак не удавалось. Сама аурель явно не была расположена к беседам и обычно пропадала куда-то ещё до завтрака, а возвращалась поздней ночью и сразу отправлялась спать. Всё её общение со спутниками сводилось к обширному списку указаний того, что им предстоит сделать. Эльф не знал, действительно ли это всё необходимо или она просто хочет их чем-то занять, но времени на раздумья у него не особо оставалось.

Бальдер, в отличие от спутницы, был полон энтузиазма и жажды общения, поэтому одолевал Мелнераса расспросами, восторгами и безумными теориями о том, с чем им предстоит столкнуться. Эльф счёл за лучшее не разочаровывать Странника словами о том, что в Тардарельнасе не водятся драконы, не ходят толпы волшебных убийц и даже с гигантскими светящимися цветами тоже как-то не задалось.

Несмотря на многочисленные поручения и назойливость спутника, Мелнерас выкроил свободную минутку, чтобы навестить Сабру, хоть и опасался вызвать неудовольствие Киарис. Эльф рассудил, что раз она предоставила его самому себе, то ей не на что жаловаться. К его удивлению, Сабра не только знала о том, что её старая подруга в Тардарельнасе, но даже виделась с ней. Именно полуэльфийка помогла Киарис с нарядом для встречи с Кругом.

\- В конце концов, кто лучше меня может помнить моду Эльбы, - она самодовольно поправила волосы.

Несмотря на преклонный для полуэльфа возраст, Сабра по-прежнему очень внимательно относилась к своей внешности, а наряды вызывали у неё куда больше интереса, чем повод для встречи последней аурели с правителями эльфов.

\- Конечно, многого ожидать было нельзя, пришлось даже прибегнуть к некоторым волшебным штучкам, ведь сиреневого красителя в Нэльдарельнасе нет, - уверенно продолжала она. - Но в целом получилось неплохо. Не совсем по статусу, но стиль и цвета Эльбы узнаваемы, а это главное. Было бы ужасно неловко, если бы Киарис появилась перед Кругом в чём-то коричневом или зелёным, - Сабра поморщилась.

Мелнерас подозревал, что это был один из немногих вопросов, который не вызывал у подруг разногласий, но ничего более существенного ему добиться не удалось. То ли Сабру, которая уже пустилась делиться воспоминаниями о прекрасных тканях и украшениях, которые были у неё на Эльбе, не интересовало ничего, кроме этого, то ли она не хотела делиться переживаниями с Мелнерасом, но всё-таки на душе у него стало спокойнее.

***

Спустя несколько дней после встречи с Кругом и визита Дуба, Мелнерасу удалось застать Киарис в апартаментах. Она стояла, склонившись над разложенными на столе картами, внимательно их изучая и делая какие-то пометки. Рядом сидел Бальдер, изо всех сил делая вид, что он хотя бы частично понимает, что происходит, но было очевидно, что гораздо больше его занимает ониксовая подвеска на тонкой цепочке, которая лежала на краю стола. Кулон представлял собой жёлудь с двумя дубовыми листочками и обозначал расположение Круга к его владельцу. Мелнерас и сам узнал талисман только по рассказам, поэтому он понимал интерес Бальдера. Киарис же, которой эта подвеска давала возможность беспрепятственно путешествовать по Тардарельнасу, казалось, не придавала ей особого значения.

Заметив эльфа, Странник оживился:

\- Мы планируем маршрут путешествия, - воодушевлённо поведал он таким тоном, как будто действительно принимал участие в этом занятии.

\- И откуда начнём? - беспечно спросил Мелнерас, опускаясь на стул.

Киарис бросила на него быстрый взгляд, на который он не замедлил ответить, слегка закатив глаза.

\- Ты же не думала, что я останусь здесь? - с усмешкой спросил он.

\- Думаю, что не смог бы, даже если бы захотел, - равнодушно ответила аурель, возвращаясь к картам. - Полагаю, Круг попросил следить за мной.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - улыбнулся Мелнерас. - Я и так знаю, что они от меня этого ждут, а они и так понимают, что делать этого я не буду. А вот приглядывать, чтобы ты не наломала дров, я намерен по собственному желанию.

\- Как скажешь, - она пожала плечами, не поворачивая головы. - В любом случае, я буду рада твоей компании.

\- Только потому, что я знаю Тардарельнас, - притворно возмутился эльф.

\- Мы оба знаем, что это не так, - по-прежнему безо всяких эмоций сказала Киарис. - Но твои знания действительно будут полезны.

\- Куда мы отправимся? - решился спросить Бальдер, который явно был взбудоражен предстоящим путешествием.

\- Начнём с деревушки неподалёку, - деловито ответила аурель. - По слухам, там обитает древний дух, получивший силу от могущественного волшебника. Начало не очень многообещающее, но начать с чего-то всё равно придётся.

«В компании легкомысленного эльфа и чрезмерно заботливого воина, как и много лет назад», - подумал Мелнерас. Впрочем, Бальдер не был похож на Дэйна, как и сам Мелнерас не слишком походил на своего сына. Да и, пожалуй, сама Киарис сильно изменилась с тех пор.

Нет, это путешествие не будет похоже на то.


	9. Глава 7

Почти с самого начала правления Аргарета Мелнерас помогал Киарис с поисками артефакта по эту сторону Завесы. Так как сама она не могла попасть в Тардарельнас, эльф собирал информацию о необъяснимых происшествиях, слухи о волшебниках, необычные безделушки – всё, в чём могла быть замешана небесная магия. Никаких существенных результатов это, конечно, не дало: сам Мелнерас не владел магией, да и не знал хоть сколько-нибудь сведущих друидов, а сыскать в государстве эльфов хотя бы одного небесного мага было практически невозможно, тем более такого, которому можно было бы доверять, и обладавшего при этом знаниями Эльбы. Словом, увенчаться успехом подобные поиски могли, только если бы Мелнерас просто случайно наткнулся на этот амулет с изображением солнца, да ещё и с лежащим рядом подробным описанием.

Но теперь даже его скудные познания и сведения были полезны как отправная точка для новых поисков. Каким бы ни был характер Киарис, в её познаниях в магии Мелнерас не сомневался, а Бальдер вполне мог колдовать, чтобы проверить действенность артефакта – в такой компании шансы на успех значительно возрастали. Разумеется, при условии, что Киарис действительно собирается искать оружие против Аргарета, а не просто прятаться в Тардарельнасе и прятать Бальдера, пока не истечёт его срок быть Странником, чтобы на смену ему пришёл бы кто-нибудь более подготовленный и менее нуждающийся в защите.

Впрочем, Мелнерас решил не забивать голову предполагаемыми планами спутницы, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не поймёт, что она намеренно водит их кругами. Благо, его знание родной страны давало ему возможность в какой-то степени контролировать их маршрут, лишая Киарис возможности молча вести их небольшой отряд по своему усмотрению. Поэтому Нэльдарельнас он покидал в приподнятом настроении. Аурель казалась задумчивой, но не мрачной, а Бальдер выглядел настолько счастливым, насколько это было возможно. Вероятно, большую радость он мог бы испытывать только если бы они шли прямиком на штурм Нигрума.

Хорошего настроения, правда, хватило ненадолго: деревня, куда они направлялись, располагалась недалеко от столицы, но путь к ней не обещал быть ни быстрым, ни простым. Эльфы не прокладывали дорог, и даже крупные города соединяли лишь лесные тропы. Многие из них были достаточно широки, чтобы четверо могли идти рядом, но в основном народу Тардарельнаса хватало и более скромных тропинок, а в отдалённые поселения приходилось пробираться через глухой лес, заросшие поля и топкие низины.

Сам Мелнерас привык к такой жизни и не без удивления обнаружил, что его спутники не испытывают тех неудобств, которые эльф предполагал. Правда, останавливаться приходилось часто, и обычно по просьбе Бальдера. Беспечный странник каждые два-три часа говорил, что, кажется, пора передохнуть, и невозмутимо плюхался на какое-нибудь поваленное бревно или просто на землю. Особенно он радовался, когда удавалось найти ягоды, которыми можно было скрасить привал.

Как-то раз эльф не удержался и предложил разделить поклажу, большую часть которой нёс Странник, раз тот так быстро устаёт. Бальдер же, казалось, даже не сразу понял, о чём речь.

\- Я? Нет, я себя нормально чувствую, - удивился он. - Но Киарис ведь плохо справляется с большими переходами, так что приходится частенько останавливаться.

По его тону казалось, что это очевидно, и он искренне не понимает, почему вообще возникли подобные вопросы, как вдруг вид у него стал совершенно испуганный, и он перешёл на шёпот:

\- Она что, сердится? - Бальдер с опаской посмотрел на спутницу, которая сидела чуть в стороне.

Мелнерас покачал головой и поспешил успокоить Странника, гадая про себя, догадывается ли Киарис о заботе спутника или воспринимает её как должное. С другой стороны, вполне вероятно, что Бальдер просто привык – они ведь путешествовали вместе уже почти полгода, за это время он должен был успеть узнать её.

Прошла почти неделя неторопливого путешествия, прежде чем путники достигли небольшой деревушки, название которой даже её жители могли вспомнить с большим трудом. Защищённый с севера горами Тардарельнас нельзя было назвать неприспособленным для жизни местом, а и без того мягкий климат чуть корректировался Кругом, потому в середине сентября ещё сложно было найти признаки смены времён года, но эта деревушка, представляющая собой домов пятнадцать на деревьях и под ними, производила неприятное впечатление.

Сложно было сказать, в чём именно дело: лес вокруг не выглядел больным, разве что уже тронутый дыханием осени, но воздух казался плотным, и в нем чувствовалась незримая угроза. Бальдер неуютно поёжился, а Киарис сказала:

\- М-да, даже по сравнению с пограничными городами тут мрачновато... – она, нахмурившись, огляделась.

\- Чувствуешь что-нибудь? - спросил Мелнерас.

Аурель покачала головой:

\- Ничего, это меня и беспокоит. Думаю, будь тут могучий источник волшебства, я бы его почувствовала, несмотря на обсидиан, - она непроизвольно коснулась шеи и перевела взгляд на Бальдера. - А что насчёт тебя?

Странник только пожал плечами.

\- А что если его намеренно скрыли друиды? - возразил Мелнерас.

\- Сложно представить, чтобы кому-то в такой глуши понадобилось скрывать источник небесной магии, притом, что на всю страну едва ли наберётся десяток магов, способных почувствовать колебания волшебства, - поморщилась Киарис. - В любом случае, надо проверить, откуда пошли местные слухи, так что задержимся тут на некоторое время.

***

Из разговоров с местными – чем занимался в основном Мелнерас, так как Бальдер говорил по-эльфийски с большим трудом и всё ещё терялся, замечая, что над ним откровенно посмеиваются, а хмурый вид Киарис не слишком располагал к доверительной беседе – удалось выяснить, что к северу от деревни есть пещера, в которой устроен алтарь. Туда жители приносят подношения, а если хотя бы два дня пропускают, то здешний дух насылает туманы и крушит дома.

\- Почему они просто не переселятся в другое место? - удивился Бальдер.

Они с Киарис сидели на упавшем дереве, пока Мелнерас разговаривал с очередной эльфийкой.

\- Большинство эльфов очень тяжелы на подъем, - спокойно ответила аурель. - Те, с кем тебе довелось познакомиться – деятельная Теантерия, энергичный Мелнерас – исключения. Почти все эльфы предпочитают путь наименьшего сопротивления и наибольшего веселья, - при этих словах аурель едва заметно поморщилась, выражая неодобрение.

\- За что мы регулярно сталкиваемся с осуждением и непониманием со стороны других народов, - с улыбкой добавил подошедший Мелнерас. – Но, кроме того, не стоит забывать, что Тардарельнас не похож на Империю, думаю, даже жители Лагеря сочли бы его диким. И тут не так уж много мест, где тебя не будут ждать катаклизмы, злые духи или недовольные соседи.

\- Удалось выяснить что-нибудь новое? - деловито спросила Киарис, прерывая познавательный монолог эльфа, на что он только неопределённо пожал плечами.

\- Тогда, думаю, что можно отправиться в пещеру и посмотреть, что там за дух, - сказала аурель, поднимаясь.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что там призрак? - Бальдер переменился в лице. Казалось, в нём боролись природная любознательность и страх.

\- На Эльбе я изучала самые фундаментальные принципы законов планарной магии и мироустройства, а когда Эльба пала, побывала почти во всех уголках Империи, даже за её пределами, - с лёгкой усмешкой сказала она. – Я видела хаотических существ магии, результаты неудачного заклинания, но никогда они не были разумными. И едва ли что-нибудь сможет меня удивить сильнее, чем неоспоримые доказательства существования призраков!

Мелнерас наклонил голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Раз Киарис ещё свойственно высокомерие и высокопарность аурелей, скорее всего, она будет в порядке. Бальдер, правда, все её слова воспринимал слишком серьёзно, даже – особенно – те, которые не до конца понимал. Поэтому, когда они двинулись вслед за подругой к пещере, он шёпотом спросил у Мелнераса:

\- Это ведь значило, что в призраков она не верит?

Эльф кивнул.

\- Да и я, признаться, ни одного не встречал. Но кто знает, что может ждать в этой чаще, и даже наша всеведущая подруга может оказаться беспомощной перед жестокой реальностью, - зловещим голосом сказал он, подогревая любопытство спутника.

***

По прибытии на место, было единогласно решено, что «пещера» - слишком громкое название для большой ниши, в глубине которой лежала каменная плита, на которой стояли кувшин с вином и свежие фрукты. Тщательный осмотр места ничего не дал, под руководством Киарис, Бальдер прочёл пару заклинаний, смысл которых ускользнул от Мелнераса, но это тоже ни к чему не привело.

\- Что ж, похоже, делать тут нечего, - решительно сказала аурель и направилась обратно к деревне.

Обменявшись недоуменными взглядами, Бальдер и Мелнерас последовали за ней, однако, когда обиталище духа скрылось из глаз, аурель свернула с тропы и стала осторожно возвращаться.

\- Разве ты не сказала, что делать там нечего? - осторожно спросил Мелнерас.

\- Надо подождать ночи, - вполголоса ответила Киарис. - Мы проделали долгий путь сюда, глупо будет просто уйти, не разобравшись во всём.

\- Но ты же не веришь в духов, - возразил Бальдер.

\- Но это не значит, что тут вообще ничего не происходит, - сказала аурель и, заметив, что у Странника остались вопросы, приложила палец к губам.

Они подошли уже достаточно близко к «пещере призрака» и неплохо устроились в густых зарослях папоротника. Острые глаза Мелнераса отсюда могли различить даже отдельные уступы на задней стене ниши.

В тягостном молчаливом ожидании проходил час за часом. Мелнерас даже подумывал о том, чтобы пойти прогуляться, если уж до вечера всё равно ничего происходить не будет. Судя по всему, его спутникам было веселее, чем ему: Бальдер наверняка наслаждался воображаемыми сражениями с ордами призраков и прочей нежити, а Киарис вообще никогда не выглядела скучающей, хотя эльф сомневался, что её мысли сейчас такие же приятные, как у Странника.

Сам Мелнерас не очень-то умел уходить в себя. Он не видел смысла переживать о прошлом, а планировать будущее эльфам вообще не свойственно. Он не был друидом, чтобы волноваться о возложенной на него ответственности, и уж тем более не входил в Круг, чтобы занимать себя мыслями о судьбах Тардарельнаса и мира. Бурной фантазии Бальдера у него тоже не было, поэтому приходилось занимать себя чем-то здесь и сейчас. Но едва ли весёлое пение было уместно во время тайного наблюдения за неизвестной силой.

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем зашло солнце, а лес погрузился во мрак. Веселее не стало: по-прежнему ничего не происходило. Но, по крайней мере, теперь задача по наблюдению за пещерой была полностью возложена на Мелнераса: зоркости Киарис или Бальдера для этого не хватало. Не то чтобы это было очень интересно, но хотя бы минимально заняло эльфа.

Однако минута проходила за минутой, час за часом, Мелнерас уже выучил каждый уступ, каждый камешек в этой осточертевшей ему нише, прежде чем ситуация изменилась.

Около полуночи из пещеры заструился густой туман, но, покрыв землю в нескольких метрах за пределами ниши, вдруг остановился, словно там была невидимая стена. Сквозь плотную пелену даже Мелнерас, растолкавший дремавших спутников, ничего не мог увидеть. Втроём они напряжённо высматривали призрака, духа, хоть что-то, но их любопытство осталось неудовлетворённым. Туман стоял час или два, а потом начал быстро таять: прошло всего несколько минут, и его словно и не бывало, а вместе с ним – подношений из деревни.

После этого Киарис решила, что ничего интересного их уже не ждёт, и отправила спать Бальдера, честно признавшегося, что никаких чувств, кроме любопытства, этот туман у него не вызвал. Сама она намеревалась стоять на часах.

\- Как думаешь, что это? - негромко спросил Мелнерас.

\- Друидизм, - уверенно ответила аурель. - Ни малейшего намёка на небесную магию.

\- Я уважаю твои знания, но ты не думаешь, что это может быть что-то большее, чем просто друидизм или небесная магия?

\- Есть всего два типа энергий, Мелнерас, - она устало вздохнула с плохо скрываемым раздражением. - Даже если это дух, его сущностью является либо энергия неба, либо энергия земли. И пусть я могла бы не почувствовать небесную энергию из-за обсидиана, её почувствовал бы Бальдер. К тому же призракам еда не нужна.

Эльф не стал спорить. Культура аурелей никогда не была ему понятна до конца, но он уже привык к тому, что его подруга считает, будто знает ответы на все вопросы. Впрочем, по большей части её уверенность в себе была небезосновательной: после падения Эльбы ни одна библиотека мира не хранила столько знаний о небесной магии и теории энергий, сколько маленькая светловолосая головка последней аурели. И пусть сам Мелнерас считал, что культура эльфов гораздо разнообразнее и глубже, чем знания аурелей, а ещё не одобрял самоуверенность подруги, он не мог отбросить доводы той, ради кого ввязался в эту авантюру.

***

Киарис разбудила Мелнераса и Бальдера на рассвете. Эльф с удивлением для себя понял, что скука оказалась сильнее его желания дежурить вместе с аурелью, и он всё-таки уснул. Но, похоже, серьёзных последствий это не имело, кроме, разве что, усталого вида Киарис. Хотя, пожалуй, последние лет сто она редко выглядела по-другому.

Тихо покинув своё убежище, небольшой отряд вернулся в деревню. Возможно, было бы правильнее оставаться в лесу и не привлекать к себе внимания, но Киарис считала, что серьёзных проблем не возникнет, даже если пойдут слухи о подозрительных чужаках, а сама она настаивала на необходимости принять ванну и поесть за столом, раз есть такая возможность. Поразительным образом в ней сочеталась способность переносить любые невзгоды с аурельской педантичностью.

Когда наконец её тяга к чистоте была удовлетворена, компания собралась за небольшим столом под открытым небом, чтобы позавтракать лепёшками и фруктами и обсудить события минувшей ночи.

\- Подведём итоги, - сказала Киарис. - Мы знаем, что источником тумана был не аурельский артефакт.

\- Значит, здесь нам больше делать нечего? - разочарованно спросил Бальдер. 

Вероятно, он уже успел нарисовать в своём воображении несколько картин, объясняющих происходящее, и каждая была фантастичнее предыдущей.

\- Я этого не говорила, - ответила аурель, глядя на спутника, с лёгкой усмешкой.

Должно быть, ей пришли в голову те же соображения, что и Мелнерасу. 

\- Туман – определённо дело рук друида или друидского духа, - последние слова она произнесла тоном, ясно дающим понять, что всерьёз она эту возможность не допускает. - Но он может скрывать что-то более интересное.

Мелнерас подумал, что ради ванны и еды за столом определённо стоило рискнуть: несмотря на бессонную ночь, настроение у аурели заметно улучшилось, и общая атмосфера в их небольшом отряде, столь зависимая от их непредсказуемой предводительницы, стала гораздо дружелюбнее, несмотря на зловещую тайну.

\- Как когда ты использовала кристаллы в Вартане? - вспомнил Бальдер.

\- Именно. Рада, что ты это запомнил, - её голос выражал приятное удивление. - Видимо, ты не так уж безнадёжен. Пожалуй, стоило бы возобновить наши тренировки.

От последних слов оживившийся было Бальдер заметно поник, а Киарис продолжила:

\- Надо разобраться, что скрывает этот туман. В самой нише спрятаться негде, но надо найти способ... подобраться поближе или... не знаю, использовать магию, - она выразительно посмотрела на Странника.

И тот всем своим видом выразил желание быть настолько полезным, насколько бесполезным обычно считала его спутница.

\- Исключительно под моим контролем, - строго добавила она. - Взаимодействие небесной магии и друидизма может быть очень непредсказуемым.

Бальдер кивнул, но Мелнерасу показалось, что не слишком уверенно, и эльф поймал себя на мысли, что с предвкушением ждёт, чем это всё закончится.

***

На сей раз небольшой отряд укрылся у самого порога ниши, если таковой был. Мелнерас с одной стороны, Киарис и Бальдер с другой. О том, что делать, если Мелнерас заметит что-то интересное, Киарис не сказала ничего, только велела быть осторожным. Эльф тяжело вздохнул, подавляя желание устроить ей долгую лекцию о том, как сложно «быть осторожным» и «беречь себя», когда ничего не знаешь, потому что она ничего не объясняет. Но подозревал, что это бесполезно: скорее всего, сейчас она понимает в происходящем немногим больше него самого.

Он старался думать о приятном: например о том, что в этот раз им не пришлось сидеть в засаде весь день – к нише они пришли уже на закате, снова избегая тропы. С нынешней позиции эльф не видел всю нишу целиком, но новый угол обзора нравился ему больше. Даже в сгустившихся сумерках эльф отчётливо различал алтарь, свежие фрукты и вино, которые из деревни принесли снова.

Едва из ниши заструился туман, Мелнерас уловил в глубине какое-то движение, а спустя несколько секунд он заметил движение и по другую сторону от входа – Киарис бросилась к алтарю. Сам он тут же покинул укрытие, чуть не столкнувшись с Бальдером, на секунду они задержались и стали свидетелями схватки спутницы с клубами тумана. Но куда интереснее было то, что этим туманом управляла фигура в тёмном балахоне.

Прежде чем Мелнерас успел решить, что можно предпринять, Бальдер начал читать заклинания.

\- Не вздумай! - крикнула ему Киарис, но было поздно: яркая вспышка света ослепила Мелнераса, и он провалился во тьму.

Когда эльф пришёл в себя, первым, что он понял, было то, что он лежит неподалёку от ниши и, судя по всему, уже светает. Чувствовал Мелнерас себя почти нормально, если не считать головной боли.

Он встал и осмотрелся. Его спутники лежали рядом, но были ещё без сознания, а вот загадочная тёмная фигура, отброшенная вспышкой к дальней стене, начала шевелиться. Что бы ни сколдовал Бальдер, на незнакомца это тоже подействовало. Мелнерас осторожно приблизился к существу, всё ещё не до конца уверенный, что это не дух.

\- Безмозглый идиот, ничему тебя жизнь не учит! - послышалось ворчание Киарис, видимо, пришедшей в себя.

Краем глаза Мелнерас заметил, как она встаёт, пошатываясь и опираясь на стену. На главное его внимание было сосредоточенно на фигуре перед ним.

Теперь, когда просторный капюшон спал с головы, он уже видел, что это эльф из плоти и крови. Сознание к нему ещё не вернулось, хотя он уже что-то бормотал. Мелнерас обернулся на Киарис, и увидел, что она склонилась над Бальдером.

\- Живой, - выдохнула она с явным облегчением. - В этот раз даже легко отделался.

Аурель выпрямилась и покачнулась. По всей видимости, ей досталось сильнее, чем Мелнерасу.

\- Мне надо немного отдохнуть, а потом перетащим этих двоих вглубь пещеры и подождём, пока они очухаются, - сказала Киарис.

Эльф удивлённо смотрел, как она беспечно села на алтарную плиту и принялась за фрукты.

\- Для колдующих последствия всегда самые сильные, - пояснила она, заметив его удивление. - Так что можешь не переживать, что наш «призрак» очнётся и сбежит.

\- Я не об этом, - сказал Мелнерас в лёгком недоумении. - Ты что-то сказала про глубь пещеры...

\- Ааа, - протянула аурель и кивнула ему за спину. - Ты не заметил?

Эльф обернулся и с удивлением увидел трещину в задней стене ниши, недостаточно широкую, чтобы через неё можно было протиснуться, но достаточно, чтобы разглядеть за ней проход.

\- Думаю, там логово нашего нового друга, - равнодушно сказала аурель, переключаясь на хлеб. - И уверена, что там комфортнее, чем здесь.

***

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Киарис выразила готовность помочь Мелнерасу, но по большей части всё равно работа легла на его плечи: от хрупкой аурели было мало толку в случаях, когда требовалась грубая сила. И если с дверью Киарис справилась без особых усилий – видимо, ею часто пользовались, и она легко скользила в скрытых пазах – то вот перетаскивать бесчувственные тела незадачливых колдунов Мелнерасу пришлось самому.

Конечно, аурель пыталась помочь, но больше мешала, к тому же, несмотря на браваду, ей явно ещё было нехорошо. Эльф знал, что обсидиан не только скрывает её магию, но и снижает воздействие чужой, однако даже с такой мощной защитой она всё-таки оставалась аурелью, очень чувствительной к потокам волшебства, пусть даже её собственная сила спала долгие годы.

Киарис настояла на том, чтобы исследовать внутренности пещеры, прежде чем тащить туда Бальдера и незнакомца, но за коротким проходом оказалась всего одна просторная комната, в которой, судя по всему, и жил друид. Скудная обстановка состояла из кровати, стола, табурета и шкафа с травами и склянками.

Бальдера уложили на постель, а друида пристроили на стул, предварительно связав, «на случай, если он окажется злодеем». После этого Киарис посоветовала не ослаблять бдительности, ведь за одной потайной комнатой могут скрываться и другие, а сама села на кровать в ногах Бальдера, откинулась на стену и вскоре задремала. Мелнерас устроился на столе и тяжело вздохнул. По всей видимости, ему предстояли долгие скучные часы в одиночестве. Хорошо хотя бы, что тут было вино.

Первым в себя пришёл Бальдер. Он был на удивление крепким для волшебника, и эльф даже не успел толком заскучать до того, как услышал голос Странника.

\- Где мы? - довольно бодро воскликнул он, едва открыв глаза, и тут же вскочил. - Ой, вы тоже здесь, хорошо!

\- Веди себя потише, - сказал Мелнерас, по возможности спокойно, хотя сохранять серьёзность, глядя на взъерошенного и немного ошалевшего спутника, тем не менее горящего жаждой действия, было непросто.

Это чуть взбодрило эльфа, но не переменило направление его мыслей, которые были довольно невесёлыми. С одной стороны, он с трудом мог представить более благоприятное развитие событий: побороть друида, отделавшись лёгкой головной болью – отличный результат. Но даже он сам, как ни хотел бы оставаться расположенным к юному Страннику, не мог игнорировать то, что его беспечность оказалась столь полезной по чистой случайности, с тем же успехом она могла привести к катастрофическим последствиям.

\- Киарис надо отдохнуть, - сдержанно добавил Мелнерас.

\- С ней что-то серьёзное? - с явным беспокойством спросил Бальдер.

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - негромко ответил эльф и тяжело вздохнул. - Наверное, ты не очень много слышал об аурелях, если не знаешь, что они не только очень сильные маги, но и крайне чувствительны к волшебству. Если бы Киарис не носила обсидиан, то подобными выкрутасами ты мог бы причинить ей непоправимый вред.

Эльф внимательно посмотрел в глаза спутника, и, заметив шок на его лице, не нашёл в себе сил сказать «это даже могло убить её». Ещё меньше ему хотелось читать лекции на тему того, как важна жизнь Киарис сама по себе, ведь только она отделяет мир от преобразования Аргарета. Но даже без этого Странник выглядел совсем разбитым.

Он с досадой взъерошил волосы.

\- Я ведь столько раз обещал слушаться её! - в его голосе слышалось горькое раскаяние. - Но каждый раз ничего не могу с собой поделать, слишком уж бесполезным себя чувствую, и хочется сделать хотя бы что-то!

Трестрель отчасти понимал его чувства. С того момента, как он познакомился с Киарис, он всё время чувствовал себя бесполезным. Валь и Дэйн странствовали с ней, защищали и помогали в поисках, пока сам он сидел в Тардарельнасе и так и не смог добиться помощи от Круга. Он не был ни магом, ни друидом и мог лишь оставаться посредником между Великими и Значимыми фигурами этого мира. Не то чтобы ему самому хотелось быть Великим, достаточно было просто не чувствовать себя таким незначительным. Возможно, его теперешний упрёк Бальдеру был продиктован теми же чувствами: хотя бы так его забота о Киарис принесёт пользу. Тем более, что сама она не слишком позволяла о себе заботиться.

\- Твоё желание быть полезным нисколько тебя не оправдывает, - пробурчала Киарис, всё ещё не открывая глаз. - Эдак ты прикончишь меня раньше Аргарета. Пожалуй даже, он никогда не был к этому так близок, как ты. Дважды.

Глядя на Бальдера, Мелнерас искренне посочувствовал ему. Аурель тем временем усмехнулась и выпрямилась.

\- Не волнуйся, меня не так-то просто убить, - примирительно сказала она. - Но предупреждаю последний раз: ещё одна подобная выходка, и, если переживёшь её, отправишься обратно в Лагерь. Или окажешься в тюрьме Нэльдарельнаса, я пока не решила.

Странник смиренно кивнул.

\- В этот раз тебе хватило ума использовать слабое заклинание, но и его ты не удержал от схлопывания, а ведь ты даже не вступил в противостояние с друидом. Воистину, дружба дурака равносильна дружбе врага, - поморщилась Киарис, которой даже в такой ситуации было трудно устоять перед соблазном поговорить о природе магии. - На Эльбе с таким уровнем контроля тебе не позволили бы даже покинуть стен учебного кабинета, во имя собственной безопасности.

\- Ты и правда всё знаешь, - пробурчал Бальдер.

\- Не всё, - возразила Киарис. - Только главное: свои возможности.

Помолчав, она добавила с лёгкой усмешкой:

\- Нам определённо стоит возобновить тренировки! А когда ты вернёшься в Лагерь, я хорошенько отчитаю Гальдара за безответственный подход к образованию!

По всей видимости, неосторожность Бальдера в некотором смысле благотворно влияла на Киарис: её любовь к магии не угасла с годами, а возможность коснуться этого предмета делала аурель более оживлённой.

\- Но меня же учил Велеус, - возразил Странник.

Киарис не ответила, а Мелнерас поджал губы. Лицо аурели снова стало отрешённым и чуть печальным.

\- Да, - наконец, медленно сказала она. - Но я не уверена, что мы с ним ещё встретимся.

На некоторое время снова воцарилась тишина, которую нарушила аурель уже гораздо более бодрым голосом:

\- Как бы то ни было, тебе многому предстоит научиться, чтобы не допустить ошибок Велеуса! - решительно сказала она. - И начнём прямо сейчас! Раз уж мы путешествуем по Тардарельнасу, то тебе стоит хотя бы что-то знать о друидизме!

Лицо Бальдера выражало мрачную покорность и безысходность, но Киарис это не смущало:

\- Небесная магия и друидизм имеют принципиально разные источники энергии, за исключением мест Силы, но о них мы поговорим позже. Сейчас тебе важно знать, что твои заклинания несовместимы с друидскими. Даже обладая достаточной силой, ты не сможешь ни развеять, ни взять под свой контроль заклинание друида, а большинство направленных друг на друга заклинаний друидов и небесных волшебников при равной силе только создадут нестабильный магический фон, - она явно вошла во вкус. - Досадно, что в Лагере не сочли это должным внимания, а ведь это важно! Именно поэтому Аргарет не торопится нападать на Тардарельнас: даже его силы не хватит, чтобы в одиночку противостоять всему Кругу. И именно поэтому эльфы вынуждены были пустить нас на свою землю. Ведь сами они не способны к восприятию небесного волшебства…

Она продолжала говорить, но Мелнерас её не слушал, с большим интересом наблюдая за тем, как сосредоточенно её слушает Бальдер, и гадая, насколько он понимает услышанное. Юный Странник напоминал ему непоседливого ребёнка, считающего, что взрослые запрещают ему всё интересное, не понимая, что делается это исключительно из заботы о нём самом.

Вдруг эльф заметил, что их пленник уже пришёл в себя, хотя старается держать глаза полуприкрытыми, и внимательно слушает.

\- Полагаю, наш новый друг уже готов отвечать на вопросы, - громко сказал Мелнерас, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более... по-бандитски.

Внимание Киарис тотчас переключилось на друида, а Бальдер оживился. Аурель подскочила к пленнику, который уже перестал притворяться и выглядел то ли недовольным, то ли напуганным, как будто сам не мог решить, какое чувство в нём сильнее. Впрочем, ответ он нашёл быстро: уж слишком мало дружелюбия выражало лицо Киарис и слишком мало внушало оно ощущение безопасности. Мелнерас даже почти сочувствовал связанному и беспомощному сородичу.

\- Итак, кто ты, и что это за пещера? - решительно спросила аурель.

\- Не знаю, что заставило Круг открыть границу, но ваше поведение доказывает, что это было ошибкой. Именно поэтому людей и не стоит пускать в Тардарельнас! - голос друида оказался визгливым, и было видно, что надолго его не хватит. - Я прокляну вас силами земли, огня и ветра!

\- Едва ли, - хмуро ответила Киарис. - Видишь ли, даже я кое-что знаю о друидизме, а ты должен был уже заметить.

Она постучала пальцем по браслету из коралловых бусин, которые надела на запястья пленника, когда они с Мелнерасом связывали его.

\- Почему-то мне не кажется, что с таким количеством коралла ты сможешь что-то сделать, - спокойно сказала она.

Эльф нахмурился.

\- Мы не желаем тебе зла, нам просто интересно, есть ли у тебя артефакт, - миролюбиво начал Бальдер, проигнорировав хмурый взгляд спутницы. - И... вообще-то, про призрака тоже интересно, - признался он.

\- Ты не понял? Нет никакого призрака, Бальдер, - устало вздохнула аурель. - Этот друид дурил всю деревню, заставляя местных дурачков поклоняться себе, словно высшей силе.

\- А вы, люди, разве не делаете то же самое? - с издёвкой спросил друид. - Почитаете своего царя, как бога.

\- Ты поразительно много знаешь для затворника, - Киарис презрительно посмотрела на него.

\- Я жил в Альдере много лет, до её падения, хотя ты, глупая девочка, даже не знаешь, где это! - в голосе эльфа, несмотря на всю его браваду, зазвучали истеричные нотки. - И уж наверняка о вашем «воплощении бога» знаю побольше твоего!

Киарис изменилась в лице, услышав о старом мире, и Мелнерас взял инициативу в свои руки:

\- Расскажи, что здесь происходит, спокойно сказал он. - Верно ли, что никакого духа нет?

Пленник нехотя кивнул.

\- И что ты выдумал эту легенду и подкрепил её своими силами только для того, чтобы жить здесь безызвестно? Не кажется ли тебе, что игра не стоит свеч?

Воцарилась молчание.

\- Как уже сказал мой друг, мы не желаем тебе зла, лишь хотим докопаться до правды, - продолжал Мелнерас. - Как ни посмотри, а столь значительные усилия всего лишь для того, чтобы получить пропитание, это вызывает вопросы.

\- Если бы вы видели то, что видел я, вы бы тоже захотели оказаться на самом краю земли, - друида трясло, словно его объял ужас, гораздо сильнее, чем страх перед небольшим отрядом, пленившим его.

Потребовалось ещё некоторое время, чтобы узнать, что эльфа зовут Дейриан, он действительно долго жил в Пяти королевствах и был свидетелем резни, устроенной по приказу Аргарета в Жемчужном храме. Его не тронули, так как эльфы свежеиспечённого Императора не интересовали, но страх от пережитого сохранился даже спустя четыре столетия. Поначалу он даже принял Киарис и Бальдера за посланников Аргарета. Но не было ни намёка на то, что у него был загадочный артефакт или он что-то слышал о нём.

В конце концов, разобравшись во всём, Киарис вернула ему свободу, и хоть расстались они далеко не друзьями, но в целом достаточно мирно. Аурель даже не слишком обеспокоилась тем, как много он слышал из их разговора: страх перед Императором Единых земель был настолько очевиден и глубок, что едва ли Дейриан решится когда-нибудь покинуть этот уголок земли, чтобы кому-то рассказать о необычных путниках.

\- Какая удача, что он оказался связан с аурелями! - воскликнул Бальдер, когда путники снова пустились в дорогу и оставили деревню позади.

\- Я думаю, по всему Тардарельнасу таких хватает, - грустно сказал Мелнерас. - Сабра, Дейриан – сколько их ещё? До сих пор скованных страхом от падения Пяти королевств.

Киарис молчала. Она была такой же, с той разницей, что у неё не было страны, где она могла бы спрятаться от опасностей и ужасов прошлого. Неудивительно, что встреча с Дейрианом всколыхнула неприятные воспоминания и заставила погрузиться в мрачные мысли. Старания Мелнераса расшевелить спутницу не увенчались успехом, а на Бальдера, увы, в этом деле было мало надежды: отчасти потому что его неуёмный энтузиазм был направлен на восторги в адрес новых открытий в эльфийских землях, а отчасти он всё ещё откровенно побаивался говорить с Киарис, когда она была не в духе. В отличие от Трестреля, юный Странник не понимал ни того, что её дурное настроение вызвано вовсе не его проступком, ни того, что вред, который Киарис может причинить себе самой куда больше того вреда, который она может нанести своим спутникам. Но как объяснить всё это Бальдеру эльф не мог придумать, поэтому просто надеялся, что своим примером сможет вдохновить парня, и Бальдер захочет поделиться своими восторгами и с неприветливой аурелью.

Спустя какое-то время этот план даже возымел успех: на большинство замечаний Мелнераса Киарис отвечала угрюмым молчанием, но ничего более угрожающего не предпринимала, поэтому Бальдер скоро осмелел и обращался уже не только к эльфу, описывая очередное чудо Тардарельнаса. Правда, энтузиазм его быстро спал, когда аурель вспомнила о желании возобновить тренировки.

Теперь каждое утро Мелнераса стало гораздо более жизнерадостным. Ему доставляло большое удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как методично и терпеливо Киарис объясняет Страннику законы волшебства, и как он изо всех сил пытается понять хотя бы что-то из её слов, чтобы не получить ещё одну порцию нравоучений в случае неудачи.

Сам эльф и тут оставался не у дел, но он радовался, что был частью этого путешествия, тем более, что атмосфера постепенно становилась более дружелюбной и, несмотря на недавний инцидент, Киарис выглядела более оживлённой, чем когда только прибыла в Тардарельнас. Хотелось верить, что под натиском двух неунывающих спутников она сможет справиться если не с тягостным прошлым, то хотя бы с неприязнью к эльфам, и это поможет ей начать путь в будущее.


	10. Глава 8

Теперь путь небольшого отряда лежал на юг. В небольших поселениях эльфов надолго не задерживались, только чтобы пополнить запасы. Не вполне понимая, куда двигаться дальше, Мелнерас предложил посетить Завальрас, город, в котором находилась самая древняя библиотека эльфов. Из всех мест, которые хоть как-то могли заинтересовать аурель, он был ближе всего, хотя и туда дорога заняла чуть больше двух недель, прежде чем путники достигли цели.

Завальрас располагался неподалёку от южной границы Тардарельнаса и из всех эльфийских городов был ближе всех к Эльбе, а теперь к Нигруму. Некогда здесь оседали те знания аурелей, которые сами эльфы считали достаточно полезными, чтобы сохранить, а здешние жители всегда славились некоторой настороженностью по отношению к соседям и были зачастую не столь дружелюбными, как большинство их собратьев.

Это было заметно стоило только внимательнее посмотреть на сам город: в отличие от беспорядочного и расслабленного Нэльдарельнаса, безмятежно раскинувшегося вдоль подножия гор так, что сложно было очертить точные его границы, Завальрас, несмотря на широкие улицы, выглядел очень компактным и собранным. Здесь даже были несколько каменных построек, а в километре к югу от города протянулся земляной вал. Насколько знал Мелнерас, он давно был заброшен, но когда-то это было первой реакцией местных друидов на падение Эльбы и давало хоть иллюзию защиты, пока Круг колдовал Завесу.

Со своими спутниками Трестрель не спешил делиться знаниями о расположении и истории города. Конечно, Киарис не составит труда найти его на картах, но акцентировать внимание на близости к Нигруму эльф не хотел. Он надеялся, что её природная тяга к новым знаниям поможет побороть дурные ассоциации, хотя едва ли местная библиотека была способна захватить её воображение.

Его народ, в отличие от аурелей, не славился пристрастием к книгам: ни к чтению, ни к сочинению. Эльфы считали, что полезных знаний не так много, чтобы за свою долгую жизнь не успеть их передать следующему поколению. Исключение составляли лишь друиды. Менее склонные к исследованиям, чем небесные маги, и в большинстве своём довольствующиеся лишь собственными представлениями о гармонии мира, среди них всё же находились и те, кому хотелось более глубоких знаний.

Именно такие друиды, быть может, под влиянием близкого соседства с аурелями, и основали когда-то эту библиотеку, расположенную в стволе огромного древа. Оно уже давно умерло, но заклинания не давали ему разрушиться. Здесь хранились труды древних друидов, исследования более молодых их последователей, сказания и предания эльфийского народа, были даже книги из Эльбы, Санарета и людских королевств. Само существование такой коллекции в Тардарельнасе для многих было бы чудом, но Киарис осталась на удивление равнодушной и сказала лишь:

\- Думаю, мне понадобится твоя помощь с расшифровкой некоторых текстов. Моих знаний эльфийского может оказаться недостаточно.

По её непроницаемому лицу сложно было сказать, чем вызвана подобная холодность даже к любимому занятию: то ли опытом аурели, повидавшей немало библиотек; то ли неожиданно враждебной обстановкой в Завальрасе; то ли обе эти причины были справедливы в равной степени.

Странно было понимать, что в Тардарельнасе, где есть настолько безразличные к внешнему миру жители, что даже не слышали о Завесе, можно встретить столь яркую неприязнь в адрес людей, какой встретил путников Завальрас. Мелнерас подозревал, что если бы не дубовый кулон который Киарис теперь носила на шее, им вообще не удалось бы остановиться в городе и уж тем более получить доступ в библиотеку. Увы, даже этот талисман не защищал от хмурых взглядов и колких замечаниях в адрес людей. Радовало лишь то, что и Киарис считали человеком.

Сама она была с местными ничуть не более дружелюбна чем всегда, но Бальдер и Мелнерас уж точно не давали повода для недовольства, поэтому здешнее настроение осталось загадкой даже для эльфа.

Почти всё время теперь аурель время проводила в библиотеке в компании спутников, у которых никаких других занятий не было. Когда Мелнерасу надоедало мрачное молчание среди многочисленных фолиантов, он выходил проветриться, и скоро заметил, что в их отсутствие жизнь города протекает вполне обычно по его представлениям: слышны и весёлый смех, и беспечные голоса, и задорная музыка, но стоит жителям заметить его или его спутников, как улыбки тотчас пропадали с лиц, уступая презрительным взглядам и недовольным гримасам.

На третий день в городе Мелнерас услышал ворчание проходящего мимо них эльфа:

\- Мерзкие маги, - почти прошипел горожанин, вызвав у Трестреля крайнее недоумение.

Едва ли за пределами Круга многие могли знать о Киарис, хотя нетрудно предположить, что иноземцы, пользующиеся расположением правителей и днями пропадающие в библиотеке, были магами. А может кто-то почувствовал магию Бальдера. В любом случае такое внимание казалось необычным, если не пугающим.

Спустя ещё несколько дней недовольный шёпот стал отчётливее. Теперь уже при каждой встрече с эльфами те не упускали возможности высказаться в адрес Киарис или Бальдера, обвиняя их лично в Увядании, или назвать Мелнераса предателем. Киарис подобные выпады игнорировала.

\- Как ты можешь оставаться такой спокойной? - раздражённо спросил Странник после очередного крайне нелестного высказывания, которое юный странник принял слишком близко к сердцу.

\- Мы здесь ради исследований, а не ради споров с эльфами, особенно невежественными, о принципах мироздания и Увядании, - невозмутимо ответила Киарис. - И пока они не оспаривают решение Круга, запрещая мне посещать библиотеку, я буду продолжать заниматься своими делами.

Бальдера, похоже, этот ответ не удовлетворил, а Мелнерас решил перевести беседу в более мирное русло, хотя происходящее его задевало даже больше, чем Странника:

\- Нашла что-нибудь интересное?

Аурель молча покачала головой, давая понять, что не склонна продолжать разговор, а эльф подумал, что только её непробиваемое спокойствие помогало им с Бальдером сдерживать раздражение, но надолго ли этого хватит, он не знал.

На следующий день по дороге в библиотеку путников снова сопровождал мерзкий шепоток. На этот раз Бальдер не выдержал.

\- Если вам есть, что сказать, скажите это нам прямо! - крикнул он, оборачиваясь сразу к нескольким группкам эльфов, которые в этот момент тоже находились на площади.

Киарис остановилась и вопросительно посмотрела на спутника, а Мелнерас напрягся, но больше ничего не произошло. Эльфы не выглядели смущёнными или виноватыми, но молчали, кто-то даже усмехнулся, разозлив Странника ещё сильнее.

\- Хватит шептаться! Мы ничего плохого вам не сделали! - снова выкрикнул он.

\- Идём, Бальдер, это не имеет значения, - ровно сказала Киарис, продолжая путь.

\- Мерзкие маги, хватит осквернять нашу великую библиотеку своим присутствием! - выкрикнул вдруг кто-то.

\- Да!

\- Убирайтесь из нашего города!

Аурель резко повернулась, окатив собравшихся эльфов ледяным презрением. Медленным движением она приподняла висящий на шее кулон.

\- Отвечу сразу на все вопросы: это - ониксовый знак Круга Друидов, позволяющий мне в том числе и «осквернять вашу великую библиотеку», - властно произнесла она, и её голос поразил Мелнераса.

Трестрель вдруг отчётливо ощутил, что силу Архимага Эльбы не могут погубить даже столетия изгнания, пережитое горе и отказ от магии, а она продолжала:

\- Если вы считаете, что ваши правители допустили ошибку, вы можете отправиться к ним и настоять, чтобы меня лишили подобных привилегий. Но до этих пор не тратьте моё время.

Затем с поистине царственным спокойствием она развернулась и продолжила свой путь, оставив раздосадованных эльфов за спиной. Ей вслед не раздалось ни единого слова.

***

\- Не стоило вам с ними говорить, мастер Мелнерас, - сказал позже Клеарейн, молодой служитель библиотеки и один из немногих эльфов, не выказывающих откровенной враждебности. - Многие в нашем городе считают, что Увядание - вина магов из внешнего мира.

Они с Мелнерасом стояли в одной из галерей, куда Мелнерас вышел передохнуть - уж больно напряжённая атмосфера была рядом с его спутницей.

\- Да, я не впервые об этом слышу, - пробормотал Трестрель. - Скажи, Клеарейн, госпожа Тёрн не живёт здесь постоянно?

\- Она часто бывает у нас, но обычно слишком занята наведением порядка в других частях владений, - ответил библиотекарь. - Думаете, стоит послать за ней? - спросил он осторожно.

\- Думаю, что мои спутники не отличаются склонностью к дипломатии, - виновато улыбнулся Мелнерас. - И всем будет спокойнее, если Тёрн подтвердит позицию Круга.

Клеарейн с тревогой посмотрел на Мелнераса.

\- Госпожа не любит, когда её тревожат без причины... - неуверенно начал он.

\- Я готов принять весь её гнев на себя, - решительно сказал Трестрель. - Но умоляю тебя послать за ней. И без лишней огласки. Боюсь, терпения у моих спутников куда меньше нашего, да и наши земляки не то чтобы были очень терпеливы в последнее время.

Юный эльф колебался ещё какое-то время, потом неуверенно кивнул и отправился выполнять поручение, и Мелнерас впервые за несколько дней позволил себе выдохнуть с облегчением.

Следующие пару дней прошли без каких-либо волнений, и Мелнерас подумал было, что напрасно так перепугался, но, стоило ему успокоиться, как это спокойствие тут же было нарушено.

Он как обычно делал заметки к фрагментам, которые аурели показались непонятными, пока она сама изучали новые тексты в поисках упоминаний о загадочных артефактах, когда прибежал Клеарейн с побелевшим от ужаса лицом.

\- Мастер Мелнерас! Беда! - воскликнул он, невзирая на то, что нарушает порядки библиотеки. - Там недовольные... Ваш друг…

Он не успел договорить, а Киарис уже вскочила и бросилась вниз по лестнице, сам же Мелнерас лишь на секунду задержался, чтобы выяснить, что Бальдер, который незадолго до этого вышел прогуляться, ввязался в драку.

Когда эльф достиг площади, Бальдер уже лежал на земле в окружении нескольких эльфов. Он даже не пытался закрыться от пинков и, судя по всему, был без сознания.

\- И где теперь твоя магия, человек? - с издёвкой спросил один из эльфов.

На площади начала собираться толпа. Мелнерас отыскал глазами Киарис, которая с перекошенным от гнева лицом пыталась прорваться в Бальдеру, но её оттеснили. Эльф видел, что она пыталась выхватить меч, но его быстро выбили у неё из рук, и схватили так, чтобы она не могла ничего сделать.

\- ВЫ! - выкрикнула аурель, и её голос громом разнёсся над площадью. Если бы гнев был осязаем, то собравшихся уже разметало бы в разные стороны.

\- Мерзкие лицемеры, считающие, что лишь вы чтите жизнь! - она ревела, словно ураган, и даже Мелнерасу стало страшно от её интонации.

Он знал её давно, ещё до того, как в ней угасло желание отомстить Аргарету, но такой эльф видел подругу впервые. И впервые ощутил, насколько огромная сила скрыта в этой маленькой аурели, даже несмотря на то, что она не пыталась колдовать. Одного её голоса хватило, чтобы эльфы опешили и воцарилась тишина. Мелнерас не заметил, как она успела вырваться и пробиться к Бальдеру, но теперь она стояла над ним, с таким ужасным выражением лица и излучая такую мощь, что эльфы, окружающие её, невольно отступили. Она убедилась, что Бальдер жив, а потом выпрямилась и окатила собравшихся волной ненависти почти осязаемой.

Мелнерас всегда знал, что аурели очень сильная раса, сильнее эльфов во многом; он всегда знал, что Киарис - лучшая из аурелей, но это всегда оставалось на уровне слов. Впервые эльф действительно ощутил отзвук силы, способной спасти или разрушить мир. На секунду ему пришло в голову, что если Аргарет так же силён, то Трестрель не вправе судить Сабру и остальных эльфов, которые панически боялись завоевателя. Киарис даже сейчас, без магии, производила сильное впечатление.

Медленным движением она сняла перчатки, обнажая тонкие бледные запястья, обхваченные обсидиановыми браслетами, и тут Мелнераса пронзила ужасная догадка: она собиралась колдовать. Эльф бросился к подруге, оцепеневшая толпа пропускала его к аурели, уже расстёгивающей застёжки браслетов.

\- Киарис! - крикнул он ей.

Аурель вздрогнула, но не остановилась. Он подбежал и дёрнул её за руку, обратив гнев на себя.

\- Я уничтожу их, - прошипела она. - Я не уберегла и не отомстила за Валя, но хотя бы сейчас я сделаю то, что должна.

Казалось, от ярости её рассудок помутился. Мелнерас не удержался и отвесил ей пощёчину, надеясь привести в чувство.

\- Давай лучше подумаем о том, чтобы вылечить Бальдера, - спокойно сказал он, с трудом сдерживая бурю эмоций. - Мне понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы донести его.

Киарис сжала зубы. На её щеке проступил красный след, а взгляд чуть смягчился. Она больше не производила того устрашающего эффекта, что несколько мгновений назад, и Мелнерас облегчённо вздохнул, с удивлением осознав, что остановил подругу не потому что уничтожение эльфийского города могло помешать дальнейшим поискам, а потому что он испугался, что она выдаст себя Аргарету.

Теперь оставалось решить, как выбраться из города. Собравшиеся вокруг начали приходить в себя, больше не сдерживаемые гневом Киарис, и хоть большая часть из них разошлась, решив не ввязываться в неприятности, Мелнерас не питал иллюзий насчёт их возможности вырваться из кольца двух десятков окруживших их и решительно настроенных эльфов. Киарис была безоружна, у него самого с собой был только кинжал, меча Бальдера тоже не было видно. Прежде чем он успел что-то придумать, Мелнерас краем глаза заметил, как Киарис кто-то ударил сзади, и она упала на землю, но в ту же секунду Трестрель услышал знакомый властный голос:

\- Что здесь происходит?!

***

События после неудачной стычки с эльфами плохо отпечатались в памяти Мелнераса. Всё казалось каким-то глупым и нереальным, словно сон. Ярость Теантерии была гораздо менее эффектна, но гораздо более эффективна, чем ярость Киарис незадолго до этого. Никто не осмеливался ослушаться леди Тёрн, по приказу которой толпа немедленно разошлась, а несколько слуг отнесли Бальдера и Киарис в лазарет, куда отправили и Мелнераса, «убедиться, что он не пострадал». Правда уже тогда это больше походило на заключение.

В томительном беспокойстве за судьбу друзей и под пристальным взглядом приставленного к ним стражника Трестрель провёл в лазарете почти час, пока Киарис не пришла в себя. Бальдера за это время перебинтовали, но было непохоже, что ему стало гораздо лучше. В этот раз даже его сил оказалось мало.

Очнувшаяся аурель показалась Мелнерасу опустошённой и отрешённой. Разговаривать она не хотела, и с её пробуждением тишина в лазарете стала ещё более гнетущей, пока наконец Теантерия не вызвала пленников к себе.

Она сидела в высоком кресле, по краю спинки которого шёл резной орнамент, изображающий переплетение веток тёрна. Кабинет, куда привели Мелнераса и Киарис, был чистым и светлым, а вот выражение лица друидки не предвещало ничего хорошего. И без того непривлекательные черты, казалось, ещё больше заострились, тонкие губы были недовольно сжаты, а брови сдвинуты на переносице - Мелнерасу начинало казаться, что её лицо никогда не принимает другое выражение, хотя подозревал, что просто ему везло встречаться с ней в неудачные моменты. По меркам эльфов, которым было чуждо стремление к власти, Теантерия была необычно амбициозна и честолюбива, но даже для неё власть была прежде всего тяжким грузом, оставивший неизгладимый отпечаток на её лице и привычках за долгие годы в Круге.

Жестом она пригласила гостей занять два простых кресла, которые отделял от неё массивный стол.

\- Теантерия, - Киарис едва заметно кивнула в знак приветствия.

\- Киарис, Мелнерас, - друидка кивнула в ответ и сразу перешла к делу. - Из уважения к решению Круга, я решила лично сообщить вам о том, что сегодня вечером будет суд, где я приму решение о том, как поступить в сложившейся ситуации. Полагаю, вы оба достаточно хорошо себя чувствуете, чтобы присутствовать.

\- Какая честь! - с усмешкой сказала Киарис. - Полагаю, мы должны быть благодарны тебе за такое гостеприимство. И я вижу, что твои подданные берут прекрасный пример со своей госпожи.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь о моих подданных! - неожиданно взорвалась друидка. - Ни о высокомерии магов Эльбы, бывавших в Завальрасе, ни потоке беженцев после нападения Аргарета, ни о страхе до установления Завесы, ни о последствиях Увядания на моей земле. У меня нет ни единой причины наслаждаться твоей компанией или быть к тебе дружелюбной!

Видно было, что эта тема живо её задевает, но Киарис даже не изменилась в лице. Мелнерас невольно вспомнил их первую встречу, когда одна из них по-прежнему кипела, а другая сохраняла ледяное спокойствие, только теперь они поменялись местами. Глубоко вздохнув, Теантерия взяла себя в руки.

\- Я нисколько не оправдываю поведение моего народа, но сочувствовать тебе я не могу, - уже ровным голосом сказала она и кивнула на дверь, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

***

Суд проходил в большом зале в резиденции Теантерии, который служил местом всех общественных собраний: от праздников до суда. Бальдер по-прежнему оставался без сознания, поэтому Мелнерас и Киарис были вдвоём. Они сидели за столом, а за таким же столом напротив сидели пятеро эльфов, которые, судя по всему, и ввязались в драку с Бальдером. Теантерия заняла кресло между столами, так что могла видеть всех, а вокруг на длинных скамьях расположились свидетели произошедшего и просто любопытные, которых занимало происходящее.

Первыми госпожа Тёрн выслушала своих подданных, которые к удивлению Мелнераса не скрывали того, что это они спровоцировали Бальдера, как и того, что вынуждали его колдовать, хотя до этого дела так и не дошло. Сложно было сказать, чем была вызвана подобная откровенность: уверенностью в собственной правоте, непререкаемым авторитетом их госпожи или тем, что она уже успела узнать все детали, а потому скрывать их не было смысла.

Потом настала очередь Киарис и Мелнераса. Аурель говорила спокойно и холодно, но в глазах её всё пылал огонь. Выслушав напоследок свидетелей во главе с Клеарейном, Теантерия объявила, что готова принять решение. Иногда судья брал время на раздумья, но, насколько слышал Мелнерас, терновая леди с любыми проблемами расправлялась быстро и решительно, уверенная в себе и вселяя тем самым и в окружающих уверенность в правильности её решений.

\- Я услышала достаточно, чтобы выяснить, что Киарис, Бальдер из Аквины и Мелнерас Трестрель вели себя неподобающим образом, - холодно сказала она, и со стороны эльфов послышался одобрительный гул. - Они будут изгнаны из города, как только Бальдер из Аквины придёт в себя. Их изгнание продлится не менее трёх лет.

Киарис сидела прямо, как струна, а её бледное лицо превратилось в застывшую маску. Но Теантерия не закончила:

\- Однако, это ещё не всё, - она перевела свой острый взгляд на эльфов.

\- Ваше обращение с гостями нашего города, обладающими знаком Круга, непростительно. Оба Круга приняли решение пустить этих людей в нашу страну и воспользоваться нашим расположением. Я тоже была там, - Теантерия чуть сощурилась. - И своим поведением вы подвергли сомнению и моё решение тоже.

Она была в ярости, которая по силе едва ли уступала ненависти к Киарис: едва ли в землях под началом Теантерии существовало преступление более страшное, чем подвергнуть сомнению её авторитет. В некотором смысле её оправдывало то, что её земли граничили с Нигрумом, твердыней Аргарета. Увядание, бреши в Завесе, шпионы и постоянное ощущение угрозы - проблемы, неизвестные многим участникам Круга были постоянными заботами Тёрна, и Мелнерас с сочувствием подумал, что едва ли она могла бы позволить себе сомневаться в лояльности подданных, даже если бы имела более мягкий характер.

Трестрель прослушал о том, какое наказание ждёт зачинщиков драки, но выглядели они поникшими, хотя Мелнерас сомневался, что Киарис сочла приговор справедливым, каким бы он ни был, и эльф был с ней согласен. Он достаточно привязался к Страннику, чтобы переживать о его состоянии и считать абсолютно неоправданной агрессию своих сородичей.

Ещё недавно Трестрель сам убеждал Киарис в том, что подвергать себя опасности - долг Странника, но теперь, когда с Бальдером действительно случилась беда, его вера в собственные слова пошатнулась. Легко было верить в святость долга, пока угроза была далёкой и нереальной, а цель - возвышенной и правильной. Даже смерть Валя Мелнерасу удалось пережить, искренне веря, что его сын отдал жизнь за благое дело, но смог бы он простить местных эльфов, если бы его другу причинили непоправимый вред из глупой злости, он не был уверен.

Такие мысли сопровождали его по дороге обратно в лазарет, который теперь ещё сильнее казался тюремной камерой. С ними не оставили слуги и дверь была не заперта, но никогда прежде Мелнерас не чувствовал себя настолько скованно.

\- Есть ли в этой резиденции библиотека? - спросила вдруг Киарис.

\- Наверняка, но не уверен, что тебя туда пустят, - недоверчиво ответил Мелнерас, поражаясь, как она может думать о чём-то, кроме случившегося.

В другое время ему самому стало бы смешно от этой мысли, ведь до сих пор он старательно убеждал её, что она слишком отдаётся эмоциям и недостаточно предана своей миссии.

\- Я не слышала в приговоре ничего, что могло бы мне запретить, - она вопросительно подняла бровь, ожидая его возражений. - И у меня по-прежнему амулет Круга. Бальдер, вероятно, не будет в состоянии подняться ещё несколько дней, а я не собираюсь помирать тут от скуки.

\- И ты просто отправишься бродить по дому Теантерии, пока не найдёшь библиотеку? - спросил эльф, думая, не повредилась ли его подруга рассудком.

\- Сегодня уже слишком поздно для этого, - аурель поморщилась, которая, судя по всему не видела ничего странного в подобной идее. - Но наверняка нам принесут еду, тогда и спрошу всё у слуги.

Она замолчала, откинувшись на спинку своей кровати и закрыв глаза, Мелнерас решил уже было последовать её примеру, но тут дверь открылась и в комнату вошла Теантерия. Эльф тут же выпрямился, даже Киарис чуть напряглась и спустила ноги с кровати.

\- Есть некоторые детали, которые я не хотела бы озвучивать публично, - сказала эльфийка, как обычно избегая ненужных вступлений. - Пока ты можешь пользоваться библиотекой, но только в сопровождении стражи. Не рассчитывайте на моих лекарей. И у вас есть три дня, потом вы должны покинуть город, независимо от состояния вашего друга.

Голос Теантерии звучал холодно, а слова казались нелепицей. Мелнерас ожидал, что Киарис начнёт возражать или дерзить, но она только коротко кивнула.

\- И ещё кое-что, - добавила друидка, уже поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. - На востоке примерно в дне пути есть обитель друидов-целителей. Обычно они не отказывают в помощи.

И снова Киарис лишь кивнула. После всех её стычек с друидкой и той ярости, с которой она опекала Бальдера, её спокойствие было поразительным, и как только за Теантерией закрылась дверь, Мелнерас не удержался от вопроса по этому поводу.

\- Было бы глупо рассчитывать на её помощь, - пожав плечами ответила она и помолчав добавила:

\- Думаю, я поступила бы так же. Конечно, я очень зла на неё и на тех мерзавцев, которые напали на Бальдера, но я понимаю, почему она приняла такое решение, - аурель поморщилась, как от чего-то мерзкого. - Мне это не нравится, но мы с ней очень похожи.

На взгляд эльфа, это было сильным преувеличением, но доля истины в этих словах определённо была. Быть может даже, ответственная Теантерия понимала последнюю аурель даже лучше, чем её друзья.

\- Нас выгоняют? - раздался слабый голос, заставив Киарис и Мелнераса одновременно обернуться.

Бальдер всё ещё был очень слаб, он даже глаз не открыл, но говорил определённо он.

\- Хочешь воды? - предложил Мелнерас, и его спутник слабо кивнул.

\- Только это не ответ, - почти прошептал он.

\- Почему-то у меня дежа вю, - сказала Киарис, и эльф заметил, как Бальдер едва заметно нахмурился, а вот аурель заметно расслабилась.

\- Спи, Бальдер, - негромко сказала она. - Мы всё расскажем, когда тебе станет лучше.

***

Три лишённых всякого разнообразия дня для Мелнераса слились в один, к концу назначенного Теантерией срока он уже почти радовался, что их не задержали в Завальрасе дольше. Если бы не состояние Бальдера, то у Трестреля не было бы ни одной причины жалеть о необходимости покинуть осточертевшую ему комнату лазарета, которая оставалась их пристанищем. Большую часть времени единственным занятием были беседы со Странником, который всё ещё был очень слаб и много спал, но страсть к разговорам к нему вернулась почти сразу, как он впервые пришёл в себя.

Судя по всему, сам Бальдер чувством вины не терзался, а у Киарис не было цели его внушить. Впрочем, у неё было немного возможностей: почти всё время она пропадала в библиотеке. Это давало свободу словоохотливости Бальдера: в присутствии мрачной аурели он побаивался свободно говорить обо всём, что приходит в его голову, но вдвоём с Мелнерасом он мог вволю обсуждать случившееся, хотя едва ли это сильно поднимало ему настроение.

Когда настало время уходить, он всё ещё выглядел удручающе. Большинство повязок сняли, и теперь было видно, что почти половина лица превратилась в синяк, а на щеке скорее всего останется шрам. Киарис на это ничего не сказала, а её лицо оставалось непроницаемым.

В день отбытия преданная своему долгу Теантерия пришла их проводить. Они с Киарис не сказали друг другу ни слова, и Мелнерас дорого бы отдал, чтобы заглянуть в мысли аурели. За её постоянной угрюмостью сложно было разобрать причину её настроения в данный момент, но скоро тяготы пути уже не оставили ему возможности размышлять об этом.

Идти самостоятельно Бальдер мог, но до Завальраса именно он нёс большую часть поклажи, которую теперь пришлось разделить между двумя его не самыми крепкими попутчиками. И даже несмотря на это, юный герой всё равно уставал быстрее всех. Он изо всех сил старался это скрывать, но Киарис следила за ним слишком внимательно, чтобы ему это удалось. Впрочем, она не слишком баловала его отдыхом: ей хотелось поскорее добраться до друидов, о которых говорила Теантерия, поэтому останавливались только когда и она сама, и Бальдер совсем выбивались из сил.

И всё-таки путь, который в ином случае занял бы у путников один день, они проделали почти за четыре, и нельзя было сказать, чтобы кто-нибудь из них чувствовал себя лучше, чем покидая Завальрас.

Ситуация усугублялась тем, что представление о направлении у них было весьма смутное. Теантерия дала им некоторые ориентиры, которые уже остались позади, и теперь путники должны были быть совсем рядом с заветной целью, но блуждать в сумерках в попытках найти вход в убежище друидов было бы бесполезно, поэтому очередную ночь пришлось провести в редком лесу даже не разводя огня, а только плотно закутавшись в тёплые плащи, и решив на утро разбить временный лагерь, чтобы Мелнерас смог налегке поискать в округе загадочных друидов.

Воспользоваться этим планом так и не пришлось, потому что утро началось с приятной неожиданности: в темноте уставшие путники даже не обратили внимания, что расположились посреди огорода, принятого ими за поляну. Там, где заканчивались ровные грядки, стоял эльф в длинной коричневой робе и с изумлением смотрел на столь же удивлённых незваных гостей.

Друиды приняли их без тени неприязни. Киарис лишь успела сказать, что её друг нуждается в лечении, как путников тотчас окружили вниманием и заботой. Быстро, но без суматохи, их провели в жилище эльфов, которое расположилось в карстовых пещерах в глубине невысокого холма. Даже при свете дня Мелнерас едва ли смог бы заметить неприметный вход, и если бы не обжитый участок неподалёку, включая огород, пришлось бы долго блуждать в поисках обители.

Вопросов друиды не задавали, кроме тех, которые напрямую относились к состоянию Бальдера, которого почти сразу куда-то увели. Его спутников с не меньшей заботой проводили в гостевые комнаты. Даже по меркам эльфов, равнодушных к пышности, эти пещерки были примером скромности и аскетизма, но после лазарета Завальраса, Мелнерас и здесь чувствовал себя уютно и удобно.

Сам воздух тут был необычным, он расслаблял и успокаивал, внушал ощущение безопасности. Казалось, здесь не может быть ни бед, ни болезней.

\- Вам тоже нужно отдохнуть после долгого путешествия, - сказала пожилая друидка, которая показала Мелнерасу его комнату. - Когда устроитесь, спускайтесь к целебным источникам, они придадут вам сил.

Однако прежде чем эльф успел последовать этому совету, к нему ворвалась Киарис. Она выглядела крайне взволнованной и, что гораздо удивительнее, такой же грязной и взъерошенной, как при их расставании, из чего Мелнерас сделал вывод, что у аурели был очень веский повод пренебречь горячей ванной ради беседы с ним.

\- Ты ещё не спускался вниз? - с порога спросила она.

\- Неужели, это целебные воды тебя так впечатлили? - недоверчиво улыбнулся Мелнерас.

\- Это не целебные воды, - взволнованно ответила Киарис. - Это Источник! Место Силы!

Эльф недоверчиво посмотрел на неё.

\- Только не говори мне, что ты не понимаешь, о чём я! - она закатила глаза и затараторила:

\- Места невероятной силы, где соединяется небесная энергия и энергия земли; место благотворное и для друидов, и для магов, значительно увеличивающее их возможности. И необходимое для многих ритуалов и заклинаний, - Киарис была очень возбуждена. - Не думала, что они есть на территории Тардарельнаса! Мне нужно снова просмотреть все твои записи!

***

Следующие пару дней для Киарис не существовало никого и ничего. Она почти не ела, судя по всему, плохо спала, а вытянуть из неё хотя бы слово было почти невозможно. Всё время аурель тратила на изучение своего дневника, записей Мелнераса, которые он сделал за столетия, что искал для неё новые сведения, и черчению бесконечных схем и карт. Единственный плюс, который во всём этом видел Трестрель, заключался в том, что он наконец-то понял, зачем таскать с собой бумагу. В остальном же подобная одержимость спутницы его скорее пугала, чем радовала, и он уже успел подумать о том, сколь недальновидны были его прежние желания занять чем-нибудь Киарис.

Прошло три дня с момента, как они прибыли к друидам прежде, чем аурель подала признак хотя бы минимального интереса к окружающему миру:

\- Как Бальдер? - спросила она на третий день у друидов, которые уже по обыкновению принесли еду комнату, служившую путникам чем-то вроде гостиной.

В центре этой пещеры под лучами, падающими из светового колодца, лежала внушительная плита, которую Киарис использовала в качестве стола, завалив её картами и свитками, и их не было нужды собирать даже на ночь, так как хозяева заверили её, что все световые колодцы защищают от дождя заклинания.

\- Ему гораздо лучше, ещё несколько дней, и он будет готов к путешествию, - ответил ей слегка обескураженный Мелнерас, который неизменно заходил у подруге несколько раз за день, в том числе и обедал здесь же, в надежде, что аурель, если не заметит его, то хотя бы он сможет заставить её поесть.

Впрочем, пока ещё это ни разу ему не удалось, а один раз он заметил, как вместо еды друидов, она жуёт сушёное мясо из припасов, которые им выдали в Завальрасе.

\- Это хорошо, он мне понадобится, - коротко бросила она, возвращаясь к записям и картам.

Эльф устало вздохнул. И он сам, и Бальдер действительно быстро набирались сил, а вот синяки и царапины самой Киарис не проходили, тогда как Странник уже почти полностью оправился от гораздо более серьёзных травм. Конечно, Мелнерас знал, что аурели вообще довольно хрупкие создания в сравнении с эльфами или людьми, и всё-таки считал, что нынешнее состояние подруги вызвано не столько её природой, сколько пренебрежением к своему здоровью. Однако его предложения прибегнуть к помощи местных целителей она игнорировала.

Когда на следующий день к ним присоединился Бальдер, он тоже первым делом заговорил о местном волшебстве.

\- Это место лучшее на свете! - восторженно начал Странник. - Никогда в жизни я не чувствовал себя так хорошо! А всё дело в этих водах! Только подумай, ещё несколько дней назад я едва ноги передвигал, а сегодня уже тренировался с мечом! И пусть я всё ещё устаю довольно быстро, но магия этого места поразительна!

\- Просто тебя вообще легко впечатлить, - равнодушно ответила аурель, бросив на него лишь один изучающий взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к записям.

\- Что бы ты ни говорила, а уверен, тебе тоже пошло бы на пользу. Ты сейчас выглядишь даже хуже, чем обычно, а источник мог бы и морщины твои разгладить, и блеск волосам придать... - обиженно сказал Бальдер.

\- О да, я не сомневаюсь, - она вдруг вскинула голову и посмотрела ему в глаза, потом перевела взгляд на Мелнераса. - Вы что, не слушали, когда я говорила про место Силы?

\- Я такого не помню, - признался Бальдер спустя несколько мгновений тишины.

\- Потому что тебя там не было, - заметил Мелнерас. - Да и мне ты не объяснила, что это такое, а сразу потребовала мои записи.

Киарис устало опустилась на табурет, стоявший рядом. Выглядела она действительно на удивление плохо для такого жизнеутверждающего места и, пожалуй, Бальдер был прав: выглядела она даже хуже, чем обычно. У неё не было сил даже на привычное выражение «вечно я забываю, какие неучи меня окружают», которое неизбежно появлялось на её лице, когда аурель была вынуждена объяснять очевидные по её мнению вещи. Это заставило эльфа встревожиться ещё больше.

\- Друидизм и небесная магия не могут взаимодействовать. Настолько, что чистокровные эльфы не способны стать волшебниками, а аурель, даже если захочет, не сможет стать друидом. И даже среди людей, которые вольны выбирать, редко встречаются те, кто, владея одним видом магии, может воспользоваться хотя бы базовыми заклинаниями второго. Единственное известное науке исключение - Источники, места Силы, в которых соединяются два вида магии. Их мало, на территории Империи известно всего девять, из которых по-настоящему сильны только два. Источники сильно влияют на жизнь вокруг: растения растут пышнее, животные и люди не болеют, а маги и друиды наполняются силой, - она выразительно посмотрела на спутников. - Этот Источник не очень мощный, основная его сила заключена в воде, но важно другое: не ожидала, что на территории Тардарельнаса есть хотя бы один. Вполне возможно, что есть и другие, быть может, даже мощнее. И тогда можно предположить, что поиски артефакта надо строить вокруг поисков Источников.

Воцарилась тишина. Киарис даже не вернулась к своим картам, погрузившись в свои мысли, пока молчание не нарушил Бальдер:

\- Я так и не понял, почему ты не можешь подлечиться. Если Источники такие сильные, как ты говоришь, они точно помогут.

Она устало вздохнула.

\- Было бы гораздо проще, если бы ты хотя бы пытался понять, что я говорю, Бальдер, - с лёгким раздражением сказала она. - Конечно, он поможет, я же сказала, что маги и друиды наполняются силой. Если я буду питаться здешней едой или искупаюсь в целительных водах, то наверняка мои морщины разгладятся, а волосы станут блестящими, - передразнила она Странника, но тут же голос её снова стал серьёзным. - Потому что моя магия проснётся. И хотя я почувствую себя гораздо лучше, скорее всего лучше, чем за последние четыреста лет, велика вероятность, что Аргарет узнает о моём существовании, даже несмотря на Завесу. Так что неприятный внешний вид, на мой взгляд, небольшая цена.

Снова повисло неловкое молчание. Бальдеру явно было не по себе, а Мелнерас впервые подумал о том, что на самом деле для Киарис значил отказ от магии. Прежде ему казалось, что самое страшное в этом то, что жизнь становится гораздо менее комфортной, но теперь вспомнил рассказы о том, что магия была частью сущности аурелей. Нездоровый вид Киарис служил подтверждением этому, в то же время являясь неплохой защитой: её можно было принять за кого угодно, но не за вечноюную и вечноцветущую волшебницу, которыми обычно были аурели. Но пожалуй что это был единственный и не слишком значительный плюс, чтобы окупить все недостатки такого образа жизни. Вероятно, что даже жизнью, с точки зрения изгнанницы это сложно было назвать, скорее существованием. Быть может, этим и объяснялось её безразличие к судьбе мира.

Единственным, что вызывало у неё по-настоящему живой и неподдельный интерес было изучение природы магии. Впрочем, Мелнерас ещё помнил, чем закончились её изыскания на территории Империи. И вопрос Бальдера только лишний раз напомнил об этом:

\- А почему мы не изучили Источники Единых земель? Или этим ты и занималась в Вартане... Хотя погоди-ка, там не чувствовалось того, что есть здесь, - задумался он.

\- В Вартане нет Источника, - спокойно ответила Киарис. - Но имперские места Силы я уже неплохо изучила, а некоторые из них даже очень хорошо, - она горько усмехнулась в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Странника:

\- Самый сильный из известных Источников - Источник Эльбы, ныне Нигрума. Место Силы Санарета уступает ему, но тоже очень значительное, остальные семь гораздо слабее. И, хоть это не умаляет их ценности для науки, сейчас едва ли у нас получится к ним подобраться, потому что сейчас там стоят Золотые Шпили.

Глаза Бальдера широко распахнулись. Он явно был поражён, причём скорее всего тем, что Киарис наконец-то упомянула о чём-то хоть сколько-то ему понятном. Впрочем, едва ли сам Мелнерас понял намного больше спутника, но у него было важное преимущество: от него этого и не требовалось, а вот Бальдера Киарис взяла в оборот:

\- Итак, Бальдер, именно для этого ты здесь, - решительно сказала она. - Твои знания оставляют желать лучшего. Даже по современным человеческим стандартам, - она поморщилась, как будто невежество спутника причиняло ей физическую боль. - Но это лучше, чем ничего. Я буду тебе объяснять, а ты постараешься максимально точно выполнять мои указания. Конечно, будучи человеком, ты в некоторой степени подвержен и друидизму, что несколько исказит данные, но попробовать стоит, - в глазах её заиграл огонёк.

\- Извини, что перебиваю, - встрял Мелнерас. - Но как это поможет в наших поисках способа победы над Аргаретом?

Киарис бросила на него быстрый взгляд:

\- Не думаю, что это помешает, Круг не ограничил время моего пребывания в Тардарельнасе, - резко ответила она.

\- Киарис, я рад, что ты взбодрилась, - серьёзно сказал эльф. - Но ты здесь не для полевых исследований.

\- Бальдер всё равно ещё слишком слаб, чтобы отправиться дальше, - холодно ответила аурель, и Бальдер всем своим видом пытался не привлекать к себе внимания. При других обстоятельствах тот пламенно отрицал бы собственную немощь, но сейчас решил не вмешиваться.

\- Кроме того, у тебя нет лучшего плана, чем бесцельно шататься по Тардарельнасу, проверяя слухи, - продолжала Киарис. - А Источники - это хотя бы что-то, потому что если у эльфов и есть артефакт, которым может воспользоваться небесный маг, то наверняка он связан с местом Силы.

Эльф не нашёлся, что возразить и спор на этом был окончен, но оставив её наедине со своими записями, чтобы пообедать со Странником в трапезной, Мелнерас выразил ему своё недовольство:

\- Ты слишком балуешь её, парень.

\- Я её побаиваюсь, - поёжившись, признался тот. - К тому же, я уже не раз подводил её, когда пытался спорить. И каждый раз она оказывалась права.

\- Об этом и речь, - улыбнулся эльф. - Ты балуешь её, позволяя ей не сомневаться в своей правоте. Если так пойдёт и дальше, она просто поддастся своему страху и снова спрячется от мира.

Лицо Бальдера выражало крайнее недоверие, но Мелнерас был серьёзен.

\- Мне сложно её винить, она потеряла весь свой мир, а все, кто был ей дорог либо бросили её, либо погибли, взвалив всю тяжесть мира на её плечи. И сейчас, когда она обрела шаткое подобие стабильности, она боится всё снова потерять, боится смертей, в которых будет винить себя... - он замолк, вспомнив о сыне, и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Экхарт... - прошептал поражённый Странник, видимо, вспомнив о том, как вообще он смог отправиться в это путешествие.

Эльф с грустью кивнул, и продолжил:

\- Но ей пора вырасти, и поэтому мы не должны больше потакать её детским капризам. Так что с этого момента обещай высказывать своё мнение, если не согласен с ней, - бодро закончил эльф и заговорщически подмигнул, вызвав у Бальдера улыбку.

\- Даже если я скажу глупость, потому что мало знаю о магии или не понимаю, о чём речь? - спросил Странник.

\- Особенно, если не понимаешь, - Мелнерас улыбнулся. - Она, конечно, скажет о тебе пару нелестных слов, но мало что она любит сильнее, чем говорить о магии. Разве что убеждать окружающих, что они не правы.

***

Мелнерас не слишком внимательно следил за тем, как Киарис измывается над Бальдером. А по мнению эльфа, она именно измывалась, заставляя его носиться по источнику, делать замеры, приниматься странные позы, и при этом засыпала его вопросами, половину из которых Бальдер, судя по выражению его лица, не очень понимал. Но слова Мелнераса явно его приободрили: он казался смелее прежнего и даже не стеснялся пару раз спорить с Киарис, когда она совсем уж не давала ему покоя. Ему даже удалось отвоевать право вставать на рассвете, а не за два часа до него, при том, что лечь удавалось только за полночь.

Самой аурели это тоже пошло на пользу: так она спала хотя бы немного, - но даже в то время, когда её спутники отдыхали, она находила себе занятия. По вечерам аурель погружалась в свои записи, а по утрам общалась с друидами и читала их немногочисленные книги.

Трестреля это не на шутку тревожило. Не только потому что подобный нездоровый энтузиазм мог иметь неприятные последствия, не меньше его беспокоило, что подобным образом Киарис может пытаться спрятаться от своей главной задачи - победы над Аргаретом. Даже если не специально, даже если её интерес неподдельный, едва ли исследование Источника, каким бы интересным лично ей оно ни казалось, поможет им в предстоящей борьбе. Его попытки поговорить об этом и о продолжении путешествия игнорировались, но, наконец, его терпение лопнуло. Они провели здесь уже неделю, и было очевидно, что друиды об артефакте ничего не знают.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что так не может продолжаться вечно? - строго спросил он Киарис, которая снова погрузилась дневник, пока Бальдер отправился обедать.

\- Разумеется. Бальдер не сможет дать мне исчерпывающих сведений, - невозмутимо ответила она, не отрываясь от записей. - Думаю, через несколько дней мы закончим и можно будет отправиться на поиски следующего Источника. Думаю, я смогу вычислить места всех потенциальных мест Силы, опираясь на логику их расположения в Единых землях и собранных тобой данных. По моим подсчётам их должно быть...

\- Я не об этом, - перебил её эльф.

Аурель подняла на него удивлённые глаза.

\- Ты не сможешь вечно бегать от того, что должна сделать, - сказал он, и собственный голос показался ему чужим.

Её лицо помрачнело.

\- Не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Потому что сама понимаешь, что я прав, - не сдавался эльф.

\- Нет, потому что не хочу с тобой ссориться, - она оставалась спокойна, но голос её чуть заметно дрожал. - Пока я жива, Аргарет не сможет полностью сосредоточить в себе все потоки небесной магии, а значит и достичь мира абсолютного волшебства тоже не сможет.

\- Киарис, ты можешь пытаться обмануть так Истинное солнце, Бальдера, любого человека, - настаивал Мелнерас. - Но я помню этот мир до воцарения Аргарета, и ты помнишь. И мы оба знаем, что того, чтобы ты оставалась в живых - недостаточно. Даже если этот мир абсолютного волшебства, о котором ты говоришь, не наступит, Увядание всё равно приведёт мир к гибели.

\- Как ты можешь это знать? Ты даже не друид, - было видно, что она с трудом держит себя в руках. - Ты ничего не знаешь ни об Аргарете, ни о потоках магии, ни о том, как работает мир и в чём причина Увядания.

\- Но я знаю, что мир начал рушиться с приходом Империи, а ты только и делаешь, что убегаешь!

\- Я уже сказала, что не хочу об этом говорить, - резко ответила она. - Сейчас надо исследовать потенциал Тардарельнаса. Уверена, даже если я не найду амулет из видения Минары, мои данные о местах силы окажутся полезными, если начнётся война.

\- А она начнётся, с тобой или без тебя, - серьёзно сказал Мелнерас. - И я буду там. И Бальдер, я уверен, тоже.

С этими словами эльф вышел, не дожидаясь ответа. Возможно, он был слишком уж суров к подруге, но считал, что она достаточно испытывала его терпение. 

Следующие несколько дней Киарис старалась не разговаривать с эльфом. Даже о том, что они собираются покинуть друидов, чтобы отправиться на север, во владения Падуба, Мелнерасу сообщил Бальдер. Сам эльф уже остыл после их ссоры и в целом был настроен благожелательно, надеясь, что и подруга скоро успокоится, но, зная, её злопамятность, предчувствия у него были не слишком радужными.

Впрочем, когда на следующее утро, они покинули пещеры, Киарис вела себя как ни в чём не бывало. Она по-прежнему была угрюмой, неразговорчивой и требовательной, но не сильнее, чем по пути в Завальрас. Эльфу было любопытно, повлияли ли на неё его слова хотя бы немного, но проверять он не решался - уж очень не хотелось снова ругаться, поэтому он решил, что пусть всё идёт своим чередом. Да и по крайней мере в одном она была права: сам он не мог предложить внятного маршрута или плана, поэтому оставалось следовать за ней.


	11. Глава 9

После длительного отдыха у друидов путешествие, увы, не стало легче. Бальдер был полон сил и снова нёс значительную часть их пожитков, но Киарис разжилась тёплыми вещами, поэтому поклажи хватило и на их с Мелнерасом на долю.

Зимы в Тардарельнасе были мягче, чем в Империи, несмотря на то, что эльфийское государство находилось севернее, и всё-таки путешествие не обещало быть таким же простым, как летом, особенно в глубине страны, куда они теперь направлялись.

В этот раз Мелнерас заранее рассказал спутникам всё, что ему было известно о землях Падуба, хотя рассказывать было почти нечего. Можно было предположить, что, далёкие от границы, эти земли в меньшей степени подвержены Увяданию и к чужакам тут отнесутся чуть лучше, чем в Завальрасе. Но в последние годы владения Падуба стали ещё более дикими, чем прежде, из-за каких-то проблем друидов, с которыми даже Круг никак не мог справиться. В чём именно было дело, Мелнерас не знал, ему удалось выяснить только то, что ни один друид или маг из беженцев не мог колдовать так, как надо, все заклинания выходили им боком.

Это живо заинтересовало Киарис, если не сказать, встревожило. По её предположению, в Эндельбрасе, крупнейшем городе провинции, или его окрестностях должен был находиться Источник, и именно в этом она видела причины описанных Мелнерасом аномалий. Оставалось непонятным только, почему никаких проблем не возникало до недавнего времени. И скоро у них уже была возможность проверить это, хоть и довольно неожиданная.

По прикидкам Мелнераса до Эндельбраса оставалось около дня пути, когда Киарис вдруг просто остановилась и нахмурилась.

\- Дальше я не пойду, тут уже слишком сильный магический фон, - встревожено сказала она.

Бальдер и Мелнерас в недоумении переглянулись, не вполне понимая, что теперь делать.

\- Источник, - пояснила аурель. - Видимо, дело в нём.

\- Я думал, источник находится в городе? - уточнил Мелнерас.

\- Да, я тоже. Наверное, он не стабилен, - Киарис выглядела не менее растерянной, чем её спутники.

Пришлось вернуться в небольшое поселение, оставленное ими пару часов назад. Расспросы местных почти ничего не дали. Поразмыслив, Киарис сказала:

\- Вам придётся отправиться в Эндельбрас без меня, - серьёзно начала она.

\- Но как мы сами поймём, что надо делать? - воскликнул Бальдер.

\- Не глупи, конечно же, вы не поймёте, - с лёгким раздражением ответила аурель. - Поэтому вы должны договориться с друидами и принести любые камни, которые усиливают друидизм и глушат небесную магию. Если повезёт, то у них будет обсидиан, но не обязательно. Оникс, турмалин, апатит, что угодно. Даже всякий хлам вроде кораллов, агата, жемчуга – всё, что вам удастся набрать за день.

\- Но… - шёпотом начал Бальдер, наклоняясь к спутникам с заговорщическим видом. - У тебя же есть обсидиан.

\- Напоминаю для забывчивых, - в тон ему, но беззлобно ответила Киарис, - я аурель, лучшая из аурелей. Я могла бы колдовать с тем количеством обсидиана, который есть на мне сейчас. Да, только самые простые заклинания, но, тем не менее, он не блокирует мою силу полностью, так что не вижу поводов рисковать и лезть в неизвестную и магически нестабильную область. Поэтому мне нужно как можно больше камней.

Бальдер понимающе кивнул. В последнее время он очень спокойно стал относиться к подобным тирадам Киарис, смирившись с тем, что он ничего не знает и не понимает, а потом перестал выглядеть смущённым и виноватым каждый раз, когда она отчитывала его на возобновившихся тренировках или объясняла, почему очередное его предложение - полная чушь.

Аурель подготовила для них список подходящих камней и выдала две копии – на эльфийском и всеобщем – описания происходящего, по её мнению, и причин, которые должны были убедить друидов пойти им на встречу. Глядя на листы, исписанные мелким аккуратным почерком, из содержания которых Мелнерас понимал в лучшем случае треть, он подумал, что напрасно отнёсся с недоверием к словам подруги о том, что они вряд ли запомнят всё необходимое и проще будет записать.

Когда они с Бальдером оставили деревушку позади, эльф почувствовал странную тревогу, которая передалась ему от спутника. Тот явно нервничал, оставляя Киарис. Несмотря на то, что он всё ещё несколько побаивался аурель, до сих пор Странник полагался только на её знания о мире и магии, и теперь казался немного потерянным. Без Мелнераса ему бы пришлось совсем туго.

По мере приближения к Эндельбрасу становилось только хуже. Путь был не трудным – в город вела широкая тропа, почти полноценная дорога, да и значительную часть вещей оставили с Киарис, но к вечеру Бальдер выглядел откровенно неважно. У него не очень получилось объяснить, в чём именно дело, кроме как сказать что-то про влияние магии. Если он действительно был талантливым магом, то неудивительно, что почувствовал возмущения волшебства, как и аурель. И всё-таки они успели в город в тот же день, хоть и в глубоких сумерках.

Но, не считая тревоги и дурного самочувствия Странника, их маленькое путешествие прошло спокойно, даже успешно, как считал Мелнерас, хотя сам город произвёл на него неприятное впечатление. Казалось, многие дома пустовали, нигде не было слышно ни музыки, ни смеха. Зато слухи о чужаках, выпрашивающие камни силы, быстро дошли до Тэльдерана Эндельбраса, Падуба в Старшем круге и правителя здешних земель, который тотчас выразил желание лично встретиться с Киарис.

В отличие от Теантерии, он не выказывал враждебности, вёл себя спокойно и вежливо, и путешествие в его компании не доставило никаких неудобств, разве что Бальдеру, который явно терялся в компании друида, тем более, что память о Завальрасе была ещё свежа.

К Киарис Тэльдеран не только не выражал пренебрежения, напротив, он казался искренне заинтересованным в её участии. Насколько знал Мелнерас, Падуб был одним из немногих друидов Круга, никогда не питавших неприязни к аурелям и магам.

\- Добро пожаловать в мои владения, - поприветствовал он её лёгким поклоном головы.

Она в ответ кивнула и сказала с лёгкой усмешкой:

\- Не ожидала, что вы решите лично меня встретить.

В её голосе не было злости, только искреннее удивление.

\- Я слышал, вы не можете попасть в мой город? - с участием спросил Тэльдеран, когда вся компания расположилась за столом за поздним ужином.

Путники вернулись в деревню поздно вечером, но друид не пожелал откладывать разговор до утра.

\- Могу, но едва ли это приведёт к чему-то хорошему, - мрачно ответила Киарис. - Есть риск, что моя магия проснётся, Аргарет узнает о моём существовании и непременно заинтересуется Тардарельнасом.

\- Неужели он сможет заметить вас сквозь Завесу? - искренне удивился Падуб.

\- Я его чувствую даже сейчас, почти так же ясно, как в Единых землях, - Киарис криво улыбнулась. - Могу предположить, что он находится в поисках причин, почему его план не работает, поэтому, скорее всего, обратит внимание на любую мелочь. Но сейчас речь не об этом. Меня беспокоит здешний магический фон. Права ли я, думая, что неподалёку есть источник Силы, который к тому же и нестабилен?

Тэльдеран заметно напрягся от столь прямо заданного вопроса, но не отвёл взгляда:

\- Мы называем их кладезями жизни, но, полагаю, это одно и то же. Место, которое раньше усиливало наши возможности, а сейчас является источником бесконечных тревог, в этом вы правы, - серьёзно сказал эльф. - Я видел записи, которые вы передали с вашими спутниками, и надо сказать, вы достаточно точно описали ситуацию.

\- Что бы ни думали друиды, аурели тоже кое-что знают об энергиях мира, - Киарис улыбнулась уголками губ.

\- И я буду рад, если эти знания помогут нам, - серьёзно сказал Тэльдеран.

Аурель кивнула.

\- Расскажите подробнее, и я подумаю, чем смогу помочь.

\- Рассказывать особо нечего, - друид устало вздохнул. - Не знаю, в чём именно дело, но вы сами сказали главное: источник нестабилен, сложно подобрать более исчерпывающее описание. Наше волшебство перестало работать как надо, это началось ещё до падения Пяти королевств и сначала было почти незаметно, потому что мы не очень много колдуем, и обратили внимание только на то, что мощные заклятия стало тяжелее контролировать. Чем дальше, тем хуже обстояли дела. Несколько десятилетий назад и простые заклинания творить стало почти невозможно, так как они приводят к непредсказуемым последствиям. А сейчас друидам тяжело даже просто находиться рядом с источником. Даже здесь это ощущается.

Он поморщился, а внимательно слушавшая его Киарис нахмурилась:

\- Вы проводили какие-нибудь исследования? Замеряли уровень магии, характер изменений или последствий? Есть ли у вас данные о долговременном влиянии источника на силы друидов? Или о небесных магах?

Она забрасывала друида вопросами, но на большую его часть у него не было ответов. Мелнерасу это напомнило некогда увиденную им сцену с лекарем, который допрашивал больного, пришедшего с жалобой на плохое самочувствие, но в чём именно это плохое самочувствие заключалось и сам сказать не мог. У Падуба сейчас был такой же растерянный, встревоженный и немного виноватый вид, а аурель оставалась такой же деловитой, изредка делая пометки на листе бумаги.

\- Мне жаль, что я могу сказать так мало, - виновато сказал Тэльдеран, когда Киарис закончила допрос.

\- Нам предстоит много работы, - только ответила она, вид у неё был мрачный.

Она перевела тяжёлый взгляд на спутников:

\- Вы принесли камни?

Бальдер с готовностью выложил на стол внушительный мешочек, содержимое которого почти полностью было получено благодаря содействию Падуба или даже от него самого. Заглянув внутрь, Киарис казалась вполне удовлетворённой увиденным и заявила, что отправляется спать.

\- Надо выйти до рассвета, я хочу попасть в Эндельбрас завтра, - скомандовала она, и ни у кого не нашлось причин или желания с ней спорить.

***

Приближаться к Источнику, находившемуся в центре Эндельбраса, Киарис не рисковала, несмотря на то, что её руки были увиты разноцветными нитями, которые она не снимала с самого выхода из деревушки. День пути и ночь в Эндельбрасе, проведённая в резиденции Тэльдерана, не ознаменовались никакими новыми или интересными событиями, но, как только рассвело, аурель во главе небольшого отряда отправилась к предмету нынешних тревог.

Источник был заметен даже издалека. Устремляющийся вверх столб света, постепенно утончающийся и почти не заметный на уровне верхушек высоких деревьев, с которых уже опадали бурые листья. Он брал начало из широкого колодца в земле, обложенного покрытыми рунами камнями, постоянно пульсировал без чёткого ритма, и на фоне полупустого города поздней осенью выглядел уныло и нездорово.

Киарис не отводила глаз от сияния и казалась на удивление на своём месте. Беспокойная, болезненно бледная, с тёмными кругами под глазами и кажущаяся очень зыбкой. В ней чувствовалось некоторое родство с нестабильным источником Силы. В сравнении со стоявшими рядом Бальдером и эльфами, живыми и материальными, она казалась пришелицей из потустороннего мира.

\- Вот это да... - прошептала аурель, не отводя глаз от Источника. Она выглядела глубоко потрясённой. - Если не ошибаюсь, этот Источник третий по силе после Эльбы и Санарета. Знай Аргарет о его существовании, Завеса бы уже пала...

\- При всём уважении, не думаю, что он смог бы разрушить Завесу, - аккуратно возразил Тэльдеран.

\- Уверена, на предсказание Минары на Эльбе и в Санарете ответили так же, - горько усмехнулась аурель и перевела взгляд на друида. - Небесная магия равна трём. В Империи нет Источника, достаточно сильного, чтобы связать его в единую тройку с Источниками Эльбы и Санарета, но здешнее место Силы вполне могло бы подойти. Страшно подумать, сколько заклинаний Аргарет мог бы сотворить, опираясь на три столь сильных Источника. Быть может... - она вздрогнула, тряхнула головой, отгоняя начатую мысль, и с горечью в голосе закончила: - Нет, Завеса не остановила бы его. Он гениальный маг и нашёл бы способ с ней справиться. Но будем надеяться, что он не узнает, - закончила она чуть более бодро, словно скидывая оцепенение и страх перед врагом. - Сейчас есть проблема даже важнее. Места Силы похожи на вулканы, если их не брать под контроль. Быть может, пару сотен лет у вас ещё есть, но потом, если не стабилизировать Источник, вас ждёт катастрофа. Что-то вроде огромного магического взрыва.

\- И тогда Аргарет сможет заметить этот Источник? - с ужасом в голосе спросил Бальдер.

Киарис бросила на него быстрый и безжалостный взгляд:

\- Боюсь, эльфам будет уже всё равно.

Повисло тяжёлое молчание, которое, наконец, нарушил Тэльдеран:

\- И что можно сделать?

Киарис ответила не сразу и медленно, словно нехотя:

\- Я попробую восстановить заклинания и круги с Эльбы, но для того, чтобы это сработало, потребуются объединённые усилия друидов и небесных магов. Или кого-то, кто сможет изобразить небесных магов.

***

\- Мы могли бы собрать Круг, - сказал Падуб, меряя шагами комнату, где проходило совещание. - По крайней мере, сильнейших друидов Круга.

Киарис задумалась. Кроме них и Мелнераса с Бальдером здесь были ещё несколько друидов, которым Тэльдеран полностью доверял.

\- Не имеет смысла, - сказала, наконец, аурель. - Чем больше звеньев будет в цепи, тем сложнее её будет контролировать. Нет, силы друидов меня не слишком беспокоят, если вам помогут ещё двое или трое – этого должно будет хватить. Куда сложнее всё с небесными магами...

\- Я думаю, мы можем найти кого-нибудь, кто сбежал с Эльбы, - предложил один из советников Тэльдерана, кажется, его звали Эйлефар.

Киарис тяжело вздохнула, а Мелнерас живо вспомнил Сабру и Дейриана.

\- Попробовать можно, однако... Не хочу расстраивать, но лучше Бальдера кандидатуры нет, - показывая на спутника, смущённого таким вниманием, она скривила лицо. - Потенциал тех, в ком течёт эльфийская кровь, сильно ограничен в сравнении с человеком.

Друиды с недоверием посмотрели на юного Странника, который изо всех сил старался выглядеть достойным возложенных на него надежд.

\- Сколько у нас есть времени? - спустя какое-то время спросил Тэльдеран.

Аурель снова задумалась.

\- Я не очень хорошо помню нужные заклинания, на Эльбе моя специальность была другой, поэтому сложно сказать, сколько времени у меня уйдёт на восстановление кругов и печатей. Хотелось бы закончить как можно скорее, но едва ли я управлюсь быстрее, чем за пару недель, - глядя на напряжённые лица друидов, она добавила чуть мягче. - Не стоит паниковать. Конечно, дела плохи, но, насколько я могу судить, ближайшие несколько лет Источник должен продержаться. Думаю, мы успеем наложить заклинания гораздо быстрее.

\- Но разве ты не говорила о паре столетий? - спросил напуганный Бальдер.

\- Да, пожалуй, что с самым поздним сроком я не ошиблась, - невозмутимо сказала аурель. - Думаю, рванёт где-то в период между четыреста одиннадцатым и шестьсот одиннадцатым годами. Если сильно повезёт, то протянет до шестьсот двадцатого, но я бы на это не поставила.

Окинув взглядом мрачные лица эльфов, Киарис, по-прежнему спокойно, добавила:

\- Боюсь, моих знаний недостаточно, чтобы установить более точный промежуток, но вас это не должно беспокоить! На качестве восстановления печатей это не скажется.

По всей видимости, она считала, что более всего эльфов тревожит её неспособность в данной ситуации провести более точные расчёты, хотя Мелнерас подозревал, что мысли друидов далеки от этого.

***

Было очевидно, что в Эндельбрасе придётся задержаться. Несмотря на то, что Тэльдеран, не откладывая, отправил посланников на поиски небесных магов, сложно было представить, сколько времени у них уйдёт на то, чтобы достигнуть цели, кроме того, у Киарис дела тоже не очень ладились. Она проводила всё время в небольшой местной библиотеке в компании Тэльдерана или его лучших друидов, но не было похоже, чтобы она добилась больших успехов в своих попытках вывести нужные заклинания. Хотя, несомненно, получала удовольствие от процесса, несмотря на все опасности.

На сей раз у Мелнераса не было поводов обвинять её в попытках убежать от реальности, а в глубине души он даже радовался задержке: уже ощутимо похолодало, начались зимние дожди, пригнанные восточными ветрами с далёкого моря, и гораздо приятнее было наблюдать их с балконов уютного дома Падуба, чем брести под холодными каплями по зимнему лесу. Бальдер же умудрялся разделять радости обоих своих спутников: его в равной степени воодушевляло удобство их нынешней жизни и значимость происходящих вокруг событий, таких для него загадочных, а от того лишь более ценных. И едва ли за время их недолгого странствия был момент, когда все трое участников маленького отряда были настолько довольны жизнью.

Скоро наступил эльфийский новый год, который в Тардарельнасе праздновали первого декабря, как некогда на Эльбе. Давным-давно эльфы переняли летоисчисление от аурелей для простоты и удобства взаимодействия с соседями. Изменение порядков в Империи, от которой теперь Тардарельнас был изолирован, было недостаточным поводом, чтобы менять и эльфийский уклад жизни. Впрочем, новый год эльфы никогда не отмечали с размахом, отдавая предпочтение весеннему празднованию Новой Жизни, а в нынешней суете этому событию и вовсе не уделили внимания.

В конце декабря начали возвращаться посланники Тэльдерана. К этому времени Киарис уже почти закончила необходимые схемы, и была рада услышать, что не только она продвинулась в своих изысканиях.

Вместе с подданными Падуба в Эндельбрас прибыло семеро небесных магов, один из них – очень пожилой полуэльф – даже обучался некогда на Эльбе, хоть уже плохо помнил те времена. Испытав их всех, Киарис одобрила только мага с Эльбы, его сына и ещё одного немолодого полуэльфа. Было видно, что особого энтузиазма они у неё не вызывали, но выбирать не приходилось: полуэльфы жили меньше чистокровных эльфов, да и далеко не все они отправились в Тардарельнас после падения Эльбы, так что рассчитывать было особо не на что. С какой стороны ни посмотри, оставлять проблемы с Источником до времён победы над Аргаретом и открытия границ было бы крайним безрассудством.

Оставалось закончить совсем немногое, и в начале января, наконец, был собран ещё один совет, к которому прибавились участвующие в ритуале волшебники, поэтому Киарис пришлось заново объяснить почти всё, что она говорила раньше, и далеко не все её слова были встречены с пониманием. Ушло довольно много времени, прежде чем каждый понял, что происходит. Или по крайней мере сделал вид, что понял.

\- В этом все эльфы! - воскликнула с раздражением Киарис. - Вы не ведёте записей и исследований сами, вы не послали в Коэлум за магами, когда Источник вышел из-под контроля, и вот теперь всем нам остаётся надеяться на Бальдера, мага, который по способностям и знаниям не дотягивает даже до уровня ученика Эльбы!

Аурель поморщилась, как каждый раз, когда была возмущена чьей-то глупостью или пренебрежением знаниями.

\- Эй! Я же стараюсь! - возмутился Бальдер.

\- Воистину, если мы завтра погибнем, а этот Источник уничтожит Тардарельнас, это будет достойным наказанием за вашу беспечность, - она обвела глазами собравшихся.

Несмотря на полушутливый тон аурели, Мелнерас понимал, что она не на шутку встревожена. Впрочем, её вспышка негодования, похоже, оказалась полезной: дальше дело пошло быстрее, и, выслушивая, что от него требуется завтра, каждый участник грядущего ритуала выразил куда больше готовности, чем прежде.

Собрание заняло полдня, и все разошлись изрядно вымотанными. Даже Бальдер, хоть и несколько смущённый возложенной на него ответственностью, но всё-таки в большей степени воодушевлённый ролью спасителя целой страны, как-то поник.

\- Ты говорила серьёзно? Насчёт того, что источник может уничтожить Тардарельнас? - спросил Мелнерас, нагнав Киарис, направляющуюся в свои покои.

\- Бальдер справится, - спокойно ответила она.

\- Я не верю, что ты преувеличила угрозу, чтобы получить удовольствие от упрёка моему народу.

Аурель промолчала, но Мелнерас надеялся, что она не готовится сделать ещё большую глупость, чем возложить всю ответственность на Бальдера.

\- Если что-то пойдёт не так, мы ведь спровоцируем большие повреждения, не так ли? - спросил Мелнерас.

\- Тэльдеран очень сильный друид, насколько я могу судить, - по-прежнему ровным голосом сказала Киарис, всё ещё не давая прямых ответов. - Думаю, он даже в одиночку смог бы удержать свою часть заклинания, но втроём им будет спокойнее.

\- А Бальдер?

\- Бальдер справится, - резко повторила аурель, вдруг остановившись и прямо глядя в глаза друга. - У него нет выбора.

***

Киарис внимательно осмотрела круги и восьмигранники из рун, которые они с Тэльдераном и Бальдером выводили вокруг Источника последнюю неделю, создавая сложный орнамент из заклинаний небесной магии и рун друидов. Эти символы были результатом большой работы по заполнению пробелов в памяти Киарис, и вот теперь оставалась лишь связующая руна, которую предстояло начертать Бальдеру, чтобы замкнуть круг.

Кроме участников ритуала у Источника были только Киарис и Мелнерас, который чувствовал себя совсем бесполезным, а потому пламенно умолял разрешить ему хотя бы посмотреть на волшебство. Город вокруг был пустым: почти все жители, которые всё время подготовки оставались здесь, несмотря на нестабильный Источник, теперь были отправлены в ближайшие деревни.

Бальдер был настолько серьёзен, что Мелнерас с трудом сдержал улыбку, глядя на юного героя. До сих пор Странник рвался действовать, но сейчас был необычно молчалив. И, судя по его лицу, выражающему крайнюю решимость, он больше боялся разочаровать Киарис, чем вызвать катастрофу. А может, он просто не осознавал до конца опасность.

\- Если что-то пойдёт не так, знаки стабильности и покоя можно вплетать так часто, как потребуется, - серьёзно сказала Бальдеру Киарис, и отошла за его спину.

Все участники предстоящего действия заняли свои места вокруг Источника, и Тэльдеран начал читать заклинание. Мелнерас стоял по другую сторону колодца, за спиной Бальдера рядом с Киарис, и почти не слышал друида. Потом заговорил и Бальдер, чей голос показался Мелнерасу незнакомым, а скоро к нему присоединились и другие маги и друиды.

Киарис не отводила сосредоточенного взгляда от спины Странника. Она мелко дрожала от напряжения, даже Мелнерас, не чувствительный к друидизму, и ещё менее чувствительный к небесной магии, сейчас почувствовал спирали волшебства, которые стягивались всё уже.

Сначала заклинание было едва ощутимо, но чем дольше Бальдер и Падуб его вели, тем туже оно стягивало поток безудержной силы, и тем яростнее эта сила сопротивлялась. В какой-то момент напряжение стало таким сильным, что у Мелнераса перед глазами заплясали цветные точки, а в голове он чувствовал только бешеный клокот противостояния хаоса и порядка.

И вдруг это напряжение лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь, и хаос поглотил всё.

Мелнерасу показалось, что он падает, и в то же время он видел всё вокруг так, словно оставался неподвижным. В голове стоял звон, а картинка перед глазами была размытой. Он видел Киарис, которая бежала к Бальдеру, хотя не мог предположить, чтобы кто-то мог двигаться в этом безудержном потоке объявшей всё магии; видел чёрными силуэтами во всепоглощающем сиянии самого Бальдера и магов рядом с ним, видел даже Тэльдерана и окружающих его друидов. Все они застыли, словно каменные изваяния. Лишь Падуб, казалось, пытается что-то сделать, но с тем же успехом это могло быть игрой света, и единственным движущимся пятном была Киарис. Трестрель видел её маленькую хрупкую тень и в то же время видел её силуэт, огромный и светлый, равный по силе сиянию Источника, поглотившему всё вокруг. Эльф видел, как она шевелит губами, видел, как хватает Бальдера, а потом мир исчез.

***

Мелнерас открыл глаза.

Он ничего не чувствовал, но мир вокруг – по крайней мере, одна его комната – определённо существовал, значит, скорее всего, и эльф тоже. «Многовато я валяюсь без сознания за такое короткое путешествие, эдак и с Бальдером сравняюсь», - подумал эльф и непроизвольно поморщился.

От этого простого действия вдруг разом вернулись все чувства: мир вокруг не просто существовал, он продолжал жить. До эльфа донеслись шум дождя и запах свежей травы, которым пахли почти все помещения резиденции Тэльдерана.

Вспомнив о произошедшем, которое сейчас казалось сном, эльф осмотрелся. На нём была та же одежда, что и во время ритуала, а лежал он на кровати в комнате, которую занимал последние полтора месяца, и это определённо было хорошим знаком. Или очень плохим. У эльфов не было единых представлений о загробном мире, но сейчас Мелнерас был готов допустить мысль, что за границу смерти могут отправляться целые города. Во всяком случае, боли эльф не чувствовал, и это заставляло задуматься. С другой стороны, хорошее самочувствие позволяло ему больше, чем просто лежать и размышлять о пробелах в эльфийских верованиях.

Он вышел из комнаты и почти сразу столкнулся с одним из немногих слуг, остававшихся в резиденции.

\- О, привет! - улыбнулся Мелнерас.

\- Вы пришли в себя! - ответил слуга удивлённо и радостно, что определённо заставляло думать о хорошем, но Мелнерас решил уточнить:

\- Это может прозвучать странно, но мы случайно не умерли?

\- Да вроде нет... - неуверенно ответил слуга, а выражение его лица явно говорило о том, что он поторопился, обрадовавшись Мелнерасу, и чуть помедленнее добавил: - Но, думаю, вам лучше обсудить этот вопрос с лордом Падубом и вашей подругой...

\- Ну, разумеется, - лучезарно улыбнулся Трестрель.

Разум быстро прояснялся, а настроение улучшалось. Он не нашёл Тэльдерана в кабинете, но обнаружил там ещё одного слугу, который тотчас отправился за господином и Киарис, которые, по его словам, были у Источника, успев сообщить кроме этого только то, что Бальдер рвался составить им компанию, но ему велели отдыхать, поэтому Мелнерас пошёл к Страннику. Тот был на удивление в плохом настроении, но при появлении друга явно приободрился.

\- Так тебя тоже не взяли! - он просиял. - Я думал, что только меня оставили валяться в постели.

\- Я их ещё не видел, - признался Мелнерас. - Но рад, что ты в порядке.

\- Вот именно! Я в порядке! - горячо воскликнул Бальдер. - То, что у меня кружится голова, когда я спускаюсь по лестнице, не значит, что я должен валяться в кровати! В конце концов, я этот город спас!

\- Не слишком ли ты самонадеян? - улыбнулся эльф, присаживаясь на стул у кровати друга. - Что бы сказала Киарис, услышав это?

\- Я редко это говорю, но в этот раз Бальдер действительно был молодцом, - раздался её голос, и, обернувшись, Мелнерас увидел в дверях аурель с лёгкой улыбкой на лице.

\- Ты вообще никогда этого не говоришь, - обиженно заметил Бальдер.

\- Не жалуйся, сейчас же сказала, - возразила она, присаживаясь рядом с Мелнерасом.

\- Она права, мы хорошо поработали, - сказал Тэльдеран, вошедший вслед за аурелью.

\- Видимо, я всё пропустил, - сказал Мелнерас, разглядывая собравшихся.

Почему-то у него было ощущение, что все они знают что-то, чего не знает он, но никаких внешних перемен в друзьях он не заметил. Разве что Киарис выглядела чуть жизнерадостнее и свежее, чем обычно, но это легко было объяснить тем, что исчезли угнетающие её возмущения магии, да и из камней на ней остался лишь её обычный обсидиан.

\- Всё немного вышло из-под контроля, но они справились, - сказала Киарис. - Это была моя ошибка, я немного недооценила силу Источника и переоценила возможности контроля Бальдера.

Странник нервно взъерошил волосы.

\- Но в итоге всё закончилось хорошо, - миролюбиво закончила аурель. - Конечно, эта печать не вечна, но кто знает, что будет через несколько тысяч лет.

\- И всё-таки мы сохраним записи об этом ритуале, - серьёзно сказал Тэльдеран. - Я никогда не считал, что нашим народам нечему друг у друга поучиться, и вы в очередной раз доказали мне это. А кроме того показали себя другом эльфов, самоотверженно бросив все силы на то, чтобы помочь нашему народу.

\- Не придумывайте всякого, - весело вставил Мелнерас. - Скорее всего, она это сделала только чтобы покрасоваться. Сейчас у неё не так-то много возможностей блеснуть своим мастерством.

Он проигнорировал сердитый взгляд подруги, а Падуб оставался серьёзным.

\- Даже если так, мы всё равно не забудем этого. Каковы бы ни были в дальнейшем решения Круга, вы можете рассчитывать на мою помощь! - торжественно сказал он.

И Киарис не менее серьёзно выразила ему кивком свою благодарность.

***

Несмотря на суматоху, связанную с возвращением жителей и планированием пышных празднеств, Мелнераса не покидало ощущение, что что-то не так. Он не мог точно сказать, в чём именно дело, но что-то изменилось. Эльф пытался убедить себя, что дело в Источнике и исчезнувшей угрозе с его стороны, но тревога не покидала его, и он решил выпытать всё, что получится у того, кто мог знать больше всех.

\- Что произошло на самом деле? - спросил Мелнерас как-то вечером, застав Киарис одну в гостиной. - Я видел тебя, и в тоже время тебя было как будто две...

\- Тебе показалось, - спокойно ответила она, но эльф был уверен, что она не до конца откровенна.

\- Ты что-то говорила Бальдеру...

\- Да, помогала собрать энергию и удержать заклинание, - она оставалась невозмутимой.

\- Было непохоже, чтобы он мог тебя услышать.

Аурель нахмурилась:

\- К чему ты клонишь, Мелнерас?

Эльф растерялся. Он недостаточно разбирался в магии, чтобы сформулировать свои вопросы, даже не был уверен, что они имеют основание, но отступать было поздно:

\- Ты ведь не колдовала?

Он думал, что она рассмеётся или отчитает его, но она оставалась спокойной и серьёзной, и это вызвало у него только большее беспокойство.

\- А что, если колдовала? - вдруг спросила она, и в её голосе, тихом и безразличном, едва улавливался вызов. - Не этого ли ты хотел? Чтобы я перестала прятаться и бросила вызов Аргарету?

\- Так ты...

\- Нет, - помолчав, она добавила. - Я не колдовала.

Воцарилась тишина. Мелнерасу не хотелось продолжать эту тему, а Киарис выглядела усталой и грустной.

\- Я думала о том, что ты говорил, - негромко сказала она после недолгого молчания. - О войне.

Она подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела в глаза Мелнерасу:

\- Если она начнётся, если вы с Бальдером выступите против Аргарета, я буду там. Не как последняя аурель, а как ваш друг, - тихо, но твёрдо сказала Киарис, не отводя взгляда. - Я сделаю всё, что будет в моих силах, чтобы помочь и защитить вас. Но я не начну эту войну сама, как бы от меня этого ни хотели ты, или Круг, или Истинное солнце.

Мелнерас кивнул. Несмотря на столь длительное знакомство с Киарис, он всё ещё не понимал её по-настоящему. Долгое время он знал, что её сковывает страх перед бременем, возложенным на неё; знал, что её терзает чувство вины, зачастую необоснованное и считал, что только эти чувства движут её решениями. Но сейчас подумал, что если и прав, то только отчасти. Он смотрел прямо в глаза изгнанницы, архимага Эльбы и наследницы Санарета, и вдруг понял, что глаза её посветлели и приобрели едва заметный желтоватый оттенок.

***

Бальдер не пролежал в постели и дня. Уже на следующее утро после ритуала, он помчался смотреть на результаты трудов своих, и пришёл в восторг от излучающего мягкое сияние спокойного озера, замкнутого рунными кругами. Ко всеобщему спокойствию, восторг этот Странник выражал исключительно счастливым видом, избавив спутников от бурных возгласов. Киарис же едва ли разделяла его чувства, хотя и она выглядела на удивление благодушно.

\- Могу ли я ещё чем-то вам помочь? - спросил Тэльденар, когда вся троица обедала с ним.

\- Разве что начать собирать уже нормальную библиотеку, - Киарис поморщилась, вызвав улыбки спутников, а друид рассмеялся.

\- Воистину, достаточно только поговорить с вами о магии и науке, чтобы убедиться, что вы аурель.

\- К счастью, сейчас осталось слишком мало тех, кто мог бы разоблачить меня подобным образом, - она слабо улыбнулась. - Но я буду считать это комплиментом.

После случившегося никто не был расстроен, что здесь не оказалось артефакта. Мелнерасу было даже немного неловко, что он пытался переубедить Киарис и упрекал её в беспечности. Поэтому он с готовностью принял её согласие на предложение Тэльденара остаться до праздника Новой Жизни. Аурель рассудила, что продолжать путешествие по северу Тардарельнаса в середине зимы будет не слишком приятно, к тому же у них не было возможности хорошенько отдохнуть и набраться сил с самого выхода из Нэльдарельнаса почти четыре месяца назад. Даже Мелнерас почувствовал, что событий, произошедших за это время достаточно, чтобы не считать свою жизнь скучной ещё долгое время.

Смятение испытывал только Бальдер, который страшно хотел посмотреть на праздник Новой Жизни, тем более что обещали устроить шествие в его честь; но в то же время этот первый успех воодушевил его на новые подвиги.

\- Не знаю, стоит ли нам злоупотреблять, гостеприимством господина Падуба, - с деланной тревогой поделился он как-то со спутниками.

\- Но если мы откажем, мы можем оскорбить его не меньше, он может подумать, что мы не верим в его добрые намерения, - задумчиво ответила Кирарис и добавила с лукавым огоньком в глазах. - Эльфийский этикет очень непрост!

Бальдер явно поверил ей и всерьёз задумался, не замечая ухмылки подруги и стараний Мелнераса удержаться от смеха. Оставив, наконец, безуспешные попытки осмыслить тонкости эльфийского этикета, Странник протянул:

\- Как жаль, что не все в Круге такие приятные, - он нахмурился, видимо, вспомнив Завальрас.

\- И всё-таки дружба даже одного только Падуба много стоит, - серьёзно сказала Киарис и, заметив удивлённые взгляды спутников, добавила: - Насколько я поняла, Теантерия претендует на то, чтобы возглавить Круг, когда Кальдерас отойдёт от дел, но сейчас на Дуба наибольшее влияние имеет именно Тэльдеран. И мне кажется, что он не относится к тем, кто меняет своё мнение под влиянием чужого авторитета, так что его расположение может очень пригодиться, пока мы в Тардарельнасе.

Мелнерасу оставалось только удивляться, когда его спутница успела разобраться в тонкостях эльфийской политики, которые даже для него самого во многом оставались загадкой. Несмотря на все несовершенства характера Киарис, её способности порой поражали.

\- Я не за красивые глаза должна была стать архимагом Эльбы, - сказала она, словно прочитав его мысли, и добавила: - Да, Бальдер, тогда мои глаза были золотыми, сияющими и очень красивыми.

Было видно, что, несмотря на столетия и привычку переносить любые неприятности и неудобства, необходимость этого всё ещё причиняет ей боль. Но этот разговор в целом успокоил Мелнераса – было приятно видеть, что её безразличие к происходящему вокруг и собственной жизни всё-таки напускное, хотя бы отчасти.

Однако скоро беспокойство вернулось. Несмотря на то, что угрюмость аурели несколько отступила, она всё чаще уходила в свои мысли и зачастую даже отвечала невпопад. Наиболее оживлённой и сосредоточенной она оставалась только во время утренних магических тренировок с Бальдером, и тренировок с мечом, которые устраивала с одним из стражей резиденции.

Сложно было сказать, куда уводят её мысли, и связано ли это с недавним ритуалом или просто дело в свободном времени и силах, которых до сих пор было немного. Она по-прежнему проводила часы за своими записями и картами, но даже это уже не вызывало у неё прежнего энтузиазма. То ли она охладела к этой теме, то ли получила в Эндельбрасе всё, что хотела. Как бы то ни было, делиться своими умозаключениями аурель не торопилась.

Мелнерас с тоской подумал, что ему не хватает наглости, свойственной его сыну, а Бальдеру не хватает проницательности Дэйна. Впрочем, он сам понимал, что размышления эти лишены смысла: как ни посмотри, не осталось никого, кто знал бы её достаточно хорошо, чтобы пробиться сквозь стену, которую аурель возвела в своём сердце. Оставалось ждать, пока она сама найдёт дверцу в этой стене.

***

Тихо и размеренно прошли январь и февраль, даже тревога Мелнераса была какой-то спокойной и ленивой, словно беспокоила его не потому что действительно ему было тревожно, а потому что вроде как должно было быть.

Было ли дело в зиме, усталости после недавних приключений или эльфийских чарах, но даже воздух казался сонным. Киарис не выглядела мрачной, но и разговорчивее не стала и продолжала по большей части носить свою походную одежду. Только Бальдер выглядел бодрым и беспечным, каждый день находя себе новые поводы для восторга и радости, по большей части основанные на том, что эльфы не забывали о его подвиге и стремились отблагодарить хотя бы приятной компанией и бесчисленными комплиментами.

Как-то раз Странник поделился некоторым беспокойством от того, что все лавры достались ему, а ведь без Киарис ничего не получилось бы. Аурель на это лишь усмехнулась, заметила, что поделиться славой – это худшее, что он может сейчас для неё сделать, и посоветовала наслаждаться жизнью, пока у него есть такая возможность.

Безмятежно проживая день за днём, Мелнерас потерял счёт времени. Так незаметно подкрался март, и вот уже остался позади праздник Новой Жизни. Шумный, весёлый, утомительный, с песнями и танцами несколько дней – впервые за много лет в Эндельбрасе его отмечали с лёгким сердцем и большим размахом, хотя по меркам людей, такое празднование могло считаться весьма скромным. Но эльфам не было дела до пышности ритуалов, единственное, что имело значение – чтобы все были сыты и веселы, а в вине и музыке не было недостатка, и с этой задачей жители Эндельбраса справились, несмотря даже на то, что в городе собрались гости из всех окрестных деревень.

Не успели друзья выслушать все восторги Бальдера от праздника, как пора было снова отправляться в путь. За время, проведённое у Тэльдерана, Киарис успела набросать дальнейший план: по её предположениям в Тардарельнасе должен был быть ещё по крайней мере один значимый Источник, и аурель считала, что он располагался далеко на востоке, почти у самого моря. Мелнераса это удивило: во времена его странствий по Тардарельнасу, он не замечал в тех местах ничего необычного. Впрочем, он не был ни учёным, ни магом, ни даже друидом, так что не имел причин не доверять уверенности Киарис.

И, получив вдоволь припасов и добрых пожеланий, небольшой отряд отправился через весенний лес к следующей цели своего путешествия.


	12. Глава 10

Дорога заняла чуть больше месяца и была настолько непримечательной, насколько это вообще возможно для такой странной компании в закрытом для чужаков Тардарельнасе.

Киарис снова стала угрюмой и требовательной, Бальдер радовался как ребёнок каждому новому выученному у неё приёму или удачному заклинанию, а сам Мелнерас, знавший здешние места и уверенно вёдший отряд, чувствовал себя чуть ли не главным. Все и всё казались на своих местах, быстро теплело, а погода по большей части была благосклонна к путникам. И атмосфера была почти безмятежной ,  несмотря на безрадостность аурели, что Бальдер и Мелнерас научились игнорировать.

Достигнув мест, где Киарис предполагала расположения Источника, они обнаружили небольшое поселение эльфов, настроение в котором отлично соотносилось с их собственным. Деревушка насчитывала едва ли десяток домов, а местные жители казались ещё более расслабленными, чем где-то ещё в Тардарельнасе. Приход чужаков не вызвал у них ни удивления, ни недовольства, ни хоть какого-нибудь интереса; и, выяснив, что ничего похожего на постоялый двор тут нет, гости были предоставлены сами себе.

До знакомства с Киарис Мелнерас пришёл бы в восторг от этого места: некогда его самого интересовало только то, как прожить свою жизнь легко и весело. Конечно, дух авантюризма всегда был ему присущ, иначе ему не довелось бы побывать в Пяти королевствах, но в общем и целом он разделял безразличие соплеменников к проблемам окружающего мира, интересуясь лишь тем, какие удовольствия и радости этот окружающий мир может предложить.

Но деятельному сыну Трестреля, у которого дух авантюризма был куда сильнее, удалось разбудить такую же деятельность в душе эльфа, и теперь Мелнерас удивлялся безразличию своих соплеменников, когда в мире происходит столько важных событий.

Яснее, чем когда-либо, он вдруг осознал, что всё творящееся вокруг Киарис, каким бы важным ни было в масштабах целого мира и для него лично, к значительной части обитателей этого самого мира не имеет ни малейшего отношения. Мелнерас так привык к серьёзным разговорам с друидами Круга, к обсуждению с Бальдером Лагеря истинного солнца, к размышлениям о роли Киарис в судьбе вселенной, что попросту забыл о том, что почти для всех эльфов и людей большинства из этих вещей попросту не существует. Здешние жители вели себя так, словно и друиды для них – кто-то вроде мифических существ, не говоря уже о полном безразличии к тому, кто из аурелей будет править Эльбой, если они вообще хоть раз слышали это название. Наверняка в Империи за стенами крупных городов дела обстояли похожим образом, и жителям не было дела до решений правителей.

Мелнерас горько усмехнулся. В чём-то апатия Киарис, которая много лет провела в подобных местах, и её бездеятельность были даже оправданы. Но вот только, по мнению эльфа, это состояние возможно было сохранять лишь до тех пор, пока ты не оказываешься втянут в дела сильных мира сего. Стоит один раз побывать на собрании Круга, как ты уже не сможешь вернуться к прежней жизни, лишённой тревог и сомнений. Поэтому размеренная жизнь местных эльфов только сильнее разожгла в груди Мелнераса желание действовать.

В Бальдере это пламя, похоже, невозможно было усмирить в принципе. Он ко всему относился крайне эмоционально, а после успеха в Эндельбрасе Странник был настолько воодушевлён, что, казалось, предложи ему Киарис пойти вместо неё на Аргарета и расправиться с ним голыми руками, он бы, не раздумывая, согласился.

Что же до самой аурели, то в поселении она держалась несколько отстранённо. С эльфами разговаривали в основном Бальдер и Мелнерас, она же только осматривалась. А смотреть было на что: здешние места представляли собой каменистую равнину с редкими деревьями, и рядом с эльфийскими хижинами были заметны руины каких-то древних построек. Когда-то давно, ведомый своими поисками, Мелнерас уже осматривал их. Было похоже, что некогда здесь жили люди: каменные дома никогда не были в почёте у эльфов. Но больше ничего необычного в них не было. Во всяком случае, Мелнерас ничего не заметил в прошлый свой визит.

Киарис, похоже, не разделяла его мнения. С самого начала она осматривала остатки каменной кладки без особой радости и, чем дальше, тем мрачнее становилась.

\- Что это за руины? - спросила она у местной эльфийки, перебив Бальдера.

\- Мне почём знать? - пожала плечами та. - Они тут, сколько я себя помню; нам не мешают.

Большего не удалось добиться ни от остальных жителей, ни даже от старейшины. Но Киарис это ожидаемо не удовлетворило, и она погрузилась в глубокие раздумья.

\- Не лучше ли нам сосредоточиться на Источнике Силы? - спросил её Мелнерас, когда они расположились на одной из многочисленных террас в тени большого камня. - Что тебя беспокоит?

\- Что я не чувствую Источника, - ответила аурель машинально, её мысли были где-то далеко.

\- Может, он слабый? - спросил Бальдер, уплетая печёные овощи.

Киарис высокомерно вздёрнула бровь, глядя на него, но на Странника её оскорблённый вид не произвёл впечатления. Трестрель чуть улыбнулся: хотя бы кто-то из их троицы изменился к лучшему. Впрочем, люди более других рас склонны к изменениям.

\- Как часто эльфы строят каменные города? - спросила Киарис с явным раздражением.

\- Мы не видели ни одного, - невозмутимо ответил Бальдер.

\- Я ни об одном даже не слышал, - покачал головой Мелнерас.

\- Как часто люди украшают свои дома изображениями солнца и луны? - всё тем же самоуверенным тоном продолжила Киарис.

Бальдер и Мелнерас недоуменно переглянулись и не нашлись, что ответить.

\- Это аурельские руины, - сказала она, раздражённая то ли тем, что её оторвали от размышлений, то ли необходимостью снова объяснять очевидное.

Повисло молчание.

\- Я думал, у аурелей был только один город, - удивлённо сказал Бальдер спустя некоторое время.

\- Я тоже не слышал о городах, кроме Санарета и Эльбы, - Мелнерас был удивлён не меньше спутника.

\- Даже я не слышала об этом месте, - с раздражённой усмешкой сказала аурель.

\- Не хочу рушить твою теорию, - начал эльф. - Но если ни один из нас не знает об аурельском городе в этом месте, возможно, ты ошибаешься.

Она наградила его весьма красноречивым взглядом и глубоко вздохнула.

\- Я глубоко разочарована, Мелнерас, - искренне сказала она. - Я могла ожидать подобной нелепости от Бальдера, но не от тебя.

Бальдер скривил лицо, а эльф вопросительно приподнял бровь.

\- Ты же знаешь о том, сколько времени мы с Дэйном и Валем изучали аурельские руины в Единых землях, - продолжала аурель. - Неужели ты думаешь, что после этого я их с чем-то перепутаю? Или тебе напомнить, что о них тоже никто не знал, даже на Эльбе и Санарете? Ах да, никто, кроме Аргарета. Который нашёл не только их, но и потенциал в знаниях древних. Ты всё ещё считаешь, что я ошибаюсь?

Эльф закатил глаза.

\- Конечно же нет, прости, что усомнился в твоих знаниях, - напыщенно сказал он.

\- Отнесись к этому серьёзнее, - строго сказала Киарис, и по её тону было понятно, что она не шутит.

И говорит это не из желания блеснуть эрудицией.

\- А что насчёт Источника? - встрял Бальдер, на чью беспечность и аппетит не повлияла даже тревожная атмосфера.

\- Разумеется, он где-то здесь, - ответила Киарис. - Где-то среди руин. И скорее всего, магия этих руин ещё действует, раз ни ты, ни я ничего не чувствуем.

\- Я чувствую, - невозмутимо ответил Странник, и тут же на него устремились пристальные взгляды спутников.

\- Что чувствуешь? - строго спросила аурель.

\- Источник, ну точнее, слабый отголосок, - слегка пожал плечами Бальдер. - Слабые колебания, вроде как у друидских целителей. В той стороне.

Он показал ложкой в сторону от поселения, где террасы обрывались, и дальше была лишь голая равнина с редкими валунами.

\- И почему ты сразу не сказал?! - набросилась на него Киарис.

\- Ну, ты не спрашивала и была такой уверенной, - просто ответил Странник. - Я думал, это не важно.

Глядя на лицо аурели, на котором отразилась борьба досады, злости и попыток сохранить невозмутимый вид, Мелнерас улыбнулся.

\- Да ты становишься настоящим Странником, - засмеялся эльф.

\- А разве я не стал им, когда спас целый город от Источника? - важно спросил Бальдер.

Киарис зло сверкнула глазами, но это было единственным проявлением недовольства. К удивлению Мелнераса, она не только не бросилась сразу навстречу новым исследованиям и не отчитала Бальдера, но даже не выглядела хоть сколько-нибудь воодушевлённой. Эльф ожидал, что возможность для новых исследований, как обычно, захватит её полностью, но на этот раз она казалась скорее раздосадованной, чем заинтересованной.

Это было странно, особенно после того, сколько энтузиазма у неё вызывали два других Источника. Здесь же её должна была радовать возможность прикоснуться к древним кусочкам своей культуры, а как наследница аурелей она даже могла бы потребовать эти земли в свои владения, хотя вероятность согласия Круга едва ли отличалась бы от нуля, да и что бы она стала делать с горсткой камней. И, тем не менее, аурель казалась ещё раздражительнее и напряжённей, чем в последние дни.

Безо всякой спешки путники закончили обед и только после этого отправились в направлении, указанном Бальдером. Некоторое время они блуждали по неровной пустоши, пока, наконец, Странник не остановился, объявив, что находится прямо над Источником. Даже Киарис, ощупав землю в месте, обозначенном спутником, согласилась с его правотой, хоть, казалось, весьма неохотно.

Оставалось только понять, как до него добраться. Предложение Бальдера выкопать в земле дыру с помощью магии было немедленно отвергнуто. К некоторому беспокойству Мелнераса, без последующей лекции о несостоятельности подобной идеи. Но тут же аурель предложила попробовать прощупать землю, чтобы попытаться понять, как выглядит Источник.

Глядя на приготовления к заклинанию, Мелнерас снова почувствовал себя бесполезным и отправился бродить по округе. И, как оказалось, не зря: вскоре он обнаружил в толще очередной террасы проход, в котором смутно угадывались очертания двери с остатками каменной кладки. У Бальдера это открытие вызвало живой интерес, а Киарис встревожено нахмурилась, но признала, что это может быть тем, что они ищут, и после недолгой подготовки небольшой отряд отправился в путь к Источнику.

Проход был достаточно широкий, чтобы идти по двое рядом и всего с одной лампой. Скоро он расширился, заставив Мелнераса удивлённо ахнуть: в неверном свете лампы он видел изящные арки, ряды тонких колонн, а главное, резные изображения солнца, луны и звёзд. Едва ли теперь эльф сомневался в том, что коридоры и залы, которые они проходили, были возведены аурелями. Страшно было представить, насколько старыми они являлись.

Бальдер без устали вертел головой по сторонам с широко раскрытыми глазами, и эльф не мог его винить: даже он, бывавший когда-то в Санарете, не мог удержаться от восторга перед мастерством древних зодчих. Настолько древних, что отсюда давно уже выветрился дух магии, с помощью которой, несомненно, был создан этот город.

\- Это был храм, не город, - словно прочитав его мысли, сказала Киарис, и её голос показался гулким. - Вроде Жемчужного храма. Возможно, когда-то жрицы жили здесь, или храмов было несколько.

\- Ты даже не слышала об этом месте? - благоговейным шёпотом спросил Бальдер, явно возбуждённый столь ценным открытием.

Аурель задумчиво покачала головой.

\- Вот это да! А я думал, ты ужасно старая и знаешь всё на свете! - Странник продолжал восторженно осматриваться.

Киарис же, к удивлению Мелнераса, никак не отреагировала на его слова и вообще выглядела погружённой глубоко в свои мысли. Словно зачарованная, она шла вперёд, игнорируя появляющиеся и пропадавшие боковые проходы пока, наконец, они не уткнулись в тупик.

Аурель остановилась в небольшой комнате. Кое-где на стенах и потолке виднелись сколы, но всё равно было заметно, что это помещение украшено резьбой гораздо богаче чем те, что они оставили позади.

\- Мы на месте? - осторожно спросил Мелнерас.

Киарис молчала. Бальдер пожал плечами и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд эльфа тихо сказал:

\- Не знаю, но Источник, кажется, где-то дальше.

\- Где-то здесь должна быть дверь, - тихо, но уверенно произнесла Киарис.

\- Тогда было бы неплохо, если бы ты подсказала, где, - спокойно ответил эльф, оглядываясь по сторонам.

В ответ на это аурель лишь поставила лампу на один из постаментов, расположенных у стен, и стала внимательно осматриваться. Она изучала барельефы на стенах, но голос её звучал отстранённо, а лицо было безразлично:

\- Этот храм был важнее Жемчужного, резьба больше похожа на ритуальные залы Эльбы.

Мелнераса мало интересовала история аурелей, но что-то в голосе подруги заставило его забеспокоиться. А вот Бальдер с упоением рассматривал стены, видимо не ощущая растущего напряжения.

\- Этот храм, - голос аурели дрогнул, - посвящён Солнцу.

Последние её слова даже Мелнерас различил с трудом.

\- Это имеет значение? - рискнул спросить эльф, и собственный голос показался ему чужим, безжалостным и очень далёким, словно из тех времён, когда был построен этот храм.

Киарис резко обернулась и пристально посмотрела на друга. В её широко раскрытых глазах плясали блики от фонаря, а тени на лице придавали ему ещё более зловещий и одновременно надменный вид.

\- Где ещё быть неуловимому всесильному артефакту аурелей как не в их древнем забытом храме Солнца? - резко спросила она.

Повисла напряжённая тишина. Они стояли, глядя друг на друга, и ничего не происходило на протяжении нескольких мгновений, а охватившая Мелнераса тревога лишь усиливалась.

\- Значит, нам остаётся только найти его где-то в этом храме? - осторожно спросил он. - За дверью, которая должна быть где-то здесь?

Она не ответила, и эльф продолжил:

\- Так чего же ты ждёшь? Надо найти эту дверь как можно скорее.

\- Я не могу, - тихо сказала аурель и отвернулась.

Трестрель закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Теперь он понял причину объявшей его тревоги: наступил момент, которого он боялся больше всего. И как глупо, что это произошло именно сейчас, когда от цели поисков последних столетий их отделяли всего несколько десятков сантиметров камня.

\- Что это значит? - строго спросил Мелнерас, пристально глядя на подругу и чувствуя, как в его душе разгорается гнев.

\- Ты не понимаешь? - с горечью спросила она, и никогда ещё он не слышал в её голосе столько боли. - Я не могу победить Аргарета, даже выступить против него не могу. Нечестно, что это должна быть я...

\- Тебе самой не надоело? - вдруг раздражённо спросил эльф. - Ты ведь даже не друзей оплакиваешь, ты оплакиваешь себя.

\- Да что ты вообще знаешь?! - взорвалась Киарис, поворачиваясь, и он заметил слёзы в её глазах. - Все эти годы ты сидел в своём безопасном и неизменном королевстве, пока на моих глазах весь мой мир превращался в руины, а вокруг все только и твердили о том, что я должна этот мир спасти!

\- Я не умаляю твоего горя, но не ты одна в этом мире что-то потеряла, - не сдавался эльф.

\- Но я именно что одна! - такой горечи и злости Мелнерас не ожидал от подруги. - Я одна. Последняя аурель, единственная способная сокрушить Аргарета, о чём не приведи Солнце мне забыть! Я же должна! Должна всему миру, который не сделал ничего, чтобы спасти дорогие мне вещи!

Эльф почувствовал, как в ответ на вспышку аурели, его собственные злость и обиды, которые давно копились, вырываются на свободу:

\- Именно это ты думаешь о Жемчужном храме? О жрицах, которые оставались в храме, ожидая, пока Аргарет их всех не перебьёт, только чтобы у него не было причин выискивать их и случайно обнаружить тебя. Или о семье Галлорна, остававшейся преданной тебе до самого конца, это они ничего не сделали? Как не сделали ничего Валь и Дэйн?

\- И все они оставили меня, - задыхаясь, возразила аурель. - Как оставите вы с Бальдером.

\- Ты говоришь так, как будто у нас есть выбор, - возмутился эльф. - Уж поверь, будь у меня сила одолеть Аргарета, я бы не стал пренебрегать этой возможностью и прятаться в поисках неизвестно чего!

\- Да с чего ты взял, что такая возможность есть у меня! - неожиданно выкрикнула она, и продолжила уже чуть спокойнее. - С чего ты взял, что у меня хватит сил его победить, Мелнерас? С чего вы все это взяли? Вы все – некомпетентные идиоты, вбившие себе в голову то, что Аргарет ведёт мир к гибели, являясь причиной Увядания, а если я его одолею, то всё сразу станет хорошо. И только поэтому вы со мной, только потому, что верите в эту чушь! Ты, Странники, Круг, строите из себя невесть что, только потому, что знаете о моём существовании, но на самом деле вы ничем не лучше крестьян, верящих в то, что Аргарет является богом солнца!

\- Но... - начал было эльф.

\- Что? - она разошлась не на шутку. - Хочешь поспорить со мной о природе небесного волшебства? О том, как Золотые шпили управляют силами Источников, чтобы приблизить землю к солнцу? О том, как преобразование энергии земли в небесную магию таким образом приводит к Увяданию? Или о теории Керреаса о единстве энергий? Давай, выскажи своё мнение об этом. Ты ведь так уверен, что я смогу одолеть Аргарета и остановить Увядание. Видимо, на то есть причины, видимо, ты досконально знаешь работу Шпилей и понимаешь как, даже если я смогу победить и не уничтожить мир в процессе, я смогу стабилизировать Источники и вернуть в них равновесие двух видов магии. Или, может, ты знаешь, Бальдер? Ведь Истинное солнце так яростно верит в легенду о Спасительнице? Ну-ка, поделитесь со мной своим мнением.

Даже в сумраке было заметно, что аурель била крупная дрожь, в её глазах стояли слёзы, но она не смягчилась, и Мелнерас тоже не собирался отступать.

\- Конечно, это рискованно, но кто знает, что придёт в голову Аргарету? А если он решит напасть на Тардарельнас?

Она усмехнулась страшной усмешкой:

\- Похоже, я ошиблась, и дело не в том, что ты веришь в мою всесильность, а в том, что я политически более удобная фигура, чем Аргарет, - надменно сказала она. - Гораздо спокойнее будет посадить в Нигруме меня, ведь я не пойду против своих друзей из Тардарельнаса!

\- Не смешивай всё, - возразил эльф. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду.

\- Я прекрасно знаю, что ты, Мелнерас, зациклен на Аргарете, - резко ответила она, и её слова неожиданно задели его. - Ты винишь его в смерти Валя, в Увядании, во всех бедах мира, даже не разбираясь, насколько ты прав! Так что ты ни капли не лучше меня, разве что я не повторяю бесконечно тебе о том, что ты что-то должен всем кругом только во имя удовлетворения моих амбиций! Но отличная была идея, попробовать выставить меня некомпетентной и трусливой только от того, что мне больно думать о тех, кого я потеряла, и надоело слышать о том, что я кому-то что-то должна!

\- Да с тебя пылинки сдували столько лет, пока ты только и делала, что жалела себя, - сказал эльф с отвращением. - Но мне надоели твои капризы. Идём Бальдер. Древний забытый храм аурелей лучшее место, чтобы оставить древнюю забытую аурель оплакивать свою несчастную судьбу.

Он развернулся и направился к выходу. Бальдер задержался, но Киарис прикрикнула на него:

\- Правильно, уходите. Ты тоже, Бальдер, - сказала она со злостью и обидой. - Идите и делайте, что хотите. Сражайтесь с Аргаретом, развяжите войну, утопите мир в хаосе!

***

Мелнерас и Бальдер сидели молча, не отрываясь глядя на огонь. С тех пор как они вышли из храма, прошло несколько часов, и уже стемнело. За это время они почти не разговаривали, даже костёр развели в тишине. Мелнерасу было о чём подумать, а Бальдер, кажется, просто был в шоке.

\- Я думал, здорово быть героем, которому начертано спасти мир, - наконец нарушил тишину Странник.

\- Не так уж здорово, если вынужден терять всё, что тебе дорого, - мягко улыбнулся Мелнерас. - Представь, сколько людей погибло на её глазах просто от старости, а сколько даже не пыталось понять её, потому что смотрели на неё как на спасительницу…

Он замолк, понимая, что её упрёки в его адрес не были безосновательными и едва ли ему самому не в чем себя упрекнуть.

\- Погоди-ка, - Бальдер оживился, а его лицо выражало недоумение. - Если ты всё это понимаешь, зачем наговорил ей этих гадостей? И разве не надо пойти и помириться с ней?

Эльф вздохнул.

\- Не ей одной тяжело, Бальдер. Ты вырос в Истинном солнце, и, насколько я знаю, тебе не с чем сравнивать. Но даже среди вас есть те, кто попал в Лагерь не от хорошей жизни. И то, что я ей сказал, лишь отчасти носит воспитательный характер, мне действительно это надоело. Даже по отношению ко мне она ведёт себя так, как будто я рассыплюсь, стоит только упомянуть Валя. Да, это до сих пор больно, несмотря на годы или то, что он – будучи всего наполовину эльфом – едва ли дожил бы до сегодняшнего дня. Но она же тщательно хранит всю испытанную боль, как какую-то ценность. И в итоге это вредит прежде всего ей же самой.

\- Звучит очень сложно, - серьёзно сказал Бальдер. - Но я всё равно думаю, что надо пойти помириться.

\- Твоё дружелюбие поражает, - эльф снова улыбнулся.

\- Я просто боюсь, что иначе она сделает со мной что-нибудь страшное, - пробурчал Странник.

Мелнерас рассмеялся, и на душе у него полегчало. Ему вдруг подумалось, что если бы даже в Лагере подготовили идеального мага, соответствующего всем требованиям строгой аурели, едва ли он был бы более удачным выбором на роль Странника, чем Бальдер, чей неутомимый оптимизм был на удивление заразителен даже по эльфийским меркам.

\- Признаться, я буду рад, если она направит свою злость в это русло, - сказал Мелнерас и, в ответ на укоризненный взгляд спутника, добавил: - Прозвучит глупо, но высокомерие аурелей едва ли не единственное, что способно пересилить в ней страх.

\- Приятно знать, что ты сам понимаешь, насколько это глупо, - послышался надменный голос, и, обернувшись, Бальдер и Мелнерас увидели Киарис.

Её лицо немного опухло и выглядело ещё болезненнее, чем обычно, а одежда всё ещё была в пыли, но никаких других изменений в её внешности или поведении эльф не заметил.

\- Я нашла дверь, - равнодушно сказала она. - Завтра посмотрим, что скрывается за ней.

С этими словами она расстелила свой плащ, чтобы лечь спать.

\- Ты не будешь ужинать? - робко спросил Бальдер. - Мы пожарили ещё овощей.

\- Нет, спасибо.

Странник беспомощно посмотрел на Мелнераса, но эльф и сам сейчас не отказался бы от поддержки. Несмотря на искреннюю веру в большую часть сказанного, он понимал, что перегнул палку, но умение мириться никогда не было его сильной стороной. Ему стоило бы об этом помнить, прежде чем ввязываться в ссору. Некоторое время тишину нарушало лишь потрескивание костра.

\- Мне жаль, - сказал, наконец, негромко Мелнерас. - Не хотел тебя обидеть.

Эти простые слова дались ему с большим трудом, но это была правда.

\- Знаю, - ответила аурель, не поворачиваясь. - Я тоже.

Эльф улыбнулся. Едва ли она была лучше него в искусстве выражения чувств, но атмосфера стала заметно легче, а Бальдер даже добавил:

\- Зря ты отказываешься от ужина. В этот раз получилось вкусно, особенно если есть с сыром.

\- Что ж, раз уж ты так настаиваешь, то я поем, - сказала аурель, садясь, и сверкнув на Бальдера глазами. - Надеюсь, ты готов будешь взять ответственность за свои слова, если еда не будет соответствовать должному уровню?

Странник и Мелнерас рассмеялись, и даже уголки губ аурели изогнулись в улыбке, хотя глаза оставались печальными.

***

Следующим утром небольшой отряд вернулся в комнату, где вчера произошла ссора и где Киарис нашла заветную потайную дверь. Стоя по обе стороны от подруги, Мелнерас и Бальдер затаили дыхание, не смея нарушить торжественность момента ни единым словом. Она вытянула руки перед собой и нажала на несколько элементов резьбы.

Раздался лёгкий щелчок, и, поднимая клубы пыли, каменная плита отъехала в сторону, открывая взору путников небольшую комнату, по стенам которой расположились заваленные книгами и свитками стеллажи до самого потолка. В центре комнаты находился небольшой бассейн, от которого исходило лёгкое сияние – несомненно, это и был Источник, а перед ним находился постамент, на котором лежал внушительный фолиант в золотом окладе с мозаичными вставками.

Бальдер разочарованно выдохнул, а Киарис выглядела удивлённой. Не радостной, не раздосадованной, просто удивлённой. Она осторожно подошла к постаменту, не касаясь, осмотрела его и книгу, а Бальдер и Мелнерас обменялись разочарованными взглядами. Похоже, их путешествие продолжалось.

\- Бальдер, подойди, - негромко позвала его аурель. - Нужно снять печать. Мелнерас, осмотрись пока.

Эльф пожал плечами и направился к стеллажам, опасаясь их трогать и не вполне понимая, что он может тут обнаружить. Ничего похожего на амулет или какие-то артефакты, только книги – очень в духе аурелей.

Но Киарис настаивала, что всё это нуждается в тщательном изучении, и весь следующий месяц был потрачен на это. Разумеется, этим занималась одна только аурель. Каждое утро она отправлялась в храм, опасаясь выносить древние рукописи из библиотеки, где им, несомненно, помогали сохраниться заклинания и силы Источника. Насколько мог судить Мелнерас, аурель была не слишком впечатлена находкой: большая часть знаний, так тщательно спрятанная её предками, уже была ей известна, так как искусство Эльбы шагнуло далеко вперёд. Но из-за того, что язык, на котором были написаны эти труды, отличался от диалекта Санарета, которым сама аурель уже владела не так свободно, как несколько столетий назад, дело шло довольно медленно. Ни Мелнерас – который никогда не владел хорошо аурельским – ни тем более Бальдер не могли ей помочь. Им оставалось лишь следить, чтобы она не переутомлялась и чтобы для неё всегда были готовы еда и постель.

Киарис мало разговаривала, но не выглядела настолько нервной, как ещё недавно, только усталой. Наконец, аурель перевернула последнюю страницу последней книги.

\- Ничего, - устало выдохнула она. - Совсем ничего. Ни малейшего упоминания, ни малейшей зацепки, ничего. Несомненно, место Силы сосредоточено в этом тайнике и главной книге, но библиотека – единственное сокровище этого храма.

\- Удивительно слышать от тебя такое разочарование по этому поводу, - не удержался Мелнерас, лукаво улыбаясь.

\- Это всё ещё великое сокровище, - ответила аурель, серьёзно глядя на него. - Я много узнала о самом храме, а значительная часть здешних трудов может помочь хотя бы частично восстановить школу магии Эльбы. Но ничего о всесильном магическом артефакте. Вообще ни о каком магическом артефакте: здесь специализировались на другом типе магии.

\- Ну что ж, получается, что теперь нам надо будет идти дальше, - сказал Бальдер, беззаботно потягиваясь, но Киарис ничего не ответила. - Мелнерас, куда дальше, есть идеи?

Эльф пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Хорошее настроение Странника было именно тем, чего недоставало их небольшой компании этими майскими сумерками.

Их нынешний лагерь был устроен в углу некогда внушительного строения аурелей, от которого теперь осталась лишь пара стен, в самых высоких местах едва доходивших до плеч невысокой Киарис. Иногда казалось, что попросить приюта у местных эльфов было бы более удачной идеей, но Киарис не хотела тратить время на дорогу, поэтому компания обосновалась почти прямо у входа в храм. И сейчас, когда над ними раскинулось небо, на котором уже зажглись первые звёзды, ярко пылало пламя костра, вокруг которого расположилась небольшая компания, поужинав тушёными овощами с крольчатиной, хлебом и местными фруктами, а впереди их ждало ещё одно приключение, в древних руинах было на удивление уютно.

Постепенно Мелнерас и Бальдер начали оживлённо обсуждать дальнейшие варианты: продолжать им путешествие по Тардарельнасу, или вернуться в Империю, а может даже предпринять попытку заслать шпиона в Санарет. Но на все их планы и предложения Киарис отвечала молчанием. Она, не отрываясь, смотрела на огонь, погружённая в свои мысли, и никак не реагировала на жизнерадостных спутников.

\- Можно было бы вернуться в Жемчужный храм, - предложил Мелнерас. - Конечно, он находится на границе с Гелиодором, но уверен, что мы сможем проникнуть туда незамеченными. Может нам попробовать отправить Бальдера в Академию?

\- Да, я мог бы разведывать все планы Аргарета, находясь у него прямо под носом... - воодушевлённо ответил Бальдер, но Киарис его оборвала:

\- Нет, - спокойно и твёрдо сказала она.

Эльф и человек одновременно посмотрели на спутницу, ожидая продолжения. Она перевела взгляд с одного на другого, и Мелнерас заметил в её глазах решимость, которой не было прежде.

\- Я отправляюсь в Нигрум.

Бальдер и Мелнерас переглянулись. Странник выглядел удивлённым, а эльф всё ещё ждал пояснений.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Она гордо вскинула голову. Маленькая, тонкая, прямая. Тугая, словно тетива, готовая выстрелить.

\- Я последняя, на чьих волосах играют звёзды; последняя, в чьих глазах отражается луна; последняя, в чьём сердце пылает солнце, - царственно произнесла она. - Я - Киарис, Архимаг Сияющей Эльбы. И я намерена вернуться домой.

\- Значит, ты намерена принять предложение Круга? - воодушевлённо спросил Бальдер.

\- Нет, - покачала головой аурель. - Ни принимать предложение Круга, ни помогать Истинному солнцу. Я отвечаю лишь за Эльбу и Санарет, и меня интересует только Аргарет. Остальное – заботы людей и эльфов. Я уже говорила, - она внимательно посмотрела на Мелнераса. - Я не стану развязывать войну. Но мне надоело быть изгнанницей.

\- Я и представить такого не мог! Я знал, что быть Странником - большая честь, но такое! Меня пустили в Тардарельнас! Мы нашли забытый город аурелей, а теперь ещё и свергнем Аргарета! - не удержался Бальдер, крайне воодушевлённый. - И когда мы выступаем?

\- А почему ты так уверен, что ты отправишься со мной? - строго спросила Киарис.

Мелнерас уже был готов вступиться за растерянного Бальдера, но это не потребовалось. Аурель усмехнулась:

\- Не волнуйся, ты Странник, и ты можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что сможешь избавиться от меня? - лукаво улыбнулся Мелнерас.

\- У меня нет власти приказывать эльфу, но, как и прежде, я буду рада твоей компании, - улыбнулась она.

В тот вечер они долго ещё говорили, планировали и в итоге сошлись на том, что лучше всего будет отправиться обратно к центру Тардарельнаса и выйти за Завесу южнее Завальраса, на берегу озера, в центре которого находится Нигрум.

Мелнерас долго не мог заснуть. Он получил то, чего хотел: в Киарис проснулась жажда действий. Это отличалось о того, что он себе представлял, но всё равно радовало. И всё-таки он не мог не думать о том, что она сама рискует в этой ситуации меньше всех. Чем бы ни закончилась их вылазка в Нигрум, он знал, что в предсказании Минары Киарис противостояла Аргарету с помощью амулета Солнца, а значит эта встреча обязательно состоится. То, что сейчас у последней аурели не было амулета значило лишь, что, даже если сейчас по дороге в Нигрум, они не найдут артефакта, она ещё вернётся к Аргарету позже. А вот судьба её спутников никак не была начертана в будущем, и эльф понимал, что, чем бы их поход ни закончился для Киарис и мира, для них с Бальдером это приключение может оказаться последним, что им доведётся сделать в жизни. И эльф был готов к этому.


	13. Интерлюдия 2

Она спешилась у небольшого дома, стоявшего у подножия холма, из-за которого не видно было остальной деревни. Дверь ей открыла сухопарая женщина, лицо которой тут же приняло встревоженное выражение.

\- Меня зовут Мирия... - начала гостья, но хозяйка её перебила:

\- Вы к моему мужу? - только спросила она и повела за собой.

Дом мало изменился с её последнего визита, такой же светлый, такой же чистый, такой же маленький, но порядка в нём поубавилось. И, к её удивлению, на этот раз её проводили в спальню на первом этаже. Её сердце больно сжалось от мысли, что ему, должно быть, стало тяжело перемещаться по собственному жилищу.

Когда она вошла, его лицо с некоторым запозданием, словно он не сразу узнал её, приняло радостное выражение. Хозяйка пропустила гостью в комнату и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь. Мирия выдавила из себя улыбку, хотя ей больно было его видеть стариком. В его движениях не осталось былой ловкости, лицо посерело и было исчерчено морщинами, но тёмные глаза оставались такими же спокойными и проницательными.

\- Я рада встрече, старый друг, - девушка осторожно обняла Дэйна, словно боялась, что он может рассыпаться от её объятий. Или что она сделает ему больно.

\- И я рад, малышка. Как тебя зовут теперь? - его руки, обнявшие её, оказались на удивление сильными.

\- Мирия, - она отстранилась, села рядом на кровати и огляделась. - Раньше у тебя была другая комната.

Здесь всё было очень простым, как и во всём доме. Кроме кровати, стояло грубое кресло, небольшой стол, да сундук. Ни скатерти, ни салфетки, ни даже краски на предметах мебели. На столе стоял поднос с грязной посудой – видимо, жена ещё не унесла.

\- Ноги уже не те, не могу подниматься по лестнице, - спокойно ответил он. - А Дерек уже давно не живёт с нами, вот и переехал в его комнату.

Она попробовала улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась вымученной.

\- Как твои дела? Чем порадуешь старика? - мягко спросил Дэйн.

\- Я расшифровала некоторые заклинания Аргарета, - ответила Мирия, зная, что ему это действительно интересно.

И что он едва ли не единственный, кто может по достоинству оценить её слова.

\- Те, что он использовал на Эльбе?

\- Да, некоторые из них тоже. Даже почти поняла, как он смог использовать наш Источник.

\- Если кто-то и может проделать такую работу, то только ты, - улыбнулся Дэйн, она слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

Пусть он и не владел магией, но знал достаточно, чтобы понимать, как тяжело расшифровывать чужие заклинания, особенно такие сложные и порождённые столь острым разумом.

\- Он действительно так силён? - тихо спросил он, с болью глядя на подругу.

Она не нашла в себе сил ответить, только её улыбка стала грустной. Даже сейчас она чувствовала клокотание его силы и, чем больше пыталась понять его образ мыслей и его волшебство, тем больше её поражали восхищение и ужас от точности и гениальности его формул.

\- Ты найдёшь способ справиться с этим, - уверенно сказал Дэйн и заметил, переводя тему: - У тебя теперь красивые чёрные волосы.

\- Это чернила, - просто ответила она. - А твои волосы совсем побелели.

\- Они теперь почти такие, как у тебя когда-то, - засмеялся он надтреснутым смехом. - Выходит, мы поменялись местами.

Повисло молчание. В комнате начинало темнеть, солнце клонилось к закату.

\- Не печалься, малышка, - прохрипел он негромко и сжал её ладонь своей сухой и холодной рукой.

\- Я старше тебя почти на пятнадцать лет, - она криво улыбнулась, надеясь, что он не заметит стоящих в её глазах слёз.

\- И всё-таки ты совсем не изменилась, а я превратился в старую развалину, - усмехнулся он.

Они снова замолчали. Было слышно, как гремит кастрюлями жена Дэйна. Мирия так и не запомнила, как её зовут.

\- Я прожил хорошую жизнь. У меня прекрасные дети, я многое повидал, мне не о чем жалеть, - он говорил спокойно и уверенно, как и всегда. - И ты не жалей обо мне.

Она знала, что он прав, но не смогла сдержать всхлипа.

\- Полно тебе, малышка, твоя судьба куда горше моей.

\- Поэтому я и плачу, - с какой-то детской обидой сказала она, утирая кулаком слёзы.

По-прежнему в его обществе она чувствовала себя маленькой и беззащитной.

\- Я останусь совсем одна, - всё так же обиженно сказала она.

\- Ты уже почти полвека одна странствуешь по свету, - мягко возразил он, но они оба понимали, что она говорила о другом. Дэйн снова заговорил, и голос его стал куда серьёзнее: - Спасибо, что не считаешь, будто была одна с самого начала.

Она подняла на него заплаканные глаза и с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы не разрыдаться. Всё верно, она уже осталась одна, когда единственный из оставшихся в живых аурелей стал её смертельным врагом. Валь и Дэйн были всего лишь иллюзией, позволявшей убежать от одиночества, но теперь она лишится и этого. Всё, что ей останется – чувство вины за свой страх. Чувство вины перед теми, кто отдал жизнь за её мнимую борьбу с Аргаретом. Галлорн, Минара. Валь.

Видимо, эти чувства отразились на её лице, потому что Дэйн вдруг сказал:

\- Подумай только, что бы он сказал, увидев нас сейчас, - и в голосе его слышался смех. - Я – старый пень сухой, а ты и вовсе заплаканная. Нет уж, не стал бы он нам завидовать!

Мирия выдавила из себя улыбку. Даже спустя десятилетия гибель Валя была для неё открытой раной. Теперь к ней добавится ещё одна.

Она хотела бы быть с Дэйном, когда он отправится в последний путь, но знала, что потеряла это право, когда согласилась с его желанием прекратить странствовать с ней и осесть. Аурель знала, что он пойдёт за ней, куда бы она ни позвала, но после того как её стремление исследовать аурельские руины отняло жизнь одного из её друзей, у неё не хватило духу заставить и второго посвятить свою жизнь ей.

Теперь право быть с ним принадлежало его семье, его детям, его внукам. И в глубине души Мирия знала, что это правильно.

\- Дэйн... - начала она, не зная, что собирается сказать.

Она много раз представляла себе этот момент, думала, что скажет, но теперь в голове была пустота. На ум пришло только одно слово. То самое, которое она не успела сказать никому.

\- Спасибо. За всё.

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся он.

В комнате быстро темнело, и ей пора было отправляться в путь. Мирия встала.

\- Прощай старый друг, - она наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб.

\- Удачи тебе, малышка, - улыбнулся он и в последний раз сжал её руку.

Как когда-то давно, когда они бежали с горящей Эльбы. Как когда она просыпалась от кошмаров. Как в день гибели Вальреса Трестреля. Как сотню раз за время их знакомства.

С невероятным усилием воли она высвободила руку и, уже выходя за дверь, расслышала его тихие слова:

\- Ты справишься.


	14. Глава 11

**ЧАСТЬ 3**

Глава 11

\- Что происходит?! - спросила Киарис у пробегающего мимо эльфа.

До Завальраса оставался ещё день пути, когда стало очевидно, что что-то было не так. Над деревьями виднелись сполохи, стоял постоянный гул, и время от времени навстречу удивлённым путникам попадались эльфы, по одиночке или группами, но объединённые ужасом в глазах и явным желанием убраться из Завальраса как можно дальше.

\- Завеса пала, - ошалело бросил эльф. - На нас напали люди.

Внутри у Киарис всё похолодело.

\- Где Теантерия... госпожа Тёрн? - попыталась спросить она, но эльф уже поспешил дальше.

Аурель бросила быстрый взгляд на спутников, которые выглядели такими же изумлёнными, как она сама, и бросилась вперёд. У каждого, кого удавалось встретить, она пыталась узнать что-нибудь новое, но большинство эльфов были слишком напуганы, либо ничего не знали, и прошло немало времени, прежде чем удалось выяснить, что Теантерия находится в лагере чуть южнее Завальраса.

\- Зачем она тебе? - спросил Бальдер. - Мы же собирались в Нигрум.

\- Сначала надо узнать, что происходит, - нервно бросила Киарис. - И едва ли кто-то сейчас обладает более полной информацией, чем Теантерия.

Аурели с трудом удавалось держать себя в руках. В мозгу лихорадочно сменялись мысли. Она пыталась понять, почему Аргарет вдруг напал на Тардарельнас, как ему удалось сломить Завесу и где он. Очень скоро воздух стал густым и звенящим, а мир вокруг казался нереальным – уже здесь ощущалось напряжение от противостояния магов и друидов. Но Аргарета здесь не было, хотя где-то в глубине сознания Киарис всё ещё ощущала его присутствие. Впрочем, сейчас было бы опрометчиво доверять даже своим чувствам, которые были искажены волшебной бурей, разразившейся вокруг. Её немного выручал обсидиан, а вот за Бальдера она поначалу переживала: чувствительный по природе к небесному волшебству, он, всё-таки, оставался человеком, а значит, что и друидизм мог некоторым образом на него повлиять. Но Странник в очередной раз удивил её своей стойкостью, во всяком случае, со стороны казалось, что он в порядке.

Ночь прошла в пути. Измотанные и уставшие, они продолжали двигаться вперёд, хоть и замедлились. Лес был наполнен огнями, а Киарис понимала, что всё равно не сможет сейчас отдыхать, страх и тревога давали ей силы двигаться вперёд. Они давно избавились от лишних вещей, и теперь шли налегке.

В предрассветной дымке небольшой отряд достиг лагеря эльфов. Их не сразу заметили – с севера никто не приходил, туда только убегали – но когда заметили, тут же взяли в кольцо стражи. Киарис показала жёлудь Круга и сказала, что желает поговорить с Теантерией, на большее у неё не хватило сил. Сначала эти слова не вызвали энтузиазма, но потом кто-то вспомнил инцидент прошлой осенью, начались споры, стоит ли пускать к госпоже тех, кто был изгнан из Завальраса. Киарис даже пришлось прикрикнуть на них:

\- Сейчас не время ссориться! Если Теантерия нас прогонит – мы уйдём, но хотя бы сообщите ей о нашем прибытии, - устало закончила аурель.

Нехотя, эльфы удовлетворили её просьбу, но оставили под стражей у большого дерева на окраине лагеря, и прошло ещё полчаса прежде чем им сообщили, что госпожа Тёрн ждёт путников, и проводили в большой шалаш в центре лагеря. Оглядываясь по сторонам, Киарис с болью поняла, как мало тут эльфов и, наверняка, далеко не все из них способны колдовать. Несмотря на сложности борьбы магии и друидизма, у эльфов очень немного шансов – слишком уж мало у них друидов и слишком плохо они организованы. Какого бы невысокого мнения она ни была о магах Аргарета, если падёт Завальрас, они возьмут Тардарельнас без труда только количеством и дисциплиной.

Теантерия осунулась и выглядела уставшей, черты её лица казались ещё острее, если это вообще было возможно. Она сидела в простом кресле за большим столом, на котором было несколько карт и писем, а прямо на документах стояло блюдо с овощами, сушёным мясом и хлебом. Судя по всему, эльфийка тоже провела бессонную ночь.

\- Что произошло? - Киарис даже не стала здороваться.

\- Не знаю, - устало ответила друидка и жестом указала на еду. - Можете присоединиться, если хотите.

Бальдер и Мелнерас с готовностью воспользовались предложением, но Киарис кусок в горло не лез. Как, видимо, и самой Теантерии, которая продолжала, не дожидаясь новых вопросов:

\- Три месяца назад Аргарет отправил в Тардарельнас послов, желая переговорить с Кругом. Может, узнал о тебе, а возможно просто сделал в Империи всё, что хотел и решил теперь взяться за нас, не знаю.

\- Как же он отправил их через Завесу? - не удержался Бальдер.

Теантерия наградила его презрительным взглядом.

\- Разумеется, это были эльфы. Хотя не думаю... надеюсь, что эльфов в Империи или на службе Аргарета не слишком много, - ответила она и сделала глоток из небольшого кубка. - Как бы то ни было, их не пустили даже в Нэльдарельнас.

Киарис пристально смотрела на друидку, перебирая в уме причины поведения Аргарета.

\- Я была против этого решения, но те из Круга, кто находился в это время в столице, были слишком напуганы, и Кальдерас посчитал, что кто-нибудь может рассказать послам о тебе, - Теантерия поморщилась. – Он предпочёл не рисковать.

Не трудно было предположить, что случилось дальше. Да, Аргарет привык добиваться желаемого настолько эффективными путями, насколько это возможно, и желание защитить Киарис снова подвергло опасности множество жизней. Аурель сжала губы. Чувству вины она успеет отдаться позже, сейчас на это не было времени.

\- А месяц назад, в имперский новый год, Завеса пала, - продолжила Теантерия. – Просто лопнула как мыльный пузырь, мы сначала даже не поняли, что произошло, просто почувствовали что-то странное. Армии Аргарета напали не сразу, но гораздо быстрее, чем мы успели осознать случившееся и подготовиться. Поначалу мы сдавали позиции, но сейчас кое-как обороняемся.

Она посмотрела в глаза Киарис. Во взгляде эльфийки читались стальная решимость и насмешка, словно она желала показать, что не нуждается в помощи, но вслух этого не сказала. Слишком хорошо они обе понимали, что это было бы неправдой.

\- Боюсь, что теперь я должна вас оставить, - сказала Теантерия, поднимаясь. – Я попросила подготовить вам место для отдыха.

\- И что нам теперь делать? – спросил Мелнерас, глядя на Киарис.

\- Разрешение Круга остаётся в силе, - бросила Тёрн, направляясь к выходу. – Вы вольны свободно перемещаться по Тардарельнасу. И хоть в Завальрас вам дорога закрыта, здесь вы можете остаться столько, сколько захотите.

***

Киарис была совершенно обессилена, но, несмотря на острую потребность в отдыхе, ей удалось подремать лишь пару часов: постоянный волшебный гул и множество мыслей не давали ей покоя. Она пыталась разгадать причины, побудившие её врага действовать и решить, что теперь делать. До сих пор она была уверена, что неплохо понимает мотивы Аргарета, но вот он подкинул новую загадку.

И первым, что приходило на ум, был Источник Эндельбраса. Технически, она не соврала, когда сказала Мелнерасу, что не колдовала, хотя он едва ли с этим бы согласился. С точки зрения любого образованного мага удержание чужого заклинания не является волшебством само по себе, и её собственную магию это почти не затронуло, поэтому не было причин для беспокойства. Едва ли Аргарет мог из-за этого узнать о её существовании.

Нет, он определённо не знал. Его действия говорили о том, что он до конца не уверен в том, почему ему не удаётся создать мир истинного волшебства, а узнай он о том, что кроме него осталась хотя бы одна живая аурель, всё встало бы на свои места. И уж тогда он наверняка подошёл бы к своему плану гораздо более тщательно. Едва ли имело бы смысл отправлять посланников, гораздо проще было бы нанять эльфийских следопытов. Да и судя по тому, что его здесь не было, сломать Завесу даже ему было непросто – только это и успокаивало.

\- Ты собираешься колдовать? - спросил Мелнерас, садясь рядом с ней.

Киарис тяжело вздохнула и коснулась обсидианового браслета, спрятанного под перчаткой.

\- Не знаю, - она была совершенно растеряна. - Я почти уверена, что Аргарет обо мне не знает, и не хотелось бы раскрывать карты... Но от небесных магов никто не сможет защитить эти земли эффективнее, чем я.

\- Не будет ли лучше пойти на Нигрум, как мы и собирались? – спросил Мелнерас.

\- Они долго не протянут, - тихо сказала Киарис, глядя куда-то вдаль невидящим взглядом.

\- Но Теантерия же сказала, что всё наладилось? – робко вставил Бальдер, который тоже проснулся. – Да и наверняка скоро ей придут на помощь другие силы Круга.

Она внимательно посмотрела на неунывающего друга. В значительной степени он остался таким же, каким был почти полтора года назад, когда они только встретились, но многое в нём изменилось, и теперь он уже не рвался безрассудно геройствовать, не задумываясь об оправданности своих действий и последствиях.

\- Ты, как обычно, забываешь о главном, - спокойно сказала аурель. – Об Аргарете.

Повисла недолгая тишина.

\- Мне страшно представить, какие силы ему потребовались, чтобы разрушить Завесу, но уж не меньше, чем для победы над Эльбой и Санаретом. И как только он восстановит их, как много шансов у эльфов, половина лучших друидов которых попряталась по своим владениям, а оставшиеся едва ли смогут организоваться?

\- Никаких, - раздался голос Теантерии, заставив троицу обернуться.

Она была спокойна и серьёзна. Киарис никогда не питала к ней симпатии, но всегда с уважением относилась к способностям эльфийки трезво оценивать ситуацию и не поддаваться эмоциям в принятии решений, когда речь идёт о безопасности её народа.

\- Мне неприятно это признавать, но я вынуждена согласиться с аурелью, - так же спокойно закончила друидка. – Кальдерас и Тэльдеран отправились нам на помощь, но даже с этими силами всё, что мы сможем – дожидаться, пока Аргарет не появится лично, а я уверена, что он не станет ждать, чтобы посмотреть на противостояние магов и друидов.

Повисло тягостное молчание. Истинное солнце могло бы помочь, ведь там были маги, но они слишком далеко. Да и что дальше? В лучшем случае эльфам удастся выиграть время, чтобы поставить новую Завесу, но теперь, когда взор Аргарета устремился на Тардарельнас, его победа становилась лишь вопросом времени. Времени, в котором вечноживущий аурель не испытывал недостатка. 

Киарис сняла перчатки и расстегнула ворот рубашки, затем осторожно сняла ожерелье и браслеты и протянула их Теантерии. Обсидиан, самый редкий и самый ценный для друидов материал, сейчас был нужнее Кругу, чем последней аурели. И Тёрн тоже это понимала. Она с благодарностью приняла подарок, который должен был увеличить её силы достаточно, чтобы помочь ей спасти хотя бы на несколько больше жизней её подчинённых.

***

С вала, усиленного выращенными друидами зарослями, Киарис вглядывалась в туманный лес. Отсюда за деревьями был виден лагерь людей, которые снова собирали силы. По словам Теантерии, последняя стычка состоялась несколько часов назад, перед самым рассветом, и маги встретили ожесточённое сопротивление, после чего вынуждены были на время отступить, но, судя по всему, ненадолго.

\- Здесь есть небесные маги? - спросила Киарис у Теантерии, стоявшей рядом, но та покачала головой.

Аурель перевела взгляд на Бальдера.

\- Будешь ставить стену, чтобы прикрывать друидов, - скомандовала она. – Если ты сможешь противостоять хотя бы нескольким магам, это сильно поможет.

Странник вздрогнул и слегка искривил губы. До сих пор его попытки магических дуэлей не приводили ни к чему хорошему и теперь, вероятно, ему было страшновато.

\- У тебя был лучший учитель из живущих, так что ты справишься, - сказала аурель. – Я буду тебе подсказывать, что делать.

Киарис старалась, чтобы её голос звучал с привычным высокомерием или хотя бы не дрожал, и завидовала Теантерии, которой удавалось так хорошо сохранять самообладание. Сама она чувствовала себя измотанной, напуганной и всё ещё пребывала в смятении. Она вспомнила, как впервые надела обсидиан – теперь, когда она сняла его, чувства были похожие. Беспомощная и беззащитная. Но так же, как и тогда, вынужденная быстро принимать решения.

Она надеялась, что удастся придерживаться изначального плана и следовать в Нигрум, как только у эльфов получится закрепиться, в чём она собиралась оказать посильную помощь. Надо было сделать это как можно быстрее, без ошибок, и, если повезёт, она окажется в Нигруме прежде, чем Аргарет восстановит свои силы. На секунду у неё промелькнула мысль дождаться, пока враг выступит в Тардарельнас и захватить беззащитную в его отсутствие Эльбу, что увеличило бы её собственные шансы на победу, но Киарис отогнала эту мысль. Конечно, ей самой было бы гораздо спокойнее противостоять ему из хорошо знакомых стен, но она не могла пожертвовать ради этого целым эльфийским королевством.

Сейчас её место было здесь, с теми, на кого она невольно могла навлечь эти беды, и оставалось надеяться, что Кальдерас и Тэльденар прибудут в ближайшее время, а до тех пор Бальдер хотя бы посеет смуту в рядах врагов. И скоро уже представился шанс это проверить.

На укрепления полетели огненные шары.

\- Бальдер, давай, - крикнула ему Киарис, не отрывая глаз от приближающегося пламени.

Странник вскинул руки и произнёс заклинание. Оно было составлено гораздо более умело, чем раньше, а голос его, хоть и звучал не слишком уверенно, но не дрогнул. Будь у Киарис больше времени, она бы похвалила ученика, но сейчас не могла сделать этого даже в мыслях. И, как только несколько огненных шаров взорвались о невидимую преграду, установленную Бальдером в паре метров перед валом, аурель продолжила:

\- Попробуй растянуть, - деловито сказала она. – Просто добавь слово роста и мысленно растягивай настолько далеко, насколько сможешь, будучи уверен, что удержишь.

Он кивнул и выполнил указания, и через несколько минут невидимая стена остановила уже десяток чужих заклинаний, заставив Киарис, наблюдавшую за врагами широко раскрытыми глазами, усмехнуться.

\- Слишком медленно, - пробормотала она и крикнула, отыскав глазами друидку:

\- Теантерия! Надо организовать эльфов!

Тёрн бросилась к аурели.

\- Маги Аргарета медленные и плохо контролируют заклинания, - сказала Киарис, когда та подошла. – Даже хуже, чем я думала. У вас будет достаточно времени для атаки между их колдовством, Бальдер будет снимать щит.

\- Не получится, часть из них держит щит над лагерем, - возразила Теантерия.

\- Значит, давите его, - настаивала аурель. - Собери лучших друидов у Бальдера, это позволит нам удержаться какое-то время.

Друидка внимательно посмотрела на неё и кивнула. Очередные огненные шары врезались в преграду Странника, который выглядел очень сосредоточенным.

\- Будешь снимать щит между атаками магов, чтобы друиды могли атаковать, - повторила ему аурель.

\- А если враги будут колдовать по очереди? - спросил Странник.

\- Они знают, что ты тут один, и скорее всего сделают ставку на грубую силу, - ответила Киарис, не сводя глаз со вражеских магов. – А если и нет, то им придётся пожертвовать собственным щитом, и тогда друиды смогут их задавить.

Бальдер кивнул. Вряд ли он до конца понимал, о чём она, но это было не важно, если её план будет работать. И некоторое время он действительно работал. Вражеские маги явно были сбиты с толку неожиданно появившимся в рядах эльфов небесным магом к тому же слишком умелым для полукровки. Это не помешало им действовать, но чувствовали они себя явно не слишком уверенно. Кроме того теперь силы друидов были направлены не на то, чтобы защищаться от магов, а на нападение, что не давало врагам расслабиться.

Но ситуация сохранялась недолго: у Бальдера заканчивались силы, его щит становился всё меньше и слабее, к тому же слишком много участков стены было лишено защиты, и там продолжалось ожесточённое противостояние друидов и магов. Воздух стал вязким от борьбы двух видов волшебства, каждый вдох давался с трудом, даже мысли контролировать было тяжело. И вот, когда очередной залп противников ударил прямо туда, где стояли Киарис и Бальдер, щит не выдержал. Стену тряхнуло, Странник и аурель упали, и среди окружающих их друидов никто не смог удержаться на ногах.

Враги колдовали слишком медленно по меркам боевых магов Эльбы, но слишком быстро, чтобы защитники Тардарльнаса успевали восстановить силы. Бальдер был ранен в последней атаке, Теантерия и несколько друидов тоже. Какие потери несли эльфы в других местах, Киарис не знала, но вряд ли дела там обстояли лучше.

Видимо, маги Аргарета решили перестроиться, и теперь, когда почувствовали, что сопротивление сломлено, направили все силы на то, чтобы добить врага. Киарис поднялась, опираясь на остатки растений, формирующих стену, и в ужасе замерла, глядя на очередную атаку. В этот раз огня было так много, что он казался единой стеной.

Рефлекторно она вскинула руки, стремясь защититься, погасить чужое заклинание, спасти хотя бы маленькое пространство рядом с собой. Когда-то она была очень сильна и творила подобные заклинания лишь усилием воли, даже не произнося их вслух, что требовалось только для сложных или сильных магических формул. И теперь, когда её тело и разум больше не были скованы обсидианом, ей не требовалось ничего, кроме жеста и желания.

Не вполне осознавая, что она делает, она погасила все шары разом. По всей длине стены они просто застыли на секунду в воздухе, в паре метров перед почти поверженными эльфами, и исчезли с лёгким хлопком.

Воцарилась мертвенная тишина. Киарис даже не осознавала, насколько легко ей это далось, гораздо легче, чем раньше, ведь она рассчитывала скорее на щит, вроде установленного Бальдером. Аурель не замечала шока на лицах эльфов и друзей, не замечала смятения врагов, не замечала даже лёгкого сияния, исходившего от её собственных волос. Единственным, что она ещё чувствовала – была магия, бурлившая внутри, словно поток, прорвавший плотину. Тяжесть воздуха, только что давившая на неё, и страх перед неминуемой гибелью исчезли, словно их никогда и не было. Аурель невольно улыбнулась: всю её жизнь волшебство доставляло ей удовольствие, и сейчас, несмотря на всю серьёзность ситуации, она не могла не наслаждаться давно забытыми ощущениями.

Наверняка её волосы уже не выглядели тускло серыми, а в глазах уже загорелся свет луны, и аурель не удержалась от простого заклинания света, чтобы слегка усилить естественное сияние. И вместе с радостью, охватившей всё её существо, она почувствовала острую боль, обратившись мыслями к источнику своих извечных тревог. Сейчас он был слаб, да и она не могла похвастаться даже прежней своей силой, но знала, что так же, как она смотрит сейчас на юг, его взгляд устремился на север.

«Ты чувствуешь, я знаю, - думала она. – И прямо сейчас ты пытаешься увидеть меня. Так смотри внимательно, потому что на моих волосах снова играют звёзды, в моих глазах снова отражается луна, а в моём сердце снова пылает солнце. Солнце, которое сожжёт тебя».

***

\- Я отправляюсь в Санарет, - заявила Киарис.

\- Но... разве мы не собирались в Нигрум? - спросил Мелнерас.

\- Надо отвлечь Аргарета и дать эльфам возможность восстановиться, - ответила аурель. – Теперь, когда он знает обо мне, быстро и скрытно попасть в Нигрум не получится, а я пока даже не знаю, какая часть прежней силы у меня осталась.

\- Так нечестно, мы ведь уже рядом! - воскликнул Бальдер.

Он, пожалуй, единственный во всём лагере пребывал в отличном настроении. Остальные были слишком напуганы, удивлены, встревожены и взбудоражены случившимся не меньше, чем сама Киарис. Да и многие эльфы помнили аурелей, Бальдер же – даже будь он по натуре серьёзнее – при всём желании не смог бы оценить значимости того, что Киарис использовала магию. Став свидетелем того, как она одним движением остановила все силы врагов, чем в равной степени напугала и противников, и союзников достаточно, чтобы сражение закончилось, Странник изменил своё отношение к спутнице в лучшую сторону. Если раньше она вызывала у него уважение и трепет, то теперь стала легендой, сошедшей со страниц его любимых книг, а её внешнее преображение лишь усиливало эффект.

Киарис бросила взгляд на свой отражение в кубке с водой. На её лице ещё были заметны последствия долгих лет без колдовства, но кожа приобрела здоровый оттенок, а волосы снова сияли серебром.

\- Я намерена занять трон Санарета, - сказала, наконец, аурель. – Я – последняя аурель, я имею право на Эльбу и Санарет, и, в общем-то, нет большой разницы, с чего начать.

\- Если не учитывать Аргарета, - напомнил Мелнерас, которого не убедила её деланная беспечность.

\- Именно поэтому я хочу сначала занять Санарет. Это отвлечёт его хотя бы на время, посеет смуту в его армии и пойдёт на пользу Тардарельнасу. И, возможно, за это время подключится Истинное солнце. Кроме того, это едва ли не единственный аурельский город, в котором я не искала амулет или информацию о нём.

\- Не ты ли говорила, что не собираешься развязывать войну? – лукаво спросил эльф.

\- Её начала не я, - аурель вскинула голову. – Моё дело – это Аргарет, но мне нужно время, прежде чем я буду готова с ним встретиться.

\- Кажется, я это уже слышал, - не унимался Трестрель.

\- Это другое, Мелнерас, - раздражённо ответила Киарис, которой порядком надоели его упрёки за всё время их знакомства, большинство из которых, по её мнению, были следствием недостаточного понимания ситуации. – Я не колдовала несколько веков. Конечно, я многое помню, но значительную часть мастерства мне придётся восстанавливать.

Возвращение к магии не входило в её планы, и она сама до конца не понимала, какими последствиями грозит это спонтанное решение, в мыслях царил хаос, и аурель не знала, насколько убедительными покажутся её ответы спутникам, когда сама она ни в чём не была уверена. Она слишком устала, слишком о многом пришлось заботиться в последнее время, о многом ещё предстояло подумать, и на споры ей не хотелось тратить ни время, ни силы.

Видимо, Мелнерас, понял её чувства или же тоже не имел представления о том, как лучше поступить, но на его лице появилась весёлая улыбка.

\- Я всегда за тобой, будь то Санарет, Эльба или тот свет, - беспечно, но искренне сказал он.

\- Вы же возьмёте и меня с собой? - перепугался вдруг Бальдер, который до сих пор хранил молчание. - Всё-таки я Странник, и тоже должен быть с тобой до самого конца, даже если придётся сделать крюк.

Киарис через силу улыбнулась. Хорошее настроение неунывающего спутника, который безгранично в неё верил, было одним из немногих вещей, помогавших ей сейчас сохранить рассудок.

\- Разумеется.

***

В рядах эльфов единства не было, поступок Киарис поверг их едва ли не в больший хаос, чем врагов. Кто-то считал, что надо разбить магов, пока те не собрались с силами; другие предлагали занять выжидательную позицию до прибытия подкрепления, а кто-то строил планы нападения на Нигрум с помощью обнаружившей себя аурели.

\- Я ухожу в Санарет, - заявила она тоном, не терпящим возражений, на собрании в шатре Теантерии.

С мрачным удовольствием смотрела Киарис на перекошенные лица помощников Тёрна. Когда она только прибыла в Тардарельнас, её воспринимали как пешку в своих планах против Аргарета. Но если она не позволила себя использовать даже тогда, то уж теперь-то, вернув свою силу, она заставит считаться с её мнением. Понимание того, каким ребячеством была эта мысль, аурель нисколько не смущала – сейчас это было единственным доступным ей удовольствием.

\- Полагаю, у тебя есть причины, - только ответила Теантерия, игнорируя возмущение своих советников, которые явно рассчитывали на помощь аурели.

\- Полагаю, что оставшись, я лишь подвергну вас большей опасности, - сказала та, с пренебрежением глядя на недовольных эльфов. - Аргарет уже знает обо мне, скорее всего, догадывается, что я приду к нему сама, но не уверена, что он не захочет ускорить встречу.

\- Но разве он мог так быстро восстановить силы? - спросил кто-то из эльфов.

\- Не знаю, - Киарис сохраняла внешнюю невозмутимость. - Вы могли не заметить, но наши с ним отношения не подразумевают того, чтобы он передо мной отчитывался.

Поднялся гул. Кого-то возмущал тон аурели, кто-то сетовал на судьбу, но большинство спорили на тему того, что им теперь делать. Киарис оставалась спокойной, прекрасно понимая, что её это не слишком касается. Как и тогда, в Круге, она знала, что у них нет ничего, что могло бы повлиять на её решение, что бы ни собирались делать они сами. Ей это не нравилось – не нравилось понимать, что в её власти делать выбор, от которого зависят судьбы народов. Так же как не нравилась ответственность за весь мир. Но раз уж поделать с этим она ничего не могла, оставалось только следовать тем путём, который сама Киарис считала правильным.

Теантерия тоже некоторое время молчала, но, наконец, положила конец спорам.

\- Хватит, мне это надоело, - резко сказала она и перевела взгляд на аурель. – Как только появится возможность, Круг сделает то, что собирался с самого начала, – окажет поддержку архимагу Эльбы в восстановлении её законных прав.

Эльфийка сверкнула глазами, и Киарис это не понравилось, как и тон, которым говорила Теантерия, ясно свидетельствовавший о том, что её отношение к аурели ничуть не изменилось с их первой встречи.

Киарис лишь кивнула и вышла. Предстояло ещё о многом подумать.

Она не лукавила, когда объясняла друзьям свои мотивы. Сначала она планировала попробовать тайно пробраться в Нигрум, поискать там амулет и действовать по ситуации. В случае, если бы она не нашла ничего полезного, внезапность её появления должна была помочь, к тому же за время странствий Киарис неплохо изучила Источники и заклинания самого Аргарета, так что можно было воспользоваться его же приёмами. В теории.

Но теперь, когда ни о какой внезапности не могло быть и речи, ей потребуются все силы и всё мастерство, потому что едва ли Аргарет даст ей второй шанс. И времени терять было нельзя. Конечно, она рассчитывала, что Аргарету понадобится не меньше пары месяцев на полное восстановление, по крайней мере, если судить по тому, как дела обстояли после его нападения на Эльбу. Кроме того, теперь, когда он понял причину своих неудач, ему некуда торопиться, он может позволить себе наблюдать за ней, чтобы составить наиболее эффективный план по её устранению, так что казалось, что время есть. Но ни в чём из этого Киарис не была до конца уверена. И не с кем даже было обсудить свои догадки – в мире не осталось никого, кто мог бы проверить её расчёты и выводы, кроме, разве что, самого Аргарета.

\- Киарис, - незнакомый голос заставил оторваться от размышлений.

Она обернулась и увидела незнакомого эльфа, который вёл к ней... человека. На вид тот был не старше Бальдера и, судя по небрежному виду и потрёпанной одежде, прибыл издалека.

\- Этот человек говорит, что знает одного из твоих спутников, мастера Бальдера, - пояснил эльф. – И хочет с ним переговорить.

\- Я из Лагеря Истинного солнца, - пояснил путешественник, и Киарис в изумлении изогнула бровь.

Сильнее её мог удивить разве что Аргарет собственной персоной, но она заставила себя кивнуть и продолжила путь к шалашу в сопровождении незнакомца, изредка поглядывая на него. Он тоже был магом, хоть и послабее Бальдера, и она едва сдержала улыбку от радостной мысли, что снова может чувствовать волшебство, даже такое слабое, которое исходит от людей. Ей этого не хватало.

Что ж, даже в нынешнем, не очень обнадёживающем положении, были свои плюсы.

\- Килрик! – воскликнул Бальдер, заметив приближающуюся аурель, и бросился к её спутнику.

\- Бальдер! - тот выдохнул с явным облегчением.

После того, как Странник выпустил его из объятий, он тут же велел Килрику поклониться Киарис, а сам пояснил с широкой улыбкой:

\- Мы учились вместе в Истинном солнце! Но почему ты здесь? – с некоторым опозданием на лице Бальдера отразилось недоумение.

\- Магистр Велеус послал меня разыскать тебя и... он упомянул, что ты будешь не один... – Килрик с опаской посмотрел на Киарис, которая с интересом наблюдала за происходящим, и закончил гораздо увереннее. – Магистр Велеус велел разыскать вас как можно быстрее!

***

В шалаше, предоставленном Киарис, где кроме неё и Килрика были только Мелнерас и Бальдер, повисла напряжённая атмосфера. Вести, которые принёс Килрик, застали аурель и её друзей врасплох: стоило Аргарету повести армии в Тардарельнас, на юге вспыхнуло восстание под предводительством Гальдара.

\- Магистр Велеус был против, - голос Килрика звучал почти виновато. – Он говорил о Страннике и том, что нельзя самим принимать такие решения, но мастер Гальдар настаивал, что нет лучшего времени напасть на Аргарета... Тем более... он не был уверен, что вы ещё живы. Тогда магистр Велеус велел мне и ещё нескольким помощникам найти Странника... вас... и рассказать о том, что происходит.

После недолгого молчания, Киарис спросила:

\- Как давно началось восстание?

\- Я покинул Аквину два месяца назад, ещё до того, как мастер Гальдар начал активно действовать, но пока я был в Единых землях, до меня доходили слухи, из которых следовало, что всё идёт по его плану. Если это так, то сейчас Истинное солнце должно было достигнуть Залрана. Там они хотели укрепиться и, в зависимости от действий Аргарета, штурмовать либо Гелиодор, либо Андеру.

Киарис нахмурилась и потёрла лоб.

\- Будем надеяться, что Аргарет сосредоточился на мне, - сказала она наконец.

\- Ты думаешь, у них нет шансов? - робко спросил Бальдер.

\- Пусть делают, что хотят! – вспылила аурель.

Она вдруг поняла, что здорово разозлилась. Столько лет она пыталась предотвратить начало войны, но теперь казалось, что весь мир только войны и жаждет. Быть может, проще было бы дать Аргарету себя убить, чтобы уничтожить этот мир, который так к этому стремится.

Друзья в недоумении смотрели на аурель, меряющую шагами небольшой шалаш, а напуганный Килрик нервно сжался.

\- Если этот идиот Гальдар считает, что знает всё лучше всех – желаю ему удачи в его походе! Он никогда не отличался умом или сообразительностью. Ты, Бальдер, в сравнении с ним хотя бы безобидный!

Судя по тому, как искривилось лицо Странника, едва ли он посчитал её слова комплиментом, но она не обратила на это внимания, злясь про себя на нетерпеливость людей. Если действия Аргарета её не удивляли, в них хорошо читались холодный расчёт и его целеустремлённость, то от Истинного солнца она не ожидала подобной глупости. Даже эльфы, которые предпочитали держаться в стороне от конфликтов, судя по действиям Теантерии, несмотря на своё незавидное положение, готовились к масштабным действиям. 

Теантерия.

Киарис замерла, поражённая внезапной мыслью, и тут же бросилась наружу, оставив удивлённых спутников мучиться догадками.

***

Киарис буквально ворвалась к Теантерии, которая сидела за столом, разбирая бумаги.

\- Ты знала! - воскликнула аурель.

\- Позволь узнать, о чём ты? – эльфийка в недоумении изогнула бровь.

\- О том, что Истинное солнце подняло бунт! Ты знала об этом ещё до того, как я пришла в Завальрас.

\- Знала, - спокойно согласилась она. – У меня отличная разведка. Только благодаря этому и моей осторожности маги Аргарета не смели нас в первые же дни после падения Завесы.

\- Почему ты не сказала? – негодовала Киарис.

\- И что бы это изменило? – друидка оставалась невозмутимой. – Ты бы устроила очередную истерику?

\- Ты должна была мне сказать!

\- Я ничего тебе не должна, - резко ответила Теантерия, поднимаясь с кресла и глядя сверху вниз прямо в глаза собеседнице. – Я не подчиняюсь тебе и ничем тебе не обязана, кроме подозрений, что моя страна и мой народ сейчас умирают по твоей вине.

Киарис вздрогнула.

\- И, если ты ещё этого не поняла, все мои решения служат лишь интересам эльфов, ничьим больше, - надменно закончила Тёрн.

\- Я думала, мы союзники, - раздражённо ответила аурель, только сильнее злясь от того, что ей нечего возразить.

Пусть даже она снова могла колдовать, не важно, насколько она сильна, само по себе это не решает все проблемы, и Теантерия не позволит забыть об этом.

\- Ты ненадёжная, непостоянная, нерешительная и слишком любишь жалеть себя, - в голосе эльфийки прозвучала насмешка. – Уверена, что ты такой уж полезный союзник, чтобы воспринимать тебя всерьёз? Я благодарна тебе за недавнюю помощь, но не более того.

\- Когда всё закончится, нам придётся быть соседями, - аурель зло посмотрела на друидку. – И для тебя же лучше, чтобы мы не становились врагами, потому что я не Аргарет.

\- И только поэтому я тебя терплю, - скривилась Теантерия.

Аурель покинула её шалаш в крайне расстроенных чувствах, злая ещё и на себя за то, что позволила неприязни к Теантерии взять вверх и отвлечь от более значительных проблем. Проходя мимо какой-то повозки, Киарис больно ударилась о неё локтем и выругалась. И заметила усмехающегося Мелнераса, который шёл с Бальдером ей на встречу.

\- Что? – раздражённо спросила она.

\- Просто никогда не видел тебя настолько живой, - весело ответил он и добавил, лукаво сверкнув глазами: - Я бы даже мог подумать, что в твоих жилах есть немного эльфийской крови.

Киарис одарила его ещё одним злобным взглядом, но тут эльф посерьёзнел.

\- Что сказала Теантерия?

\- Ничего нового, - буркнула Киарис, проходя мимо друзей по направлению к своему шатру. – Только подтвердила опасения, что знала о восстании Истинного Солнца, но не сочла это достаточно важным, чтобы поделиться с нами.

\- Что будем теперь делать? – спросил Бальдер.

\- То же, что решили до этого, - твёрдо сказала Киарис, которая уже немного выпустила пар. – Действия Истинного солнца меня не касаются, но Санарет – мой. Он снова станет городом аурелей, даже если осталась только я. Если там найдётся что-то, что поможет мне победить Аргарета – тем лучше. Если нет, хотя бы вспомню забытое колдовство и верну себе свой дом. И я не позволю помешать мне ни Теантерии, ни Гальдару.

Она остановилась, резко повернулась и посмотрела на Бальдера.

\- Если хочешь, ты можешь уйти, - собственный голос показался ей чужим и нереальным, когда она говорила это. – Я знаю, что Истинное солнце – твоя семья, и ты можешь присоединиться к ним, если хочешь.

\- У Странника нет других привязанностей, кроме его странствия! - гордо вскинул нос Бальдер.

Его голос звучал неестественно, и Киарис не могла понять, было ли это следствием непростой внутренней борьбы или же результатом неумелой попытки её поддержать.

\- Кроме того, с тобой я буду ближе к великим подвигам, - добавил он, и от этих слов аурели стало чуточку спокойнее.

\- Думаешь, Киарис отдаст тебе хоть один? – весело спросил Мелнерас, наваливаясь на него.

Киарис с трудом выдавила из себя улыбку. Трестрель посмотрел ей в глаза и серьёзно сказал:

\- Хватит уже думать, что ты ответственна за каждый выбор, сделанный кем-то только из-за того, что этот кто-то знаком с тобой.

\- Да уж, Теантерия меня точно от этого отучит, - устало вздохнула аурель.


	15. Глава 12

В Санарет решили отправиться налегке. Теперь Киарис могла колдовать и не нуждалась в скрытности, что должно было сильно упростить путешествие, даже несмотря на то, что она не очень хорошо представляла себе границы собственных возможностей.

Казалось, что она чувствовала себя сильнее, чем во времена Эльбы, но так ли это, не могла сказать наверняка: слишком много лет прошло, воспоминания притупились. А вот в чём Киарис была уверена, так это в том, что контролировать собственные силы ей стало сложнее. Конечно, аурель всё равно оставалась гораздо более умелой, чем Бальдер или любой другой человеческий маг: даже её небольшая разминка накануне ухода от эльфов, вызвала неподдельное восхищение и Странника, и его друга. Но, в отличие от них, она помнила уровень мастерства магистрата Коэлума и только поморщилась, осознав, как много ей придётся наверстать, прежде чем встретиться с Аргаретом. Было бы спокойнее знать, что амулет из предсказания прячется в Санарете, потому что теперь, когда Киарис осознала всю пропасть между ней и Аргаретом, встреча с ним пугала её сильнее, чем прежде. К счастью, времени на этот страх оставалось немного.

На третье утро после прибытия в лагерь эльфов небольшой отряд снова собрался в путь, и, выходя из шалаша, служившего им временным пристанищем, Киарис стала свидетельницей презанятной сцены: Бальдер делился магическими знаниями с Килриком.

\- Ты не чувствуешь потоков магии, - со знанием дела говорил Странник другу. - Вот смотри, когда ты творишь заклинание света, ты держишь руку так, но если ты её чуть-чуть вытянешь вперёд, то колдовать будет легче.

Килрик выглядел сбитым с толку и смотрел на учителя чуть ли не с благоговейным трепетом, пытаясь повторить каждое его движение.

\- Видишь, я же говорил! - с самодовольной улыбкой сказал Бальдер, глядя на успех Килрика. - А теперь попробуем то же самое, но с заклинанием ветра. Если ты сможешь понять, как движется магия по твоему телу, то тебе будет проще читать любые заклинания, даже если...

Он осёкся, заметив Киарис, но она только усмехнулась:

\- Что «если»? Договаривай, раз уж начал.

\- Как-нибудь потом, - пробормотал смущённый Странник.

К ним подошёл Мелнерас:

\- А я-то надеялся ещё немного узнать о магии, - с широкой улыбкой и деланным разочарованием сказал эльф.

\- Я бы тоже хотела, чтобы у нас было на это время, - ответила Киарис, становясь серьёзной. - Но нам пора. Килрик, твоя задача на этом выполнена, ты можешь вернуться к Истинному солнцу.

Тот залился краской и, немного поколебавшись, выпалил:

\- Я бы хотел отправиться с вами, госпожа.

\- Это исключено, - отрезала аурель.

\- Но почему? - вспылил Бальдер, который явно был бы рад компании товарища.

\- Потому что это может быть опасно для него; потому что я ничего не знаю о нём и не уверена, что он не будет нас тормозить, а чтобы испытывать границы моего терпения достаточно тебя одного, - сурово сказала Киарис. - И потому что кто-то должен сообщить Гальдару, что я знаю о его походе.

\- Мастеру Гальдару? - удивлся Килрик. - Не магистру Велеусу?

\- Велеус всё равно не сможет ничего сделать. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал о нашей встрече Гальдару, - она сверкнула глазами.

Килрик выглядел неуверенным и немного напуганным. Он переводил взгляд с неё на Бальдера, словно ища поддержки, прежде чем собраться с духом, чтобы задать ещё один вопрос:

\- Госпожа... - ему явно было неловко, и, похоже, он боялся Киарис даже больше, чем когда-то Бальдер. - Я... Что именно я должен сказать? Ведь... я ничего не знаю о вас.

Она гордо вскинула голову, незаметно призвала сияние, чтобы усилить впечатление, и торжественно произнесла:

\- Скажи, что Киарис с Сияющей Эльбы, которую он, будучи Странником, знал под именем Ирены, направляется в Санарет. Что Санарет и Эльба, ныне Нигрум, принадлежат мне по праву последней аурели, и если он не со мной, то против меня. На этом всё.

Убедившись, что Килрик уже едва помнит себя от ужаса перед величием её персоны, она отвернулась, чтобы спрятать улыбку, вызванную доверительным шёпотом Бальдера:

\- Лучше запиши, она всегда так сложно говорит, что невозможно запомнить.

Определённо последние полтора года для Бальдера не прошли даром; будь у него время, он наверняка стал бы прекрасным Странником. Быть может, даже одним из немногих её настоящих друзей. Теперь же едва ли им предстояли годы совместных странствий, но она не сожалела, что всё так обернулось. Киарис снова стала серьёзной.

Она возвращается домой.

\- Мелнерас, ты всё собрал? - спросила она, пока Бальдер прощался с другом, готовившимся немедленно отправиться в путь.

\- Да, но ты уверена, что этих вещей хватит? - голос эльфа звучал неуверенно.

\- В них нет необходимости. Я аурель, могу вызвать огонь силой мысли, защитить нас от дождя одним словом и очистить воду движением руки. Скорость сейчас – самое важное.

\- Потому что ты хочешь привлечь внимание Аргарета, или сбежать от войны? - спросил Трестрель, снова пытаясь выведать у неё ответы, которых она сама не знала.

\- Я хочу, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось, - только ответила аурель.

На несколько секунд повисла тишина.

\- Что ты будешь делать, когда не станет Арагарета? - вдруг сменил тему эльф.

Киарис замерла. Этого вопроса она избегала, как могла. Отчасти потому, что он наводил её на мысль о сражении с врагом, к чему она совсем не чувствовала себя готовой. Отчасти потому, что не имела ни малейшего представления о том, что случится, если ей удастся победить.

\- Не знаю, - аурель не смотрела в глаза Мелнерасу. - Наверное, попробую возродить Эльбу.

Её голос предательски дрогнул. Она догадывалась, к чему клонил эльф: когда не станет силы, удерживающей всю Империю вместе, начнётся ещё больший хаос, чем сейчас: скорее всего каждый из магов Аргарета возомнит себя правителем и мир рассыплется на множество воюющих княжеств. Насколько Киарис знала историю людей, до создания Единых земель такое случалось уже не раз и не два.

\- Пока ещё Аргарет есть, сосредоточимся на этом, - добавила она, чтобы избавиться от неприятных мыслей.

Вернулся Бальдер, и это помогло направить мысли в другое русло: пора было отправляться в путь. Прощание с Теантерией не заняло много времени, и вот, спустя неполные три дня, последняя аурель в сопровождении двух друзей выступила в поход, в конце которого она должна была стать по-настоящему последней.

***

Их путь лежал вдоль южной границы Тардарельнаса, по землям эльфов, чтобы избежать возможных встреч с войсками Нигрума. Киарис чувствовала себя достаточно сильной, чтобы справиться почти с чем угодно, но это заставило бы её потратить время. Мысленно она постоянно обращалась к Аргарету, пытаясь понять, сколько у него сил. Это было странно: за столько лет он стал ей самым близким существом, несмотря на то, что они даже ни разу не встречались. Из страха быть обнаруженной Киарис не рисковала увидеть императора даже издалека в тех редких случаях, когда он появлялся перед своим народом. Благо, его визиты никогда не были неожиданными, и она успевала ускользать из городов до его прибытия. Но биение его силы не оставляло её ни на секунду. Когда-то аурелей, постоянно использующих магию, было так много, что в ощущении их магической силы где-то внутри себя было сложно отличить кого-то одного без специальных заклинаний.

Прежде, на Эльбе, Киарис всё время чувствовала себя частью этого волшебного потока, частью огромной семьи. Конечно, это не походило на то, что было семьёй в понимании людей или эльфов, ведь каждый из аурелей был безразличен к сородичам и ставил превыше всего собственные амбиции и магию. Только после падения Эльбы и Санарета Киарис поняла, что в то время никогда не оставалась по-настоящему одна. Теперь же постоянное ощущение Аргарета где-то на границе сознания было единственной ниточкой, связывающей её с той, кем она была когда-то. И сейчас ей предстояло вспомнить о том, каково это – быть аурелью.

К счастью, магия отвлекала от мрачных мыслей. С большим удовольствием, хоть и с большой осторожностью Киарис колдовала. Колдовала постоянно: чтобы приготовить еду, чтобы комфортнее устроиться на ночлег, чтобы костёр грел, но не обжигал, чтобы одежда не пачкалась. Прежде такие бытовые заклинания были обычным делом на Эльбе и Санарете, хоть, насколько было известно Киарис, людям и эльфам подобная роскошь никогда не была доступна, про аурелей же шутили, что они только ложку ко рту подносят, не прибегая к магии. С приходом к власти Аргарета магия распространилась по всем Единым землям, и многие артефакты – вроде волшебных светильников – можно было найти почти в каждой таверне и на каждой улице крупного города. И в то же время значительная часть бытового волшебства была утеряна, и теперь её простые приёмы вызывали у Бальдера искреннее восхищение.

Но кое-что Киарис беспокоило: с каждым днём она всё больше убеждалась в том, что стала куда сильнее, чем раньше. Уже невозможно было отрицать, что контролировать заклинания ей удаётся хуже не только из-за забытых навыков, но и из-за того, что магия переполняла её и Киарис не всегда понимала, как с ней справиться. Только огромная осторожность и мастерство, которое возвращалось с каждым заклинанием, позволяли удержать эту силу, и всё же порой ей казалось, что ещё немного, и волшебство вырвется из-под её власти. После всех лекций о контроле, которые аурель читала Бальдеру, было бы нелепо не справиться самой.

На привалах и перед сном она погружалась в свои записи, особенно в те их части, которые касались Аргарета, в надежде узнать что-то и о себе самой. Она уже давно пришла к выводу, что нападение на Эльбу и Санарет были необходимы, чтобы оборвать связи аурелей с Солнцем, чтобы только один Аргарет мог черпать его энергию, необходимую для преобразования целого мира.

О его конечной цели она узнала благодаря Галлорну и его сети шпионов, которые действовали вскоре после падения Эльбы и могли добыть информацию от людей, первыми поддержавших Аргарета, ещё помнивших его обещания и то, что он был лишь аурелью. Едва ли сейчас остался хоть кто-то, с кем император делился мыслями или планами, и это знание было одним из ценнейших, которыми обладала Киарис. В дальнейшем, сопоставляя результаты изучения аурельских руин со своими собственными представлениями о мире, она лишь убеждалась в справедливости сведений, добытых Галлорном, и со временем пришла к выводу, что пока она жива, Аргарет не сможет занять место Солнца и соединить мир с волшебным планом.

Именно поэтому само существование Киарис было недопустимо для целей императора. Именно поэтому она жила в страхе и изгнании и именно поэтому считала, что ей не обязательно побеждать Аргарета. Впрочем, сейчас у неё уже не было выбора.

Осознавать это было очень больно. Особенно теперь, когда она снова думала о выводах врага. Идеи и заклинания Аргарета завораживали её, хотя, чем больше она изучала вопрос, тем больше ей казалось, что в них слишком много ошибок. В голове было множество вопросов и тем для дискуссии, до чего же горько было осознавать, что едва ли ей когда-нибудь представится возможность побеседовать с кем-то на эти темы. Не было даже возможности проверить, насколько верны её теории.

Киарис считала, что ещё до нападения на Эльбу Аргарету удалось каким-то образом укрепить свою собственную связь с источником небесного волшебства, и теперь вся магия, которая прежде наполняла мир через аурелей, сосредоточена в нём одном. Точнее, почти вся магия: оставалась ещё Киарис. До сих пор она была уверена, что при ней осталось только её собственное волшебство, а вся сила их погибшего народа сосредоточена у её врага. Немногие исследования этого вопроса, которые она могла осуществить, не привлекая к себе внимания, только подтверждали это предположение.

Она перечитала страницы дневника, в которых были заметки о природе связи аурелей с солнцем. Быть может, из-за того, что её сила изначально была велика, а, значит, связь с солнцем очень крепка, она смогла перехватить часть магии, которую собирался поглотить Аргарет. Выживи вместо неё более слабый маг, быть может, он даже не стал бы помехой для мира истинного волшебства.

Это давало некоторую надежду. По правде, это было едва ли не первое открытие, хоть сколько-то воодушевившее Киарис. Со спутниками она не стала делиться своими догадками – они и без того были слишком взбудоражены происходящим. Тем более, аурели было сложно сказать что-то наверняка. Имей она возможность, она бы провела некоторые эксперименты с собой и с Аргаретом, сравнила бы их с данными среднестатистического мага с Эльбы, сопоставила это всё с численностью аурелей и провела привязку пика силы к возрасту и выполнила бы ряд других исследований, но с грустью приходилось признать невозможность осуществления этого желания.

Впрочем, хотя бы о себе она могла – должна была – узнать больше, что и собиралась сделать, как только Санарет окажется в её власти. Пока же им предстояло достичь Антерии, а уже оттуда отправиться в бывший город аурелей.

***

Во времена Эльбы и Пяти королевств Антерия была процветающим городом. Расположенная на границе Тардарельнаса с человеческим государством Зальтер и недалеко от Санарета, она служила местом, куда стекались самые последние новости, и где можно было в равной степени обзавестись аурельским артефактом и знаниями друидов. Но когда Зальтер стал частью Единых земель, а эльфы закрылись Завесой, жизнь в Антерии быстро перестала быть такой кипучей и разнообразной, и теперь она считалась даже большим захолустьем, чем Вартана.

Каждый раз, приходя сюда, Киарис думала, что у неё и Антерии есть что-то общее: некогда полная жизни, но никому не нужная теперь – она чувствовала себя так же. У Мелнераса должно было быть ещё больше воспоминаний, ведь именно из Антерии была мать Валя, и именно здесь Валь родился. Отсюда же родом была Сабра, и Киарис радовалась, что круг её знакомых, в ком течёт эльфийская кровь, не слишком обширен, в противном случае бывать в Антерии наверняка было бы ещё больнее.

Но в этот раз всё иначе. Сам город едва ли изменился к лучшему, но Киарис уже меньше терзало чувство вины при взгляде на массивные каменные стены, окружающие Антерию, которых путники достигли спустя всего две недели после расставания с эльфами.

Аурель не собиралась здесь задерживаться, разве что для того, чтобы найти лошадей, хотя не особо надеялась на успех. Зато мысль о том, что теперь нет необходимости ограничивать себя законными методами получить желаемое, принесла облегчение и почти вызвала улыбку. Не то чтобы ей никогда прежде не приходилось нарушать законы Империи, но теперь не было главного: страха, что её поймают, а значит, не обязательно было избегать Кайлестийский орден, который обычно располагал наибольшими ресурсами.

У ворот путников встретил внушительный отряд стражи, около десятка человек, возглавляемых магом с одной серебряной цепочкой. По мнению Киарис, такое внимание к входу в город было излишним: на дороге не было никого, кроме них самих и одинокой крестьянской повозки, которая несколько затормозила путников. Они не успели её обогнать, пришлось ждать, пока стража самым тщательным образом осмотрит небогатое содержимое обоза, а маг тем временем изучит пергамент, протянутый крестьянином.

Наконец, бедолагу пропустили, и настала очередь маленького отряда Киарис. У неё самой такая компания едва ли вызвала бы доверие, особенно в нынешние беспокойные времена, поэтому она не была удивлена, когда путь им преградили копья.

\- Кто вы такие и зачем пожаловали? - строго спросил маг.

\- Я Киарис с Сияющей Эльбы, - прямо сказала аурель. - Мы со спутниками направляемся в Санарет, чтобы восстановить мои законные права, а в Антерию зашли, чтобы передохнуть и купить лошадей.

Стражники в недоумении переглянулись, на их лицах появились ухмылки. Если бы они могли понять смысл её слов, быть может, в их души закралось бы сомнение. Но видели они только хрупкую девушку, молодого парнишку и безоружного эльфа, которые, разумеется, не могли противостоять десятку вооружённых людей и практикующему волшебнику.

\- По указанию мастера Лерса, в связи с тревожными временами в город допускаются только те, у кого есть документы, - строго сказал волшебник и сощурился. - Либо те, кто готов оставить залог достаточный, чтобы убедить нас в своей благонамеренности.

Киарис вопросительно изогнула бровь. Прежде подобного можно было ожидать только в мелких городах и деревеньках, но, по всей видимости, сейчас Советники Аргарета были слишком заняты борьбой с эльфами и Истинным солнцем, чтобы поддерживать порядок где-то кроме наиболее значимых городов.

\- Мы знаем, что вы пришли из эльфийского леса, - продолжал маг, пристально глядя на Мелнераса, который всем видом выражал, как его оскорбляет недоверие к его скромной персоне. - Сразу понятно, что вы те ещё смутьяны, поэтому залог будет значительным.

\- Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы не намерены пускать нас в город, если мы не заплатим вам внушительную сумму денег? - уточнила Киарис, разминая пальцы.

\- Очень внушительную, - усмехнулся волшебник.

\- Я, правда, надеялась, что до этого не дойдёт, - устало вздохнула аурель. - Но у меня нет на это времени. По крайней мере, из этой ситуации можно извлечь пользу. Бальдер, знаю, ты любишь заклинание ветра, но есть более эффективные способы контроля. Следи, пожалуйста, за положением моего тела и центром тяжести, это важно.

Бальдер и Мелнерас в недоумении переглянулись, стражники явно начинали раздражаться, но Киарис не обращала на это никакого внимания. Она вскинула руку и сделала несколько движений пальцами, и тут же, подчиняясь её воле, руки волшебника дёрнулись назад и переплелись за спиной.

\- Мне больше всего нравится применять телекинез к рукам волшебников. Они остаются в сознании, с ними можно вести диалог. При желании, - холодно добавила она, глядя на ошалевшее лицо мага и не менее удивлённых стражников, и продолжила. - Разумеется, в отличие от меня тебе придётся воспользоваться заклинанием, но если ты правильно встанешь и перенесёшь вес на переднюю ногу, то тебе должно хватить концентрации, чтобы удерживать это заклинание так. Но, конечно, у телекинеза есть и другие применения. Менее изящные, но не менее полезные для экономии времени.

Она подняла вторую руку и одним взмахом смела с дороги разом всю толпу, преграждавшую ей путь. С криками те повалились в густую траву в стороне от дороги, а Киарис спокойно двинулась вперёд, даже не обернувшись, посмотреть, как грозная стража пытается подняться.

\- Мастер Лерс об этом узнает! - раздался истеричный крик ей вслед, но и на него она не обратила никакого внимания и сказала только:

\- Я надеюсь, Бальдер, ты смотрел внимательно и всё запомнил. Хотя, конечно, не думай, что у тебя получится так же.

Её спутники выглядели несколько растерянными, но Странник всё-таки кивнул.

***

Поиски лошадей шли не очень хорошо. Сам город выглядел настолько унылым, что даже сложно было сказать, в чём именно проблема: недоверие к чужакам или просто слишком плохое положение жителей, чтобы позволить себе расстаться с двумя или тремя скакунами. Что уж там, даже пони для поклажи найти оказалось непросто. Киарис старалась сохранять спокойствие, чтобы хотя бы в глазах спутников поддерживать иллюзию того, что у нее всё под контролем, но выходило неважно. К счастью, те были достаточно впечатлены проявлением её силы у ворот, и за обедом пребывали в гораздо лучшем настроении, чем сама аурель.

\- Как бы то ни было, завтра утром мы отправимся дальше, - мрачно сказала Киарис. - Даже если придётся идти пешком.

\- Когда ты говорила, что хочешь забрать Санарет, я очень удивился, - восторженно сказал Бальдер. - Думал, что невозможно взять целый город в одиночку! Но теперь понимаю, что тебе это под силу.

Киарис вздохнула, пытаясь скрыть раздражение.

\- Посмотрим, - только сказала она и, заметив замешательство на лице Странника, добавила. - Отбросить с дороги обладателя серебряной цепочки совсем не то же, что захватить один из крупнейших городов Империи, который в довершение ко всему ещё и хорошо охраняется.

Бальдер задумался, а аурель продолжала:

\- Но я хочу попробовать использовать их Источник.

\- Как Аргарет… - вопросительно начал Мелнерас, но Киарис его перебила:

\- Да, как Аргарет во время нападения на Эльбу. Если у меня получится, то это сильно увеличит мои шансы в Нигруме, хотя бы лишит Аргарета…

Договорить она не успела, так как дверь распахнулась, и в неё вошли трое магов. Одним из них был знакомый привратник, а ещё один носил уже две серебряные цепи, и его лицо показалось Киарис смутно знакомым. Аурель заметила, как скривился Бальдер, и как исказилось лицо мага.

\- Мастер Лерс, это они! Это они нарушители! - истошно кричал привратник.

\- Это вы! - воскликнул Лерс.

Киарис всё ещё не понимала, что происходит. Точнее, она понимала, что, по всей видимости, их пришли арестовывать или иным образом призвать к ответу, но не понимала, почему этот мастер Лерс ведёт себя так, словно она должна его знать.

\- А вы, собственно, кто? - чувствуя лёгкое раздражение, спросила она.

\- Ты его не помнишь? - спросил Бальдер.

\- Бальдер, я, конечно, стараюсь запоминать Советников, но ты действительно считаешь, что мне есть дело до серебряных магов? - строго спросила она у спутника.

\- Но ведь мы... то есть я, - смущённо поправился Странник, - сражался с ним. Ещё по пути в Вартану.

\- Да, мы встречались с тобой, хотя, я вижу, ты немного изменилась, вы даже нового друга прихватили, - сощурился Лерс.

Киарис равнодушно отправила в рот очередную ложку мясного супа. Скорее всего, она успеет доесть как раз к моменту, когда словоохотливость мага иссякнет.

\- Я даже благодарен вам, ведь жажда мести отправила меня в путь, я даже получил две серебряные цепочки и неплохое место в Антерии, - хвастался он. - Но это не значит, что я забыл старые обиды! И теперь я намерен хорошенько отблагодарить вас за всё!

\- Что ж, это удачно, - спокойно сказала Киарис, заканчивая с похлёбкой. - Нам нужны лошади, думаю, у тебя или в замке должны быть хотя бы две, а лучше три.

Лерс и его свита явно не ожидали подобного ответа, а невозмутимость аурели и Мелнераса сбивали их с толку.

\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь? Лошади? - прошипел волшебник. - Ну уж нет, я брошу вас в темницу или обращу в своих рабов или буду пытать, пока мне не надоест, а потом....

Киарис закончила есть и демонстративно положила ложку на стол. А потом ледяным взглядом посмотрела на Лерса, и не дала ему закончить:

\- Я не Бальдер. И даже не та изгнанница, которая проходила, через твой город, - в её голосе слышался металл, и она знала, что сейчас каждый человек в таверне чувствует исходящую от неё силу. - На моих плечах судьба всего мира, и если ты всерьёз думаешь, что я стану тратить своё время на тебя, то ты ещё глупее, чем я думала. А сейчас повторю ещё раз, последний: нам нужны лошади.

Он замялся. Киарис знала, что напугала Лерса, но из желания не терять лицо перед своими подчинёнными он сопротивлялся страху. Несколько секунд выражение его лица его отражало нешуточную внутреннюю борьбу, прежде чем оно изобразило смирение.

\- Три скакуна, и я уеду сегодня же, - сказала Киарис. - Надеюсь, ты скоро вернёшься.

Его лицо исказила злобная гримаса, и он пулей вылетел из таверны, а спустя секунду за ним последовали его прихвостни. Аурель вздохнула. Было бы лучше, если подобный инцидент произошёл бы где-нибудь в сердце Империи, так можно было бы ожидать, что слухи о ней быстро распространятся, но из Антерии они могли дойти только до Санарета, куда она и так направлялась.

\- Ты страшная, - пробурчал Бальдер с какой-то странной детской обидой.

\- Разве я не всегда такой была? - возразила она. - Мне казалось, что во время нашей предыдущей встречи с Лерсом я пугала тебя куда сильнее.

Он задумался и спустя некоторое время ответил:

\- Да, пожалуй. Хотя, наверное, дело в другом. Тогда меня пугало то, что я не представлял, что ты можешь со мной сделать. А теперь, кажется, представляю.

\- Тогда советую поторопиться с обедом, - спокойно сказала аурель. - Думаю, нам не придётся долго ждать желаемых лошадей.

Умозаключения Бальдера она находила забавными и вместе с тем считала, что он действительно вырос за время их знакомства. Это даже вызвало бы у неё улыбку, если бы на сердце было чуть менее тревожно.

Как она и говорила, долго ждать им не пришлось. Бальдер только доел, а его спутники закончили укладывать припасы, как за окном послышался стук копыт по каменной мостовой. На этот раз Лерса не было – он отправил одного из своих магов. Видимо, Киарис напугала его даже сильнее, чем она думала, но ей было всё равно. Главным было то, что теперь от Санарета их отделяли только несколько дней пути.

\- Передай своему мастеру, что если я обнаружу, что он решил подсунуть мне больных кляч, я не пожалею времени, чтобы выразить ему лично всё, что думаю об этом, - сказала Киарис на прощанье, и бедный волшебник побледнел.

Впрочем, было не похоже, чтобы Лерс решил их подставить, потому что ничего, что вызвало бы у Киарис тревогу, она не заметила. Хотя она и не могла себя считать знатоком лошадей, как и любых прочих животных. Если поведение людей она могла предсказать, то животные вызывали у неё некоторое недоверие, и верхом она перемещалась только в случаях крайней необходимости. Поэтому ей стало спокойнее, когда Мелнерас заявил, что с лошадками всё в порядке и беспокоиться не о чем, а Бальдер сильно обрадовался, что дальше не придётся идти пешком. Скакать во весь опор навстречу спасению мира – наверняка, он думал о чём-то таком, судя по его абсолютно счастливому виду.

Киарис хотела бы разделять подобные чувства, но не могла. Зато могла колдовать и придать лошадям сил и скорости, чтобы как можно скорее достичь Санарета. Там она позволит себе последнюю передышку, последнюю попытку спрятаться от тяжести мира, прежде чем всё закончится. 

***

Путешествие в Санарет не было ничем примечательно, кроме того, что пришлось отложить тренировки в волшебстве. Скачка слишком выматывала Киарис, но она с большим удовлетворением отметила, что дело только в её нелюбви к подобному способу передвижения. Заклинания, которые она накладывала на животных, почти не отнимали у неё сил, несмотря даже на то, что требовали постоянного поддерживания.

Это вызвало живой интерес со стороны Бальдера, который впервые казался по-настоящему увлечённым магией, не особенно его привлекавшей прежде. Киарис даже пришло в голову, что его прежнее безразличие было связано во многом с тем, что он не особенно представлял, чем является это искусство. Аурель с грустью подумала, что на Эльбе из него мог бы получиться неплохой волшебник. Как бы она к нему ни относилась, талант у него был, а если приумножить его усердием и желанием с его стороны, то даже по меркам аурели было бы не стыдно водить с ним знакомство. Мало что причиняло ей боль сильнее, чем подобные мысли, даже спустя сотни лет напоминающие о том, как сейчас отличается её жизнь от прежних времён и норм.

А она всё ещё скучала по ним. Не только потому, что тогда её жизнь была проще, и уж конечно груз правителя Эльбы был не сравним с тем, чего от неё ждали теперь. И не только потому, что тогда она вызывала восхищение и уважение, а теперь каждый наглый дурень, встреченный ею, считал себя более значимым. Какая горькая ирония: прежде для удовлетворения амбиций ей приходилось упорно трудиться ради того, чтобы стать первой среди равных; ради завистливых взглядов других аурелей и восхищения людей. Теперь же она могла лишь несколькими движениями получить гораздо больше благоговения, но вот только никакого удовлетворения от этого она не испытывала. Отчасти она даже была рада, что есть Мелнерас, есть Теантерия и другие эльфы, для которых её магия, хоть и была непонятна, но всё-таки не делала в их глазах из неё воплощение солнца на земле.

Вскоре эти мрачные мысли сменились не менее тяжёлыми. Чем ближе становился Санарет, тем большая тревога охватывала сердце аурели. Дело было не в том, что она боялась неудачи. Даже если вести о ней уже дошли до города, Аргарета она там не ощущала, а никто из людей не смог бы её остановить. Нет, эта её тревога тоже была связана с воспоминаниями.

Даже до падения Эльбы Киарис давно перестала считать Санарет домом, хотя там она родилась и провела детство, да и после воцарения Аргарета бывала здесь. И всё же никогда ей не приходило в голову, что она будет правительницей города, где появилась на свет, но именно это Киарис и собиралась теперь сделать.

С последними королями Санарета её ничего не связывало, но правителем аурельского города становился тот, кто превосходил в колдовстве прочих волшебников. Любой мог бросить вызов и забрать корону, победив в магической дуэли и других испытаниях. И, несомненно, сейчас не нашлось бы никого, кто мог бы составить Киарис конкуренцию. Никого, кроме Аргарета. Пусть кроме них двоих никто не поймёт этого, потому что давние традиции неизвестны людям, которых и прежде в Санарете почти не было, сама Киарис знала: если её коронуют как правительницу Санарета, это будет означать, что она бросила вызов Аргарету. И дороги назад, к изгнанию и выживанию, уже не будет.


	16. Глава 13

Они въехали на высокий холм, с которого уже должно было быть видно Санарет, и Киарис ахнула. Холм спускался в пологую равнину, которая вдалеке прерывалась синей полоской – морем. На берегу возвышался город с грубыми мощными стенами, выстроенными недавно, стройными башнями, тянущимися к небу, и огромным куполом собора Солнца, который можно было рассмотреть даже с такого расстояния. Но аурель не увидела полей и деревень, прежде занимавших земли около города. На расстоянии полёта стрелы от стен раскинулись пёстрые шатры цвета листвы и земли, и до ближайших из них не могло быть больше часа езды.

\- Что происходит? - спросил Бальдер.

\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, - ответила аурель с плохо скрываемой тревогой.

Мелнерас сощурился.

\- Это шатры Тардарельнаса, - уверенно сказал эльф.

\- Так вот, видимо, о какой помощи говорила Теантерия, - зло отозвалась Киарис, трогая коня. - Посмотрим, что они сами расскажут.

Она не имела ни малейшего представления о том, как эльфы могли оказаться у стен Санарета быстрее неё. Разве что они вышли намного раньше, быть может, сразу после падения Завесы. Наверняка это было ещё одной деталью, о которой умолчала Теантерия.

Сказать, что такой поворот не обрадовал аурель, было бы сильным преуменьшением. С большим трудом ей удавалось держать в узде охватившие её гнев и страх и сохранять хотя бы внешнее хладнокровие. Если люди не представляли для неё никакой угрозы, то с эльфами, если среди них есть друиды, справиться будет не так легко. Возможно, ей это даже удастся, но проверять не хотелось. Слишком много сил уйдёт на то, чтобы преодолеть сопротивление друидизма и небесной магии и добиться желаемого результата, даже если у неё получится использовать Санаретский Источник.

Оставалось надеяться, что здесь руководит кто-нибудь более сговорчивый, чем Теантерия, хотя и сложно было поверить, чтобы кто-то кроме этой своевольной эльфийки решился бы на подобный поход.

Долго теряться в догадках не пришлось: они не успели проехать и десяти метров, как оказались окружены отрядом эльфов.

\- Кто вы такие? - безразлично спросил один из них, пристально глядя на Мелнераса.

\- Я Киарис, наследница трона Санарета, - надменно ответила аурель, глядя эльфу в глаза. - И мне интересно узнать, кто вы такие и что делаете у стен моего города?

\- Не очень-то похоже, что этот город ваш, - с издёвкой заметил эльф, вызвав смешки в рядах своих соплеменников.

Киарис с трудом сдержалась от предложения проверить её силы, понимая, что едва ли это поможет быстрее вникнуть в ситуацию. В последнее время редкое событие не вызывало у неё раздражения. Все эти столетия окружающие твердили, что всё наладится, когда она перестанет скрываться и открыто выступит против Аргарета, но стоило ей решиться выйти из тени, как всё пошло не так, а те, кто, казалось, были заинтересованы в ней, только вставляли палки в колёса, и ей это порядком надоело.

Через силу она достала жёлудь Круга и по изменившимся лицам эльфов поняла, что они узнали символ.

\- Не знаю, кто ваш командир, но я хочу переговорить с ним, - Киарис надеялась, что голос прозвучал надменно и властно, скрыв кипевшую в ней злость.

Аурель начала собирать магию, на случай, если договориться не получится, но, после недолгого колебания, эльф кивнул и согласился проводить путников к Ореху, под началом которого находились местные войска.

Стоило им двинуться между палатками, как Киарис испытала мрачное удовлетворение, понимая, что эльфы, окружившие их отряд, выглядят скорее почётным сопровождением, нежели стражами. Уж по крайней мере сама аурель держала себя так, как будто так и есть, но скоро ей это надоело - слишком уж медленно они двигались.

\- Может, просто скажете, куда нам направиться? - спросила она.

\- Мы не можем отпустить вас самостоятельно бродить по лагерю! - возмутился главный из их проводников. - Идёт война, и мы не знаем, на чьей вы стороне.

\- Разве символ Круга вас не убедил? - Киарис раздражалась всё сильнее.

\- От людей можно ожидать любого обмана, - возразил эльф.

\- Только вот я не человек, - вспыхнула аурель.

На проводника её слова не произвели никакого впечатления.

\- В любом случае тут уже не далеко.

К счастью для всех, он оказался прав, и шатра Ореха они достигли до того, как Киарис успела потерять остатки терпения. Не дожидаясь, пока вернётся эльф, скрывшийся в шатре, чтобы доложить о подозрительной троице, аурель спешилась и ворвалась к друиду.

\- Что здесь происходит? - спросила она вместо приветствия.

Судя по смущению и замешательству Ореха, тот её узнал. Он кивнул своим подчинённым, и те с лёгким поклоном покинули шатёр, чуть не столкнувшись с Мелнерасом и Бальдером. Киарис не сводила пристального взгляда с друида. 

Она не успела составить о нём внятного впечатления во время кратких встреч с Кругом, но подозревала, что он не обладает достаточным влиянием среди коллег, чтобы составить конкуренцию Теантерии или Тэльдерану. Скорее всего, даже его поход в Санарет – часть чужого плана, осталось только понять, какую цель этот план преследует.

Подтверждением её догадок была явная нервозность друида, и он не сразу нашёлся, что сказать.

\- Действия Аргарета... вынудили нас... предпринять ответные мероприятия... - неуверенно начал он.

\- И кому пришла мысль, что падение Завесы – повод напасть на Санарет? - решительно спросила аурель, уже не сомневаясь, что сам Орех едва ли отправился бы хоть куда-то дальше своих владений.

\- Мой долг перед Кругом... - сбивчиво ответил эльф. - И это было не только моё решение.

Он как-то съёжился и говорил явно заученными фразами, вернее, пытался.

\- Кто это всё придумал? - настаивала Киарис, хотя уже догадывалась, что услышит в ответ.

\- Мы... наше совместное решение, - пробубнил друид, но под пристальным взглядом аурели сдался. - Леди Теантерия любезно порекомендовала нам не терпеть агрессию Империи…

Его голос звучал очень тихо, казалось, эльф сам уже не понимал, кого боится сильнее: Теантерию, Киарис или Арагрета.

Киарис фыркнула.

\- Ну разумеется, доброта леди Теантерии не знает границ! - недовольно сказала аурель.

\- Что будем делать? - спросил Бальдер.

Вместо ответа Киарис села в одно из двух кресел и властно велела Ореху рассказать о происходящем. В другой ситуации ей даже было бы жаль друида, которого явно вынудили ввязаться в ненужную ему войну, и оказавшегося между даже не двух, а гораздо большего количества, огней, судя по тому, что он рассказывал.

Оказалось, что они выступили три недели назад и уже несколько дней стоят у стен города, но больше пока ничего не предпринимали.

\- Кажется, незадолго до нашего прибытия, город получил подкрепление, но мы пока видели только стражей на стенах. Хотя... насколько мы можем судить, город окружён волшебным куполом, - он всё ещё немного нервничал, но казалось, что присутствие кого-то, кто явно настроен принимать решения за него, даже немного успокаивало бедолагу. - А вчера к стенам города прибыли корабли. Они остаются вдалеке от берега, и никто не пытался связаться с нами, но мы считаем, что это повстанцы, которые подняли восстание на юге.

\- Истинное солнце! - воскликнул Бальдер.

Киарис нахмурилась. Конечно, она не рассчитывала, что Килрик быстро найдёт Гальдара и передаст послание, но куда меньше она ожидала, что так скоро сама встретится с бывшим Странником. Должно быть, они использовали магию, чтобы гнать корабли, а значит либо с ним значительное количество волшебников, либо Гальдар глупее, чем она помнила.

\- Надо отправить к ним посла, - решительно сказала Киарис. - Нельзя действовать вслепую, надо узнать, действительно ли это Истинное солнце, и какую помощь они готовы оказать.

Орех неуверенно поднял на неё глаза:

\- Помощь в чём? - робко спросил он.

\- Во взятии Санарета, разумеется, - спокойно ответила Киарис. - Вполне возможно, что, если мы объединим усилия, то город сдадут даже без боя, а это позволит избежать ненужных жертв.

\- Но... - друид казался очень испуганным.

\- Что ещё? Разве вы не за этим здесь? - Киарис вновь почувствовала утихшее было раздражение.

\- Если честно, я и сам не до конца понимаю, - устало вздохнул Орех. - Мне было велено отправиться в Санарет и окружить его, только и всего. Не стоило этого делать, да?

\- Как бы то ни было, вы уже здесь. Как и я, только я-то знаю, зачем именно, - властно ответила аурель. - Санарет – мой город, и я возьму его с вами или без вас.

Друид затравленно взглянул на Бальдера и Мелнераса, словно ища у них поддержки. А Киарис уже начала думать о том, как придётся прорываться сначала через эльфов, потом в город, полный магов, а потом, вероятно, ещё и выяснять отношения с Гальдаром. Даже отсюда она ощущала слабую пульсацию Источника, а если подойти ближе, то схема, использованная Аргаретом, должна была сработать и для неё, но даже с учётом этого, ей не нравились её шансы. Поэтому надо было удерживать ситуацию под контролем, или хотя бы делать вид, так долго, как это возможно.

\- Всё хорошо, господин? Что-нибудь нужно? - в шатёр заглянул слуга.

\- Подготовьте посла к Истинному солнцу, я отправлю им письмо, - Киарис даже не повернулась, она потянулась через стол, отделявший её от Ореха, чтобы взять лист бумаги и перо.

\- Бальдер, ты тоже добавишь пару строк. Там может быть кто-то, кто тебя знает.

Киарис стоило больших усилий заставить свои руки не дрожать, пока она писала и когда передавала бумагу Бальдеру. Что ж, по крайней мере, друид никак не возражал, это обнадёживало.

Вести себя так, словно все кругом ей обязаны, а весь мир – её собственность, почти ничего ей не стоило: именно такой она и была до падения Эльбы. Сложнее было поверить в своё право на эту войну и на трон Санарета, а скрывать свой страх, который преследовал её постоянно, становилось почти невозможным.

Она вдруг подумала, что даже в изгнании могла позволить себе гораздо больше, хоть магия и была для неё под запретом. Даже тогда она тщательно скрывала свои истинные чувства, опасаясь подставить под удар себя или кого-то из окружавших её людей, но никогда ещё ставки не были так высоки.

Стоит ей на секунду потерять бдительность и выдать, что она совершенно не представляет, что дальше делать, что её трясёт от страха почти каждую минуту, и всё рухнет.

***

Уже вечером того же дня Киарис получила ответ от Истинного солнца. В нём подтверждалось, что корабли прибыли под командованием Гальдара. Что было более неожиданным, но вызвало большое облегчение – он согласился передать все силы в распоряжение аурели.

\- Полагаю, мы должны встретиться с ними и переговорить, - робко заметил Орех, уже полностью попавший под влияние Киарис.

Она заняла его шатёр, который был отдан ей почти без вопросов, и мысленно поражалась, как ему удалось стать частью Круга. Впрочем, друиды выбирали своих правителей не по тому, насколько умелы они были в войне против людей и способны к жёстким решениям. Скорее всего, у Эрейнада, занимавшего ореховое кресло, были другие таланты, жаль только, что в нынешних условиях они ему не помогали.

\- С ним встретится Бальдер, - хмурясь сказала Киарис, сидевшая за столом, на котором эльфийские карты перемешивались с её записями.

Аурель всё ещё крепко злилась на Гальдара за развязанную войну, ещё больше её злило, что он прислал ответ с посланником, а не прибыл лично. Конечно, она провела с ним много лет и давно знала, что Гальдар своенравный и охоч до власти, но не думала, что он зайдёт так далеко. Сейчас она не хотела его видеть, чтобы не потерять самообладания.

Кроме того, у неё были другие дела. Надо было оценить силы эльфов. Друидов среди них оказалось немного, и это полностью оправдывало нерешительность их предводителя: без друидизма эльфы были почти беззащитны, и было бы нелепо пытаться штурмовать город полный волшебников. Впрочем, Киарис предполагала, что защитники Санарета не знают о недостатке друидов в армии врагов, что объясняло, почему сами они не пытались прорвать осаду. Это давало аурели ещё одно преимущество. Ведь, скорее всего, и о ней самой они ничего не знали.

\- Нам стало известно, что обороной Санарета занимается Альнарена, - доложил Эрейнад.

Киарис сдвинула брови и коротко кивнула. Альнарена была одной из доверенных магов Аргарета, одной из первых людей Империи. Хотя, кажется, в её жилах текла и эльфийская кровь, что невольно вызывало у Киарис уважение: немногие стремятся превозмочь эльфийские корни и овладеть тонкостями магии, и уж тем более немногие способны обойти в этом чистокровных людей. Но какими бы ни были способности Альнарены, для Киарис она не представляла угрозы.

\- Полагаю, она прибыла без поддержки своего императора, - не очень уверенно сказала аурель.

\- Почему вы так думаете? - спросил Орех.

\- Потому что Аргарет уже знает о Киарис, - ответил за неё Мелнерас.

Киарис вздохнула и, помолчав, добавила:

\- Аргарет не похож на того, кого устраивают полумеры. Либо он придёт сам, либо – что, на мой взгляд, вероятнее – дождётся, пока я приду к нему.

\- Потому что знает, что Альнарена тебе не соперница? - уточнил Бальдер.

\- А ты всё-таки чему-то учишься, - Киарис вымученно улыбнулась. - Да, потому что Альнарена мне не соперница, и никто из людей.

Она сама удивилась тому, как прозвучали эти слова, и, кажется, впервые осознала их смысл. Пульсация силы Аргарета, которую Киарис постоянно ощущала в глубине сознания, вдруг стала громкой и яркой.

\- Никто, кроме Аргарета, - тихо, но твёрдо сказала она.

***

Эрейнад, Бальдер и Гальдар встретились следующим утром на побережье. Это должно было быть интересное зрелище. По мнению Киарис, ни один из них не обладал ни дипломатическим даром, ни выдающимся умом. К счастью, им не приходилось принимать решений. Эльф и Странник должны были всего лишь передать Гальдару соображения и требования Киарис и узнать его собственные планы.

Сама аурель занималась выстраиванием заклинаний для использования Источника. Это занимало больше времени, чем ей бы хотелось. Она подумала, что Аргарет наверняка тренировался на потерянных Источниках, прежде чем прийти в Санарет и Эльбу. У неё такой роскоши не было, но нельзя было сказать, чтобы её это расстраивало, скорее, напротив: для неё это был вызов. И было возможностью спрятаться от эльфийской непредсказуемости, человеческой глупости, собственного страха перед будущим и погрузиться в то, что всегда наполняло её жизнь смыслом – магию.

Час за часом она проводила в составлении цепочек рун и даже воспоминания о падении Пяти королевств не были болезненными, если она концентрировалась только на том, что могло касаться заклинаний врага.

С головой погружённая в свои записи, она даже не сразу заметила возвращение Эрейнада и Бальдера, которые вошли в шатёр в сопровождении Мелнераса. Только когда Мелнерас тронул её за плечо, она вернулась в реальность, и только глубокий вздох помог справиться с раздражением и разочарованием по этому поводу.

\- Как всё прошло? - равнодушно спросила аурель.

\- Гальдар ждёт второго отряда, который должен прибыть через неделю, - с энтузиазмом ответил очень серьёзный Бальдер.

И вновь, как не раз прежде, он казался единственным, кому происходящее доставляет удовольствие. Наверняка оттого, что это очень похоже на старинную легенду о героях, где ему ещё и повезло занять значительную роль. Даже ездить на официальные переговоры. И он изо всех сил старался исполнить эту роль идеально.

\- До тех пор он не хочет нападать даже в союзе с эльфами, так как считает, что у Истинного солнца недостаточно сил, - закончил он. - А ещё мне показалось, что он побаивается эльфов и считает плохой идеей взаимодействие магов и друидов.

\- Мы не можем ждать неделю, - устало сказала Киарис, откидываясь в кресле, и задумалась. - Да и друидов тут не так много, чтобы Гальдару было чего бояться. Сколько у него магов?

\- Он сказал, что полторы сотни. И ещё столько же должны подойти.

\- Думаю, в Санарете их не меньше тысячи, - безразлично заметила Киарис. - В том числе – лучшие маги Империи. Кроме того, Санарет укреплён рядом заклинаний. Со стороны Гальдара слишком легкомысленно отвергать помощь друидов.

\- Но у нас ведь есть ты? - как-то неуверенно спросил Бальдер.

Киарис с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы не заявить, что она есть только у себя и к Истинному солнцу не имеет отношения. Она тоже была не в том положении, чтобы пренебрегать помощью – её собственная магия всё ещё слишком плохо её слушалась. Возможно, сил аурели хватило бы, чтобы сравнять город с землёй, даже не прибегая к помощи Источника, но это было бы абсолютно лишено смысла.

\- Скорее, это вы есть у меня, - сказала Киарис, надеясь, что это звучало достаточно высокомерно, чтобы не казаться мольбой о помощи.

Больше чем когда-либо прежде она хотела сейчас оказаться в своей уютной комнате на Эльбе, думать только о новых магических формулах и стоит ли разбить следующий научный труд на два тома или ограничиться одним. Вместо этого ей предстояло возглавить армию необразованных человеческих магов и эльфов с горсткой друидов, чтобы вернуть Санарету имя города аурелей. И всё это казалось ужасно утомительным.

\- Четыре дня, - сказала она, наконец, оглядывая свои записи. - Через четыре дня я предъявлю свои требования на Санарет, если Альнарена не решит напасть раньше.

Четырёх дней ей должно хватить, чтобы закончить схемы и иметь возможность в случае необходимости дотянуться до Источника. Она надеялась, что получится обойтись своими собственными силами, она и с ними-то ещё не идеально управлялась, но нельзя было недооценивать врага, не думать о том, что что-то может не сработать и даже исключать возможность неожиданного появления Аргарета. Необходимо было учитывать всё доступное ей волшебство, до последней капли.

\- Отправьте Гальдару кого-нибудь сообщить об этом. Пусть постарается отвести подальше корабли, на которых некому колдовать. Мне нужны только маги, - резко сказала она и перевела взгляд на Эрейнада. - Эльфов тоже касается. Пусть друиды остаются здесь, остальные должны отойти подальше. В сражении магов им нечего делать.

\- Но разве они не будут полезны, когда падут ворота? - спросил Орех.

\- У меня дурное предчувствие о масштабах грядущей битвы, - мрачно ответила Киарис, которая не была знатоком волшебных дуэлей, но даже её опыта, в том числе и подавления восстаний против Аргарета, хватало, чтобы испытывать тревогу. - Если ваши солдаты окажутся в центре магического вихря, то до падения ворот они не доживут.

Эрейнад с пониманием кивнул и отправился выполнять её поручения. Во многом, конечно, с ним было проще поладить, чем со своенравной Теантерией, но той хотя бы не приходилось объяснять очевидное.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь? - с готовностью спросил Бальдер.

\- Принеси мне, пожалуйста, воды, - коротко сказала Киарис.

Странник выглядел растерянным.

\- Я имел в виду заклинания или что-то вроде того... - неуверенно пояснил он.

\- Могу предложить тебе перевести цепочки рун из системы Эвариса в систему Кэйлина и ужать вдвое.

\- Может, тебе ещё поесть чего-нибудь захватить, раз уж за водой пойду? - предложил Странник, здраво оценив свои возможности.

\- Только воды, спасибо, - усмехнулась Киарис. - И убедись, что Гальдару отправили мои распоряжения. Я оставляю Истинное солнце на тебя.

Последние слова она произнесла очень серьёзно и глядя ему в глаза. Тот с не меньшей серьёзностью кивнул и вышел.

\- Не думал, что ты доверишь ему такую ответственность, - с улыбкой сказал Мелнерас, который до сих пор не участвовал в разговоре.

В нынешней ситуации он мог сделать очень мало, не будучи ни магом, ни друидом, но всё равно оставался рядом, и Киарис была этому рада.

\- Дело именно в доверии, - сказала она, возвращаясь к своим записям. - Я прекрасно понимаю, что Бальдер не лучший выбор на роль командира, но в последнее время он не нарушал моих указаний, и он один из немногих, кому я доверяю.

\- Но ты уверена, что Истинное солнце примет его в такой роли?

\- В Истинном солнце нет никого, кто ослушался бы воли Странника, - уверенно ответила аурель. - Насколько я знаю, его образ возведён чуть ли не в культ, поэтому составить ему конкуренцию могут разве что бывшие Странники.

\- Например, Гальдар?

\- Да, только Гальдар и Велеус, - согласилась она и задумчиво посмотрела перед собой. - Я невысокого мнения о Гальдаре, но в его преданности не сомневаюсь. Пусть мы никогда не были друзьями, да и обо мне он знал не всё, только то, что я – Спасительница из легендарного предсказания, в которое в Лагере верили свято, но свою благородную роль он ценил не меньше, чем Бальдер. Так что я почти уверена, что он вне себя от моего решения, но противиться ему не будет.

\- Ты говоришь довольно уверенно, - заметил эльф.

\- Потому что провела с ним в странствиях больше пятнадцати лет. Не думаю, что за последние шесть он сильно изменился.

\- Будем на это надеяться, - Мелнерас улыбнулся.

Киарис поморщилась. Слишком много неизвестных, слишком многое от неё не зависит. Слишком многое основано на простой «надежде». Она надеялась, что Гальдар её не предаст, что Санарет не будет всерьёз сопротивляться, что эльфы её не подведут, что Бальдер оправдает её доверие, что ей хватит сил победить Аргарета.

Она тряхнула головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли.

\- У нас есть ещё четыре дня. И мне предстоит слишком много работы, чтобы тратить время на несуществующие интриги, - сказала она, не зная до конца, адресованы эти слова Мелнерасу или ей самой.

***

Надеждам аурели, что следующие четыре дня пройдут в спокойных трудах над заклинаниями, не суждено было оправдаться. Через день к ней нагрянул Гальдар собственной персоной в сопровождении двух помощников. Видимо, он наконец почувствовал пренебрежение в свой адрес, и, справившись с удивлением, аурель испытала мрачное удовлетворение от осознания, что он получил по заслугам. Она знала, что это было мелочно, но не могла себе отказать хотя бы в таком проявлении обиды. На более изысканные удовольствия сейчас рассчитывать не приходилось.

\- Рад видеть, что ты в порядке, - поприветствовал он её, застав неподалёку от шатра, когда Киарис вышла размяться и убедиться, что её указание отойти дальше от города, выполняется.

\- Гальдар, - она коротко кивнула, сдерживая раздражение. - Что-то случилось? Альнарена напала?

Она знала, что это не так, но хотела показать, что менее важные поводы для встречи с ней, её не интересуют. Бывший Странник, похоже, так не считал.

\- Они не сдадут город, а мы не готовы нападать! - прямо высказался он. - О чём ты думаешь?

Эти слова вернули ей всю ярость, которая часто овладевала аурелью в последнее время. Киарис старалась держать себя в руках и не давать ей волю, чтобы сохранять хладнокровие в принятии решений, но сейчас ей не удалось.

\- О том, что на севере маги Арагарета жгут Тардарельнас, и о том, что юг объят войной! - резко ответила она, позволяя злости выливаться неудержимым потоком.

Лучше злость, чем страх.

\- О людях Империи, которые гибнут только за то, что верны присяге. О людях Истинного солнца, умирающих за веру в рассказанные тобой сказки о Спасительнице. О простых эльфах, которые вообще не имеют ко всему этому отношения. Об Аргарете, который с каждым днём набирается сил, которых хватит, чтобы смести всех вас. Вот о чём я думала, - она подошла вплотную к Гальдару и зло посмотрела на него снизу вверх. - А о чём думал ты, когда начинал эту войну?

В его тёмных глазах она не нашла ответа, а пыла у него явно поубавилось. Возможно, дело было в том, что он почувствовал её силу, которая с каждым днём становилась всё отчётливее и очевиднее для магов; а может просто понимал справедливость её упрёков.

\- Нам не хватит четырёх дней, - уже не так уверенно и без прежнего запала сказал Гальдар.

\- Тебе не хватит, - поправила она. - Я успею то, что планирую, эльфы тоже успевают. Только ты переживаешь, что у тебя не будет достаточно сил для контроля Санарета, но это важно только для тебя.

Она внимательно смотрела на него. Его грубоватые черты не слишком изменились за время, что они не виделись. Тёмные волосы стали длиннее, теперь он собирал их в хвост; морщины на лбу и складки у рта стали глубже, а в карих глазах читалась тревога.

\- Я не желаю власти, я только хочу положить конец правлению Аргарета и сохранить то, что осталось от наследия моего народа. Если вы, люди, - она отошла и заговорила громче, - готовы ввергнуть свою страну в огонь гражданской войны – это ваше право, но свой город я не отдам. Ни Санарет, ни Эльбу. И ты можешь либо стать на мою сторону, либо уходить в Андеру, в Гелиодор, куда угодно. 

Аурель развернулась и отправилась к себе в шатёр, не глядя на то, какой эффект произвели её слова. Но замерла, не успев сделать и нескольких шагов.

\- Отличная речь, - холодно сказала Теантерия.

Киарис невольно нахмурилась и едва удержалась от того, чтобы прикусить губу от досады.

\- Особенно про эльфов мне понравилось, - друидка сощурилась.

***

Аурель не сомневалась, что рано или поздно Теантерия появится у стен Санарета, но надеялась, что небесные маги у Завальраса задержат её достаточно, чтобы госпожа Тёрн прибыла только к тому времени, когда сможет засвидетельствовать почтение новой королеве. Киарис едва справлялась с Орехом, Гальдаром и работой с Источником, сил пытаться контролировать ещё и Теантерию она в себе не чувствовала.

Но к большому облегчению аурели, та не высказалась ни против планов волшебницы, ни против уже предпринятых мер. О том, что может скрываться за сговорчивостью эльфийки, Киарис старалась не думать. Очень уж утомляло понимание, что придётся держать в голове возможность любого развития событий: слишком слабо она доверяла друидке в последнее время. Теантерия не только взяла все полномочия Ореха, но и привела друидов, в том числе ещё двоих из Старшего Круга и троих из Младшего. С таким пополнением эльфы нисколько не уступали количеством магам Гальдара, и теперь силы у стен Санарета, можно даже было назвать серьёзными, что скорее пугало Киарис, чем радовало. Она не сомневалась, что так или иначе сможет попасть в город, вопрос был лишь в том, какой ценой это будет достигнуто. И, несмотря на призрачную надежду избежать боя, у неё самой с трудом получалось верить в эту возможность.

Санарет не выглядел неприступным – даже стены, почти полностью построенные ещё аурелями, всегда служили лишь для того, чтобы контролировать посетителей города и не были рассчитаны на осаду. Гораздо сильнее Санарет защищали заклинания, и сейчас там собралось достаточно волшебников, чтобы их поддерживать.

Желая хоть как-то успокоиться, аурель вернулась к своим заклинаниям. Она уже почти закончила основную работу, которая касалась не только Источника, но и волшебства, опутывающего Санарет. По счастью, со второй задачей справиться не составляло труда. По меркам Киарис, волшебный купол, хоть и напоминал отдалённо тот, что некогда поддерживали сами аурели, был выполнен очень небрежно. Настолько, что ей даже не придётся пробиваться через него, достаточно лёгкого усилия в определённой точке заклинания, и оно тут же разойдётся по швам. Если повезёт, это произведёт достаточное впечатление на защитников города, чтобы подчиниться воле последней аурели.

***

Наконец, настал день, назначенный Киарис. До сих пор всё складывалось неплохо: Гальдар больше не пытался сопротивляться её решению, Теантерия тоже не проявляла никаких признаков враждебности.

Шатры эльфов теперь окружали город большим полукругом, растянутым на достаточном расстоянии от города, чтобы не бояться случайных заклинаний. Едва ли в таком виде они представляли угрозу, скорее служили защитой от внезапного нападения извне и должны были усложнить снабжение города, если осада затянется. В последнем Киарис сильно сомневалась: слишком хорошо она знала разрушительные способности волшебства и, если дело дойдёт до боя, то он не продлится долго.

Да и сама она не могла себе позволить терять больше времени: середина лета осталась позади, дни убывали, а вместе с ними и сила солнца. Не лучшее время для встречи с Аргаретом, но ждать следующей весны он ей не позволит, значит, надо оказаться в Нигруме как можно скорее.

Как бы Киарис ни хотела сосредоточиться только на том, что происходит здесь и сейчас, не думать об Аргарете и о том, что её ждёт дальше, она не могла. С каждым днём она ощущала его силу всё ярче, и даже сложность ситуации, в которой она оказалась сейчас, не могла прогнать из сердца страх, который рос вместе с силой врага.

Она чувствовала её, выезжая на рассвете к воротам города в сопровождении небольшого отряда. По левую руку от неё ехали Теантерия и Эрейнад, по правую руку – Бальдер, за ним Гальдар, который явно был недоволен таким пренебрежением, но прямо высказаться не посмел.

Отряд остановились почти у самых ворот, и Киарис произнесла, усилив голос магией:

\- Я – Киарис, архимаг Сияющей Эльбы и наследница трона Санарета по праву последней аурели, - её голос был подобен грому, а слова были адресованы в равной степени жителям города и силе Аргарета в глубине сознания. - Я требую, чтобы вы пустили меня в мой город.

Её голос не дрогнул, когда она говорила, но внутри у неё всё сжалось от этих слов. Она остро почувствовала разницу между словами, произнесёнными в мыслях или в небольшом закрытом кругу и теми, что сказаны так громко, чтобы их услышал весь мир. Или, по крайней мере, на каждой улице города, кажущегося спящим.

Поначалу ответом ей была лишь тишина, но спустя минуту на стене появилась фигура. Киарис была почти уверена, что это Альнарена собственной персоной, хотя разглядеть толком стоящую спиной к восходящему солнцу женщину аурели не удалось, однако это и не требовалось. Усиленный волшебством, над равниной разнёсся ответ:

\- Не слышала ни о какой Сияющей Эльбе, но этот город принадлежит Аргарету Великому, воплощённому Солнцу. И я, Альнарена, его наместница и маг четырёх цепей, заявляю, что Санарет закрыт для всех, кто не признаёт власти Императора. Будь то эльфы, люди или призраки из забытых легенд.

Её голос звучал насмешливо. Киарис сомневалась, что Альнарена хоть что-нибудь знала об аурелях. Насколько она слышала, Аргарет многие годы не снимает маску даже перед ближайшими подчинёнными, едва ли он распространялся о своём народе. Скорее всего, Альнарена считала Киарис самозванкой, решившей поднять восстание под предлогом того, что является представителем выдуманного народа. И в этом не было вины волшебницы, но её слова всё равно больно задели аурель. Возможно, потому что именно так она себя и ощущала долгие годы: всего лишь призраком из забытой легенды. Но не теперь.

Теперь пришло время показать, что легенды эти были сложены не зря.

\- У вас есть время до полудня, - властно сказала Киарис, вкладывая в свои слова всё высокомерие и всю силу своего народа, считавшегося некогда народом правителей. - Те, кто хочет, могут спокойно покинуть город, вернуться к Аргарету или присоединиться к Истинному солнцу – меня это не волнует. Но в полдень я вернусь, чтобы забрать Санарет.

Она смотрела на объятое пламенем рассвета небо, чувствуя собственную кипучую силу; чувствовала силу просыпающегося солнца, чувствовала могучую силу Источника и, конечно, чувствовала биение силы далеко за спиной. Во всём этом вихре Альнарена казалась ничтожно незначительной, и Киарис пришлось подавить желание повернуться лицом на запад, к Эльбе, когда она произносила:

\- Даже если это вызовет недовольство Аргарета.

***

Вернувшись в лагерь, Киарис мысленно похвалила себя. Учитывая события последних дней, ей было чем гордиться: она не только не поссорилась ни с Теантерией, ни с Гальдаром, но даже не позволила злости на Альнарену проявиться, а Альнарена сильно её разозлила. Конечно, Киарис, понимала, что та выросла в совсем другом мире, но это не оправдывало дерзость, которую и из уст равной аурели было бы сложно стерпеть. Но подобное высокомерие от выскочки, которая только вчера начала колдовать, а сегодня уже ведёт себя так, словно четыре цепи Единых земель ставят её хотя бы на ступень Старшего мага Эльбы, ужасно раздражало.

Но скоро куда более насущные вопросы отвлекли аурель от этого. Несмотря на то, что она обещала вернуться только в полдень, это не значило, что она намеревалась бездействовать почти восемь часов. Большое облегчение приносило то, что ей не приходилось заниматься расстановкой магов и друидов.

Гальдар вернулся на корабли, где вместе с ним осталось около пятидесяти волшебников, остальные накануне сошли на берег и теперь находились под командованием Бальдера, который выглядел немного напуганным, но полным решимости сделать всё от него зависящее, чтобы не разочаровать Киарис. Судя по всему, ему неплохо придавало сил то, как вырос его авторитет в глазах соратников. Ведь ещё не прошло и двух лет с начала его Странствий, и вот уже он отдаёт указания Гальдару! Быть может, кто-то даже считает, что это именно по его команде Гальдар начал восстание. Но как бы то ни было, на расположившихся на юге магов, Киарис питала большие надежды.

Друиды встали на севере под командованием Теантерии. Кажется, Эрейнад был с ней, хотя Киарис не удивилась бы, если бы он предпочёл отойти с войсками, неспособными колдовать. Оставалось надеяться, что Теантерия услышала слова о том, что главная задача эльфов – открыть северные ворота, по возможности, не навредив городу. Как бы Киарис ни злилась на Альнарену, она понимала, что в грехах Аргарета вины его подданных нет – это лишь люди, живущие по законам своей страны и даже не знающие о произошедшем несколько столетий назад. Поэтому она надеялась, что всё закончится как можно быстрее и с как можно меньшим количеством жертв.

Сама же аурель сосредоточилась на главном – на магии, и в первую очередь занялась волшебным куполом.

Киарис стояла на западном тракте, непривычно пустом и широком, она могла видеть и Бальдера, и друидов, но вокруг неё было достаточно места, чтобы не сдерживать свои силы. Она не знала, наблюдают ли за ней из города, но надеялась на это.

Мысленно аурель нащупала слабое место купола, подняла руки и произнесла всего одно слово – она всегда гордилась своей способностью помещать большую силу в короткие волшебные формулы и точностью их использования. Всего одно слово, лёгкое движение руками на себя, правильная поза, усилие воли, и волшебный купол перестал существовать. Несколько секунд Киарис ещё ощущала, как заклинание распадается на части, которые исчезали, не имеющие смысла по отдельности, и вот город остался беззащитным. Это даст Альнарене пищу к размышлениям на ближайшие пару часов, а Киарис за это время предстояло сделать самое сложное: взять контроль над Источником, или, по крайней мере, попытаться это сделать.

Идти до конца она не собиралась – работа с Источниками никогда не была основным направлением её деятельности, а знания, полученные за последние столетия, были исключительно теоретическими, если не считать помощь в Эндельбрасе. Никакого желания довести Источник Санарета до того же состояния, в каком был эндельбрасовский, у аурели не было.

Она сосредоточилась и, дотянувшись мысленно до Источника, начала плести заклинание. На её счастье, Аргарет не смог, или не захотел, восстановить защиту, которую прежде аурели держали в Эльбе и Санарете, так что в городе был лишь Золотой шпиль, который использовал магию Источника, но он скорее помогал, ведь был направлен на то, чтобы упорядочить энергию места Силы. Мучительно медленно складывались цепочки рун, связывающие силы аурели с силами Солнца и Земли, и вдруг со стен города полетели огненные шары.

Они были направлены во все стороны, и краем глаза Киарис заметила, что и друиды, и маги успешно отбили первую атаку. Ей самой потребовалась доля секунды, чтобы нейтрализовать заклинание противника, но это сбило, и она потеряла несколько рун из цепочки Источника. Удерживая то, что осталось от заклинания, она приготовилась к новой атаке со стороны города, и та не заставила себя ждать.

Судя по всему, на стенах собрались все маги города и обрушили на осаждавших настоящий огненный дождь. У друидов дела шли неплохо: недавний опыт явно пошёл Теантерии на пользу, и она неплохо научилась использовать несовместимость небесной магии и друидизма. Большинство шаров не преодолевали даже половину пути. Это наверняка требовало много сил, но и магов изматывало не меньше. А вот маги Бальдера могли лишь удерживать волшебный щит – их было слишком мало, чтобы хватало сил для контратаки.

Больше нельзя было тратить время на плетение рун у Источника. Она могла удерживать то, что уже сплела, но продолжение цепочек требовало бы слишком много времени и внимания, а большую его часть Киарис сосредоточила на происходящем вокруг.

Она чувствовала каждого мага, каждое заклинание, и только опыт прошлого не позволял ей запутаться в этом хитросплетении волшебных следов. Даже не глядя на город, она могла безошибочно определить расположение сил в западной части Санарета. Альнарена действительно выделялась на фоне своих подчинённых, но не более чем Бальдер – для Киарис это могло иметь значение лишь для удовлетворения любопытства.

Аурель без особых усилий отражала огненные шары со своей стороны, направляя их в стены города. Она чувствовала, как кипит её собственная сила, как жаждет вырваться из-под контроля, усиленная связью с Источником, и эта сила пугала её и заставляла действовать осторожно, лишь незначительно усиливая вражеские заклятья, которые оборачивала против них же.

Западная стена стала рушиться, в городе началась суматоха, что придало сил нападавшим. Теперь уже и со стороны Бальдера в сторону стен отправлялись сгустки огня; что происходило у друидов, Киарис не могла разобрать, и вдруг землю тряхнуло.

От неожиданности аурель на секунду упустила связь с Источником, и за это время её заклинание потеряло ещё несколько знаков.

Выругавшись, Киарис судорожно оглядывалась по сторонам в поисках источника толчка, и вдруг её охватил ужас от осознания, что она больше не чувствует магов внутри города. Аурель по-прежнему видела шпили и стены, а на стенах по-прежнему видела людей, даже слышала шум, доносящийся оттуда, но магии не было. Там, где только что бушевал магический вихрь, теперь было ничто, волшебный вакуум, только Источник ещё оставался реальным. Приглядевшись, Киарис заметила слабое мерцание, которое показалось ей болезненно знакомым.

Завеса.

Это казалось невозможным, не с теми силами, которые у них были, но, оглядевшись, аурель поняла, что по всей внутренней границе эльфийского лагеря что-то происходит. Должно быть, Теантерия оставила там часть друидов. Саму эльфийку, которая должна была быть у северных ворот, Киарис разглядеть не удалось, но у неё не было сомнений в том, чья это была идея.

Маги Истинного солнца выглядели не менее растерянными, чем защитники Санарета, которые тщетно отправляли заклинания в невидимую преграду перед собой, но те исчезали, не причиняя вреда волшебной стене. Насколько Киарис могла понять, купол охватывал весь город и медленно сжимался.

Золотой шпиль начал крошиться, скоро посыпалась самая высокая башня дворца, которая лишь немногим уступала по высоте Шпилю. Этот купол был явно не таким безвредным, как Завеса, отделяющая Тардарельнас от Империи, и теперь силы друидов были направлены на то, чтобы похоронить разом весь величественный Санарет.

Людей в городе охватила паника, а Бальдер не понимал, что делать, но Киарис не обращала на это внимания: её интересовал только купол, который неумолимо крушил вершины башен, опускаясь всё ниже.

Будь это небесное заклинание, даже сотканное сотней магов, аурель могла бы просто вырвать его из-под их контроля и развеять, но против друидизма она была почти бессильной. Она не могла даже повлиять на самих друидов – они были слишком далеко, слишком рассредоточены, а почувствовать их, как магов, она не была способна. Единственное, что она могла – оказаться сильнее. Настолько, насколько оказался Аргарет.

Аурель собрала всю свою злость на своевольных эльфов, всю свою невероятную силу, всю магию Источника, до которой могла дотянуться и направила всю мощь на то, чтобы сокрушить купол. А он опускался всё ниже, словно не замечая усилий Киарис прорваться. Она не оставляла своих безуспешных попыток, ей едва удавалось держать под контролем поток магии, но это походило на шторм, пытающийся сокрушить безразличную и непоколебимую скалу.

В голове не осталось мыслей, только клокочущее, бушующее волшебство. Это было похоже на то, что происходило у взбунтовавшегося Источника Эндельбраса, но гораздо мощнее. Словно в ней одной сосредоточилась вся магия её народа, и вся она была направлена против воли друидов Круга. Перед глазами заплясали круги, аурель не различала звуков, кроме гула и звона магии в ушах. Мир вокруг перестал существовать, она сама перестала существовать, осталось только стремление разрушить безжалостный купол.

И у неё получилось.

Сопротивление вдруг лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь, и на неё разом навалились все чувства. Она видела снующих по стенам, местами уже разрушенным, магов Санарета; видела скачущего к ней в сопровождении двух магов Бальдера; слышала крики из города, ощущала вспышки заклинаний, которые болью отдавались в её гудящей голове.

Аурель тяжело дышала, в ней не осталось ни капли магии, даже сил стоять почти не было, и она с трудом удержала равновесие, но, несмотря на колоссальное напряжение, сейчас как никогда ей надо было казаться сильной.

Едва ли у кого-нибудь были сомнения в том, кто разрушил купол: кто-то догадался, кто-то ощутил. Скорее зная, чем чувствуя, что сейчас всё внимание устремлено на неё, Киарис заставила себя выпрямиться.

Злость на Теантерию, на Аргарета, на мир, в котором она вынуждена в одиночку бороться за то, что ей дорого, захлестнула её с новой силой и позволила гордо вскинуть голову. Глубоко вздохнув и попытавшись ухватиться за ускользающую из-под её власти магию Источника, она сказала:

\- Санарет – город аурелей! Мой город!

Она попыталась вложить в них всю боль и всю силу, которая у неё ещё осталась, но не была уверена, что хоть кто-то расслышал эти слова. Всё вокруг казалось каким-то нереальным и зыбким, как сон. Словно издалека она слышала чей-то голос, ей показалось, что это Бальдер, но она не была уверена, что это так.

Кто-то подхватил её со спины, помогая устоять на ногах, и поднёс к губам флягу. Аурели пришлось моргнуть несколько раз, прежде чем она смогла как следует сфокусировать взгляд и понять, что это действительно Странник.

\- Выпей, - сказал он.

Даже это потребовало усилий, но вода принесла облегчение и голова немного прояснилась. Она огляделась: вокруг царила суета. Маги Истинного солнца по широкой дуге двигались к ним, а друиды отступали к оставленным за спиной шатрам. В городе, насколько понимала Киарис, тоже было не до них.

\- Я отправил Гальдару приказ отступать, и мы, и друиды тоже отходим, - Бальдер оставался поразительно спокойным и смотрел на Санарет. - Что теперь?

Киарис уже достаточно оправилась, чтобы стоять без его помощи, хотя самочувствие её оставляло желать лучшего.

\- Всё правильно, - слабо кивнула она. - Возвращаемся в лагерь. Мне надо переговорить с Теантерией.

Голос последней аурели был мрачным, несмотря на слабость.

***

Уже давно перевалило за полдень. Киарис сложно было сказать, сколько времени ушло на сопротивление куполу. Ей казалось, что не больше нескольких секунд, но с тем же успехом это могли быть часы. Когда речь шла о волшебных аномалиях, аурели теряли счёт времени так же успешно, как и в процессе увлёкших их исследований.

Она опустилась в кресло и прикрыла глаза. Кроме неё здесь был только Бальдер, уже пославший за друидами Круга и Мелнерасом и распорядившийся принести еды. Если бы Киарис не чувствовала себя настолько опустошённой, она бы поразилась, насколько странно выглядит Странник: грязный, уставший, с исцарапанным лицом и копотью на кольчуге, а в глазах не было и следа прежней беспечности.

Он не мог сообщить ничего нового, но то, что, вернувшись в лагерь, они не встретили никакой враждебности, уже было добрым знаком. Киарис выпила ещё воды. Голова всё ещё гудела, а всё тело сводило дрожью от перенапряжения, но магия уже начала восстанавливаться.

Даже при том, что место Силы больше не было связано с ней заклинаниями, оно всё ещё благотворно влияло на всю местность, а повреждение друидами Золотого шпиля сыграло Киарис на руку – теперь энергия Источника уже не была сосредоточена только в нём, и это помогало аурели быстрее прийти в себя.

Первым появился Мелнерас. Увидев подругу, он выдохнул с явным облегчением, но рассказать он мог немного. Только то, что, как и предполагала Киарис, часть друидов осталась в лагере и, насколько поняла аурель по его рассказу, именно они творили основную часть заклинания.

Наконец, в шатёр вошли Эрейнад в сопровождении друидов Тиса и Ясеня, их имён Киарис не помнила, но поразилась их виду: все они выглядели гораздо хуже Бальдера. Уставшие, покрытые сажей и грязью, а на коже проступали следы недавних ожогов. Видимо, аурель переоценила возможности друидов, а может магов было слишком много. И всё-таки они пришли.

\- Вы чуть не уничтожили город. - Злость вернулась, и вид эльфов нисколько не смягчил её.

\- Это могло бы закончить сражение быстрее, - горячо сказала Ясень, совсем молодая эльфийка.

Правая рука её безвольно висела и была покрыта волдырями.

\- Чья это была идея? - строго спросила аурель, почти не сомневаясь в ответе.

Друиды переглянулись, но молчали.

\- Теантерии, не так ли? - под пристальным взглядом Киарис Эрейнад сжался и испуганно кивнул. - И где же она? Хотелось бы узнать, почему она это затеяла.

Повисла напряжённая тишина. Наконец Тис, высокий эльф, который, насколько можно было судить, из этой троицы был старшим, сказал:

\- Мы потеряли почти половину друидов, отправившихся к воротам, - голос его дрожал. Было видно, что слова даются ему с трудом. - Среди них была госпожа Тёрн.

Ни один мускул на лице Киарис не дрогнул. Она сидела, не двигаясь, забыв, казалось, как дышать. До сих пор ей даже не пришло в голову спросить о потерях, а ведь и магам Бальдера явно досталось, хотя сам Странник выглядел далеко не так печально, как друиды. Всё, о чём она думала, – Санарет. Чувствуя себя в безопасности, она забыла, что её соратники не обладают подобной силой.

\- После того, как вы уничтожили купол, мы были ослаблены, - продолжал Тис. - Отряд магов попытался прорваться через северные ворота и застал нас врасплох. Мы смогли отбиться, но это досталось дорогой ценой.

Аурель с трудом понимала, что он говорил, и кивнула, даже не осознавая этого. Она вдруг со всей ясностью осознала, что случилось именно то, чего она так хотела избежать.

Прибыл посланник от Гальдара. Он сообщил, что корабли почти не пострадали, и надеялся получить новые указания. Киарис глубоко вздохнула. Смерть Теантерии глубоко потрясла её; хотя она никогда не питала к эльфийке тёплых чувств, но уважала многие её качества.

\- Друидам надо перестроиться. У вас остались те, кто способен колдовать? - спросила она, с трудом заставляя голос не дрожать.

\- Всего несколько десятков, - ответил Тис. - Многие сильно ранены.

\- Пусть те, кто пострадал меньше, займутся лечением остальных, - деловито сказала Киарис. - К закату вы должны восстановить как можно больше сил. Бальдер! Что у тебя?

\- Мы потеряли десять человек, - его лицо искривилось, словно он воспринимал это как личное оскорбление.

\- Собери тех, кто может колдовать. Мы отправимся вместе через час к западным воротам, - продолжала аурель. - Не знаю, получится ли у нас чего-нибудь добиться, но нельзя давать магам Санарета перестроиться. Гальдар тоже пусть будет готов напасть на город через час. Но только с кораблей. Пусть не приближается к городу сильнее, чем это необходимо для магической атаки.

Она перевела внимательный взгляд на эльфов:

\- Надеюсь, в этот раз никаких сюрпризов не будет, - строго сказала она, переводя взгляд с одного измученного лица на другое, и вдруг заметила то, на что не обратила внимание раньше. Взглянув на Мелнераса и посла Гальдара, она лишь убедилась в поразившей её мысли.

В их глазах был страх, почти ужас. И это был страх перед ней. Она не представляла, какое количество силы потребовалось, чтобы разрушить купол, но почувствовали эту силу все. Аурель с трудом удержалась от горькой усмешки, вдруг осознав, что не такие уж они с Аргаретом разные: даже её союзники её боятся. Единственным, кто не выглядел объятым страхом, был Бальдер. Возможно, она просто привыкла к тому, что Странник побаивался её, и теперь это не бросилось ей в глаза, но всё равно в этот момент она испытала к нему горячую благодарность.

Прежде чем аурель успела отдать новые указания или упасть в пучину невесёлых мыслей, в шатёр ворвался запыхавшийся эльф.

\- Они открыли ворота!

***

Оказалось, что возможность Киарис разрушить купол ввергла город в едва ли не больших хаос, чем заклинание друидов. После такой впечатляющей демонстрации силы пыла у защитников поубавилось. Воинственный настрой сохраняла только горстка магов из Нигрума под предводительством Альнарены – тех, кто регулярно чувствовал силу Аргарета, было сложно впечатлить, хотя даже некоторые из них переметнулись на сторону горожан, которые были слишком напуганы друидизмом, мощью Киарис и видом повреждённых стен, за которыми раскинулись шатры эльфов.

В результате, когда Альнарена попыталась покинуть город, её схватили свои же, в надежде выменять предводительницу на милость со стороны захватчиков, которым город был так поспешно сдан.

И уже на закате того же дня в сопровождении двух Странников и трёх друидов Старшего Круга, Киарис с Сияющей Эльбы въехала в Санарет, свой город.


	17. Глава 14

Киарис никогда не тешила себя мыслью, что взятие Санарета станет самой сложной задачей, прекрасно понимая, что дальше будет только хуже. Радовало только, что потери были ничтожно малыми в сравнении даже с тем, насколько уменьшилась армия Истинного солнца с момента выхода из лагеря, не говоря уже о первой осаде Санарета четыре столетия назад.

Когда всё закончится и об этих событиях будут складывать легенды, наверняка успехи осаждавших будут сильно преувеличены, но взять город силами втрое меньшими, чем располагали защитники, да ещё и потерять в процессе полсотни друидов и десяток магов – звучало не более убедительно, чем старинная сказка. И всё-таки Киарис не могла себя похвалить. Глядя на дым погребальных костров, она с горечью думала о том, как сложно не винить себя во всём, когда ты сам взял на себя ответственность за происходящее. И не было даже Теантерии, на которую можно было бы выплеснуть часть вины и боли. Несмотря на разногласия, недопонимание и даже купол над Санаретом, Киарис мысленно причислила эльфийку к своим соратникам, отдавшим свои жизни ради свержения Аргарета, с надеждой, что этот больше этот список не станет длиннее.

У новой хозяйки Санарета оказалось мало времени для размышлений на эту тему – слишком многое требовало её внимания. Восстановление города, судьба Альнарены и её отряда, план похода на Нигрум, поиск амулета солнца. И коронация.

Последняя аурель собиралась вернуть прежнюю традицию настолько, насколько это было возможно в городе, разорённом годами работы на Нигрум и недавней осадой. Она не питала надежды, что ей удастся отыскать корону прежних правителей, но надеялась, что у местных магов хватит гелиодора и муассанита, чтобы сделать новую.

Первым делом она отправила магов Истинного солнца под началом Бальдера и Гальдара прочёсывать хранилища города, чтобы собрать все камни и, кто знает, быть может даже найти амулет солнца, который пригодился бы Киарис в грядущей битве.

Она пыталась занять себя насущными проблемами: налаживанием отношений с эльфами и магами Кайлестийского ордена, восстановлением стен и некоторых башен, тренировками и заботами о предстоящей коронации, но игнорировать мысли о предстоящей встрече с Аргаретом, чью силу она ощущала всё более ясно, не получалось.

Не было сомнений, что он восстановился после падения Завесы и теперь все его мысли, скорее всего, были направлены на поиск наиболее подходящего варианта для уничтожения Киарис. От мысли, что единственный её оставшийся сородич сделал своей целью её уничтожение, было очень больно. И хуже всего – ей предстояло сделать то же самое.

Прежде она старалась не размышлять об Аргарете. Во времена изгнания она не раз меняла мнение на этот счёт, то погружаясь в исследования, то оправдывая себя поисками амулета, а однажды и вовсе попыталась вести спокойный осёдлый образ жизни. После знакомства с Истинным солнцем она снова стала странствовать, но и тогда находила поводы не думать о своём «предназначении». Схватка с Аргаретом казалась чем-то слишком далёким, и слишком много было более важных проблем здесь и сейчас, чтобы всерьёз строить план этой встречи. Но теперь необходимость этого вдруг стала острой и ясной, и чем бы ни занималась аурель, почти всегда её мысли были сосредоточены на императоре.

Исходя из того, что она знала о нём, при других обстоятельствах они могли бы неплохо поладить. Сложно было не уважать его ум и силу. И, главное, она понимала его одержимость магией и стремление поставить её исследование выше любых других ценностей. Да, они определённо могли бы поладить, особенно теперь, когда она уже не гналась за всеобщим обожанием и высоким статусом, но по-прежнему страстно любила магию. Киарис даже могла представить их дискуссию о мире истинного волшебства, как она указывает ему на ошибки в расчётах. Быть может, встреться они раньше, очень-очень давно, ей удалось бы убедить его в том, что его затея обречена на провал, и всех этих ужасных последствий можно было бы избежать…

Киарис горько усмехнулась, понимая, что стала такой, какая есть, только благодаря столетиям изгнания и страха. С той же ясностью понимала она и то, что встреть она Аргарета на Эльбе, они бы не поладили. Круг замкнулся. Ничего невозможно было изменить.

Она всё лучше понимала его, всё больше становилась похожей одновременно на него и на ту властную могущественную аурель, которой когда-то мечтала быть.

Но, несмотря на пропасть, которая была между ними, он всё ещё был аурелью. Единственной, кроме неё.

***

За пару дней в Санарете Киарис проделала большую работу. Усилиями магов – преимущественно санаретских – были почти восстановлены стены, Истинное солнце занималось подготовкой коронации и изготовлением короны, сама Киарис тщательно изучила Источник и Золотой шпиль, поражаясь точности Аргарета. Сложно было эффективно использовать силу Источника, не прибегая к помощи печатей друидов, но Императору Единых земель удалось добиться поразительных успехов. И снова невольное восхищение гением её врага кольнуло болью и страхом. Чтобы отвлечься хотя бы на время, она перешла к решению других вопросов, некоторые из которых были не намного приятнее. В том числе разговор с Гальдаром. И Альнареной.

Вот-вот должны были прибыть новые силы Истинного солнца, и Киарис хотелось прояснить все недопонимания с бывшим Странником до того, как он решит взять инициативу в свои руки. Аурель старалась не думать об Империи, ввергнутой в хаос его усилиями, и сосредоточиться только на Санарете.

Когда Гальдар вошёл в комнату, которую Киарис оборудовала под кабинет, он выглядел отстранённым. Между ними никогда не было ни настоящей теплоты, ни настоящей привязанности, да и аурель скорее доверяла ему, чем доверялась. И теперь, глядя на безразличное выражение его грубоватого лица, она думала о том, что одной из причин таких отношений было тщеславие этого человека, сравнимое с её собственным.

Она жестом указала ему на кресло напротив стола, за которым сидела сама. Гальдар молча сел. Несколько минут они провели в тишине. Ей хотелось спросить «Что происходит?», но едва ли она получила бы исчерпывающий ответ на этот вопрос. Спрашивать же, зачем он начал всё это, она не хотела, не было смысла спрашивать о том, что и так знаешь.

\- Ты уверен, что держишь ситуацию в Единых землях под контролем? - нарушила она наконец тишину.

\- Нет, - прямо, глядя ей в глаза, ответил Гальдар. - Мы не смогли взять Гелиодор и слишком растянули силы от Аквины до Санарета.

\- И что ты планируешь делать дальше? - аурель откинулась в кресле.

Во всяком случае, Гальдар оставался прямолинейным и честным, хотя бы что-то.

\- Пойти на Нигрум. А оттуда добить Гелиодор, - он оставался спокойным.

\- На Нигрум ты не пойдёшь, - так же спокойно, словно это было очевидно, сказала Киарис. - Нигрум мой, и скоро вновь будет называться Сияющей Эльбой.

Снова воцарилась тишина. Киарис и не думала, что Гальдар станет спорить. Она даже не была уверена, что он действительно собирался на Нигрум. Скорее всего, он сказал это, чтобы не выдавать у себя отсутствия плана. Встреча у Санарета с эльфами и, главное, с Киарис, явно не входила в его первоначальные замыслы. Исходя из того, что аурель знала о силах под началом Гальдара, шансов взять Санарет у него было немного. Неожиданный союз с эльфами был ему во многом на руку, но из-за этого он лишился последней возможности контролировать ситуацию и, скорее всего, понимал, что, независимо от его собственных планов, принимать решения теперь будет не он.

Аурель прикрыла глаза.

\- Через два дня я коронуюсь как правительница Санарета и Эльбы, - продолжала она по-прежнему ровным голосом, лишённым эмоций. - Ты можешь присягнуть мне, как верховному правителю. После чего отправиться со своими людьми в Гелиодор.

Он молчал. Наверняка размышлял о том, какие ещё варианты у него есть. У самой же Киарис не было ни малейшего желания занимать трон Аргарета и править обновлённой Империей вместо него или его совета магов. Но сейчас это было единственное, что она могла придумать, чтобы хотя бы как-то обуздать творившийся вокруг хаос.

Если она победит, у неё будет время всё уладить. Возможно, она даже разделит все эти земли на некогда существовавшие государства, оставив себе лишь Эльбу, Санарет и Жемчужный храм... То, что от них осталось. Если она проиграет, ничего из этого уже не будет иметь значения. В любом случае сейчас она хотела быть уверена, что, отправляясь в Нигрум, оставляет за спиной пусть хрупкий, но мир.

\- Едва ли кто-нибудь из Истинного солнца сможет выпутаться из этой истории, если Аргарет останется жив, даже если вы теперь попробуете сделать вид, что никакого отношения ко мне не имеете, - она посмотрела в окно, за которым беспечно и безразлично светило солнце. - Зато верность твоих людей, видевших мою силу при осаде Санарета, вряд ли пошатнётся, если ты станешь моим подданным.

\- Я подумаю над этим, - сухо сказал Гальдар.

Его голос прозвучал странно.

\- Ты изменилась, - как-то неуверенно добавил он.

\- Скорее начинаю вспоминать, какой я была очень давно, - задумчиво произнесла аурель, глядя Страннику прямо в глаза. - Но ты прав, конечно. Едва ли кто-то способен прожить с людьми сотни лет и остаться неизменным. Я разочарована в тебе, Гальдар, - вдруг вырвалось у неё.

На его лице отразилось удивление, хотя Киарис не оставляло чувство, что удивился он скорее неожиданности этих слов, нежели их содержанию.

\- И, если уж на то пошло, не думаю, что ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы быть правителем Империи.

\- Зато себя ты, конечно, считаешь достойной, - заметил бывший Странник.

\- Когда-то считала, сейчас едва ли, - честно сказала аурель. - Потому что на самом деле я хочу только вернуться к изучению магии. А ты на самом деле просто хочешь власти. Но ни один из нас не хочет процветания наших людей больше, чем чего бы то ни было. Единственная разница между нами в том, что у меня есть шанс получить желаемое, потому что я сильнее, - прямо закончила будущая королева.

\- Но сильнее ли ты Арагарета, - криво усмехнулся Гальдар.

Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и со всей серьёзностью ответила:

\- Не знаю. Но ради нас обоих надеюсь, что это так.

***

Разговор с Гальдаром прошёл хуже, чем хотелось бы аурели. Если бы у неё ещё оставались силы, она бы разозлилась, что бывшего Странника совсем не беспокоит чувство вины за содеянное, более того, он позволяет себе подобные дерзости. Как будто их давнее знакомство даёт ему на это право. Но на ссоры с бывшим товарищем у неё не было ни сил, ни времени: предстояла встреча с ещё одним человеком, и встреча эта обещала быть ничуть не более приятной, но на этот раз она хотя бы была не одна.

Узницу держали в камере в подвале дворца. Киарис вошла к ней в сопровождении Бальдера и Тиса. Насколько можно было судить, потери друидов и смерть Теантерии были во многом заслугой именно Альнарены, поэтому Киарис считала необходимым присутствие представителя эльфов при разговоре.

Аурель смотрела сверху вниз на сидящую на коленях пленницу. Взгляд её задержался на обсидиановых наручах, сковывающих запястья волшебницы, и Киарис невольно вздрогнула. Она ощутила на шее и руках холод камней, которые носила долгие столетия, пришлось сжать кулаки и встряхнуть головой, чтобы прогнать болезненные воспоминания.

При появлении посетителей Альнарена гордо вскинула голову, и пристальный взгляд зелёных глаз устремился на Киарис, которая многое слышала об одной из двух наместников Аргарета, но с Альнареной встречалась впервые, и её упрямство напомнило аурели её саму. Когда-то целеустремлённость и честолюбие волшебницы, получившей четыре золотые цепи в очень юном возрасте, даже вызывали у Киарис уважение, но сейчас был только гнев: она не могла не думать о том, что эта девушка виновата в смерти Теантерии и многих других эльфов.

Будущая королева смотрела на Альнарену без капли сочувствия.

\- Тебя отправил Аргарет? - прямо спросила Киарис.

В ответ Альнарена лишь скривила губы и отвела высокомерный взгляд в сторону, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что она не намерена говорить. Киарис взмахнула рукой, и магия дёрнула узницу, подняв в воздух и повернув лицом к аурели. Их глаза оказались на одном уровне, хотя Альнарена была выше. Для большинства магов колдовство подобного толка потребовало бы немало усилий, но Киарис могла проигнорировать даже обсидиан. В глазах Альнарены промелькнул страх, но она быстро взяла себя в руки.

Голос Киарис был холодным и гулким:

\- У меня нет времени на твои капризы. Послезавтра меня коронуют. И к этому моменту ты либо заговоришь, либо твоя казнь будет первым моим приказом. Или... - аурель сверкнула глазами, - быть может, мне отправить тебя в Нигрум?

Самообладание Альнарены вызывало восхищение, но Киарис заметила, как вздрогнула пленница при её последних словах. Аурель сняла заклинание, отчего Альнарена рухнула на пол, и вышла из камеры, не обернувшись.

\- Она пришла сама, - уверенно сказала Киарис, покинув подземелье. - Без приказа Аргарета, или даже нарушив какой-то из них.

\- Вы уверены? - осторожно спросил Тис.

\- Она боится. Конечно, моя сила её тоже пугает, но не думаю, чтобы она всерьёз верила, что я страшнее Аргарета. И даже если я действительно казню её, такой конец, судя по всему, лучше того, что может случиться с ней в Нигруме.

\- Но это может быть связано с тем, что она не справилась с возложенной на неё миссией?

\- Насколько я знаю, Император не отличается подобной кровожадностью, хоть и милосердным его не назовёшь. Но я сильно сомневаюсь, что, зная обо мне, он мог отправить Альнарену сюда. Разве что надеялся, что я сама с ней расправлюсь.

\- И ты действительно казнишь её? - недоверчиво спросил Бальдер.

\- Не знаю, - Киарис устало вздохнула и нахмурилась. - Это всё очень сложно, знаешь ли. Мне нужно закончить корону и подготовиться к коронации, закончить работы в городе, тренироваться, а ещё попытаться найти амулет из предсказания. Это очень утомительно, но это гораздо интереснее, чем решать судьбы людей.

Помолчав, она добавила:

\- Не думаю, что действительно есть смысл в том, чтобы казнить. На самом деле даже допрос был формальностью... - она чуть не сказала, что хотела взглянуть на виновницу смерти Теантерии, но вовремя остановилась. - Многое будет зависеть от поведения других магов во время коронации.

***

Накануне важного дня она стояла на стене, глядя сквозь сумерки на запад. Туда, где был Аргарет. Взгляд на Эльбу уже стал традицией, но ответа она, ожидаемо, не получала, хотя уже зашла так далеко.

Она подготовила алое платье и высокую диадему, усыпанную гелиодором и муассанитом; даже полупрозрачную мантию из алых и золотых нитей, хотя драгоценного гелиодора на неё уже не хватило, и пришлось заменить его кусочками жёлтого стекла – регалии уступали роскошью тем, что прежде носили короли Санарета, но для большинства людей, которым всё ещё запрещалось носить алый, этого будет достаточно. А Аргарет по-прежнему ничего не предпринимал.

Послышались шаги. Даже не оборачивая головы, она знала, что это Бальдер и Мелнерас.

\- Волнуешься? - беспечно спросил Странник. - Подумать только, завтра ты станешь королевой!

Наверняка его лицо, как всегда, выражало восторг и энтузиазм, но Киарис не нашла в себе силы оторвать взгляд от далёкой точки на западе, к которой сейчас было приковано всё её внимание.

\- Давно хотел спросить, - начал вдруг Бальдер, не дождавшись ответа на первый вопрос. - Почему ты называешь себя последней аурелью? Ты же говорила, что Аргарет тоже аурель.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

\- Потому что жить может только один из нас. Я не смогу жить спокойно, пока существует Аргарет, а он сделает всё, чтобы меня уничтожить. Когда я говорю о себе или меня называют последней, это означает признание именно моего права остаться.

Ночной ветер взметнул её локоны, сияющие серебром. Она уже выглядела совсем как прежде и больше не испытывала боли каждый раз, как смотрела на себя в зеркало. На её волосах снова играли звёзды, в её глазах снова отражалась луна, но вот загорелось ли вновь погасшее солнце в её сердце, она не была уверена.

\- Я боюсь, - тихо сказала Киарис спустя некоторое время.

Повисло молчание. Она редко говорила об этом вслух, пытаясь обмануть своей силой и уверенностью хотя бы окружающих, если не себя.

\- Едва ли вы представляете его могущество, - негромко продолжила она. - Даже сейчас, со всей невероятной силой, которая у меня есть, я не уверена, что смогу ему противостоять.

\- А я в тебе не сомневаюсь! - бодро сказал Бальдер, и аурель знала, что он говорит искренне. - Есть же пророчество!

\- Пророчество не говорит о моей победе, - горько усмехнулась она. - Только о том, что я встречусь с Аргаретом. И у меня будет могущественный амулет солнца.

\- Посмотри на это с другой стороны, - со свойственной ему беспечностью ответил Странник. - Если в пророчестве ты с амулетом, значит, ты найдёшь его. Возможно, по дороге в Нигрум, а возможно эта ваша встреча будет не единственной. Но ты встретишься с ним, и победишь его!

\- А тебе есть, чему поучиться у Бальдера, - вступил в разговор Мелнерас, вызывая у неё улыбку.

\- Я уже говорила, что в пророчестве нет ничего о моей победе, а во мне нет уверенности в своих силах, - она мягко посмотрела на него и снова обратила взгляд на запад, и улыбка сошла с её лица. - Кроме того... Если даже я смогу его одолеть, я останусь совсем одна.

Последние слова она произнесла совсем тихо, и прозвучали они грустнее, чем она думала.

\- Я буду действительно последней аурелью, - почти прошептала она, сопротивляясь кому в горле.

Киарис уже давно не знала, что её пугает больше: то, что она не сможет победить Аргарета, оставив мир на растерзание его амбициозным планам, или победа, в результате которой ей придётся жить без постоянного ощущения пульса его магии где-то в глубине сознания.

До сих пор было достаточно мыслей, позволяющих отодвинуть эту на дальний уголок сознания, оправдываясь тем, что сначала надо найти амулет солнца, исследовать Тардарельнас, покорить Санарет, а вот потом она подумает об этом. И теперь это «потом» настало, а Киарис всё ещё чувствовала себя не готовой столкнуться с этими мыслями. Она знала, что, несмотря на них, дойдёт до Аргарета, что встретится с ним и приложит все силы, чтобы одержать вверх.

Если бы она могла позволить себе погибнуть вместе с ним, она бы бесспорно предпочла этот вариант, но знала, что этого нельзя допустить. Разбираясь в планах врага и связи аурелей с Солнцем, Киарис многое поняла, и знала, что без аурелей солнце погаснет, мир будет обречён.

Киарис почувствовала скатившуюся по щеке слезу. Она по-прежнему чувствовала себя ответственной за весь мир и единственной, у кого нет права ни на ошибку, ни на выбор.

Она ощутила тепло и попыталась посмотреть на заключивших её в объятья друзей, но попытка эта не увенчалась успехом – они обнимали её слишком крепко, чтобы она имела возможность пошевелиться.

\- Я всё равно буду ставить на тебя! - уверенно сказал Бальдер, и его голос показался аурели гулким. - Ведь тогда я буду знаком не только с друидами Круга, но и Королевой, спасительницей мира!

\- Разве ты не собирался сам стать спасителем мира? - спросил Мелнерас.

\- Когда-нибудь, быть может, настанет и мой час, но пока я беру, что дают, - невозмутимо ответил Странник.

Киарис улыбнулась, чувствуя, как слёзы высыхают. Конечно, если бы не Аргарет, она не встретила бы Валя и Дэйна, Галлорна и Минару, Этлана и Бальдера, Мелнераса и Теантерию. И ещё многих людей и эльфов, которых прежде она посчитала бы недостойными своего внимания, но которые стали дороги её сердцу. Даже дороже Эльбы.

***

Официальная история, которая была принята в Империи, не сильно отличалась от исторических событий, как их помнили Киарис или эльфы, но в умах людей в ней было больше религиозной мистики. Идеологи Аргарета объединили его с культом солнца, объясняя его возвышение упадком древнего мира, которое забыло истинный свет. Аргарет как носитель настоящего солнца всего лишь пытался вернуть зарвавшихся магов на путь истины, но они не только воспротивились этому, но и вероломно напали на него, желая погубить, но вместо этого сами сгорели в лучах его величия.

Теперь Киарис предстояло переписать эту легенду, чтобы оправдать своё право на трон Санарета в глазах простых людей. Она с удовольствием рассказала бы свою версию произошедшего, но понимала, что едва ли кто-нибудь действительно вникнет и поверит её рассказам о последней аурели. Это звучало красиво и работало с эльфами, многие из которых ещё помнили её народ, но не с людьми. Поэтому, с подачи Истинного солнца, заявлялось, что Аргарет сам поддался пороку и канул во тьму, а Киарис – новая посланница солнца, чья миссия избавить мир от тьмы Аргарета.

Самой аурели этот вариант совсем не нравился. Она бы предпочла, чтобы противостояние с Аргаретом оставалось только между ними, Империя её интересовала мало, но она понимала, что это делается в первую очередь ради спокойствия людей. Таким образом, Истинное солнце оправдывало и своё название, и бунт против Аргарета, а в самой Киарис едва ли усомнился бы хоть кто-то, бывший в Санарете или неподалёку во время осады и позже.

И коронация должна была усилить эффект: если всё пройдёт идеально, это сильно поможет сохранить спокойствие и целостность Единых земель в будущем. Разумеется, если это будущее настанет.

Одеваясь для коронации, Киарис не могла не думать об иронии судьбы: когда-то она упивалась мыслью о том, что станет архимагом Эльбы, строила грандиозные планы своего правления, и скорее всего, предложи ей ещё и трон Санарета или любой другой, вряд ли бы она отказалась.

Сейчас же это всё казалось очень утомительным, а единственным её настоящим желанием было восстановление магической школы Эльбы на основании аурельских библиотек и собственных знаний. Как приятно будет вернуться на остров просто для того, чтобы снова зайти в прекрасную библиотеку бывшей академии, один только зал которой содержал больше знаний, чем весь Кайлестийский орден! Если только Аргарет всё не уничтожил.

Аурель содрогнулась от этой мысли, а может, от предрассветной прохлады, которая ощущалась через тонкий шёлк платья, и, призвав, толику волшебства, чтобы согреться, продолжила путь по сонным улицам города.

Её сопровождали по три всадника с каждой стороны, а за ней шёл Бальдер, который нёс ларец с короной. На улицах уже начинал собираться народ, несмотря на ранний час.

На набережной она спешилась, осторожно взяла корону из ящика и двинулась по пирсу, выдающемуся далеко на восток. Корабли Истинного солнца и Санарета отвели на юг, а друиды и сама Киарис накануне позаботились о том, чтобы день был ясным: ничто не должно было помешать людям увидеть, что аурель коронована солнцем, как гласила древняя аурельская легенда.

Она смотрела на спокойную морскую гладь, над которой уже светлело небо, и размышляла о том, что глядя на неё, могучие предки не смогли бы сейчас сдержать своего презрения. Будущая королева не могла похвастаться и толикой роскоши, с которой прежде обставлялись подобные события. Но зато она обладала мощью, которой не мог похвастаться ни один из прежних правителей Санарета, несмотря на всё богатство, и эта мысль вызвала у неё какое-то мрачное удовлетворение.

За спиной слышался гул, видимо, на набережной собиралась толпа, но аурель, не оборачиваясь, смотрела на небо, которое становилось всё светлее. Она глубоко вздохнула. Из-за горизонта вот-вот должно было показаться солнце, первый луч которого она должна была поймать.

Киарис медленно повернулась, одновременно с этим поднимая высокую корону над головой. Все её чувства были направлены к солнцу, и момент, когда она завершила поворот, первый луч вспыхнул в камнях высоко поднятой в её руках короны, в украшениях на тонком платье и мантии, на её серебряных волосах.

Она призвала немного магии, чтобы её глаза вспыхнули лунно-жёлтым, а потом медленно опустила корону на свою голову, и замерла, соединив уже опущенные ладони перед собой.

Киарис знала, что производит впечатление. В сияющих драгоценностях, залитая светом и источая магическую силу, она действительно выглядела королевой.

Той, на чьих волосах играют звёзды. Той, в чьих глазах отражается луна. Той, в чьём сердце пылает солнце.

Несколько секунд она смотрела на людей, замерших в оцепенении на набережной, а потом чуть приподняла голову, и первые ряды медленно стали преклонять колени, за ними последовали и остальные. Киарис плотно сжала губы. Ей казалось, что она видит в толпе Валя, Дэйна, Галлорна, Минару, Теантерию, всех тех, кто отдал жизнь, чтобы она оказалась здесь.

\- Да здравствует Киарис, коронованная Солнцем! - громко сказал кто-то, кажется, это был Мелнерас.

Солнце поднималось выше, и его свет постепенно терял свою магию. Всё ещё источая собственное слабое свечение, Киарис двинулась вперёд, и в толпе тут же образовался проход, ведущий от набережной к королевскому дворцу.

***

Почти всё время правления Аргарета дворец служил местом работы наместников и магов города, но Киарис вернула ему прежнее значение, как только пришла в город, и последние несколько дней уже жила здесь в компании друзей и ближайших соратников.

Тронный зал сильно пострадал во время осады – обломки башен попали в стеклянный купол, но за последние несколько дней маги смогли привести его в порядок, и теперь Киарис сидела в высоком троне, залитая светом неба и волшебных светочей, развешанных по стенам ротонды.

Кресло, которое служило ей троном, было отнято у кого-то из местной знати. Трон времён Пяти королевств, что ожидаемо, не сохранился, да и церемония была запланирована преступно скромная и состоявшая только из признания Кругом её полномочий и присяги Гальдара. Последний настаивал на том, что знать и магов Аргарета надо принудить к тому же, но Киарис отмела это предложение, ограничившись лишь указанием, что маги, присягнувшие ей, смогут остаться в городе или присоединиться к Истинному солнцу. Волшебники, верные Аргарету, будут изгнаны сразу после коронации.

Будь её воля, она и вовсе отказалась бы от присяги, но в этом случае было бы сложно ожидать, что её будут воспринимать как серьёзного правителя. Однако лишать людей выбора в то время, когда ещё неизвестно, чем закончится её с Аргаретом противостояние, она не хотела.

Когда приветствия друидов Круга и заверения в верности Гальдара остались позади, обнаружилось довольно много желающих присягнуть новой королеве. Для Киарис это стало сюрпризом: по информации, которая у неё была накануне, их должно было быть гораздо меньше. Сложно было сказать, чем была вызвана подобная перемена, но возразить аурель не могла.

Время перевалило за полдень прежде чем иссяк поток людей. Киарис устала, у неё болело затёкшее тело, она хотела есть и начинала злиться, одновременно удивляясь, почему её прежде не утомлял куда более сложный церемониал Эльбы. Но надо было закончить начатое.

В зал ввели Альнарену под охраной четырёх стражников, руки её всё ещё сковывал обсидиан.

\- Альнарена из Гилана, признаёшь ли ты меня, Киарис с Сияющей Эльбы, аурель, коронованную солнцем, правительницей Санарета? - высокомерно спросила королева.

Девушка дерзко подняла голову.

\- Аргарета тебе не победить, - сказала она вместо ответа.

\- Мой вопрос был не об этом, - спокойно заметила аурель, не сводя пристального взгляда с пленницы.

Повисло напряжённое молчание. Выждав некоторое время, Киарис встала и обвела глазами собравшихся.

\- На моих волосах играют звёзды, в моих глазах отражается луна, в моём сердце пылает вся сила солнца, я последняя аурель и архимаг Эльбы. На этом троне я сижу по праву, - громко и звонко произнесла она. - И по такому же праву я вышвырну Аргарета с Эльбы. Если кто-то из вас с этим не согласен, у вас есть час, чтобы покинуть город или составить компанию Альнарене в темнице.

Никто не шевельнулся, и Киарис едва заметно улыбнулась. Она почти не сомневалась, что у Альнарены осталось мало союзников. Магам города было сказано, что оставшись в городе под началом новой правительницы, они смогут сохранить свои прежние места, и едва ли кто-то из них был достаточно предан Аргарету и недостаточно впечатлён Киарис, чтобы лишиться дома и влияния ради императора.

Сама же аурель была слишком занята другими мыслями, чтобы вникать сейчас в тонкости управления Санаретом, поэтому её вполне устраивала возможность оставить всё как есть. По крайней мере, на какое-то время.

Если она вернётся с победой, у неё будет всё время мира, чтобы решить, как устроить жизнь в древнем городе аурелей, а пока она просто радовалась тому, что коронация закончилась.

***

Киарис была бы рада отправиться в Нигрум на следующий же день после коронации, лишь бы не растягивать томительное и пугающее ожидание, но сделать это оказалось не так просто. Она смутно вспоминала, что бюрократическая аурельская машина была ещё сложнее нынешней и всё же никогда не вызывала у неё раздражения, но за годы странствий Киарис привыкла быть лёгкой на подъём, и сейчас её ужасно раздражала невозможность сорваться с места и отправиться в путь. Однако проигнорировать свои новоприобретённые королевские обязанности она не могла, чтобы город не был ввергнут в хаос, как только она окажется за воротами.

Теперь она носила новый походный костюм: фиолетовый и белый с золотом, выполненный по её эскизам, которые она сделала, основываясь на воспоминаниях о том, как выглядела форма боевых магов Эльбы. Было странно видеть себя в таком наряде. Прежде ей не приходилось носить ничего подобного, а на Эльбе она не входила в стражу и одевалась в платья, но именно такая одежда сейчас помогала сохранять силы и присутствие духа. Или хотя бы его иллюзию.

Несмотря на все тревоги и дела, каждое утро Киарис посвящала тренировкам, и утро после коронации не стало исключением. К этому аурель подходила со всей серьёзностью. Во время осады Санарета она многое узнала о собственных силах, даже смогла разрушить заклинание эльфов. Вот только ещё немного, и это могло бы убить её, да ещё и нарушить печати Источника. Аргарет же всё ещё оставался тем, кто не только покорил Эльбу и Санарет, но и разрушил Завесу, созданную и подпитываемую мощью сильнейших друидов Круга. И, насколько могла судить Киарис, он был в порядке, как и Источник Эльбы.

Она глубоко вздохнула, стараясь сконцентрироваться. Безусловно, встреча с Аргаретом будет сложнее всего, с чем ей приходилось сталкиваться до сих пор. И эту встречу она должна будет пережить в одиночестве.

В предрассветной дымке весь мир казался иллюзорным, а Эльба совсем близко, и пульсирующая сила Аргарета ощущалась острее, хотя летнее солнцестояние прошло, а вместе с ним и пик силы аурелей.

Киарис разожгла внутри себя пламя магии и позволила ему охватить её полностью, остаться единственным, что она чувствовала, заглушить страхи и подарить ощущение силы, которая способна если не сохранить или разрушить целый мир, то хотя бы удержать её саму от пропасти отчаяния.

Аурель тренировалась на опустевшей равнине на западе от города, и все заклинания старалась направлять в небо или на запад. Было бы глупо по неосторожности разрушить город, о сохранности которого она так беспокоилась. Впрочем, она уже неплохо научилась контролировать свою силу, и обходилась без жемчужного браслета, который выручал её в первые дни после возвращения магии.

Было даже немного обидно, что некому оценить её растущее мастерство. Ни один человек и уж тем более эльф не мог заметить разницу между огненным шаром, сотворённым ею почти месяц назад, и нынешним. И уж тем более некому было сравнить изящество её заклятий на Эльбе с тем, что она умела теперь. Для окружающих это были просто огненные шары, и большинство людей поинтересовались бы только тем, насколько увеличилась боевая мощь аурели, но не оценили бы, насколько точнее она направляет магию.

За время, проведённое в изучении древних руин аурелей и библиотек, разбросанных по Единым землям, даже из наблюдений за друидами, она собрала большое количество тонкостей и приёмов, о которых не подозревала во время жизни на Эльбе, и теперь с удовольствием экспериментировала, пробовала новые сочетания и порядки рун, радуясь, что у неё появилась возможность проверить свои предположения на практике.

Одним из достижений, которыми она гордилась, было усовершенствование магии полёта, которое прежде она осуществляла через управление ветром, но теперь вывела формулу, в которой делался упор на собственное ощущение магии, что было гораздо надёжнее и удобнее по многим причинам. Её настолько радовало это открытие, что пламенная речь о новой формуле впечатлила даже Бальдера. Он признался, что почти ничего не понял, но выразил желание составить компанию Киарис во время тренировки, чтобы попытаться разобраться, и последние пару дней действительно следовал этому желанию, несмотря на необходимость рано вставать. Когда с полётами было покончено, они делились новостями, пока Киарис работала над другими заклинаниями.

В отличие от большинства тех, кто составлял сейчас её окружение, Бальдер не боялся аурели и мог, нисколько не смущаясь, спокойно болтать, пока она в паре метров от него выпускала в небо потоки смертоносной магии.

Аурель помнила время, когда тяготилась его обществом, но сейчас она была ему благодарна. Её окружали благоговение и недоверие, на которые она вынуждена была отвечать ледяным спокойствием и постоянной демонстрацией силы, в то время как её саму душил страх. Она снова чувствовала себя очень одинокой, и тем сильнее ценила общества Мелнераса и особенно Бальдера. Как бы эльф ни старался скрыть, но после осады Санарета, он явно чувствовал себя уже не так спокойно в компании аурели, а вот Странник не изменился ни капли, разве что стал серьёзнее с возложенными на него новыми обязанностями.

Как-то раз Киарис даже рискнула спросить его, неужели её сила не напугала Бальдера, а он даже не сразу понял, о чём она говорит.

\- Напугала, конечно, - уверенно ответил он, наконец. - Не могу представить, кого бы это не напугало!

\- А по тебе не скажешь, - усмехнулась Киарис, глядя на его спокойное лицо. - Кажется, ты справился с этим гораздо легче, чем... многие другие, - добавила она.

Странник на это только пожал плечами и беспечно признался:

\- Ну... ты пугаешь меня со дня нашего знакомства. Не думаю, что что-то должно было измениться.

\- Неужели ты даже не подумал о том, что я всемогущее божество, вроде Аргарета? - притворно удивилась она, чтобы скрыть смущение.

\- Не знаю, - он задумался, но ненадолго. - Даже если так, ты – это всё равно ты.

Киарис часто возвращалась в мыслях к этому разговору, и каждый раз ей становилось гораздо спокойнее. Она – это она, даже если ей страшно или тяжело.

***

Наконец, настал день, когда можно было меньше времени уделить делам королевским и больше – планированию похода на Нигрум. Киарис была довольна проделанной работой. За две недели, что она провела в качестве королевы Санарета, ей удалось наладить хрупкую, но всё же работающую систему, в которой нашлось место и для бывших приспешников Аргарета, и для подчинённых Гальдара, а эльфы, выразив заявление вечной дружбе, удалились восстанавливать Круг.

Главным источником недовольства аурели было теперь то, что амулета солнца в Санарете тоже не было. Она сама и её подданные потратили немало времени на его поиски, Бальдер почти не отрывался от этого занятия. Впервые Киарис видела его настолько сосредоточенным и упорным, хотя значительная часть его поисков сводилась к разбору и систематизации документов, что никогда его не привлекало.

Её вопрос на эту тему, казалось, удивил его, и он просто ответил:

\- Я же Странник, поиск амулета для тебя одна из моих прямых обязанностей, раз уж ты сама сейчас не можешь этим заняться.

Киарис в ответ только слабо улыбнулась. Люди меняются так быстро. Зато теперь она спокойно сможет оставить его в Санарете, когда отправится в Нигрум. И в этом была вторая причина её тревог: оказалось, что в этом вопросе у Киарис есть некоторые разногласия с друзьями.

До сих пор поход в Нигрум всерьёз не обсуждался, но для Киарис было очевидно, что она должна отправиться одна, и удивительно было обнаружить, что это очередная очевидная ей вещь, которую приходится объяснять Мелнерасу и Бальдеру.

\- Если даже я сама не уверена, что смогу справиться, то вам-то там что делать? - сказала она, чувствуя растущее раздражение, но это слабо повлияло на решимость её спутников.

Киарис даже начала думать о том, чтобы ускользнуть тайком. И дело было не только в беспокойстве о безопасности друзей, и не только в том, что куда больше пользы они могли бы принести ей, оставаясь в Санарете. 

Это было её дело. Лишь у неё одной было право бросить вызов Аргарету. Потому что он тоже был аурелью; потому что он оставался единственным, кто был бы способен её понять; потому что он был именно её страхом. Все эти столетия Жемчужный храм, Галлорн, а потом Этлан и Странники делали своей целью защиту её жизни в надежде на то, что однажды она победит. Но теперь настало время взглянуть в лицо самой себе и переступить через многовековое желание убегать.

Сделать шаг самой, а не потому что так сказало предсказание Минары, не потому что так хочет Истинное солнце или её друзья. Именно поэтому она оставалась непреклонной.

\- Но я Странник! - возмущался Бальдер, как капризный ребёнок. - Я должен быть с тобой до конца! Даже если там не будет подвигов, - добавил он, заметив улыбку Мелнераса.

\- Тогда возвращаю тебе совет взглянуть на ситуацию с другой стороны, - спокойно ответила Киарис. - Давай будем надеяться, что это ещё не конец.

Странник надулся и ничего не ответил.

\- Я ведь могу и приказать тебе, - сверкнув глазами, добавила она.

\- А мне не можешь, - заметил эльф, и аурель глубоко вздохнула.

Она ужасно устала. От войны; от необходимости притворяться последние столетия кем-то, кем она не является; от пульса силы Аргарета в голове; от чужих ожиданий; от постоянного страха. И от того, что снова приходилось спорить о простых вещах.

\- Я серьёзно, Мелнерас, - сказала она холодно и внимательно посмотрела на него. - Мне надоело продолжать эту дискуссию.

Несколько мгновений прошли в полной тишине, потом эльф грустно вздохнул.

\- Просто помни, что ты не одна, - сказал он.

\- Я знаю, - аурель улыбнулась, как не улыбалась уже долгое время.

Бальдер молчал, а лицо его выражало искреннюю тревогу. Он вдруг бросился к Киарис и обнял её так крепко, что она уже подумала напомнить ему, о хрупкости аурелей по сравнению с людьми, но тут к ним присоединился Мелнерас, и Киарис почувствовала, как к горлу подступает комок.

***

Спустя три недели после коронации Киарис была готова отправиться в Нигрум. Многие вопросы ещё предстояло решить, но у неё давно не было ни сил, ни желания дольше оттягивать неизбежное, а теперь не было и необходимости.

Бальдер всё ещё был не очень доволен её желанием встретиться с Аргаретом в одиночку, но он больше не спорил. Правда его беспокоило то, что она отпустила всех преданных Аргарету магов, а теперь и эльфы ушли, и ему казалось, что она оставляет Санарет беззащитным.

\- Может, поставишь какой-нибудь волшебный щит? - спросил он. - Вроде того, который был тут раньше. Они же могут вернуться.

\- Едва ли им хватит времени и желания, - возразила Киарис. - К тому же с тобой остаётся Гальдар. А если я одолею Аргарета, то вряд ли кто-то захочет бросить мне вызов.

\- Ты говоришь не очень-то уверенно... - пробурчал он.

Она посмотрела на него с удивлением:

\- Ты так и не понял? По сравнению с вами, людьми, мы с Аргаретом почти боги. Сейчас вся мощь нашего народа сосредоточена лишь в нас двоих. В этом мире нет силы, способной противостоять нам. Ни Круг друидов, ни всё маги людей, сколько бы вас ни было, такова наша сила. И если Аргарет падёт, то вся магия этого мира будет в моих руках. Но если я погибну, - она помедлила, - никакого «потом» не будет. Мир изменится, и изменится безвозвратно.

Было ещё кое-что, о чём она не говорила никому: даже если она победит, случится то, к чему стремился Аргарет – единственная аурель в кольце Золотых шпилей, способная создать мир истинного волшебства. Эта мысль пришла к ней внезапно, и она надеялась, что ошибается или хотя бы, что повреждения Шпиля Санарета были достаточно серьёзными, чтобы цепочки заклинаний её врага были нарушены.

Киарис глубоко вздохнула и продолжила собираться, несмотря на хмурый взгляд Бальдера. Но выражение на лице Странника живо сменилось любопытством, когда аурель достала маленькую коробочку – кроме её дневника, это была вторая вещь, с которой она никогда не расставалась за последние столетия.

Она сняла крышку и осторожно достала небольшой ромб из дерева, который легко умещался между её указательным и большими пальцами. В центре было грубо вырезано изображение солнца, на котором были заметны следы облупившейся краски.

\- Что это? - спросил Бальдер, заглядывая из-за плеча.

\- Амулет солнца, - тихо сказала Киарис, погружаясь в воспоминания.

\- Тот самый! Ты всё-таки его нашла! - воскликнул Странник, но аурель лишь покачала головой, пряча от друга лицо.

\- Это не тот амулет, но лучший из тех, что у меня есть, - она осторожно подняла старинную вещицу на тонком шнурке. - Когда-то давно один друг подарил мне его.

Она, не отрываясь, смотрела на маленький кусочек дерева, поражаясь, сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как он впервые попал к ней в руки.

\- Валь был полуэльфом, сыном Мелнераса, и одним из первых моих спутников, - в неожиданном порыве сказала она грустно. - С ним и ещё одним моим другом мы просили убежища в Тардарельнасе, но эльфы нас не пустили, поэтому мы отправились изучать аурельские руины... Валь хотел подбодрить меня, когда дарил эту подвеску, - она грустно улыбнулась, а мир стал расплывчатым из-за пелены стоявших в глазах слёз. - Но вскоре после этого в одних из руин нас едва не поймали маги Аргарета, и Валь погиб...

\- А второй твой друг? - полушёпотом спросил Бальдер, завороженный её внезапным рассказом.

\- Счастливо женился и со временем состарился, - Киарис попыталась улыбнуться, но у неё не вышло.

\- Пх, какая глупость! - фыркнул вдруг Бальдер, заставив аурель перевести на него изумлённый взгляд. - Он мог бы стать героем, а закончил так бесславно!

\- В некотором смысле, Дэйн всё же стал героем, - возразила Киарис. - Они с Валем спасли меня с Эльбы.

\- Тогда ладно, - примирительно сказал Странник. - Но я всё равно не собираюсь заканчивать свою жизнь так бесславно!

Аурель улыбнулась. Ей казалось, что она неплохо разбирается в людях, но Бальдер всё ещё умудрялся её удивлять, и почти всегда на душе у неё становилось чуточку легче.

\- Надо поменять шнурок, он совсем износился, - сказала она, смахивая слёзы и тряхнув головой, прогоняя печальные воспоминания. 

***

В последний поход её провожали только Бальдер и Мелнерас. Она могла бы обставить свой отъезд гораздо более пышно, как подобает королеве, но ей не хотелось видеть никого, кроме ближайших друзей, пусть это и не улучшит её отношения с новыми подданными. Киарис рассудила, что для разнообразия может позволить себе поступить так, как ей действительно хочется. Раз уж это могло быть её последним решением в жизни, пусть оно хотя бы доставит ей удовольствие.

Она обняла сначала Бальдера, потом Мелнераса. Странник не смог ничего сказать, он явно с трудом сдерживал слёзы.

\- Спасибо тебе за всё, - Киарис улыбнулась ему. - Хоть и недолго, но ты был одним из лучших Странников.

\- Не говори так, как будто мы прощаемся навсегда, - промямлил он.

\- В любом случае, Странником тебе уже не быть, - ответила аурель и повернулась к Мелнерасу.

\- Не забывай, что мы с тобой, - просто сказал эльф.

Киарис кивнула.

\- Да, - произнесла она, касаясь амулета с солнцем, который висел на новой золотой цепочке у неё на шее. - Все вы.

С этими словами она отвернулась, не желая затягивать прощание, которое становилось мучительным, и замерла, увидев Гальдара. Он стоял в стороне, словно ожидая, когда они закончат, но увидев, что Киарис заметила его, подошёл ближе.

\- Желаю удачи, - сухо сказал он. - И не только потому, что от этого зависит и моя жизнь.

\- Я знаю, - просто ответила Киарис.

Едва ли Гальдар был способен на более искреннее и красноречивое извинение, но она вдруг поняла, что рада увидеть его перед уходом.

\- Позаботься обо всех, - сказала аурель и прочитала заклинание, которое позволило ей взмыть в воздух.

Ещё несколько рун, и последняя аурель устремилась к Нигруму.


	18. Глава 15

Под ней проносились леса, поля, реки и деревни. С высоты всё казалось иллюзорным и нереальным, а в голове была звенящая пустота, словно все мысли остались на земле и далеко позади. Когда она по вечерам останавливалась отдохнуть, её хватало только на начертание простейших охранных рун, если приходилось ночевать в лесу, после чего она тотчас проваливалась в чуткий беспокойный сон, а сил думать просто не оставалось.

За неделю она преодолела большую часть пути, но надежды успеть в Нигрум до равноденствия у неё почти не было: дальше ей предстояло передвигаться медленнее, чтобы экономить силы. Впрочем, конкретный день был не важен. Аргарет тоже был аурелью, его силы сейчас убывали так же, как и её; так же, как и ей, солнце давало ему силу, и у неё не было бы никакого преимущества, даже встреться она с ним в солнцестояние. Просто ей было бы спокойнее ощущать себя настолько сильной, насколько это было возможно.

На дороге, соединяющей Санарет и Нигрум, не было крупных городов, зато в большом количестве располагались постоялые дворы и небольшие деревни, значительная часть которых ещё застала времена, когда это были земли Зальтера. Было ещё кое-что, совершенно неизменное со времён Эльбы: невозмутимость местных жителей. Судя по тому, что видела Киарис, ужасы войны не то только не затронули, но и не особо беспокоили здешних людей. В одной деревне она спросила у трактирщика про поход Альнарены.

\- Дааа, видели мы их, - беспечно ответил он. - Шли эти умные куда-то на свои разборки, да мы не спрашивали зачем, уж больно мудрёно это всё. А мы люди простые, коли грянет что – есть куда попрятаться, но пока вроде тихо.

В другой деревне, которая находилась чуть ближе к эльфийской границе, ей рассказали, что видели эльфов.

\- Они вдруг как повыскакивали из этих своих лесов, и давай свою эльфью магию творить, - увлечённо рассказывал один из помощников трактирщика. - Ну дак наш староста тоже кой-какое колдунство умеет, бояться ему нечего. Выходит он, значит, и говорит спокойно так: «Нам тут ваших эльфьих порядков не надо, мы ничего плохого вам не сделали. Идите-ка вы к нашим магам, они умные, с ними и решаете, что к чему».

Киарис сдержала улыбку. Приятно было знать, что где-то ещё есть ощущение безопасности, несмотря на царящий кругом хаос, и люди, сохранившие ощущение твёрдой земли под ногами.

***

Однажды, левитируя, она видела большой отряд магов на дороге из Нигрума. У неё не было точной уверенности в том, что этот отряд направлялся в Санарет, но от мысли, что они могут напасть на город, у неё внутри всё сжалось.

Она прикусила губу. Едва ли они отняли бы у неё много времени и сил, но проверять она не стала. Быть может, она успеет быстро покончить с Аргаретом и вернуться в Санарет... Киарис тряхнула головой, отгоняя эти мысли. Пора было уже привыкнуть к тому, что она не сможет справиться со всем сама, и не забивать этим голову. Было глупо думать о возвращении сейчас, когда она ещё даже не знает, ни что её ждёт в Нигруме, ни сможет ли она выжить в предстоящей схватке.

Сейчас она должна была сосредоточиться на этом и довериться тем, кто остался за спиной. Аурель мысленно улыбнулась, представив, что ей сказали бы Бальдер и Мелнерас, узнай о её сомнениях. Наверняка не одобрили бы её недоверия, и были бы правы. Она вспомнила, как изменился Странник в последнее время и насколько изменилось её собственное отношение к нему. Единственным её желанием при их первой встрече было всеми силами защитить его от ужасной судьбы, постигшей Экхарта и многих из её соратников и спутников. Тогда она ужасно переживала из-за последствий каждого его необдуманного поступка, а теперь понимала, что может доверить Бальдеру целый город.

К тому же у него было ещё одно преимущество, когда речь заходило об Истинном солнце. Вряд ли кто-то из повстанцев смог бы противиться авторитету силы Киарис, но всё-таки для них она была незнакомой и чужой. А Бальдера многие знали, ведь он стал Странником совсем недавно, и уж если не его поступки, то его титул давал ему право на их уважение. Преданность бывших сторонников Аргарета тоже не беспокоила аурель: даже если они вернутся на сторону императора, едва ли Альнарена простит им предательство, поэтому они будут биться до конца.

Размышляя подобным образом, Киарис удалось успокоиться, и она вдруг почувствовала невероятную лёгкость от того, что её это больше не касается. Больше не было сомнений выбора, только одна единственная цель впереди и магия, струящаяся по венам.

***

С каждым оставшимся позади километром Киарис всё меньше думала о происходящем в Империи и всё больше – о Нигруме. Она снова почувствовала тяжесть ответственности на своих плечах, и с каждым днём эта тяжесть лишь увеличивалась, а напряжение росло. Пульсация силы Аргарета уже не ощущалась где-то далеко на границе сознания, она была совсем рядом.

Теперь Киарис летела довольно низко и, когда над верхушками деревьев показались белые башни, спустилась на землю. Она провела ночь в лесу и на утро, спустя две с половиной недели после того, как покинула Санарет, вышла к большому озеру. Аурель глубоко вздохнула. За прошедшие столетия это место изменилось меньше, чем можно было ожидать. Как ни печально было признавать, но в этом была заслуга Аргарета: основная жизнь кипела в Санарете и Гелиодоре, Нигрум же оставался, прежде всего, резиденцией Императора. Местом, где решались судьбы Единых земель, где собирался Совет. Никаких открытых запретов на посещение Нигрума аурель не слышала, но знала, что мало кто, не будучи магом Ордена, рвётся сюда попасть. И Киарис была одной из них. Боль и ужас, которые вызывал у неё Аргарет, страх увидеть, во что превратилось место, некогда бывшее всем её миром, не давали ей даже приблизиться к Нигруму все эти годы. Даже в Санарете она бывала, но здесь – ни разу за столетия.

На Киарис нахлынули чувства, она вспомнила, как покидала этот остров. Вспомнила волны на озере, тёмную гладь которого сейчас не нарушал даже ветер; белоснежные башни, объятые пламенем и магией, которые почти не изменили очертаний с тех пор и казались незыблемыми, но даже с этого берега она могла заметить кое-где следы копоти. Остров, на котором когда-то кипела жизнь, который умирал в страшной агонии четыреста лет назад, теперь казался безмятежным, вечным и совершенно пустым.

Аурель не могла сказать, сколько времени она простояла в оцепенении на берегу, прежде чем смогла найти в себе силы двигаться дальше. Она вернулась туда, откуда начала, и по этой долгой дороге ей оставалось сделать лишь один шаг. Сжав кулаки и глубоко вздохнув, Киарис с помощью простого заклинания совершила длинный, изящный прыжок над водами озера и мягко приземлилась на каменную пристань острова.

Там её уже ждали несколько волшебников. Должно быть, они стояли без движения, пока не появилась аурель, потому что почувствовала их магию она раньше, чем увидела. Четверо из них носили по две золотые цепочки, ещё один маг, высокий и худощавый, возглавлял отряд. Его светлые волосы лежали в беспорядке, а в глазах играли весёлые искорки, что придавало ему слегка безумный вид, но Киарис не сомневалась, что едва ли среди приближённых Аргарета был кто-то серьёзнее этого волшебника. Его она узнала бы даже, если бы он не надел четырёх золотых цепочек, которые по две перехватывали его грудь крест-накрест.

\- Ваирнар, - холодно поприветствовала его Киарис, стараясь, чтобы её голос звучал царственно, хотя заброшенный остров в предрассветном тумане к этому не располагал.

\- Добро пожаловать, миледи, - с деланным легкомыслием, почти весело ответил тот и максимально театрально поклонился. - Мой господин ожидает вас, позвольте проводить к нему.

Киарис пристально посмотрела на него. Она встречалась с ним несколько раз, и определённо как маг он вызывал у неё некоторое уважение; пожалуй, мог бы посоперничать с человеческими магами Эльбы. Но даже сейчас ей сложно было сдержать дрожь в его присутствии: именно он поймал их с Экхартом, когда они пытались пробраться в закрытые библиотеки Санарета. Невозможно было сказать, помнит ли он её, но она его не забыла. И вдруг со всей ясностью осознала, насколько всё изменилось с тех пор, как по его вине она потеряла своего спутника.

Аурель вскинула голову.

\- Прежде чем я встречусь с ним, я хочу сказать кое-что вам.

Тяжело смотреть свысока на человека, который намного выше тебя, но Киарис оттачивала это мастерство ещё на Эльбе. Ваирнар вопросительно приподнял бровь, и аурель про себя отметила, что удивления в этом жесте не было, лишь интерес.

\- Вы и ваши люди покинете остров, как только закончите здесь свою работу.

Губы мага изогнулись в улыбке. Это была улыбка человека, полностью держащего ситуацию под своим контролем, и если раньше Киарис только подозревала, то теперь была уверена, что сейчас именно он на самом деле взял в свои руки всю власть над Империей, до которой Аргарету нет дела, а Альнарене не хватало ума.

\- Предлагаете нам сдаться в лапы ваших приспешников, захвативших берег?

\- Я пришла одна, и вам это известно, - спокойно ответила Киарис.

Улыбка Ваирнара стала шире.

\- Воистину, вы обладаете уверенностью освободительницы этих земель! - насмешливо сказал он.

У аурели складывалось впечатление, что он с ней играет, вот только пока она не поняла, что это за игра. Ваирнар напоминал ей кота: своенравного и обманчиво расслабленного, но готового к нападению в любой момент. Она не сомневалась, что он прекрасно осведомлён о произошедшем и в Санарете, и в Завальрасе. В общении с любым человеком или эльфом его самоуверенность была бы полностью оправдана, но Киарис его поведение казалось таким же ненастоящим и далёким, как и пустынный остров в утренней дымке. Словно не было ничего материального, кроме неё самой и Аргарета.

Впрочем, Ваирнар явно обладал ещё одним качеством, без которого едва ли зашёл бы так далеко в иерархии Аргарета: он точно знал, когда следует остановиться.

И жестом пригласил аурель следовать за ним до того, как она начала испытывать раздражение:

\- Прошу вас, миледи. Мой господин может потерять терпение.

\- А как же моя просьба? - холодно спросила она, не двигаясь с места.

\- Что поделать! - маг театрально вздохнул и развёл руками. - Не могу отказать такой прекрасной даме!

\- Я надеюсь, вы отнесётесь к этому серьёзно, - сказала она, идя рядом с магом, и тут же почувствовала себя глупо, потому что прекрасно понимала, что, несмотря на деланое легкомыслие, Ваирнар всегда серьёзен.

\- Непременно, госпожа, - он снова улыбнулся. - Иначе почему, вы думаете, остров так пуст.

Аурель кивнула. Было бы нелепо предполагать, что Аргарет отослал своих людей из беспокойства о них или вообще отвлёкся на что-то, не имеющее отношение к миру истинного волшебства. Или что ему небезразлично неожиданное своенравие подданных, решивших взять свою судьбу в свои руки. Поход Альнарены уже служил тому подтверждением.

\- В таком случае, вам не обязательно провожать меня, - уверенно сказала Киарис. - Дорогу в Купол я найду. Вы же не думаете, что я намерена скрываться от Аргарета, теперь.

Ваирнар рассмеялся:

\- А как же правила хорошего тона?

Киарис даже растерялась: она не знала, продолжает ли он играть или действительно не понимает, что всех их сил не хватило бы, чтобы удержать её, вздумай она сопротивляться, желая избежать встречи с Аргаретом. Как и то, что такого намерения у неё не было.

\- Разве не полагается нам проводить гостя к господину, соблюдая все тонкости протокола?

Будь на его месте кто-то другой, Киарис не стала бы тратить столько времени, но этот человек, при всей его незначительности в сравнении с её главной целью, был одним из страхов, которые долгое время отравляли её жизнь. Но теперь у неё была возможность стереть этот страх, ради себя самой. Между ней, испуганной, беспомощной и сильно раненой, убегающей от него несколько лет назад, и ней теперешней была пропасть. Аурель окинула его презрительным взглядом и позволила себе потратить крупицу магии, чтобы её глаза и волосы вспыхнули мягким светом.

\- Ты так и не понял главного, - теперь уже в её голосе звучала насмешка и вместе с тем – звон металла. - Это я хозяйка Эльбы. Или Нигрума, если угодно, - она смотрела ему в глаза, не смущаясь разницы в росте. - Это мой остров, мои залы и библиотеки. И приказы здесь тоже отдаю я.

Это было правдой, и она понимала это всё больше с каждым словом. Это был не Санарет, в правах на который у неё не было столько уверенности, сколько она пыталась изобразить перед друзьями, и Нигрум отличался от Эльбы, которую помнила Киарис, но она вдруг ощутила себя на своём месте.

Она наконец вернулась домой. Эта болезненно простая мысль вызвала у неё неожиданную улыбку, которую она скрыла от Ваирнара, развернувшись и решительно продолжив путь.

\- И я приказываю вам покинуть остров, - бросила она. - Если не сделаете этого, едва ли вам выпадет возможность спорить с моими решениями в будущем.

Оборачиваться, чтобы проверить, выполняется ли её приказ или хотя бы увидеть реакцию на её слова, она не стала. Вряд ли они последуют за ней, а даже если и так, она заставит их остановиться. Время, отведённое на красноречие, вышло.

Пульсация силы Аргарета стучала в унисон с биением её сердца, и теперь имело значение лишь, что закончится первым.

***

Она шла коридорами, которые прекрасно помнила, несмотря ни на что. За прошедшие столетия они мало изменились, но ощущались теперь совершенно иначе. Возможно потому, что обстановка стала скромнее: не было ни картин, ни украшений; или потому, что некоторые залы явно поменяли своё назначение; а может, ей просто странно было видеть пустыми и тёмными комнаты, которые она помнила полными жизни. Но это по-прежнему была всё та же Эльба, всё тот же Коэлум, её дом.

Не только беспокоясь о жизни подчинённых Аргарета, аурель настаивала на том, чтобы они оставили её и покинули остров: она хотела остаться одна. В этом была какая-то горькая ирония, ведь именно из этого места она когда-то началось её бегство, и именно от одиночества ей больше всего хотелось убежать. И сейчас едва ли не впервые за последние столетия она захотела быть по-настоящему честной, не скрывать и не прятать ни страхи, ни переживания даже перед собой. Дома, где всё началось, где была вся её жизнь. Эльба это заслужила, и она сама тоже. И Аргарет.

Последний из аурелей, кроме неё самой, он заслуживал того, чтобы их первая и единственная встреча была искренней.

С такими мыслями, во власти чувств и воспоминаний, она шла вперёд, и с каждой следующей комнатой, с каждым узнанным коридором непрошеные слёзы всё быстрее бежали по её лицу. Киарис не пыталась их унять, вместо этого она начала собирать магию и мысленно дотянулась до Источника, такого родного и такого знакомого. Да, здесь было её место, и как бы ни было суждено закончиться этому дню, она была рада, что всё закончится дома.

Наконец, Киарис оказалась у подножия лестницы, до боли знакомой, которая вела на вершину башни. Она задержалась на секунду, прежде чем поставить ногу на первую ступеньку и начать подъём, который должен был закончиться в Куполе, самом высоком, самом священном, самом важном месте Эльбы. Когда-то настолько давно, что это казалось сном из другой жизни, она готовилась подняться по этой лестнице, чтобы в окружении магистров принять титул Архимага. И вот теперь ей предстояло отнять его силой.

Слёзы уже высохли, и, преодолевая ступень за ступенью, Киарис на удивление спокойно думала о Вале и Дэйне, которые увозили её с горящего острова; о Минаре и Жемчужном храме, где она могла бы обрести новый дом, если бы Аргарет его не уничтожил; о Галлорне и всех тех, кто скрывал её от врага и в тайне боролся с ним; об Этлане, первом Страннике; о Бальдере, о Мелнерасе, о Теантерии. Обо всех тех, кто давил на неё своими ожиданиями. Обо всех тех, кто отдал свою жизнь, чтобы её жизнь продолжалась; о тех, у кого она, так гордившаяся своими знаниями, смогла многому научиться; о тех, кто не сдавался и продолжал верить в неё, даже когда она сама опускала руки. И верить не только в то, что ей хватит сил победить Аргарета, но и в то, что ей хватит сил победить её собственные страх и боль.

Киарис сжала кулон, висящий у неё на шее. Маленький кусочек дерева, уже потрёпанный временем, но он придал ей куда больше сил, чем любые украшения из гелиодора. Возможно, даже больше, чем любой артефакт из легенд. Словно в нём хранились улыбка Валя, спокойствие Дэйна, мудрость Минары, упрямство Теантерии.

«У меня есть не только сила всех аурелей», - Киарис улыбнулась, и сглотнула комок, подступивший к горлу. Сейчас, поднимаясь по узкой и плохо освещённой винтовой лестнице, отказавшись от сопровождения, она впервые за столетия не чувствовала себя одинокой и потерянной во тьме.

Она достигла последней ступеньки и оказалась на большой площадке перед резной дверью, спокойная и решительная, словно все сомнения и страхи остались у подножия высокой башни. Последняя из тех, на чьих волосах сияют звёзды; из тех, в чьих глазах отражается луна; из тех, в чьих сердцах пылает солнце. Последняя из существ, сотканных из силы и света. И, открывая дверь, она была готова дать волю этому свету.

***

Последний отрезок пути представлял собой спиральный пандус в центре хрустального купола. Пандус, как и лестница, ведущая сюда, огибали столб магии, поднимающейся из Источника, который, впрочем, сейчас был невидим.

Киарис сразу заметила почти невидимые руны на хрустале купола – было похоже, что Аргарет значительно улучшил заклинания башни. Как и прежде, сердце аурели невольно затрепетало от восхищения мастерством, давно утерянным для всего мира, усовершенствованным гениальным умом её врага. Сам Владыка Солнца стоял спиной к центру, его взгляд был обращён на северо-восток, куда-то к границам с Тардарельнасом.

Киарис замерла в нерешительности. Она была уверена, что Аргарет знал о её присутствии, но он никак не реагировал, и она растерялась. Она не собиралась нападать на него с порога, тем более, что магические поединки редко выигрывал тот, кто их начинал, поэтому не ожидала и внезапной атаки с его стороны. Но полагала, что враг хоть как-то на неё отреагирует.

Так они стояли в напряжённой тишине несколько секунд, или минут, Киарис точно не знала, но ей это время показалось вечностью. Наконец Аргарет повернулся. На нём была уже знакомая ей по скульптурам и картинам золотая маска.

\- Полагаю, по всем законам жанра, нам следует поговорить, - безразлично сказал он.

Тысячи раз Киарис представляла эту встречу, каждый раз, когда позволяла мыслям коснуться этой болезненной темы, она неизбежно представляла их разговор. С каждым разом всё увеличивалось количество слов, которые она хотела сказать Аргарету; вопросов, которые хотела задать. И сейчас они пронеслись вихрем в её голове, потеряв всякий смысл. Слишком ясно было, что всё, что она могла бы сказать, он либо уже знает, либо всё равно не поймёт. Как и наоборот.

Она знала, что он уважает её. По-своему, но уважает, и прежде всего за то, что она, как и он сам, отличалась от всех, кто погиб когда-то на Эльбе, что она одна смогла смирить свою гордость, чтобы выжить и скрываться от него так долго. И подтверждением этого уважения и родства между ними стало то, что он медленно поднял руки и снял маску, аккуратно положив её на ближайший столик.

Киарис невольно вздрогнула, взглянув на его лицо. Слишком хорошо ей были знакомы этот грязно-серый цвет волос, выбивающихся из-под капюшона его алого плаща; неопределённый цвет глубоко запавших глаз и мертвенно-серый оттенок кожи. Лицо его было осунувшимся и безразличным, а сам он казался бесконечно уставшим. Даже когда Киарис отказалась от магии на столетия, она выглядела здоровее, Аргарет же, использующий её регулярно, выглядел так, словно вот-вот рассыплется от неосторожного движения или сильного порыва ветра.

Заглянув ему в глаза, Киарис увидела то же восхищение и ту же горечь, которую сама испытывала по отношению к нему. «Жаль, что всё не сложилось иначе», - словно прочитала она в этом взгляде, отражавшем её собственные мысли. Так они и стояли ещё некоторое время. Киарис было страшно, как никогда прежде. Не от близости конца. Её пугало, насколько хорошо она понимает Аргарета; пугало, что сейчас она не испытывала к нему ненависти, и пугала эта затянувшаяся пауза.

И вдруг в один миг всё изменилось.

Аргарет даже не шевельнулся, он продолжал смотреть на Киарис, но купол вокруг них разлетелся, как от взрыва, а Киарис, не удержавшись на ногах, упала на колени. У неё перехватило дыхание.

Она моментально потеряла связь с Источником, который Аргарет подчинил себе. Киарис с трудом удавалось сопротивляться потоку колдовства, обрушенному на неё. Взглянув в лицо врага, она заметила удивление. И она не могла бы с уверенностью сказать, было ли это удивление от того, что ему не удалось покончить с ней одним ударом или же разочарование её слабостью.

Аргарет усилил напор.

Киарис сопротивлялась. В голове клокотала чужая магия, по венам словно растекалось пламя, сжигавшее её. А ведь это была не вся сила волшебника, лишь его способ обезвредить её, чтобы она не могла атаковать или противостоять смертоносному заклинанию. Способ выжечь её волшебство, сделав беззащитной даже перед самой элементарной магией. Сейчас как никогда ей было жаль, что у неё нет всемогущего магического амулета из видения. Но у неё была её собственная сила.

Она потянулась к бушевавшей внутри магии, которая словно только и ждала случая, чтобы вырваться наружу. Киарис не позволяла ей взять над собой контроль ни разу, даже в Санарете, разрушая купол эльфов, она понимала, что делает.

С трудом она подняла голову и заглянула в глаза Аргарету, чтобы заметить промелькнувшее в них удивление за секунду до того, как отдалась бушующей силе.

Больше не было необходимости сопротивляться магии врага. Киарис словно перестала существовать, став сгустком чистого волшебства. Она ощущала своё тело, которое вдруг показалось ей странным и неловким. Она чувствовала, как заклинание Аргарета завихрилось вокруг неё, не причиняя вреда, а мир стал лишь мутным пятном во всепоглощающих лучах солнца.

А потом почувствовала вспышку боли и поняла, что Аргарет сделал то же, что и она. Если бы она могла улыбаться, она улыбалась бы. От силы, ставшей её существом, от полёта волшебства, от удовольствия встретить противника, который не уступал ей по силе.

Весь мир перестал существовать, осталась только чистая магия, мощь, сияние солнца. Солнца, которым была она сама. На миг ей показалось, что это именно то, к чему стремился Аргарет, но эта мысль, как и все прочие, не задержалась.

Сам Аргарет ощущался ею как неприступная стена впереди и одновременно с этим как ураган, пытающийся её снести. Но в нём было что-то неправильное. Она не могла бы сказать, что именно, но могла это использовать. Разница между ними была как между нарисованным солнцем и настоящим.

И она направила всю себя без остатка на то, чтобы сокрушить, сломать, снести его, как разбушевавшаяся река сносит уродливую и неправильную плотину, разбивая в щепки, расшвыривая по крупицам без остатка. Было уже не важно, что повлияло на него, так сильно изменив, что даже внешне он не походил на аурель; она позволила собственному свету сжечь то, чем он стал.

Ещё одна мысль промелькнула где-то на границе сознания: «Жаль», - но она не могла бы сказать, чья это была мысль: её собственная, или это было тем, что осталось от Аргарета; но он исчёз, словно его никогда не было, словно всегда была только она сама, единственное солнце.

И вдруг новые чувства пронзили всё её существо. Боль, ужас, ликование – всё это смешалось, охватило её единым потоком, который она не могла ни остановить, ни контролировать. Она чувствовала, как распадается на части, а вместе с ней и весь мир, который стал таким реальным и материальным, как никогда раньше. И больше всего ей хотелось не думать об этом, отдаться солнечному свету, игнорируя вихрь мыслей о Золотых шпилях, мире истинного волшебства, заклинании Аргарета, который всё ещё мог добиться успеха, пусть даже истинным солнцем станет не он сам.

Лишь ценой огромных усилий ей удавалось сохранять себя цельной. Но ради чего. В мыслях появились все те, кого она потеряла; всё, что уже было разрушено и тому, чего ей ещё предстояло лишиться. Она была одна. По-настоящему последней аурелью, по-настоящему одинокой. Даже Бальдер и Мелнерас оставят её, когда придёт их срок, как и все. Всё, что до сих пор казалось ей таким важным, требующим защиты, теперь выглядело бессмысленным.

Она была готова отпустить себя, этот мир. И вдруг поняла, что не может позволить себе этого. Была ли это гордость аурели или желание, чтобы её труды не оказались, напрасными, но она не могла себе позволить своему страху и безразличию взять над собой вверх за секунду до победы. Её вдруг охватил гнев, который она направила против заклинания Аргарета, против Золотых шпилей и против собственного желания бросить сопротивляться.

Ещё секунду – или века? – назад она не могла вспомнить ничего, но это осталось позади. Она была Киарис с Сияющей Эльбы, королевой Санарета. Не Солнце, всего лишь аурель, которая не позволила миру исчезнуть.

И всё закончилось, словно ничего и не было, словно вся сила, вся магия, весь свет солнца разом иссякли, осталась только первозданная тьма.

***

Зрение вернулось первым из всех чувств. Над ней было голубое безоблачное небо – это всё, что могла сказать Киарис. Хотя, пожалуй, ещё она могла бы сказать, что является Киарис с Сияющей Эльбы и королевой Санарета, но это были единственные знания, которыми она была способна похвастаться в данный момент. Она не знала, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем она попробовала повернуть голову, не уверенная даже, что та у неё ещё осталась.

Как оказалось, осталась, и даже попытка её повернуть увенчалась успехом. Это простое действие разом вернуло все остальные чувства аурели. Она лежала на чём-то твёрдом, слышала плеск воды, разговоры и суету где-то неподалёку, даже пение птиц. Ей было тепло, но всё тело болело как от перенапряжения и того, что в нём не осталось ни крупицы магии.

Источник Эльбы чувствовался совсем рядом. Уютный, дружелюбный и родной. Никакие мысли не тревожили её разум, шевелиться совсем не хотелось и, будь её ложе чуть более мягким, аурель осталась бы так лежать, не считая времени, но очень скоро ей стало неудобно и, превозмогая боль, она попробовала приподняться на локтях и оглядеться.

Она лежала на земле в центре небольшого, но идеально ровного кратера, чуть подальше ещё виднелись остатки стен, которые словно аккуратно срезали. Чем дальше от аурели, тем выше они поднимались, но нигде не было видно стен выше второго этажа. Аурели показалось, что даже верхушки деревьев за озером пострадали.

Киарис выдохнула, снова опустилась на землю и закрыла глаза. Она не знала точно, что произошло, ей было всё равно, она слишком устала. Но когда аурель уже готовилась погрузиться в объятья сна, её вырвал из них знакомый голос:

\- Нашёл!

Этот звук заставил Киарис поморщиться. Она даже не подозревала, что Бальдер может так громко кричать.

\- Она жива! - раздался ещё один крик, куда более радостный, заставивший аурель приоткрыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Странник поспешно спустился в кратер.

\- Не трогай её, пока не прибудут целители, - раздался ещё один голос, он показался смутно знакомым, но аурель не сразу вспомнила, откуда знает этого высокого светловолосого человека.

Точно, Ваирнар, один из приспешников Аргарета. Казалось, они с Бальдером уже познакомились.

\- Мне не нужны целители, мне нужен отдых, и от вас всех в первую очередь, - пробормотала она, но голос был таким слабым, что не очень походил на ворчание.

Бальдер пропустил её слова мимо ушей. Он поспешно свернул плащ и подложил его под голову аурели, чтобы она лежала повыше, а сам довольный уселся рядом, сияющий, как весеннее солнце.

\- Ты победила! Победила Арагрета! - ликующе сказал он. - И осталась жива! Это было невероятно!

\- Да, - ответила Киарис, не вполне понимая, о чём именно он говорит, но с удивлением поняла, что это правда.

Больше не было пульсирующей силы мага, не было цели и пугающей ответственности за мир, не было больше аурелей кроме неё. Внутри было пусто и легко, и Киарис ещё не знала, как относиться к этой пустоте и лёгкости.

\- Да, - повторила она.

Бальдер что-то рассказывал о том, как они с Мелнерасом увидели сияние над Эльбой, и как отправились сюда, оставив Санарет на Гальдара. Как познакомились здесь с Ваирнаром и бывшими магами Нигрума, о сияющей сфере, на два месяца почти полностью скрывшей Эльбу, о том, как держались эльфы, потом к нему присоединились остальные, но Киарис слышала его лишь урывками.

Вдруг мир затуманился, и из глаз её полились слёзы, которые у неё не было сил сдерживать. Бальдер сразу заволновался, засуетились подоспевшие целители, кажется, где-то рядом был Мелнерас. А Киарис плакала от того, что больше не было страха; от того, что она справилась; от того, что она, наконец, стала архимагом Эльбы; от того, что она была последней, на чьих волосах играют звёзды, в чьих глазах отражается луна, в чьём сердце пылает солнце.

И от того, что совершенно не представляла, что теперь со всем этим делать.


	19. Эпилог

Когда-то этот остров назывался Нигрум, но теперь он снова носил более раннее имя – Сияющая Эльба, хотя в народе его называли обителью Вечной.

Здесь же когда-то было создано её жизнеописание, начатое с пророчества о всемогущем амулете и закончившееся тем, что никакого всемогущего амулета на самом деле не было. Маг, написавший его, теперь следил за библиотекой, в которой круглые сутки трудились юные волшебники, старательно копируя тексты Вечной, хранившие знания о древней магии. Правительница намеревалась возродить давно утерянное искусство, и в последние десятилетия она собрала и составила уже внушительную библиотеку. Гораздо более внушительную, нежели те, которыми могли похвастаться в Гелиодоре или во всём Тардарельнасе.

Старик-летописец бросил быстрый взгляд на часы и поспешно вытер руки от чернил – он уже опаздывал. Когда-то он надеялся, что если Сияющая Эльба будет заново отстроена, а на Единых землях установится мир, характер Вечной чуть смягчится, но, казалось, она стала ещё более раздражительной и дотошной. Настолько, что даже давнему другу, пишущему историю её жизни, не стоило надеяться на снисхождение в случае опоздания.

В большом зале за длинным столом уже устроились все магистры Эльбы, а Архимаг заняла своё место во главе стола. Бесшумно проскользнув в зал, летописец уселся на скамью, тянущуюся вдоль стены. Он знал, что от бессмертного Архимага не укрылось его опоздание, и с трудом сдержал улыбку, зная, что выговора не миновать. Но сейчас Совет уже начался, и она не стала бы отвлекаться.

Хранитель библиотеки слушал вполуха. Его мало касались и хозяйственные дела Эльбы, и учебные. Он подозревал, что ему стоило бы проявлять больше интереса, но Вечная настолько пристально интересовалась происходящим в библиотеке и лично отдавала все распоряжения, что его фактические обязанности были крайне незначительными.

Он знал, что мог бы отказаться от присутствия на Совете, чтобы не тратить время и силы на это довольно унылое занятие, но когда-то очень давно он пообещал Вечной, что будет следовать за ней до самого конца, и не собирался его нарушать это обещание, даже если это означало необходимость присутствовать на собраниях, не приносивших ему никакого удовольствия.

Чтобы отвлечься и не заснуть, как однажды, от скучных докладов, Бальдер обвёл глазами собравшихся. К своему удивлению он заметил двух новых для себя участников, резко выделявшихся на фоне бело-сиреневых мантий магистров. Один из них, судя по белой с золотом накидке, был из Санарета, а второй, в простой зелёной рубахе – послом Тардарельнаса. Поймав взгляд Бальдера, эльф подмигнул летописцу, показавшись ему очень знакомым. Впрочем, глаза у него были уже не те, могло и померещиться.

Бальдер усмехнулся. То ли эльфу, то ли самому факту присутствия чужаков.

Конечно, этому не стоило удивляться – Вечная считалась правительницей всех Единых земель, но фактически она редко интересовалась делами за пределами Эльбы. И даже наместник Санарета, который по-настоящему правил почти всеми Едиными землями, и делегации Круга Друидов были нечастыми гостями. Летописец не знал, что именно привело их на Эльбу в этот раз, но надеялся, что ничего не случилось. По молодости он, конечно, был рад любым приключениям, но сейчас уже не чувствовал в себе сил ввязываться во что-то подобное.

Вечная по обыкновению мало говорила и много слушала. Она не выражала враждебности, но едва ли кто-то в этой зале, кроме Бальдера и, судя по всему, эльфийского посла, чувствовал себя расслабленным в её компании.

Маленькая и хрупкая, она, как и всегда – за исключением редких торжеств – была одета в скромное сиреневое с белым платье с длинными рукавами, украшений она не носила, только золотую шпильку, не позволяющую длинным серебряным локонам рассыпаться в беспорядке. Её гардероб был проще многих облачений её подданных. Но даже крестьянин из самой глуши узнал бы в ней свою правительницу.

По сияющим серебряным волосам, словно состоящим из звёздного света.

По светлым золотистым глазам, которые были словно отражение полной луны.

По исходящей от неё силе, словно вместо сердца в её груди пылает солнце.


End file.
